Lessons in Love
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Naomi is a holiday rep who shags any girl that looks at her. Emily is shy and loves her best friend but can Naomi teach her how to be the one Effy wants?  A bit of a smut fest in places but hopefully a story too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, it's another story that will need updating but this is ten chapters and a bit of a smut fest the whole way through. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 1 – Chose your prey carefully<strong>

**Day 1 - Naomi**

"Fucking stupid bastards." I shout as I slam my clipboard on the table.

Cook looks up "What's up babe?"

I tut, "they've only gone and cancelled my bloody holiday due to staff shortages."

Cook grins, "But surely everyday here is 'like your perfect holiday' Naoms."

I roll my eyes as Cook quotes our company motto at me, "Fuck off twat, you know what I mean. I was looking forward to going home for a few weeks, doing stuff."

"Doing Felicity you mean?" Cook says knowingly.

I pause and then start to laugh, "I don't do repeats remember?"

Cook chuckles, "It wouldn't be a repeat, I won't be there."

I find myself grinning. Felicity had been here about a month ago and as soon a she got off the coach both Cook and I had clocked her. She was with her family but you could tell she was dying to get away. It had taken a few nights but eventually I'd seen her out by the pool on her own so I made my move. As usual she was coy but gagging for it so I'd taken great pleasure in fucking her on one of the sun loungers. Imagine my surprise a couple of nights later when I found Cook doing the same. She'd been sheepish until Cook winked at her and asked if she'd really like a night to remember? Surprisingly she was well up for it and that was definitely a night the three of us won't forget in a hurry.

"One of our better nights babe," Cook says with his cheeky smile.

I'd known Cook forever, he was my best mate and he was the reason I was here in the first place. Well ok not the only reason, the never ending supply of hot girls, on holiday and fired up by days of sun, sand and sangria was also a pretty big bonus and it made up for the fact we were doing the job from hell.

We worked as reps for Paradise Holidays where 'every day was like your perfect holiday', it was a crock of shit, if anyone knew exactly what went on behind the scenes they'd never come here again. But we'd been tasked with making everyone's stay perfect and it was something we greeted with relish when it came to the pretty girls. Normally our tastes differed but occasionally, like Felicity, we'd both want a piece of the action and we weren't averse to getting it at the same time.

Some of the girls seemed surprised we were so comfortable together but there was never anything sexual between me and Cook. We'd tried to shag once when I'd freaked out because I thought I might be gay but the only thing that achieved was proving muff was the way forward for me. From then on it was something I embraced with a passion.

That's why when Cook had excitedly held up the advert for holiday reps announcing it was bound to be wall to wall pussy, all lubed up and begging for forbidden fruit I'd agreed to apply for the job. He wasn't wrong either, I'd seen more action in the six months we'd been here than I had for the previous year at home. I could have a different girl every night if I wanted, and so mostly that's what I did. Sometimes it got a bit complicated being in a holiday complex when they got clingy but there were always places to lay low for a while.

Both Cook and I had built up a bit of a reputation as players amongst the staff but it didn't bother us, more often than not it worked in our favour. Once we'd overheard one of the other reps warning a group of newcomers at the welcome meeting that we'd fuck 'em and leave 'em and to steer well clear. Best fucking two weeks of my life, I was beating them off with a stick and regularly shagged more than one girl a day, occasionally more than one at a time.

"Come on Naoms, there's a new coach load comin' in today, it's not all bad." Cook says with a playful nudge.

The smile returns to my face, days like this are my favourite, you get rid of the old and welcome in the new. "Right then Cookie mate, let's get changed and go take our pick."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later we're standing in the lobby with our ridiculous uniforms on, the clipboard is now firmly back in my hand and we're both slightly giddy with anticipation.<p>

"Naomi, James, please try to stand still." Harriet says giving us both a withering look.

I shot her my best smile, "Sorry Harriet, we just want to make sure we look enthusiastic."

She rolls her eyes, "Right, I know there's very little point in saying this because you both ignore me every time but please, I implore you, don't shag any of the guests. I don't want a repeat of last week."

Cook grins, "Harriet, I told you, she never said she was married."

"Like it would make a difference." I respond with a snort.

Cook had got into a bit of bother when he fucked some woman on the beach only to find her lying by the pool the next day, burly bruiser of a husband by her side. Apparently she'd felt guilty about her antics the night before and had confessed everything. Cook had been knocked to the floor before he could get away and the guy made an official complaint. It's safe to say neither Cook nor I were very popular with the men on the complex, either because we had no problem screwing their wives or girlfriends, mothers, daughters or sisters or simply because we always got the best girls instead of them.

Cook gives me a thumbs up and I know we're ready to roll. We both fix the smiles on our faces and wait for the new guests to disembark.

The first lot of people off the coach don't look promising, but they rarely are, anyone who can't wait to arrive here has got to be a total arsehole. You wait, they'll be complaining in a minute because their cases aren't off the bus. Here we go, we've already got a live one, practically chomping at the bit to get in and grab the free drink. I walk over.

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?" I say in my sweetest voice.

He looks me up and down and a smile appears on his face, "Not now there isn't babe."

Not a fucking chance sunshine, even if I wasn't one I'd pretend to be a lezza just to avoid shagging you.

"Glad to hear it, if you wait patiently your cases will be unloaded shortly. Can I take your name please?" I respond politely.

"Griffiths, but you can call me whatever you want sweetheart." He says with a leer.

I look through the folders in the cardboard box and hand him his welcome pack, noticing the size of his party, "I'm Naomi, always here to help but I'm sure your wife would prefer it if requests were limited to being about the holiday."

The look of panic on his face is priceless and he mutters something before standing over to the side. I walk back over to Cook.

"Fucking cock, tried to hit on me right under his wife's nose. Anything of note yet?" I ask.

Cook shrugs, "Not a lot, what looks like a hen party might have some promise but most of 'em are c list at best."

I follow his gaze, he's right, they're all fake tan and false tits, I can't stand the silicone brigade, I much prefer the real thing in my hand or mouth thank you very much.

"They might do for next week when we've worked our way through the hotties, that one on the end looks like she's a dirty bitch." I reply as I give her a wink, she raises her eyebrow but smiles all the same.

The next wave of guests get off and that's when I see her, holy fuck she's gorgeous, I continue to stare as she climbs off the last step and turns around to help someone down. Bollocks is that her girlfriend? Oh who gives a toss, I'm still going to fuck her regardless.

"Proper mint, that's more like it." Cook says with a whistle.

"Fuck off Cook, I saw her first." I respond childishly.

Cook chuckles, "I sense a bit of healthy competition Naoms, bet I get to screw her before you."

I nod, "You're on mate, and I can think about your forfeit when she's sitting on my face screaming my name tonight."

"Gonna bit a bit difficult when she'll be spendin' most of the night with my dick in her mouth." Cook replies smugly.

We're both still staring as she looks up and sees us, I'm blown away by her eyes. She glances between the pair of us and a smirk appears on her face. She deliberately winks at us both before she turns back to her friend.

I look at Cook who I can tell from the shit eating grin is thinking the same as me, "Maybe her sitting on my face with your dick in her mouth aren't mutually exclusive after all my friend."

He grabs my clipboard, "Come on babe, I'm going in."

I start to protest but follow him anyway, there's no way I'm letting James Cook get a head start with this one.

* * *

><p>By the time I catch up Cook has already started his patter, the girl looks slightly amused but disinterested, I had her down as a 'I'll fuck anything' type but maybe she only bats for my team after all.<p>

"I'm Naomi, and don't worry about this prick, he's harmless enough." I say as I thrust out my hand.

She takes it and rubs her thumb slightly across my palm, oh she's good, "Charmed I'm sure."

Not yet sweetheart but you will be by the time I've finished with you, "And you are?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she teases without letting go of my hand.

I stare directly at her, "if you don't tell me how can I give you your welcome pack?"

She shrugs and drops my hand, "I'm sure you can think of a fitting welcome, regardless of whether it comes in a pack or not."

We continue to stare at each other when suddenly our little game is interrupted "Fuck's sake Eff, can't you help Ems with the cases?"

I look at the source, she's in a leopard print top and a skirt that could double as a belt, how the fuck did she get changed so quickly?

The goddess called F sneered, "Can't limpdick do it Katie?"

Leopard woman turns to a weak chinned fucker and smiles, "Sweetie can you help Emsie with the cases? I'll make it worth your while."

Her boyfriend grins, "huh, huh, nice one baby, gonna get lucky, fuck you in the sea yeah?"

Leopard woman rubs her hand against his crotch, "Fuck me anywhere you like babes."

I try and fail to hide a gagging sound that escapes and I hear a snort of laughter. I turn back to see my next conquest staring at me.

"So F, what does that stand for?" I ask with a smirk.

She smiles, "Fuckable"

I wink, "What an appropriate name."

"Err, I've got the cases, shall we go in?" a timid voice asks and I turn to look at the girl who got off the coach after F, she stares at me with apprehension and I notice she has beautiful brown eyes. I smile at her and it makes her blush.

My gaydar is on red alert, she's definitely one of my kind even if she's shy about it. She's cute and quite pretty actually. Maybe she'll be up for it even after I've shagged her mate, I bloody love the newborns, always so eager to please. Am I doing it right? Shall I keep going? Yes babe, keep your fingers pumping and make me come hard.

I turn to Cook who is salivating as he looks between the pair, I know he's thinking about the possibilities twins might offer. I glance back and find leopard woman scowling at me.

"Fuck right off ok? Get your lezza eyes off me and my sister, we're not interested." she snaps.

I smirk and look at her twin who is blushing even more, leopard print might not be interested but her sister can almost certainly be persuaded, "Just being friendly, so will any of you lovely ladies be in the bar tonight? Reps privilege to buy you a drink."

F grins, "you can count on it, we never turn down free alcohol do we Ems?"

The cute redhead smiles shyly at her friend, "No."

I stare at the brunette, "so see you about 10?"

F smirks before she leans into my ear, "my name's Effy, as in E F F Y, short for Elisabeth."

I grin, "Nice name."

She shrugs, "I thought you'd want to know what you'll be screaming tonight."

I wink as I walk away, "you'll be the one screaming hun, I guarantee it."

* * *

><p>Cook slams down the shot glasses one after the other, "That ought to get things off to a nice start."<p>

I'm more cautious, I've been looking for Effy for a while and I don't want to be wasted when she gets here. I mean I'm pretty certain I'm on to a sure thing tonight but turning on the charm beforehand never hurts.

"Come on pussy, drink your tequila." Cook orders with a nudge.

I roll my eyes, "Cook, if I'm going to bang that totally hot brunette I'll need to have my wits about me. I've got a feeling she's going to have high expectations."

"I certainly do." she husks in my ear before grabbing a shot and downing it.

I raise my eyebrow, "Good job I'm excellent at meeting them then."

Effy sits next to me and stares, "Are you always this arrogant?"

I laugh, "It's only arrogance if it's not true, when you're as good a shag as me it's called confidence babe."

She smiles back, "one of your fellow reps warned me about your reputation, she told me to avoid you like the plague because you'd fuck me spectacularly and then spend the rest of my holiday ignoring me."

I don't need two guesses to know who she's talking about, Fiona was still pissed off with me for screwing her and moving on, the girl really didn't understand the words no thanks. Although maybe the fact I'd fucked her again in a stupid attempt to soften the blow hadn't exactly helped. She took it as a sign she could change me because she didn't believe I could screw her like that unless I cared about her on some level. I tried to explain that of course when I'm with a girl I want them to have a good time but that it didn't mean anything else, I was just a phenomenal lay. I think she finally got the message when she came home one day and her housemate was screaming my name loudly as I fucked her on the sofa. I had only half done it on purpose, her housemate was fit as fuck so it was hardly a chore, but after that Fiona had spent most of her time bitterly warning anyone she could find to stay away from big, bad Naomi Campbell.

I'm about to reply when the redhead joins us, what did they say she was called, Emma or something, she places eight shots on the table, and sits down. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, carry on with your conversation."

Effy nudges her friend, "Naomi here was about to confirm if her reputation is true."

"What reputation?" the redhead asks innocently.

Aw she's quite cute really, but back to the matter in hand Naoms, making sure Effy is in no doubt about where she'll end up tonight and it won't be with Cook. I stare directly at the brunette who raises her eyebrow.

"I don't do repeat performances, that's true." I say slowly.

"Why not, surely sex is better if you're in a relationship, you know when you care about someone." the redhead opines glancing at Effy.

I shoot her a glance to see if she's being serious, apparently so, I look at Cook who is trying not to laugh and then over to Effy who looks at me with an amused stare that says 'set her right then'.

"Listen..." what the fuck is her name? Ems her sister called her, that could be short for any number of things.

"Emily." she helpfully supplies.

"Right Emily," it's a nice name, suits her, Naomi concentrate, "I don't do repeats because once I've fucked a girl I lose interest, I've already given them the time of their life so what's the point in doing it again?"

I stare at Effy to see her reaction but she isn't giving anything away.

"You're full of yourself." Emily replies with a scoff.

I snort, "Maybe but I guarantee one thing if you are ever lucky enough to get shagged by me everyone else will seem like an amateur in comparison. Perhaps we can hook up later in the week and you can find out for yourself."

Emily blushes and looks away, "Why would I ever shag you? You're a total womaniser and anyway I'm not gay."

I laugh, "Seriously? So why is my gaydar almost exploding when I look at you?"

Emily looks around terrified and she visibly pales when she sees her twin grinding against her prick of a boyfriend, "I'm….…errr…I'm straight, ok? No interest in girls at all, ever."

I frown slightly, "There's nothing to be ashamed of if you are gay you know?"

Emily looks at her hands, "I know, but I'm not."

I decide to let the matter drop, it's hardly my problem if she's still in the closet and anyway I have bigger fish to fry, I turn my attention back to the brunette who is being chatted up by Cook. Shit, while I was doing my coming out therapy session with the redhead Cook had moved in. I had some ground to make up.

"I'm going to dance, you _coming_." I say putting emphasis on the last word.

Effy shrugs, "I don't really feel like it."

I hold out my hand, "You can tell a lot about what a person is like in bed by the way they dance, Cook's a fucking awful dancer by the way."

She grins and allows me to pull her out of her seat. We move onto the dance floor and I'm standing behind her as she leans into me with her arms above her head. I reach round and let my hands rest on her abdomen as I start to kiss her neck. Her hands run through my hair and she pulls me in closer as I dance my fingertips across the top of her thighs through the fabric of her dress. She leans back further and starts grinding her arse into me in time to the music. I press the palm of my hand against her and even through her clothes I can feel the heat.

I kiss along her neck before my mouth rests by her ear, "you want me."

Effy shrugs, "maybe."

So she's a tease, it turns me on even more when I have to work for it. "It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact."

She turns around and slowly grinds into me with her thigh, "you want me more."

Momentarily I'm lost in the sensation but I quickly recover and take her tit in my hand feeling her nipple harden as I run my thumb across it causing her breath to hitch, "We'll see about that."

We continue to tease each other under the guise of dancing, it's nothing of the sort, this is good honest foreplay and I know very shortly I'm going to be taking her home with me.

I feel someone staring and I glance over to the table to see Emily looking at us like she wants to rip my head off. Not gay? Pffft, she clearly would love to be in my position right now.

"Emily's got a thing for you." I husk into Effy's ear.

Effy grins, "I know, is that a problem?"

"Nothing's ever a problem when fucking a totally hot girl is concerned." I reply.

Effy smirks and grabs my hand, "come on then, I think it's about time I found out what the fuss is about."

I lead her towards the exit, "Believe me babe, it's definitely more than fuss."

"I'm sure I've had better." Effy says indifferently.

My eyebrow quirks, "Is that a challenge?"

She nods, "You'd better make me scream otherwise I'll tell everyone you're crap and leave your reputation in tatters."

I pretend to look hurt, "Effy, you're going to yell so loudly my neighbours will think I'm killing you."

She smirks, "Then I'd better let you have your oh so wicked way with me."

We reach my place in record time and tumble through the door kissing, I pause. "my way isn't that wicked."

"Shame" Effy says as she pulls me on top of her.

* * *

><p>Her head thumps against the pillow and her hands grip the sheet "fuck, oh Jesus, fuck Naomi."<p>

I smile, her air of indifference pretty much disappeared as soon as I fucked her on the lounge floor when we arrived. I didn't even bother to undress her before I yanked off her knickers and pushed my fingers inside her. If she was surprised at my haste she didn't show it, instead she wrapped her legs around me and rocked her hips in time with my thrusts until she was crying out my name and begging me to fuck her harder.

She immediately flipped us and roughly undid my jeans before pulling them down just enough so she could drive her fingers deep inside me, twisting and thrusting as she skillfully returned the favour, making me come quickly which wasn't hard given what had just happened. We lay on the floor for a while until Effy rolled on top of me and kissed me.

"Now fuck me properly." she said with a smirk.

I got up and grabbed her hand as I dragged her to my room, "cheeky bitch, you asked for this."

So here we are and this time round we've actually managed to get undressed and into bed. She's got a good body, pert little arse and a nice tight abdomen. Her tits are a bit small but hey more than a mouthful is a waste, I grin as I take her nipple into my mouth again and suck hard making her arch her back towards me.

"Oh God." she says breathlessly as I pay the same attention to her other tit.

"I keep telling you I'm not a deity." I say with a smirk as I push my fingers forcefully inside her again.

Effy scowls at me, "You're a fucking tease though."

I tut as I withdraw my fingers almost completely before slowly thrusting them back in, "you said you wanted to be fucked properly, I'm just making sure I'm thorough."

Our eyes lock and I wait for her next words, I bloody love it when they beg, especially the cool as cucumber ones, that makes me feel totally on top of my game. I can see she's struggling, part of her doesn't want to give me the satisfaction, but as I watch I can tell the part that really, really wants me to fuck her has won.

"Please Naomi." she pleads.

"Please what?" I tease as I curl my fingers inside her causing her to gasp.

"Fuck...shit... make me come, please" Effy growls.

I wink at her, "you only had to ask nicely."

I pick up the pace of my fingers and start to thrust harder inside her. Her eyes connect with mine and I give her my devilish smile before I lower my head and start to flick her clit firmly with my tongue.

"Oh Jesus Christ, that's more like it." she mutters breathlessly.

Her hips start to buck, she so fucking wants it, and I am an expert at giving girls what they want. I suck on her clit and my fingers keep pumping hard and fast inside her until she's panting and pushing herself off the bed towards me.

"Fuck me Naomi...really fuck me." she pleads as her head slams against the pillow again.

Not a problem babe, I'm not gonna stop until you scream, I add another finger into the mix and increase the speed of my flicking tongue. The low moan that escapes her throat is almost enough to put me off my stride but I'm adept enough not to let it as I continue to fuck her senseless.

She starts to shake and that's my cue to curl my fingers inside her, she grips me tightly with her thighs and she pushes hard against me as finally she succumbs to her orgasm.

"Jesus...shit...oh fuck...Naomi" her loud cries echo round the room.

I can't help smirking, that's it gorgeous, come for me. I lift my head and watch as she gradually starts to come down from the high I've just given her, God I'm good. Her legs go limp and I remove my fingers and kneel above her on all fours.

I wait until she opens her eyes before I slowly lick my fingers clean of her juices and lean down to kiss her so she can taste herself on my lips. She moans softly as my tongue enters her mouth and we continue to kiss at a leisurely pace.

I pull away, "So is my reputation safe?"

Effy smiles "Very, in fact I might even need to get it enhanced, calling you a spectacular fuck is an understatement."

I grin "I've had a lot of practice."

She starts to move down the bed kissing me as she goes, "Now let's see if I can return the favour."

I roll away, "Sorry, I don't let girls do that to me."

Effy laughs but continues kissing her way down my body.

I stop her, "I'm being serious."

She pauses and looks confused, "But you do it to girls, you've just done it to me."

I shrug, "I know it's weird, I can't explain it but I don't like it."

I worry I've totally killed the mood with my freakish behaviour until I feel her fingertips brush across my clit before they slide down and she enters me firmly as she sucks on my nipple causing my breath to hitch.

"I guess I'll have to find another way to make you scream then," she says with a wicked smile as her fingers start to thrust inside me.

"I could tell you'd be a great fuck as soon as you stepped off the coach, it's why I set my sights on you." I utter as Effy flicks her thumb rhythmically over my clit.

She smirks, "I knew you'd be able to go all night, which is why I let you catch me."

I close my eyes at the thought of doing this all night and I let the pleasurable feeling of her fucking me wash over my body, I knew I'd been right to choose her.

And here endeth the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there. Here's chapter two from Emily's perspective. Thank you to everyone who has alerted or reviewed and hope you like this. Chapter three is in my head but not in my computer yet so hopefully it won't be long for an update, but I always say that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 2 – Dress to impress<strong>

**Day 2 - Emily**

I screw my eyes tightly shut and pretend I'm asleep as I hear the door click signalling Effy is finally back. I've been awake half the night torturing myself with mental images of her and Naomi in bed, it was bad enough having to watch the little dance floor show they put on last night without imagining what would happen when they were alone and naked. I knew the blonde had clocked my death stare but what people said about her was obviously true, she really had no scruples when it came to fucking girls.

"Em, I know you're awake, it's nearly nine o'clock and you never sleep past eight." Effy says as I hear her plonk herself on the other bed.

Grudgingly I turn around and look at her, she looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards, her hair is all over the place, her clothes are all messed up and I can see from here that there are lots of small marks over her skin. To me she still looks beautiful, but then again to me she always looks beautiful, but I also know what her appearance means.

I sit up, "Good night then?"

The massive grin confirms it and I feel another tiny piece of my heart break.

"Excellent night thanks." Effy replies still smiling.

I don't want to know but I'm a good friend and I can tell Effy wants to talk, "So is Ms bighead as good in the sack as she says she is?"

Effy laughs, "Oh Em, she was way, way, better than that. Her reputation really doesn't do her justice."

Great, I had been clinging on the vague hope that she'd be all talk and no delivery but it turns out the stupid blonde cow was actually being modest. I fucking hate her.

"So it was a good move picking her and not Cook to sleep with?" I ask.

Effy does her disinterested shrug, "I'll let you know after I've slept with him."

A ray of hope, "So you won't be sleeping with Naomi again?"

She rolls her eyes, "Em, you heard her she shags people once and once only, well technically she shagged me a lot more than once, Christ she'd already made me come within five minutes of us arriving back at her place."

SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT HOW AMAZING BEING SCREWED BY HER WAS.

Is what I want to shout but I'm Emily Fitch, shy, lacking in confidence, in love with my best friend since forever and a little bit like a mouse. So naturally what comes out of my mouth is much tamer.

"Are you ok with that?" I ask quietly, I know I wouldn't be and I don't want her to get hurt, by anything, ever.

Effy smiles kindly at me, "I'm totally cool with it Ems, Naomi was very upfront so there were no false expectations of anything else other than one of the best nights of my life."

THERE YOU GO AGAIN, CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN HERE THINKING ABOUT YOU AND THAT SKANKY BITCH.

I shrug, "Well that's something I suppose. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well my beautiful redhead, I'm going in the shower because I fucking reek of sex, then I suggest we quickly grab something to eat before we go to the welcome meeting." Effy says rising from the bed.

I'm confused, "I thought we said we weren't going to the welcome meeting. That it was a shameless excuse to rip you off with the promise of shit sangria and a few peanuts."

"Naomi said if we wanted a laugh we should go." Effy replies as she begins to strip off.

Yeah, that's another thing that's pretty hard to take, Effy really doesn't care about being naked around me. I mean fine, I get to perv but knowing I'll never actually touch her fucking kills me sometimes.

I scowl, "Well if precious Naomi said we should go then I suppose we'd better turn up."

Effy laughs and walks back to me before she kisses my forehead, "Don't be jealous Em, I'm totally yours for the rest of the day."

Hmmm, did I mention the fact that Effy is aware of how I feel about her? She's fine with it but not interested. I'd fallen in love with her the moment I saw her, it was our first day at secondary school and I was fascinated by the mysterious brunette with the knowing eyes who seemed to glide effortlessly around the place. I've always been shy so at first I followed her from a distance, just watching and hoping she'd notice me. She didn't. In the end she'd become friends with Katie and I tagged along with the pair of them, always in the background and in the shadow of my much more outgoing twin.

Things came to a head when we were 15, by then Effy and I were good friends and I'd sort of accepted the fact that it was all I was ever going to get. We'd been at a party at one of Katie's boyfriend's disgusting mate's houses and Effy was being her usual flirtatious self, dominating the room and grabbing everyone's attention without having to try at all. A boy called Freddie was her latest crush and I tried not to feel jealous as he flirted with her before leading her upstairs. I stood on my own for ages, no one ever thought I was worth talking to and I had almost decided to go home when I saw him swagger into the kitchen and pick up a beer. One of his mates asked if he'd finally given it to the hot brunette. He grinned and nodded, replying that she was definitely worth a go now he'd broken her in.

I can still remember the way he smirked and said, "Very eager boys and tight, nice and tight, although not as much as she was before she took ten inches of pure pleasure from me."

I couldn't believe anyone would talk about Effy like that, she wasn't some slag he could fuck and forget, she was something beautiful that should be cherished. I called him a prick and with the sound of laughter ringing in my ears I set off to find my friend.

I found her in one of the bedrooms curled tightly in a ball and crying. It was the first and only time I've ever seen her upset. I lay on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, eventually she'd turned and nuzzled into me still sobbing. I held her tightly until her tears stopped. She pulled away from me, clearly embarrassed, and muttered something about the fact she though he liked her. I gently stroked her cheek and told her I thought he was an idiot, he should feel lucky. I'd held my breath as she leaned in and kissed me, it was the first time I'd been kissed and I knew from that moment I wanted my first everything to be with Effy. She'd broken away and apologised but I told her it didn't matter, that all I cared about was her. I'll never forget the look she gave me as she told me it did matter, that I was beautiful and special and should stop pining after her as she was never going to be good enough for me. I tried to tell her I didn't mind, I loved her and that was enough. She smiled sadly and shook her head, saying she would only break my heart and she couldn't live with being the cause of any of my pain.

Things had been a bit awkward for a while afterwards, I was embarrassed I'd confessed I loved her and Eff was ashamed I'd seen her in such a vulnerable state but we got back on track and I was glad she was ever present in my life, even if it was only as a friend. Over the years I'd learnt to keep my jealousy in check as I watched her hook up with various guys and girls but every now and again it burst out and I would get annoyed with her, angry at the fact she gave herself away so easily when all the time she could be with someone who would treat her like the precious person she is.

I sigh loudly as Effy walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What's up Em?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

I shake my head and smile at her, "Nothing, let's get ready and go see the fabulous Naomi."

Effy laughs, "I might tell her that's her new nickname. Seriously Em, if you get the chance you should definitely get her to shag you, it's well worth it and you could do a lot worse when you pop your cherry believe me."

I frown, I hate the fact Effy keeps pushing me towards people, I want my first time to be with her, stupid I know and it probably means I'll die a virgin, Jesus I'm already too old never to have had sex. I walk into the bathroom and get undressed before I jump in the shower, might as well look good if I'm going to be in the presence of the fabulous Naomi.

* * *

><p>I stand awkwardly at the welcome meeting, I don't really like crowds and there are some total arseholes here. Effy wanders back with two drinks in her hand.<p>

"Jesus Em, sorry it took so long, but you should have seen the shit I had to go through to get these." She says as she hands me one of the plastic cups.

I smile and take a sip, "It's ok, I've been fine here."

Effy raises her eyebrow, "No you weren't, I could see you fidgeting from across the room."

I sigh, Effy always knows, "I wasn't fidgeting, maybe I was a bit jumpy, but I was, I am, ok."

I see a shock of blonde hair to my right and I scowl as Naomi walks over. Even in her ridiculous uniform she looks gorgeous, no wonder Effy wanted to shag her.

Effy smiles, "Hey, did I do something wrong? No note and I had to rely on Cook for breakfast."

Naomi grins back, "Sorry, early coach load and for some reason I didn't get much sleep."

Did I mention I fucking hate her? I watch as she and Effy exchange banter, I'm not sure I could ever be that casual after I'd slept with someone, but it's never happened so who knows what I'd be like?

I'm glaring as she turns to me, "Hey Emily, everything ok?"

NO! I want to scream at her. Everything isn't ok because you fucked my best mate, the person I've been in love with since I was eleven. But instead I glower. "Fine."

She smiles, "Wow, fine in this place is high praise indeed."

I tell myself I really want to punch her but there's something disarming about her expression and I find myself half smiling back, "It must be great to do a job you so clearly love."

She stares at me before she starts to laugh, "And here I was thinking you were shy when you're actually a bit of a sarcastic bitch."

I shrug, "takes one to know one."

Naomi nods, "Very true, anyway I need to get back to my wonderful job. But stick around as the entertainment is nearly here."

I sneer as she moves away and I hear her speak to some of the other guests, "I'm Naomi, always here to help."

Yeah right, always here to screw someone you care about and not give a shit, always ready to sell you pathetic 'trips' you don't want or need, always ready to be fucking perfect.

"Cunt." I mutter under my breath and I look up to find Effy smiling.

"Ems, let it go babe, you know you'll always be more important to me than a random shag." she says with a raised eyebrow.

I sigh, sure, more important than a random shag but not important enough to actually be with. I know we'll always be mates but I'm never getting the happy ending I want.

I am about to reply when Cook runs through the door. He is stark bollock naked and his hands cup his balls and tackle.

He streaks across the room and grins as he passes us, "Ladies, good to see you again."

Effy howls with laughter as we are greeted with the sight of his white spotty arse.

Naomi walks back towards us, "told you it would be worth coming for."

I'm trying to make sense of what has just happened as the other reps attempt to calm down the guests, "what the fuck was that all about?"

Naomi smiles, "Cook lost a bet and this was the forfeit. If I'd lost I'd be the one running naked through the room."

I snort, "Not quite so much shock value there though as most of the complex has probably seen you in the buff."

Naomi clutches her chest, "Emily, I'm hurt you'd even suggest I'm that indiscriminate, I want to feel special too you know."

She grins at Effy and I hate them taking the piss, "Go fuck yourself, at least then you'd be getting it from an expert."

"Don't knock it if you've never tried it." she replies with a raised eyebrow and I find myself reddening, it's clearly that obvious.

I mumble something and walk away, I don't want tears to be springing in my eyes but I can't help it. Why is life so unfair? I love Effy and I know she loves me too, just not in the way I want and not enough to stop Naomi humiliating me like that. Now I hate the pair of them, with their casual attitude towards everything. I step outside and I'm surprised as shortly afterwards the blonde follows me.

"Emily, I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just having a laugh, I didn't mean to hurt you." she says apologetically.

I think about being gracious but I'm sick of being treated like I don't matter, like my feelings are somehow less important.

"You know what Naomi? This is just what happens, I'm shy, I'd rather keep the peace, so who gives a fuck if no one gives a shit about what I want?" I snarl.

She shakes her head, "You need to be more assertive, your opinion does matter, and you clearly do give a fuck that your friends dismiss you so easily."

I stare wishing I could correct her but I can't.

"Look, all I'm saying is that how can you expect other people to respect you if you don't really respect yourself?" Naomi says gently.

I start to feel a bit better until I remember I detest the blonde, "Where do you get off? Telling me how I should behave. It's not like you act as if you respect yourself."

Her eyebrow raises, "How do you figure that out?"

I shrug, "you can't be that happy if all you're capable of is a succession of one night stands."

She pauses and I worry I've over stepped the mark but she starts to laugh, "Now that was you being more assertive."

I blush, "Sorry..."

Naomi smiles and shakes her head, "Don't apologise for having an opinion."

I smile back shyly until she leans into my ear as she walks past me, her breath is tickling my neck "but sorry to inform you, you're wrong. I'm very happy in my own skin, I love being gay and I love fucking a stream of incredibly gorgeous women. How's being in denial working out for you?"

I watch the smirk appear as she walks away, I'm back to loathing her again, smug cow, but I have to admit she's got a point, I may be able to take some moral high ground, but which one of us goes to bed alone and which one gets to screw some hot girl any night we want?

* * *

><p>I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the sun and I make my way over to the others. We'd agreed to meet by the pool after lunch and just chill out a bit, after all this was a holiday. Effy has saved me a sun lounger next to her and I set down my towel. She's listening to her iPhone and is oblivious to my presence so I take the opportunity to study her in a bikini, my eyes trail randomly across her body and I hardly notice my nostrils flare as I stare at her. As I lick my lips Effy opens her eyes and grins at me, she sits up slightly so I get a perfect view of her tits.<p>

"Alright Em?" she asks teasingly.

Not really I think as I feel a throbbing between my thighs but I nod, "Sure, have you been here long?"

She shrugs, "A while, where did you get to earlier?"

I shift uncomfortably, after Naomi had imparted her words of wisdom I didn't want to be around anyone, I wanted time to think about what she'd said. So I headed down to the beach and spent the time pondering. I love being by the sea, it's relaxing and allows me to empty my head and process things.

"Just went down to the beach." I mumble.

Effy rolls her eyes, "So what made you want to hide away, it wasn't something I did was it?"

I sigh, of course it was you fuckwit, but I don't say that, "Actually it was something Naomi said to me."

Katie is now listening in, "That lezza bitch didn't try it on with you did she?"

I shake my head, "Don't be stupid Katie."

My twin tuts, "Yeah, I suppose she is a bit out of your league and I did warn her off so she'd need a death wish to ignore that."

I scowl, I mean I know someone like Naomi is out of my league but it still hurts to be told. It also pisses me off that Katie mostly ignores the fact I might be gay when it suits her but the only times she even half acknowledges it is to tell me I'm too ugly to pull a particular girl.

"Don't bet on it Katiekins, Naomi's shagged a lot of girls and Em is definitely pretty enough to get her attention." Effy counters causing my twin to frown.

I stare between them like I'm watching a tennis match, "Seriously you two, stop talking about me like I'm not even here."

Katie snorts, "What's up with you?"

I tut, "Nothing, I just hate it when you treat me like I'm invisible."

"Ooohhhhh, someone's got out of bed the wrong side today. All I'm saying is that blondie better stay well clear because I'm not having some lezza slapper taking advantage of my sister and confusing you even more than you are now." Katie replies.

I glare, "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Katie smiles patronisingly at me and motions towards Effy, "You know exactly what I mean. The sooner you get over your little crush and find yourself a proper man the better."

I'm indignant and am about to reply when Effy places her hand on my arm. "Not now Em," she whispers quietly and I know she's right.

I can't be a hundred percent sure I'm gay until I actually do something with a girl, Jesus the only person I've kissed is Effy and that's only happened when I've been drunk enough to try and Effy has been drunk enough not to stop me. Until I'm certain what's the point of creating a fuss with Katie?

I sigh and put my earphones in as once again, quiet Emily Fitch backs down. I glance over at Katie who is wearing a self satisfied smile as she turns back to her magazine. Bitch, well one day Katie I'm going to stand up to you and unleash years of anger and frustration on you, see how you like it. This is one of my favourite daydreams and I smile as I picture the look on her face when I finally lose my temper. What? It could happen, one day maybe.

I reach down and get my book out of my bag and put my i-phone on shuffle. I'm happily reading when I hear a splash and I look up to find someone powering through the water. She's wearing a bright blue bikini and is incredibly toned. Nice suntan too. I turn back to my book but keep looking at the swimmer out of the corner of my eye. I sneak a peak at Katie, good she's fascinated by her fashion magazine. I turn my attention to Effy and find her smirking at me. Damn it, am I being totally obvious or is it just Effy's sixth sense? I redden and turn back to my book but can't help glancing at the water every now and then to check her progress. I switch off my music as it's distracting me, not that I'm trying to concentrate on the swimmer or anything.

The next time I look surreptitiously I don't spot her and I'm a bit disappointed. That is until I see her rise out of the water with droplets dripping off her, oh sweet Jesus, fucking gorgeous body. _Now_ I'm staring and my eyes travel upwards until they lock with a piercing pair of the bluest eyes I've ever seen. And it's then I realise who the swimmer is and who I've been ogling.

"Fucking stupid bitch," I mutter to myself as my eyes remain firmly glued to hers.

For fuck's sake Emily, stop bloody staring, she's already big headed enough, but I can't help it. Regardless of how much I hate the cow, she's got a fantastic body. I mean those legs go on forever and her tits look amazing. But it's the eyes that really get to me, I'm not sure if it's because it's sunny or the shade of her bikini or just because I've never really looked before but they're stunning, she's stunning. The level of my hatred increases by about a million times.

I hear a small laugh from Effy and it's enough to snap me out of it. I look at my best friend and begin to panic as I see her waving at the blonde. By the time I look back Naomi is standing next to our loungers towelling herself off. I quickly look at the ground as I start to blush.

"Hey, everything ok?" she asks casually.

Katie snorts, "Jesus could your bikini be any more revealing?"

The statement causes Naomi to laugh, "You have seen what you're wearing right?"

"Yeah and it's a lot more tasteful than that strip of material that barely covers you." Katie replies cattily.

A snort from the blonde, "Babe, if you've got it flaunt it, but you wouldn't be bothered about that would you? Where is that drip of a boyfriend of yours by the way?"

I hear Katie shift, "He's not feeling well so I left him in the room."

"Really?" Naomi pauses, "because I'm pretty sure I saw him going into the casino a while back."

"Maybe he felt a bit better." I venture as I glance at Katie, who is getting angry.

"Yeah, he'll feel a whole lot fucking worse again if I find out he's been gambling." Katie spits.

Effy swiftly changes the subject, "So, Emily here was admiring your athleticism."

I glare at her and hiss "bitch" under my breath. I look up and Naomi regards me with amusement.

"Hmmm, I could see that for myself. If you think that was impressive you should see my gymnastics in the bedroom." she says with a smile.

I gulp and blush even deeper until Katie steps in, "Look muff muncher, I've already told you we're not interested."

Naomi chuckles, "you might not be but your sister was definitely checking me out."

I fucking wasn't, ok sure she's got a good body, but I'm just looking at it from an aesthetic point of view, I don't want to do anything else with her. She's very fit but I don't want to screw her, well not much.

I sigh, "I'm not fucking gay ok? Naomi is very attractive and maybe if I was gay, which I'm not, then I'd think about shagging her if she was interested, which she isn't, but I'm not, gay that is, not a lesbian, not interested in girls at all, definitely straight."

Naomi shakes her head, "protesting a little bit too much there Emily."

I glower at her, why doesn't she fuck right off, stuck up bitch.

"See you lot later, I've got some screaming brats to entertain." Naomi states with a sigh as she turns and walks away.

I attempt not to stare at her arse but it's virtually impossible, or at least that's what I tell myself as I watch her retreating figure. Suddenly she stops and gives it a wiggle before turning round. I hastily move my eyes north but that makes it worse because she's grinning at me and we both know exactly what I was looking at.

"By the way, I'm always interested in shagging a pretty girl." Naomi calls back as my face goes a deep crimson.

To my side Katie tuts, "Don't even go there. You're not gay, just stupid."

I remember Naomi's words from earlier about me being more assertive and I get annoyed, "Fuck off Katie, I'll sleep with whoever I want to and it's up to me to decide if that's a bloke or a woman or both, ok?"

Katie's eyes widen in surprise, I never answer back, but I'm sick and tired of her constant need to control me and make us as identical as possible. I'm sure she only hates the possibility of me being gay because it might reflect badly on her.

"Now isn't it time you checked up on that stupid prick you call a boyfriend?" I say with a sneer.

My twin nods and wanders off still wearing a look of confusion.

I turn around to find Effy smirking at me, "What?"

Effy shrugs, "I knew there was a feisty redhead in there somewhere."

I roll my eyes and get up. "I'm going down to the beach."

Effy grins at me.

"What's so bloody funny?" I sigh.

She grins again, "going down to the beach to think about the fact Naomi called you pretty?"

I scowl, "No, just going to get away from you, arsehole."

Effy snorts, "Em, you need to lighten up. Naomi will definitely shag you if that's what you want."

I spin around, "fuck off Eff, I'm going to the beach to be on my own and not give a shit about what you or Katie or Naomi thinks ok?"

Effy gives me a smug smile, "sure, not a problem."

At that moment I hate her, I don't want Naomi and I am sick of pining after Effy because she won't ever want me. I'm tired of being some sort of doormat, I'm a fucking person too. I get up and gather my things before heading down to the beach, I don't need any of them. I stare into the sea and it starts to calm me down. My breathing slows and I start to relax. Fuck them, just fuck them all.

* * *

><p>Later I walk back into the complex and find myself knocked to the floor as I run into someone. I'm winded and I find myself struggling for breath as I lie on the floor. Suddenly I hear a chuckle.<p>

"Jesus Em, I'm glad you've thought about my offer." Naomi states with a smile.

She's on top of me and I hate the fact I like it.

"Fuck off, this is an accident." I respond.

The blonde rises and holds out her hand as she pulls me up, "Sorry, are you ok?"

She sounds concerned and I look at her strangely, "Why do you give a shit?"

She smiles, "You're very angry, you know that?"

I tut, "No I'm not."

Her laughter echoes in my ears, "Oh yes you are. Seriously, get laid and the world will seem a much better place."

"Oh and I suppose that's your answer for everything? Have sex and chill out?" I question.

Again she laughs, "Pretty much it yeah."

"So how were the brats?" I ask.

A shrug, "Spoilt as usual and bloody knackering."

"Are you going home, to have an early night?" I enquire.

She grins, "I am planning an early night yeah."

As soon as she finishes the door opens and a girl walks out, "There you are, I thought you'd changed your mind."

Naomi smiles, "Not a chance babe."

The girl smiles back, "Your place or mine?"

Naomi takes her hand, "Yours I think."

"I thought you were having an early night?" I blurt out.

Naomi grins, "I am, only I don't think I said anything about sleeping."

I enviously watch them walk away, Naomi is so sure of herself and she can pretty much have any girl she wants. I wish I could be like that, have that sort of confidence around women. I sigh, but it's not going to happen, I'm destined to be shy and always in the background.

Suddenly an idea occurs to me, it might be stupid and maybe it'll never work, but it excites me all the same. What if I ask Naomi to teach me? She's oozing with confidence and she did say I was pretty, she knows all about what to do with a girl and perhaps she'd help me. That way I could try it out and discover if I was just in love with Effy or whether I actually liked girls full stop.

I smile as I decide I'm going to ask her, what's the worst that can happen? She might laugh but hopefully, she'll be up for it and after all she'll get something out of it too. I turn and head back to my room with a spring in my step. I swipe the key card and quietly close the door, Effy isn't around but I didn't expect she would be. I get changed for bed and brush my teeth. I stare at my reflection. Come on Emily, you can do this.

Tomorrow, that's when I'll ask, I'll speak to her tomorrow and find out if Naomi would be willing to do me a favour and teach me what she knows. I get into bed and shiver slightly as my skin connects with the cold sheets. I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face, frankly tomorrow can't come around soon enough.

And here endeth the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is here, two updates in one week as this is flowing out of me. Naomi's not very nice in parts of this chapter (not towards Emily) but I hope you understand her reaction. Also Emily starts to get some balls and stand up to Katie a bit more. But will she have the guts to ask Naomi to teach her how to be with a girl? And will Naomi accept the challenge if she does? Oh alright I know you probably know the answer to both those questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 3 – Never underestimate the power of alcohol<strong>

**Day 3 - Naomi**

"Neeggghhhh" I mutter under my breath as quietly as I can when I stub my toe against something. I'm nearly dressed and trying get out of the room without waking her. I look over to the bed and think I've got away with it until she stirs.

"Where are you going?" she utters in a sleepy voice.

"Err, I've got to get to work. Sorry, I hoped I wouldn't wake you." I whisper.

She smiles, "Well seeing as I'm awake lover..."

I'm tempted... actually I'm really not. As soon as we got back here yesterday I could tell I'd made a mistake and she was a clinger. Alright, so I'd still fucked her but believe me I was sure I was going to regret it. She was ok but not great and definitely not good enough to hang around the morning after. She'd seemed pretty confident in the bar but it turned out that was all a front and actually she was a weeper.

I fucking hate girls that cry when they come, like it's some sort of emotional thing. It's the culmination of a load of hormones exploding in your body, purely a physical release. Crying is such a turn off and when she started I immediately wanted to go but I'm not totally heartless so I lay there until she stopped. I didn't comfort her or anything as that might be seen as me giving a shit, but I let her get it all out.

Afterwards her words sent a chill down my spine.

"Thanks, I've never been with a girl I felt a connection with before." she said tearily.

I shrugged, "Hmmm, ok. How many girls have you slept with?"

Her eyes turned away and I fucking knew the answer.

"Errrmmm, you're only the second actually." she said hesitantly.

Oh brilliant, a fricking newborn, so she'd lost it to some opportunistic chancer probably when she was pissed and now she had herself convinced we had some sort of 'connection', it's the last thing I need and this is exactly why I make my intentions perfectly clear before I sleep with someone.

"Listen..." shit what's her name? Look, I know it's a bad habit of mine, I'm saved by the fact she's scribbled her number on the back of my hand, "Jane. Last night was fun yeah? But I meant it when I said I don't sleep with girls more than once. It's nothing personal, I just have this rule I always stick to."

"I know that's what you said but after last night I thought you might change your mind." she replies with a hurt look.

Maybe with you it's a bit personal I think uncharitably.

"I'm sorry." which is a lie, "But I don't make exceptions." which is the truth.

Jane frowns, "But I don't understand, it must have meant something to you..."

Yeah love, it meant I got a fuck, and not a very good one either which was now explained by her lack of experience. Seriously, it had taken her an age to find my clit even though I'd been giving her very clear directions and when she eventually located it I thought she was going to pull it off at one point she was so rough, and not in a good way. I only came at all because I guided her fingers with my hand, I might as well have had a wank. Actually, that would have been preferable because I wouldn't be in the situation I'm currently in.

"See I knew you couldn't be detached and make me come like that." she says with faint hope.

Shit, she interpreted my pause as a sign I was reconsidering.

I sigh, "Jane, I'm sorry last night meant more to you than me, but it was just sex and I never pretended it was anything else. I made you come because I'm great in bed not because I have feelings for you."

She doesn't look convinced, "But you said you really wanted to fuck me."

Oh for fuck's sake you stupid cow I always say that, it's all part of the patter and it's supposed to make you come more quickly not think I want to run off and get married. I almost shudder as I remember her pathetic attempts to talk dirty to me, it was like a bad porn film. Now don't get me wrong I'm a huge fan of a bit of filth when you screw a girl, nothing turns me on more than a hot girl telling me exactly what she's about to do to me, it's all part of the foreplay. But it's not so great when the person speaking has a voice which frankly I find irritating and the things they're saying are about as sexy as running your fingernails down a blackboard.

"I did say that yes, and that's exactly what happened." I say exasperatedly.

Her face contorts, oh fucking hell, please don't start crying again.

"Look, I really do have to get ready for work so I'll see you around ok?" I say as I head for the door.

I see her face and inwardly groan, oh Jesus no Naomi, now you've given her hope.

"Sure, maybe see you in the bar for a drink." she says in what she clearly thinks is a seductive tone. It isn't.

I shrug and hastily exit. I put on my trainers in the corridor and start for home cursing the fact I might have to lay low for a while.

* * *

><p>I let myself in through the front door and head straight for the kitchen, I'm fucking starving and in spite of what I told mad woman I don't have to work until later. I grin as I see Effy sitting at the table in a t-shirt eating a slice of toast.<p>

"Are you moving in?" I quip as she looks up.

"Naomi, are you asking for some sort of commitment? How unlike you." she responds with a smirk.

I frown, "Don't fucking joke about it ok? I've just had to extract myself from a bunny boiler who thought I must like her because I made her come."

"Oh dear, was she any good?" Effy asks with amusement.

I shake my head, "it might not be so bad if she was but it was crap. I'm only the second person she's screwed and believe me it showed. I might have well done it myself, which is basically what eventually happened. I was perfectly clear it was a shag nothing more, I mean I was unambiguous with you right?"

Effy nods, "I was under no illusion over what was on offer."

I raise my hands, "So how come some girls still think I want more?"

"Dunno, not everyone sees it like us and think sex has to mean something more than a screw I guess." Effy says sagely.

I tut as I get the milk out of the fridge and pour it on my cereal before I sit down. "Then some people are stupid fuckers. Honestly I should have just had an early night like Emily suggested, it would have been less hassle."

"When did you see Em?" she asks.

I shrug as I shovel another spoonful into my mouth, "I ran into her, quite literally, before I went back to the psycho's room."

"How did she seem?"

"Dunno, ok I suppose, she was a bit prickly at first because she clearly has a problem with you and me shagging, what's the deal?" I reply.

Effy sighs, "Emily has been in love with me since we were kids but I don't feel the same. I mean I love her tons but not in a sexual way."

I raise my eyebrow, "Have you ever been tempted?"

Effy snorts, "Of course I fucking have, you've got eyes right?"

I nod, the redhead is pretty fuckable, "So why haven't you?"

"Because it would never just be sex with Emily either and her friendship is too important to me to risk it for a quick screw." Effy says with a frown.

I snort thinking she's joking, I mean no one ever really believes that, it's just an excuse to let people down gently.

Effy smacks my arm, "I'm serious, I never want to do anything that might mean she's not in my life."

Apparently people do say that because they mean it, weird. "Sorry, I thought you were taking the piss. Has nothing ever happened?"

She shrugs, "A few drunken kisses at parties, but I always regret it because it gives her a bit of hope that we might get together so she keeps waiting."

"I can see how that might be irritating." I agree.

The brunette shakes her head, "It is annoying, but not in the way you think."

I'm confused, "How do you mean?"

She sighs, "I'm pissed off because Emily uses the fact she loves me as an excuse not to admit she's gay. She hides behind it instead of getting out there and finding someone who could make her happy like she deserves."

My eyes widen, "So she's never..."

"Nope, still a virgin because she wants her first time to be with me." Effy confirms.

Fucking hell, how can someone go that long without having sex? I popped my cherry at fifteen and I think I'd be insane by now if I didn't get a shag regularly.

I whistle, "No wonder she's so bloody uptight."

Effy tuts, "Don't say things like that, she's lovely. I've already told her she should give you a whirl."

I snort, "I don't think so, I don't do newborns for exactly the reasons I've already stated."

We're interrupted as Cook walks in rubbing his eyes, "Alright blondie, have fun with the clingon last night?"

I sigh, Cook had warned me off but I'd refused to listen, I hate it when he's right, "No, she was shit, fucking cried after she came, I should have taken notice of you, ok?"

He laughs, "Told you I could see it a mile off, bet she was a virgin too?"

"Almost, which is why I don't do newborns." I reply staring pointedly at Effy.

"It was just a suggestion." Effy says casually.

Cook stares, "What was?"

I tut, "Effy thinks I should shag Emily because she's still a virgin and she wants Effy to be her first."

Cook grins, "Oh come on babe, if she didn't bat for your team I'd be in there like a rat up a drainpipe. I might still have a pop at her sister if that prick of a boyfriend pisses off for long enough."

Now they were both at it, I mean I admit it wouldn't exactly be a chore and she might be one of those rarities who was eager to please but actually not bad in spite of her inexperience.

"All I'm saying is think about it, I've fucked you and it's definitely something every girl should experience." Effy says.

Cook looks affronted, "Hey, don't give her compliments like that the morning after you've shagged me."

I laugh, "Scared I was better Cook?"

"Fuck off, I'm way superior to you muff monkey, she couldn't get enough of the cookie monster." Cook says smugly.

I grin at Effy, "So which one of us gets your vote, my expert tongue and fingers or Cook's tiddler?"

Effy glances between us before she smiles wickedly, "Sorry Cook, but I have to say Naomi wins, she had far more stamina not to mention technique."

Cook grabs her and drags her towards the door, "Right you cheeky bitch, I'll show you stamina and when I'm finished with you don't blame me if you can't walk for the rest of your holiday."

Effy laughs and winks at me, "I was hoping you'd say that."

I smile to myself as I hear her squealing as Cook pulls her down the corridor, he's my best friend and I love him dearly, but honestly the boy ain't that bright when it comes to being manipulated by the fairer sex.

* * *

><p>Later that night I walk into the bar, I've had a shit day and I'm desperate for a drink. All day I kept seeing what's her face and if I didn't know better I swear she was following me. It was tiring having to duck into doorways or crouch behind tables not to mention it made me look like a right dick in front of the guests. I order a pint and look for Cook. I spot him sitting at a table with Effy, Emily, Katie and 'the drip' as I've now dubbed him. I make my way over and sit down.<p>

Katie sneers, "Did we say you could join us? Shouldn't you be off shagging some poor desperate girl?"

I grin "Is that an offer Katiekins? I didn't think I was your type."

"Oh fuck off dyke, I like cock." Katie spits at me.

I hold my hand out to the boyfriend, "Naomi and sorry for your unfortunate name."

He looks confused as he shakes my hand so I elaborate, "Being called cock I mean."

I hear Emily snigger, it's kind of cute.

"Ha fucking ha," Katie responds, "you know that isn't what I meant."

"Stop bickering you two, it's pissing me off." Effy drawls.

"All I asked was why she thought it was ok to sit down without an invite." Katie whines.

I stare, "I don't need an invitation to enjoy a drink with my best mate. Anyway Effy and Emily don't mind, do you?"

Katie snorts, "Just because you've shagged her doesn't make you her friend."

"Effy or Emily?" I question mischievously.

Katie's head nearly explodes, "Effy of course, you'd better not go anywhere near my sister, I'm warning you."

I laugh, "Oooohhhh, now I'm scared."

Katie glares at me, "I mean it, keep your dirty lezza hands well away from Emily."

I look over at the redhead, she's fascinated by the table and is clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Katie, I'll keep my hands to myself." I notice Emily sigh. "Can't make the same promise about my tongue though."

I hear Effy and Cook laugh as Katie snarls but I'm more interested in Emily's reaction, she slowly looks up and smiles. Her eyes are shining and if I'm honest she's actually rather beautiful. I wonder for a moment if I should do as Effy suggested and shag her, but I remember that she's a virgin and think of all the hassle that might cause so I quickly discount the thought. The one thing her look does confirm is that she's definitely gay, whether she likes it or not. I've had enough practice to spot fuck me eyes from a thousand paces, and believe me Emily's doe eyed stare is screaming it at me.

Katie's shrill voice cuts through my thoughts, "You're disgusting, come on Em, let's go."

I fold my arms and wait for the redhead's answer, this is a real opportunity for her to assert herself and put her bitch of a sister in her place, I'm curious to see how she'll react. At first Emily fidgets so I think I'm going to be disappointed but all of a sudden something happens to her demeanour and I watch her grow in stature right before my eyes.

"Actually Katie, I think I might stay here if it's all the same to you." Emily states firmly.

The twin opens and closes her mouth before eventually stammering, "But...I mean...really... why?"

Emily looks round the table and smiles, "Because I quite like the company."

Katie stares in disbelief before she rises and grabs the drip's arm, "Please yourself, but don't blame me if you catch something from the lezza."

"I'm sitting having a drink with Naomi, not fucking her, so it might be quite hard to catch something unless you think she might infect me with her 'gayness'..." Emily says with a smirk.

Katie snorts and glares at me before storming off closely followed by the drip. As soon as she's gone Emily's shoulders slump and some of her shyness returns.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply you might have, you know, a disease or anything." she says quietly.

I laugh, "No offence taken, it was worth it to see Katie put in her place."

Effy nudges her friend and Emily turns to her sheepishly, "Fucking hell Em, that's twice in as many days you've stood up to her, don't tell me you've finally got a backbone."

The redhead shrugs, "She can't boss me around forever, I'm a fucking adult and contrary to popular belief I do have my own free will you know."

Cook claps his hands, "I think a spot of tequila is in order to celebrate Emily finally growing a pair, what do you say?"

We all immediately agree and not long afterwards he returns with a tray full of shots. Cook lines them all up in front of us before he sits down.

"Last one to finish is a pussy." he shouts as we all clamour to grab the shot glasses.

Emily and I slam our final glass down at the same time a few seconds behind Effy and Cook.

"I finished first." Emily quickly states.

I snort, "No you didn't."

She nods emphatically, "I was quicker, you were last, you're the pussy."

I turn to Cook and Effy, "You guys saw I finished before her right?"

Effy raises her eyebrow, and motions towards Emily, "I'm pretty _confident_ Em beat you."

Her emphasis puzzles me at first until I get what she's driving at, "Fair enough, I was slower than Emily. I'm the loser."

The redhead grins, "And what else?"

I narrow my eyes but smile, "And I'm a pussy."

It's worth giving in to hear her victorious laughter, it's infectious and soon we are all giggling. I stop as a shadow crosses the table and I hear a bitter laugh, uh oh, I've heard that often enough to know it's not a good sign.

"Can I help you with something?" I say sharply.

Jane glares at me, "Yeah actually you can. I want a proper explanation for your behaviour this morning."

I sigh, "I'm not sure how much clearer I can be. We fucked, it was ok but it's never happening again. End of."

I see the others watching the exchange with interest.

"So that's it? Now I just piss off and you ignore me for the rest of my holiday?" she questions.

I hold my hands up and turn to Cook, "I finally think she's got it mate."

Jane pushes me, that's not a good move as it makes me angry, "Excuse me?"

"Where the fuck do you get off you arrogant bitch? You can't screw someone and then toss them aside, people have feelings you know." she shouts at me.

I shake my head, "Listen Jane, I don't want to get involved in this, I just wanted to have a quiet drink with my mates. So I suggest you leave before I say something you'll regret."

She snorts, "What I fucking regret is that I ever slept with you."

"Don't think so sweetheart, no one screams that loudly unless they're having a really good time. If anyone regrets us screwing it's me." I sneer.

Her nostrils flare, "Yeah, well I seem to recall you coming too, so it can't have been that bad."

I really didn't want it to come to this but she's left me no choice, if I want her to get the message I'm going to have to hammer it home. "Jane, I'm going to say this very clearly so there can be no more misunderstandings. Last night was a mistake, it should never have happened. I didn't enjoy it, in fact it was all a bit boring. You weren't a good enough shag for me to put up with all of this crap, you weren't even ok as a one night stand. It was one of the worst fucks I've ever had and the fact you're a bunny boiler makes the whole experience even more unpleasant."

I roll my eyes as she starts to cry, "Look, I'm sorry to be so cruel, but you wouldn't take no for an answer when I was trying to be nice."

She sniffs through her tears and I just want her to fuck off and leave me alone, "Why are you so horrible?"

"I'm not horrible, just honest. See her?" I point towards Fiona who is glaring at me. "I suggest you go over and compare notes on what a heartless bitch I am ok?"

Jane stares at me before she walks off, when she reaches Fiona the rep puts her arm around her before leading her out of the bar.

I take a sip of my beer, "Match made in fucking heaven that one."

I turn back to the table and notice them all staring at me, "Oh don't look at me like that, I tried the softly softly approach but it didn't work."

"Yeah but did you need to be quite so harsh, poor girl." Emily says quietly.

I do feel a bit guilty, but only a bit, "Emily, I know it seemed awful, but she's been following me around all day and it was pissing me off. I was really clear at the start that it was a onetime thing and she accepted that so she can't complain I wasn't upfront."

Effy nods, "To be fair Em, Naomi is very honest about the fact it's just a shag. It's not her fault some girls don't get it."

I smile gratefully at the brunette as Emily finally shrugs, "I suppose so, I'd be upset if you spoke to me like that but I guess if I knew it was just sex and I wasn't happy about it, I wouldn't sleep with you in the first place."

"Exactly, it was her choice and I did treat her well last night. I'm not a bad person you know, even if I'm not always that nice." I don't know why I'm explaining myself so much but I don't want Emily to think I'm some sort of monster.

"No but you are a pussy remember." she replies with a smile and I'm relieved she seems to have got over her distaste.

"Right, after that mood killer let's change the subject." Cook states firmly.

He points at Effy, "Shagged you."

"Not that desperate." he says pointing at me which earns him a slap.

Finally he gets to Emily, "So how about it red, what say you and me willy waggle?"

I expect Emily to be embarrassed but to my surprise she smirks at him, "Would it just be a shag?"

"A great shag." Cook corrects.

"Oh then I'm sorry I don't have one night stands but thanks for the offer." she replies cheekily. "You're right it's not that hard to say no."

She's teasing me, "Oh, just let it bloody drop."

Cook sighs dramatically, "I should have known you'd have standards red. Ah well, I'll just have to go and find a girl with no morals."

Effy laughs and gets up with him, "Let's go and find two loose women and have some real fun."

* * *

><p>We watch as the pair of them leave giggling like school kids, I always thought I was the closest thing to a female version of Cook, turns out I might be wrong.<p>

Emily sighs and I realise this must be hard on her, "Are you ok? It can't be easy watching Effy go off like that."

She looks a bit startled and I worry I've spoken out of turn, "Did Effy tell you then? You know how I feel about her."

I wonder how honest to be but I don't like lying, "Yeah, she mentioned it but I already knew from the way you were glaring at me the other night."

"Is it that obvious?" Emily asks quietly.

I nod, "Sorry, but it's kind of written all over your face."

Emily frowns, "So I guess everyone knows then."

"Is that a problem?" I enquire.

She shrugs, "I suppose not, Effy's known for ages so it's not like it's a secret. It just makes me look a bit of a saddo."

"I wouldn't have slept with her if I'd known you were in love with her." I state.

She eyes me sceptically, "Yes you would, you've just said you already knew."

I grin, "Alright, I would and I did. I am a total heartless womaniser after all."

She glares at me a bit but then starts to laugh, "It's a good job you like to be honest because you're a crap liar."

We sit in comfortable silence for a while nursing our drinks.

"What's it like?" Emily suddenly asks.

"Shagging Effy?" I say in surprise as it's the last thing I expect her to want details about.

She shakes her head violently, "I'm definitely not asking that, far too painful. I mean having sex in general, you know, with girls."

I'm sure she wouldn't want Effy to have spilled the beans so I pretend it's news to me, "Oh, so you haven't..."

"No, I've never slept with anyone, I'm still a virgin. Saddo moment number two." Emily replies sheepishly.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think it's sweet you're waiting for someone special. I was so pissed when I lost my virginity I can barely remember it." I respond.

A loud belly laugh comes from the redhead, "you're lying again, are you trying to make me feel better?"

I join in with the laughter, "Fair enough, I think it's a bit weird you've never had sex and I remember the night I lost it very well indeed. And yes, I was trying to be nice, don't seem so surprised."

She smiles, "I'm not, in spite of the display earlier I quite like you. So how old were you?"

I almost miss the question because I'm still in shock she said she quite liked me, what's worse is fleetingly it makes me feel good. I take another sip of my pint which helps me recover.

"I was, erm, 15. She was a friend of my Mum's," I pause as her eyes widen, "don't look like that, she was older than me but not much and definitely not my Mum's age. My Mum goes on all these marches for things and there are always loads of people around our house. I'd thought I might be gay for a while but had only really accepted it after Cook offered to shag me."

"He's all heart that boy." Emily interjects.

I smile, "I know, but he was genuinely trying to help. So we tried but even kissing him didn't do anything for me so I couldn't go through with it. After that it was pretty obvious I was into girls and I got much more comfortable with it. By the time I met Sophia I'd snogged a few girls at parties and stuff but not a lot more. I can still remember the moment I saw her for the first time like it was yesterday. She was sitting at the kitchen table arguing with this bloke so passionately I was blown away and I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful in my life. I watched for a while, all the time fancying her more and more until she noticed me staring. I behaved like a total idiot, I went bright red and started to stammer. Jesus, I'm surprised she even spoke to me at all."

I stop to have a drink and Emily speaks, "I can't imagine you ever being shy around a girl."

I laugh, "Maybe not now but back then I was a mess. I was like this mass of emotions and hormones which was only made worse because I fancied the arse off her. She'd seen a photo of me so knew who I was and asked me to join them. At first I was really tongue tied but then the bloke came out with a really facile comment and I got into my stride. We tore him to pieces, I actually felt a bit sorry for him."

Emily laughs, "I imagine you were quite formidable."

I nod, "Once he'd slunk away Sophia and I continued to talk. Turns out we had a lot in common and the more I found out about her the more I liked her. My Mum found us in exactly the same spot in the kitchen when she came back hours later. She gave me a knowing look and said she'd thought we'd get along."

"So your Mum knows and she doesn't mind?" Emily asks.

I snort, "My Mum's totally cool with it, in fact she spends most of her time trying to set me up with 'nice' girls."

"Hmmm, that must be good, you know that's she's so accepting." Emily says with a frown.

"I'm guessing that's not the reaction you're expecting from your family then?" I ask gently.

She shakes her head, "You've seen Katie, well my Mum's worse. She hates the fact that I'm wasting my life longing for Effy. But anyway we digress, what happened with Sophia?"

I note the subject change and don't push, "Nothing much that night, she stayed for dinner and we arranged to meet up in the week for coffee. I wasn't even sure if she was gay until she mentioned something about an ex girlfriend. soon as I knew that, I was certain I was going to sleep with her. We met up fairly frequently after that for coffee or to go to the cinema."

"Hang on, it sounds like you were dating." Emily says in surprise.

I shrug, "I suppose we were. I really wanted to make a move but I was worried in case she just saw me as a friend or some innocent school girl. In the end she kissed me in the cinema. Apparently, she was sick of waiting for me to do it first. I was euphoric but also very, very hormonal so it didn't take us long to take things to the next level. One night I was over her flat and things were getting pretty heated on the sofa, she was on top of me and half of our clothes were already on the floor. She said we had to stop because she was finding it really hard to control herself but I told her I wanted to continue. She double checked I was sure and when I convinced her I was certain she took me to bed."

"Were you nervous?" Emily asks curiously.

I smile, "Bloody petrified but I wanted her to fuck me so much I got over it. It was a bit clumsy at first but we soon found our way. Seriously Em, I can't even begin to describe how good it was when I first felt her fingers inside me, but believe me whatever you've imagined in your head multiply it by about a million and you'll be close. After that night we were at it like rabbits, she taught me pretty much everything I know."

"So she's the one I should tell Effy to thank then." Emily states with a rueful grin.

I laugh, "Mostly, but I have had a lot of practice since then."

"So what happened with Sophia? Did it just fizzle out?" Emily probes.

It's a question I've been dreading. No one apart from Cook and my Mum know but I find her easy to talk to and as she said I'm a crap liar.

I take a deep breath, "We were together for over a year, don't look so shocked, yes even I had a girlfriend once. I was happy and I even thought I might be in love with her, that was until I found her in bed with someone else. We hadn't arranged to meet up as I was going out with friends but it got cancelled so I thought I'd surprise her. I heard noises as I let myself into the flat and realised they were coming from the bedroom. I pushed open the door and found Sophia moaning and panting while some skank tongue fucked her. At first I was so shocked I couldn't move but when she finally screamed some girl's name as she came I went mental. I shouted at the pair of them and stormed out. She followed me but it was too late there was no way I was ever going to forgive her after that."

I see the realisation dawn on Emily's face, "So that's why now you only sleep with girls once?"

I laugh bitterly, "Yeah, I decided I didn't believe in relationships after that and it keeps things a lot simpler if you fuck girls and move on."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" she asks with concern and I don't like the way the conversation is going but I only have myself to blame for bringing it up in the first place. She senses my discomfort and I'm grateful when she changes the subject.

"Do you want another drink?" she says pointing at my empty glass.

I nod and use the time to clear my mind of thoughts of Sophia, it's all in the past and if it taught me one thing it was to live firmly in the present. Maybe occasionally I feel lonely but it's never for long and it's definitely not something that can't be helped by screwing a hot girl, then again that helps with a lot of things.

Emily sits back down with the drinks and we chat easily about much lighter subjects. To our surprise we find out we're both from Bristol and we both went to uni in London. I get the impression Emily wants to ask me something because she keeps starting to speak and then taking a sip of her beer before she continues the conversation. We finish our drinks and I realise she's a bit pissed when she stumbles as she gets up from the table. I grab her arm to stop her falling over and she mumbles thanks.

We walk out together and I realise I don't want her to leave just yet, "I had a good time tonight, so thanks. It was nice just talking to a girl for a change without it being about sex."

She blushes, "Er, about that... No it doesn't matter, I had a great time too, you're a lot nicer than people say."

"Thanks, I think." I say with a laugh.

She points towards the hotel, "So I'll be going. See ya."

I'm confused by her haste until my brain catches up, she was going to ask me something and it sounds like it was to do with sex, I run after her.

"Emily, wait. Was there something else you wanted to say?" I question when I catch her.

She blushes again and looks down, "um, no. Well maybe, but I feel silly because well look at you, why would you be interested in me?"

I stare at her, "You're still not making much sense."

She looks up nervously, "I mean you can have any girl you want, which is part of the reason I wanted to ask, but now I feel stupid. Damn it, I should have asked when I was more drunk I felt braver then."

"Wait here ok?" I command as I run back into the bar and order a round of shots, if she needs to be more drunk then I'll make sure she's more drunk. I take them back outside and to my relief I find her stood in exactly the same spot as I left her.

"Drink these." I order as I hand her a succession of tequila keeping only one for myself.

After a couple of minutes I can see it's kicking in as she asks if we can sit down, I nod and guide her over to one of the loungers.

"Drunk enough to ask now?" I say with a smile.

She nods and takes a deep breath, "Sorry to bring this up but you know you said earlier that Sophia taught you everything you know?"

I recoil slightly but I know she isn't being unkind and it must be important if she's broached it again, "Yeah."

"Will you do that for me? Teach me." she says nervously.

I laugh, "I'm not sure I get the link Em."

She looks hurt, "it's not a link, but forget it, I knew you'd say no."

My eyes widen, "You want me to teach you, like Sophia did with me, the same way I learnt?"

She nods. Fucking hell, I'm not reading this wrong am I?

"_Exactly_ the same way? You're asking me to have sex with you?" I double check.

"Yes! Alright! That's what I'm asking, thanks for making this even more embarrassing by the way." she says exasperatedly.

I'm gobsmacked and for the first time in ages I'm speechless.

The devil on my shoulder is prodding me, "come on Naomi, say yes, you find Emily attractive, she's offering it to you on a plate, why the hesitation?"

The angel on my other shoulder is whispering "come on Naomi, do the decent thing for once, you've made a friend don't ruin it by bringing sex into the equation."

"Don't listen to miss goody two shoes, fuck the redhead, she's asking you to do her a favour, it's the least you can do, you'll be an excellent teacher." the devil responds.

"Pah, she's all action first and consequences later, this is morally wrong, do you really want her first time to be with someone she doesn't care about? This isn't like Sophia, that was a relationship, it was natural."

I'm brought out of my inner dialogue by a movement next to me as Emily gets up. "Look I'm sorry I asked, can we forget I said anything?"

I shake my head, "I can't just forget that."

"Please Naomi." she pleads. "I thought you might be willing to teach me how to be with a girl seeing as you're so experienced and then maybe I might be more sure of myself with Effy. But it's ok I understand why you don't want to, I mean why shag someone like me when there are plenty of more experienced girls around who won't need to be led through it step by step."

I frown, "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"How is it taking advantage if I'm fucking asking you to do it? Don't give me any bullshit, just admit you don't fancy me." she snaps.

"Of course I bloody well fancy you," and I realise that I do, quite a lot actually.

"I won't be all weepy or clingy if that's what you're worried about." Emily states.

"I hadn't even thought about that, but you might be, you don't know for sure." I say raising my eyebrow.

She smiles, "I won't."

Why am I resisting this so much? She's beautiful, from what I saw earlier she's got a great body, and I get to have sex, it's a no brainer.

"Ok, if you're sure that's what you want?" I reply.

She looks relieved, "I'm positive."

"Then I suppose we have a deal. We'd better start tomorrow as there's a lot of groundwork to cover before we actually shag." I say seriously.

"Groundwork?" she says hesitantly.

I sigh, "Yes Emily, groundwork. I may make it look easy, that it's simply a matter of turning up somewhere, spotting someone and hey presto we're screwing but it's not that simple."

She groans, "This isn't going to be like the karate kid is it, where you get me to do all sorts of stupid things and then tell me all along you've been teaching me how to fuck a girl?"

I burst out laughing, "No, but you need to do things my way ok? The first thing we need to work on is your confidence, so tomorrow night you're coming out on the pull with me."

She looks horrified, "But... No... That's not part of the deal."

"My way or the highway Em, your choice." I insist.

"Alright fine, but if it's a disaster I'm going to kill you." she says sulkily.

I smile, "It won't be and hey you've already had lesson three."

"Lesson three?" she questions.

"Yup," I wink at her as I walk away, "never underestimate the power of alcohol."

I hear her giggling as she makes her way back to her room, and I know this is going to be a lot of fun.

And here endeth the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is bad for my health I stayed up late to finish this chapter and now I'm going to be late for work because I want to post it. I hope it's ok as I'm getting some really lovely reviews saying how much you like the way it's going and that's making me more nervous when I post! But I am, as ever, really grateful for the number of alerts and for the reviews. I am going to try to get chapter 5 up before Christmas but I can't promise because I'm away so I might not be able to access the internet much. This one's all about Emily...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 4: confidence is everything <strong>

**Day 4: Emily**

I get up and go straight in the shower. Effy isn't back yet from wherever the hell she got to last night but she was with Cook so I'm not as worried as normal. I always worry about her, it makes her laugh most of the time and tell me I'm being melodramatic but I can't help it. I mean I know most of the time the only thing people in clubs are looking for is casual sex but it isn't beyond the realms of possibility that one of them might be a psycho killer is it? Alright so it's not that probable but I still get concerned each time Effy goes home with a random stranger, and not just because I wish she was going home with me instead.

I'm towelling off my hair when I hear the door go and Effy saunters into the room leaving a trail of sand in her wake.

"Really Eff? The beach? Isn't that a bit of a cliché?" I say with a smile.

She laughs, "Couldn't give a fuck if it is. Anyway I can guarantee what we were doing wasn't clichéd at all Em."

"So who was it last night?" I ask.

"We pulled a couple of those hen party girls. At first they played a bit hard to get and pretended they were only interested in good clean fun. Cook and I took them down the beach and persuaded them that a dirty foursome was the way to go after all. Never had so much fun in my life." Effy states with a grin.

I wait for the inevitable pain as she describes getting fucked by yet another girl that isn't me but to my surprise it's not as intense as normal. Maybe it's because I really don't like the sound of a foursome, I mean who wants to share? Anyway how does it all work without someone being left out? Actually, I really do want to know so I ask.

"Eff?" She looks over. "What happens when you sleep with more than one person at once?"

Her eyebrow raises, "Why? Are you thinking about having an orgy Em?"

I blush, "Don't be stupid. Look, just because I've never done it doesn't mean I don't think about sex you know?"

She pats the bed and I sit down, "Well my curious little friend, what do you want to know?"

I shrug, "I dunno, did you all fuck each other in turn or what?"

"We started out one on one and swapped after a while but in the end we all decided to join in. We had quite the production line going at one point." she says with a smirk.

"Isn't it a bit distracting?" I question.

Effy hollers at the point, "Em, it's a total turn on to watch a girl get fucked while she's going down on you."

I crinkle my nose causing Effy to laugh at my distaste, "I'll stick to having sex with one person at a time thanks."

"Yeah, let's see if you can manage to walk before you run." she says with a wink as she walks to the bathroom.

I'm about to protest but she's got a point, I don't have a clue about what I'll find a turn on. I mean of course I think I know in my head but as for real evidence, nada. I smile to myself, but hopefully after Naomi's finished with me I'll have a much better idea.

* * *

><p>I pull my sunglasses down for a minute and scan the pool. Katie texted to say she was saving loungers for us and we could meet her down there if we liked. Normally the tone of her texts was much more commanding as in 'get down to the pool now bitch', but this one had almost seemed apologetic. I guess me standing up to her at last is starting to pay dividends although I'm not stupid enough to think she's had a total attitude shift overnight, leopards rarely change their spots that easily. Never the less I'm curious about how she'll treat me today. I see her over the other side of the pool and she gives us a wave.<p>

I throw my towel onto one of the loungers and notice Katie eyeing me warily.

"Alright? Where's fuckface?" I don't really care, I can't stand the bloke but he's my sister's boyfriend so I try to make some sort of effort, even if it's not much of one.

Katie frowns, "Stomach upset again so I've left him in the room."

Effy glances at me and I know we're both thinking the same thing. Like hell is his stomach upset, I remember Naomi saying she'd seen him skulking into the casino yesterday. Katie will absolutely kill him if she finds out he's been lying to her and gambling again. Let's just say he has a bit of a problem, well a lot of one actually, it was part of the reason I hated him. He'd nearly lost their holiday money before we came out here, the only reason Katie was still talking to him was because he'd got lucky and an accumulator had come up on the horses. He'd promised Katie he'd get help to stop but neither Effy nor I believed him. I do get the fact it's an addiction, but if he really loved Katie he'd at least go to GA or something. Instead he keeps lying to her and going out behind her back. I don't know how she puts up with it but she loves him apparently so that means she'll take all sorts of shit from him she'd never accept from anyone else.

The worst thing is that Katie always begs me not to tell Mum and Dad so they think the sun shines out of his arse. They're always dropping hints about wedding bells and babies. Over my fucking dead body. There's no way I would ever allow my sister to be legally joined to that wanker, she'd end up losing her house or something. I mean I know she can be a bitch at times, but I still love her and want her to be happy.

"He seems to be getting ill a lot on this holiday." I say sceptically.

Katie immediately bristles, she knows fine well what both Effy and I think he's really been doing but she always gets defensive, "Yeah well the food is totally shit and I saw some disgusting fat bloke sneeze all over it yesterday."

To be fair the food is awful and I've seen lots of unhygienic things happening in the buffet too. I mean what sort of parent allows their kids to pick things up and take a bite before deciding they don't like it and putting it back?

In a very obvious attempt to change the subject my twin stares at us, "So what happened to you two last night?"

Effy chuckles, "Cook and I had some seaside fun with a couple of the girls from that hen party."

Katie sighs, "Seriously Eff, when are you going to grow up?"

Effy stares coldly at her, "Seriously K, when are you going to realise your boyfriend is a total loser?"

I don't want today to go downhill so I interject, "Yeah, dirty little stop out rocked in this morning leaving sand everywhere. I'm glad I'm not a cleaner in this place, it must be hell."

Katie turns to me, "What about you, did the filthy lezza try anything or did she fuck off and leave you alone?"

I redden, "Actually she stayed for a few drinks and we had a nice chat, she's ok."

I know Effy is staring, "What did you talk about?"

I shrug, "Just stuff, she's from Bristol too you know?"

Effy raises her eyebrow, "No I didn't know that."

Now it's Katie's turn, "So she didn't make a move?"

I sigh exasperatedly, "No Katie, she's out of my league remember?"

My twin mutters something and I get pissed off again, you'd think she'd be grateful I'd steered the conversation away from her disastrous love life, but oh no, this is just an opportunity for her to gang up on me with Effy. I lie on my front and pick up my book, bollocks to the pair of them.

I'm getting into my novel when a voice interrupts, "Want me to put some cream on your back?"

I turn my head and see Naomi grinning at me. Today she's not in that vile uniform, she's wearing a polo shirt and some very, very short shorts. Up close those legs are something else and it takes most of my strength not to run my hand up and down them.

I smile back, "Sure why not, I don't want to burn."

She shoves me over and picks up the sun cream. "What are you reading?"

I show her the front cover, "Great Expectations."

Naomi snorts as she squeezes cream into her hands, "Oh Jesus, not Dickens, what a bore."

"Hey, he was a brilliant social commentator." I reply.

"Oh fuck off, he was the equivalent of a writer on a soap opera. It was all bread and circuses for the masses to keep them happy." she says dismissively.

"Alright so he published his stories weekly in the equivalent of a tabloid newspaper but they're still brilliant." I respond.

Naomi shakes her head, "Five pages to describe a table? It's a fucking rectangle of wood with legs."

My eyes narrow, "You're a heathen."

She smiles, "no, I just don't like Dickens and I don't agree with you, not the same thing Em."

I'm about to continue the debate when I feel her gently start to rub cream into the small of my back. Her hands move in slow circular motions and she presses the heel of her palm firmly into the flesh causing me to jerk slightly.

"So you're ticklish? Handy to know." she says suggestively.

I bite my lip as her hands inch upwards, "You're being very through."

Her eyebrow quirks, "Can't run the risk I miss a bit and you get burned can I?"

Well whatever she's doing now it ain't cooling me down that's for sure. Jesus, if her hands feel this good just rubbing my back what will they feel like when... I don't even finish that thought in case I moan out loud; instead I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation of her massaging my skin.

She pauses when her hands rest on my shoulder blades and her fingertips brush the outside of my tits causing me to inhale sharply. She chuckles quietly before continuing her journey. When she reaches the top of my back she softly kneads my shoulders.

"Hmmm, that feels so good." I murmur and I can't help a soft moan escaping.

I open one eye to find her grinning at me again, "Everything alright Emily?"

"Mmmm, hmmm." is all I manage to coherently reply.

"So I'll see you in the bar about eight?" she asks.

I nod because her hands are still resting on my back and I don't trust myself to speak.

"Dress to impress." she says with a smile.

I'm about to say something when she leans down close to my ear, her breath is tickling my neck and I'm seriously struggling to breathe.

"Although I must say what you're wearing right now is pretty impressive." she whispers.

I want to make a witty comeback but I can't. I hear her laugh and she smacks my arse as she gets up. Come on Emily, you can do better than this. I mentally shake myself before I turn over and lean up on my elbows.

"Oh Naomi." I call after her.

She turns and my pose has the desired effect as she finds it hard not to stare at my tits. I see her moisten her lips as I look her up and down making sure she knows I'm checking her out.

"I wish I could say the same." I say with a cheeky smile.

She pauses briefly before she bursts out laughing, "Touché Emily, touché."

I watch her walk off, her arse really looks great in those shorts, all pert and bouncy. I hear a cough and look back to find both Katie and Effy staring at me strangely.

"What the friggidy fuck was all that about?" Katie asks in an accusatory manner.

I stare innocently, "I don't know what you mean."

Katie snorts, "All the back rubbing?"

I sigh, "Naomi was putting cream on me."

Effy tilts her head, "You were flirting."

"No I wasn't." I scoff.

Katie harrumphs, "You bloody were, and what did she mean when she said she'll see you in the bar?"

I roll my eyes, "Fairly self explanatory Katie."

"You're going out with Naomi tonight?" Effy asks incredulously.

I stare, "Yeah, is that ok with you?"

She shrugs, "Fine, I'm just a bit surprised."

"Why's that Effy? Because someone like her wouldn't ever want to be seen with someone like me?" I huff.

Effy narrows her eyes, "No, because I didn't think Naomi did dates."

"It's not a fucking date, we're going out for a drink, it's not a crime." I reply angrily.

I see Katie and Effy exchange looks, "Well, we might have to tag along just to make sure she behaves appropriately."

I sigh and put my earphones in, the last thing I need is the pair of them tagging along. I decide to find Naomi later and ask her if we can go out somewhere off the complex. As the first bars of music start I smile to myself, I'll get to see her in those shorts again. Life really is a bitch sometimes.

* * *

><p>I move awkwardly from foot to foot in the lobby of the hotel. I'm totally out of my comfort zone in terms of the way I'm dressed and I really don't want Effy or Katie to see me. They still think Naomi's meeting me in the bar so they went down early 'to get good seats'. Fucking children the pair of them but I'm grateful they did in a way because it gave me a chance to get changed without either of them making catty comments. I glance at my watch and consider for the millionth time whether I should get changed.<p>

I'm wearing a pair of jeans shorts, heels and a lowish cut top. I feel like a prostitute if I'm honest but I've seen enough girls walk through the lobby looking the same to know I won't stick out. I almost leave when I spot Naomi walking towards me, she's wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a battered pair of vans. Shit I'm totally over dressed. Her eyes widen and she whistles as she gets close.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting this, you've got great legs." she says looking me up and down.

It makes me more self conscious and I tug at the bottom of my shorts. Normally I'd wear tights underneath... and boots ...and a cardigan which all make me feel less exposed but it's too hot here.

"So I look ok?" I say unsurely.

Naomi nods, "You look a lot better than ok Emily, what's up?"

I sigh and motion towards my clothes, "This isn't really me, I feel like a whore."

Naomi laughs, "Go and get changed then. There's no point in us going out on the pull if you don't feel comfortable in what you're wearing."

I smile gratefully, "Are you sure? You said dress to impress."

She nods, "You can't impress anyone if you spend the whole night fidgeting with your clothes. Go back to your room and I'll wait here for you."

I quickly walk off, well as quickly as I can in these heels. When I get to the room I change into a pair of jeans and put my flip flops back on. I check my reflection and sigh with relief as I feel far better. I make my way back downstairs and find Naomi texting when I get there. She looks up as I arrive and a smile breaks out across her face.

"That's more like it, you look much more relaxed now, although I for one am sorry you took those shorts off." she grins.

I blush slightly, "Shall we go?"

Naomi nods and leads the way outside, we walk together in comfortable silence, I like the fact we can just be together without needing to speak constantly, it makes a change from being with Katie.

I glance at the blonde and find her smiling at me, "You look lost in thought."

"I was just thinking that it's nice being with you." I blurt out before I can stop myself. Fuck Emily, why don't you ever think before you speak?

To my surprise Naomi's smile widens, "I enjoy your company too."

"So where are we going?" I ask as a not very subtle way to change the subject.

She shrugs, "A nice bar in the village, good atmosphere and not too expensive, the locals drink there. When you're on an all inclusive complex you sometimes forget there's a whole world outside."

"Great, we haven't really seen much of the place yet. You're right, it's all too easy to get sucked in by the food and drink on tap. But I think I might go a bit stir crazy by the end of the holiday." I reply.

Naomi chuckles, "I've been here six months, how do you think I feel?"

"Yeah but it must be fun otherwise why do you do it?" I enquire.

She smiles, "Mainly because of Cook, this is his idea of heaven. 'Wall to wall pussy' is how he sold it to me and he wasn't wrong."

I redden, "Oh I see. So the girls make it worthwhile?"

Naomi pauses and looks me up and down, "Sometimes."

Before I can reply the blonde announces we've arrived. She opens the door and ushers me inside. It's understated and there is a light buzz of mostly Spanish conversation. It is direct contrast to the bar back at the hotel, with its gaudy furniture and 'entertainment' every night.

We walk to the counter and Naomi smiles at the girl behind it. "Hey Elena, long time no see."

"Far too long Naomi." she replies in impeccable English.

Naomi grins, "What can I say? I'm a popular girl."

Elena snorts, "Hmmm, that's one way of describing it."

"Oy! Cheeky cow, don't insult the customers and I didn't hear you complaining." Naomi replies.

For fuck's sake is there anyone around here she hasn't slept with, apart from me of course.

Elena smiles and turns to me, "Don't be fooled by her charm, she's a heartbreaker."

"Oh... errr... we're just friends... there's nothing going... you know...on or anything..." I stutter, feeling like a total twat.

Naomi laughs, "Elena, this is my _friend_ Emily, Em meet Elena."

I take the hand offered to me and shake it without making eye contact. Seriously could I be anymore unattractive at the moment? I feel totally out of my depth and the last thing on my mind is chatting up a girl. I want to run straight back to the hotel and curl up with my book.

Naomi obviously senses my discomfort because she gently touches my shoulder, "Calm down, it'll be fine. Have a drink and relax. What do you fancy?"

I shrug, "A beer I guess."

We order two beers and by some miracle manage to find seats. I look around nervously before my gaze comes back to the blonde.

"Right." she says decisively. "We've got lesson two in the bag."

I look confused.

"Dress to impress Em." she says with a smile. "Although we're going backwards a bit it's time for the first lesson, chose your prey."

A startled look crosses my face, "What do you mean?"

"Look around Emily, see who's in the bar and notice who's checking you out." Naomi replies.

I snort, "No one will be checking me out."

She raises her eyebrow, "All I'm asking you to do is look."

I glance shyly around the room and suddenly I realise where we are, "You brought me to a gay bar?"

Naomi chuckles, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

I turn a deep shade of crimson, "Well no, it's not like I've never been in one before."

"But you haven't been in one when you're on the pull." she states.

I shake my head, sure I've been into bars and clubs with Effy and even Katie (apparently she likes to dance without getting pestered by leery blokes, but you should see her scowl if she fails to get pestered by leery women.) I've always kept myself to myself and definitely never shown I was interested in anyone. If we're being honest that was mostly because the person I was interested in usually had her tongue down some girl's throat at the time.

"I'm just surprised I suppose, the village doesn't seem that big." I say with a frown.

Naomi laughs, "This area is pretty noted as a gay friendly destination and Spain was the third country in the world to legalise gay marriage so it's a pretty tolerant place. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

I sigh, "but I'm not totally sure I'm even gay yet."

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Emily, you asked me to help you have more confidence with girls, it's a pretty big indicator. I brought you here because if you see someone you like there's a fair to middling chance they're a lesbian. I thought it would be easier than going to a straight bar."

It makes sense but it doesn't mean I'm any less nervous, I've spent so long trailing after Effy I've never tried to chat anyone up. First time for everything I suppose.

I exhale loudly, "Right so what do I do?"

"Atta girl. Let's take a look around and see if anyone catches your eye." Naomi replies.

We scan the bar and my gaze rests on a dark haired girl who is looking back at me curiously. She has deep brown eyes and she smiles as I stare at her.

"Look away, you don't want her to think you're a stalker." Naomi hisses next to me.

I do as I'm told and take a sip of beer, for some reason my throat is extremely dry.

"Now quickly look back and see if she's watching you." Naomi orders.

I glance back and sure enough the girl's eyes are still firmly fixed on me.

"What now?" I ask out of the side of my mouth.

"Lesson three remember?" Naomi prompts.

I frown, "Never underestimate the power of alcohol?"

The blonde tuts, "Go over and offer to buy her a drink."

"I can't!" I exclaim.

"For fuck's sake Emily, just walk casually up to her and ask her what she'd like. She's clearly into you, she hasn't stopped looking since we arrived." Naomi says exasperatedly.

I turn to the blonde, "How do you know that?"

Naomi shrugs, "I can scan a room in seconds and see who's interested and who's not, and she's definitely interested."

I panic as the situation I'm in becomes very real, "If I do go over you won't leave without me will you?"

Naomi smiles indulgently, "I promise. No matter how much the hottie with the exquisite tits begs me to go home with her I'll wait for you."

I look over to where Naomi is motioning to find a girl staring daggers at me, she has got great tits. I finish my beer in two gulps and steel myself.

"Ok here goes nothing." I state far more confidently than I feel.

Naomi smiles, "Just flirt with her like you did with me by the pool this afternoon and she'll be putty in your hands."

That was different, I knew I was onto a sure thing with Naomi and we are sort of friends. This is scaring the shit out of me.

I stand up and take a deep breath as make my way over to the girl who was allegedly checking me out, "Hi, I'm Emily. Can I get you a drink?"

She pauses and I'm scared I've got it all wrong, shit she doesn't fancy me at all, she was probably looking at Naomi. I mean who wouldn't choose the blonde over me any day of the week?

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" she says in a soft Spanish accent.

I shake my head, "She's just a friend."

She smiles, "In that case, I'm Pia and I'd love a drink."

I smile shyly back, "That's a beautiful name. What can I get you?"

"Beer's fine." she replies.

I walk over to the bar and order two beers, Naomi is perched on a stool and is chatting to Elena. She looks up and winks at me before giving me a thumbs up. I'm about to nod when tits girl sidles up and says something. My stomach lurches, not because I mind or anything, but I know what Naomi's like and I really don't want to be left on my own. To my surprise she shakes her head and says something to the girl who stares at me with distaste before walking away. Naomi looks back at me with a smile and motions towards Pia. Shit, I've been standing here like a total dork for ages. I pick up the beers and walk back towards her.

"Sorry about that, got a bit distracted." I state as I hand Pia her drink.

She smiles and looks at Naomi, "Yes, I can see how that could happen, she's very attractive."

I splutter, "It's nothing like that, she really is only a friend."

"Hmm," Pia replies sceptically, "So tell me about yourself Emily."

I smile, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

She laughs and we begin to chat more easily. It's actually not as hard as I thought and I start to relax as I discover she's on holiday too, she lives in Barcelona and she's always wanted to live in London. I tell her about being at uni there and pepper the conversation with titbits about my life in Bristol.

Several drinks later I decide I'm enjoying myself, she's pretty and very good company. Fleetingly I wonder what it would be like to kiss her but I push the thought aside, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Stick to chatting Em, talking to a girl is a big step forward.

"So, I'm renting a place not far from here if you'd like a coffee?" she asks while rubbing her thumb across my hand.

Holy fuck, that isn't in the script, what the hell do I do now? I glance at the bar and I'm relieved Naomi is still there. She looks at me questioningly as the panic spreads across my face.

"She wants me to go home with her. What do I do?" I mouth to the blonde who starts to laugh. Some fucking teacher she's turned out to be. I turn back to Pia who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you need to check with your friend every time you want to do something?" she asks in amusement.

I redden, "No, it's just..."

I trail off, what do I say? Sorry, I know I've been acting like I fancy you, which I do, but this was more about practicing chatting a girl up, I didn't mean to lead you on like that and make you think I wanted to have sex.

Imagine my surprise as those are the exact words that tumble from my mouth.

Pia looks surprised, "I see."

"Sorry. You're very pretty and everything." I mumble again, it seems such an inadequate response and I feel like a total idiot.

"It's alright, it's nice that you've been honest. So why do you need to practice talking to girls?" she asks gently.

Before I know it, the whole sorry tale comes out, about Effy, my lack of confidence and inexperience and the arrangement I've got with Naomi. She sits listening patiently and she smiles at me when I finally stop the verbal diarrhoea.

She looks over to the bar, "So what does she get out of it? I mean no offence but it's quite a big favour to do for someone you've only known a couple of days and she doesn't strike me as the favour giving sort of girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask defensively.

Pia holds her hands up, "Hey, sorry. All I mean, is that Naomi, is that her name? Well she's what we call 'la chica puta', a girl whore. She turned that girl away, which I'm guessing doesn't happen often, so there must be a good reason."

I let her words sink in as I glance at the blonde who looks concerned until I smile and then she looks relieved. I turn back to Pia who is staring at me questioningly.

"I asked her not to leave me alone." Even to me it sounds pathetic.

"And she agreed, just like that?" Pia challenges.

I nod, "Like I said she's a good friend."

Pia's laughter echoes around the bar, "Indeed she is and I suppose she gets to have sex with you, which is more than I managed."

I blush furiously, "Don't worry, I'll probably be crap."

She smiles, "I doubt that very much. Just relax and you'll be fine. It's always a bit daunting the first time but it's hardly going to be a burden."

I look back at Naomi who laughs as Elena says something, "She is gorgeous isn't she?"

"Very, you're a lucky girl, but then again so is she." Pia says as she gets up.

"Thank you." I mumble shyly.

Pia winks at me as she goes, "Just being as honest as you were."

I walk to Naomi with a huge grin on my face, "Ready to go?"

She finishes her drink and we say goodbye to Elena, we're nearly out the door when she calls my name, I turn back with a puzzled look.

"You'll find me in here most nights, and I definitely would." She says with a smile.

My grin widens, "I'll bear that in mind."

I hear Naomi chuckle, "Looks like I might have some competition for your affection."

"I've got to keep you on your toes." I state as I walk out of the bar with a spring in my step.

* * *

><p>As we walk back towards the hotel some of my confidence starts to disappear and I begin to wonder if Naomi put Elena up to saying that to me. I mean Pia was interested but I've never had two girls proposition me in a year let alone two in one evening. I become less talkative and it's not long before Naomi notices.<p>

"What's up? You left the bar on cloud nine and now you look miserable. Two incredibly hot girls wanted to take you to bed tonight, I thought you'd be buzzing." she asks.

"Did you get Elena to say that to me to give me more confidence?" I blurt out.

Naomi looks shocked, "No! Of course not. Jesus Emily, I might be a bit of a player but I'm not that manipulative."

"Sorry." I mumble.

Naomi stops, "Listen, it would be totally counterproductive if I asked Elena to tell you she fancied you, how would that be good for your confidence? Although, as it turns out, you've done quite an effective job of ruining it on your own."

She sounds exasperated and I don't want her to be cross with me, what if she changes her mind?

"Sorry." I utter again.

"Stop being so bloody apologetic." she snaps.

I sigh, "you can't undo years of low self esteem in one night you know?"

Her expression softens, "I know, and I didn't mean to get annoyed. It just irritates me that you don't see yourself how other people do."

I shrug, "Naomi, no girls have ever paid me the slightest shred of attention before, so it's not surprising I find it a bit odd when two come on to me in one night."

"Don't you think that might be because of the way you changed your behaviour?" Naomi questions.

I don't understand, "What do you mean?"

Naomi rolls her eyes, "You know I said the first thing I do when I go into a room is scan it to see where the interest is?"

I nod.

"Well normally, I'd pass right by you because you'd be giving off the wrong signals." she explains.

I snort, "Oh cheers."

She playfully nudges me, "Em, before tonight you were desperate for people not to know you were gay. But in the bar you relaxed a lot and started to indicate that you might be available. That's why those girls came on to you, not because I asked them."

My smile returns, "So it was because I'm hot and they fancied me?"

"You're beautiful and you should have more confidence. You could have any girl you want." she says sincerely.

I stare, "Don't be daft..."

"Any. Girl. You. Want." Naomi repeats slowly.

She means it, Naomi thinks I'm beautiful and that fills me with more confidence than half a dozen girls eyeing me up in a bar. I look at her and I feel a subtle shift inside me. Before I know what I am doing I lean up and gently brush my lips across hers, the jolt of electricity that courses through my body nearly knocks me sideways. I'm about to pull away and apologise when I feel Naomi kiss me back. Her lips move gently but firmly against mine and I can help thinking how different this feels to the sloppy drunken kisses I've shared with Effy. It's hardly a fair comparison, if I thought kissing Effy was the icing on the cake, then kissing Naomi is like adding another two tiers and sticking the most delicious cherry on the top. This is fucking heaven.

Tentatively I reach up and run my fingers through her hair before I pull her closer to me, I want every last millimetre of her amazing lips covering mine. Her hands snake round my back and softly caress the skin underneath my top. Nope I was wrong, this is heaven.

I hesitantly push my tongue forwards and moan as without any qualms Naomi immediately opens her mouth and lets me in. The moment our tongues connect I realise it's third time lucky. _Now _I've died and gone to heaven. We continue to waltz as our tongues slip easily across each other as the kiss grows in intensity. I feel dizzy and my legs might as well be made of jelly for all the support they're giving me. Reluctantly we break apart when the need for air gets too great.

"That makes it three." Naomi says quietly.

I look confused.

"Girls that have wanted to take you to bed tonight." she clarifies.

I smile shyly and stare into her eyes, "Can I kiss you again?"

She chews her lip and nods. We move towards each other and just as our lips are about to touch I hear a familiar click of heels.

"Shit, it's Katie." I hiss and we leap apart.

Naomi looks startled as my twin storms by with a bundle of clothes in her arms, closely followed by the loser. He's begging.

"Katie, babes, don't do this. I'm sorry baby it won't happen again." he whines.

"Too fucking right it won't you prick." Katie snarls.

When she reaches the ornamental water feature she hurls the clothes in.

"Hey they'll be ruined." He protests.

Seriously? Does he have a death wish?

As predicted Katie goes ballistic, "Listen you useless, snivelling, pathetic excuse for a human being. I FUCKING PAID FOR THOSE CLOTHES, WITH MY OWN MONEY BECAUSE YOU'D GAMBLED EVERYTHING ELSE AWAY. SO IF I WANT TO THROW THEM IN THE FUCKING FOUNTAIN I WILL. CAPICHE?"

"She knows that's not Spanish right?" Naomi whispers out the side of her mouth.

I giggle but stop abruptly as Katie glares at me.

Tosspot gets angry, "You fucking bitch, you can't do this to me. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Katie is unbending, "I couldn't give a fuck, you didn't pay for the hotel and you've just lost half of MY money in a game of poker. Your mess, your problem."

He sneers, "What will Mummy and Daddy say when they find out their Princess has dumped Prince Charming, ruining all hopes of them hosting the wedding of the century?"

Finally I pipe up, "There's no way I'd ever let an arsehole like you marry my sister. Anyway what do you think my Dad is going to do when he finds out you've been sponging off Katie all this time, I mean you have had the speech right?"

He pales, Dad is a teensy bit over protective of 'his girls' sometimes, but it passes as he realises he's miles away.

"I see you've finally come out of the closet then. No wonder you always turned me down, I just thought you were frigid." he spits at me.

Katie turns on me. "He hit on you, and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh wake up and smell the coffee K, why do you think I hate him so much? He's always trying the 'oh sorry, I thought you were Katie' line. You wouldn't have believed me if I'd said anything, you'd have accused me of being jealous or something." I state.

Both Naomi and I flinch as my twin's knee connects firmly with his balls. He doubles over but then raises his clenched fist towards Katie. Suddenly he's in a heap on the ground.

"What piece of shit bloke ever raises his hand to a lady?" Cook questions.

"She's no la..." fuckface starts to reply.

Cook kicks him hard in the stomach, "Didn't no one teach ya to respect women mate? No wonder Katie was complainin about you being a crap shag."

We watch as Cook picks him up and frog marches him to the gates, he throws him out and says something to the security guard who nods.

Cook swaggers back and winks at Katie, "You're welcome."

I roll my eyes, she'll sulk for a couple of days but then I'm sure she'll find a way to thank Cook properly.

"Well that was eventful." Naomi says with a smile.

I'm not sure if she's referring to the fight, what happened before that or the whole night in general.

"Come on blondie, I need to get some ice for my hand." Cook says.

Naomi shrugs, "He bruises like a peach."

I giggle, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, come over about 3ish." she tells me.

"But I don't know where you live." I say with a frown.

Naomi holds out her hand, "Phone."

I put in the passcode and hand it over while she keys in her number.

"Text me when you're ready and I'll send you directions, it's not far." she says as she hands it back.

Out the corner of my eye I see Katie glaring, "I'd better go and do my sisterly duty."

"Likewise with the best friend." she motions towards Cooks retreating figure.

I watch her catch him up as I make my way over to Katie, "Do you want to stay with me tonight? I'm sure Eff won't be back."

"Thanks Emsie. I'll be lonely otherwise." she replies in her most babyish voice.

I sigh, she'll want to talk incessantly about what a disaster her love life is and how much of a tosser he is, it's going to be a long night.

"Emily! About tomorrow." I turn around to find Naomi walking backwards as she watches me.

"Yeah?" I shout back, I hope she isn't going to cancel.

"Wear the shorts Em, definitely wear the shorts" she calls.

"What's all that about?" Katie asks.

I smile mysteriously, "Giving me a confidence boost."

Katie raises her eyebrow, "Did it work?"

I look towards the blonde who is laughing with Cook about something, just before they disappear from sight she turns and winks at me.

"You know what Katie, I think it might have."

And here endeth the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update before Christmas or over the holidays, but good news is (I hope) I managed to write so here's chapter 5 and chapters 6 & 7 are almost there. Happy new year to you all, your reviews and alerts are fantastic. It's a bit shorter but let the proper lessons commence. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 5, part 1 – Know your own mind <strong>

**Day 5 - Naomi**

My eyes dart from side to side until I opt to take the beach route, it's early and no one will be around. I take off my shoes and slowly amble along the sand allowing the sound of the gently lapping waves to permeate my being. I love being by the sea, it's one of the main reasons I let Cook persuade me to come here. My gaze falls on a flat stone and I smile, it's perfect for skimming. I pick it up and turn it in my hand a few times before I send it out to sea with a flick of my wrist. I grin as I see it skip the waves, counting each bounce silently in my head. Seven, not bad.

I close my eyes as the early morning sun shines down on me, it's a glorious day. I take a deep breath of ozone and continue my walk. I'm lost in thought, staring out to sea so it surprises me when I see a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. Shit, I didn't expect anyone to be here, especially not her. I'm too close to avoid acknowledging her so I grit my teeth and walk over.

Emily looks up and removes her headphones, she smiles but it fades slightly as she notices I'm wearing yesterday's clothes.

She raises her eyebrow, "Girl with the great tits?"

I grin sheepishly, "Cook was hyped after his Rambo act and wanted a drink. We went back to the bar and this time she was a bit more insistent I go back to her place."

To be honest I was surprised the girl was still there, I thought she'd be long gone. I'd be lying if the thought of getting laid hadn't occurred to me when Cook suggested we go out, but I felt a bit embarrassed that Emily had caught me the morning after. I mean all we had was an arrangement so it wasn't like I owed her anything but I had kissed her and told her I wanted to take her to bed. I was telling the truth, so I hoped she wouldn't be too pissed off I'd gone out and fucked someone else.

Emily pats the sand next to her and I sit down, "Any good?"

I shrug, "She's German, so let's just say it was a very efficient shag."

Emily smiles, "how very stereotypical of you."

"I'm serious, she was in control and knew exactly what she wanted, all I did was make sure I gave it to her." I respond.

The redhead laughs, "I can't imagine you let people take control very often."

I stare quizzically, "What makes you say that?"

Emily shrugs, "I dunno, you just strike me as the type of person who likes to be in charge all the time."

I look back at the sea, she's right, I hate not being in control, "I don't mind if someone else takes the lead and it wasn't like I was totally in to her or anything so I was always aware of what was going on. It was a fuck, I came, she came, everyone's happy."

Emily tilts her head to the side "Wow, you're a proper control freak aren't you?"

I shake my head. "I'm not."

She laughs, "Yes you are. You let other people take the lead but only if you're sure you can stay in charge. If that's not a control freak I don't know what is."

My eyes narrow, "Are you always this annoying?"

"If by annoying you mean right, then yes." she replies cheekily.

I can't help but smile, "I think I preferred you when you were a dormouse."

Emily grins, "Be afraid of what you've created."

"I didn't create anything, I merely brought you out of yourself." I respond.

We sit and stare at the sea for a while. It's nice and comfortable and I like it.

"So how come you're up this early?" I ask.

Emily sighs, "Katie wouldn't shut up last night, she kept banging on about the loser, how she thought he was 'the one' and how let down she felt. I listened and made sympathetic noises for a while but in the end I just got bored. She eventually fell asleep but she snores so loudly I couldn't drop off, so I came down here because I thought I might get some peace."

I smirk, "Sorry to have disturbed you."

She smiles, "That's not what I meant, I don't mind you being here."

We turn back to the sea and I stifle a yawn, Emily's not the only one who needs more sleep.

"Look, if you don't feel up to today we can do it some other time." Emily states.

I look back, "Do you want to cancel?"

She blushes, "No, not at all, but I thought you might be tired or something."

I smile, "nothing a few hours sleep won't sort, if you're still up for it I am too."

Emily smiles back, "great, I'll see you about three."

"Sure, see you then. And I meant it, wear those shorts and a loose top." I say with a grin as I get up.

Emily fiddles with her phone, "address?"

I give her the details and she smiles as the map shows where it is. "Got it, see you later."

"I'll look forward to it." I say with a wink as I saunter away.

I know she's watching so I try to be as sexy as I can but I'm fucking exhausted. As well as being an efficient shag, the German girl was also very demanding. My body had been contorted in all sorts of ways last night and I wasn't sure my limbs had quite forgiven me yet. It was nothing a good swim wouldn't sort out, I check my watch and realise if I hurry I can just fit one in before I need to go to work. I start to slowly jog back towards my place and risk a final look at the redhead. Her mouth is half open and her tongue is resting against her top lip as she stares at my arse. Too late she realises I'm watching and her gaze travels upwards. I smile as her eyes finally meet mine, she blushes slightly but then fixes her stare firmly back on my behind. I chuckle as I turn away, I like this newly confident Emily and I'm definitely looking forward to this afternoon's lesson.

* * *

><p>I check my watch again, it's five to three and Emily will be here any minute. I jiggle my feet under the table and drum my fingers across the top. I'd been really impatient with Cook when I got back earlier and was glad when he left for work, not as glad as he'd been mind you. He'd really pissed me off by repeatedly asking 'what the fuck was up?' so I'd snapped at him and told him to piss off. It's not like me at all, normally I'm pretty chilled out, and part of me contemplated telling him about my arrangement with Emily. I'm not sure why but I didn't tell him in the end, I've convinced myself that it's because I don't want him telling Katie or Effy but there's a nagging feeling at the back of my mind it's something more than that.<p>

At three o'clock on the dot I hear a gentle tap at the front door and I quickly rise from the table and walk down the hall. I open the door and find a nervous looking Emily standing the other side.

"Hey, you got here ok then?" Errrr, obviously Naomi you prick, otherwise she wouldn't be outside your door.

Emily smiles, "Looks like it."

We smile at each other for a while until I come to my senses, "Shit, sorry, come on in."

"Thanks." she replies as I hold open the door.

She's taken me at my word and worn the shorts. I try not to stare as she walks down the hall but I can't tear my eyes away. She's got a fucking smokin' hot arse. I lick my lips just as she turns round to ask me something, hastily I move my eyes north but that means now I'm staring right at her tits. For fuck's sake Naomi, stop being such a letch. I force my eyes up to her face and her amused gaze stares back.

"The kitchen's the first door on the left." I state confidently.

Emily quirks her eyebrow, "Just what I was about to ask. I'll take a seat shall I?"

I nod, "I'll be straight in."

I take a deep breath and steel myself. Come on Naoms you can do this, sort out the ground rules and you'll be fine. I walk into the kitchen and I find Emily sitting at the table.

"Emily, I think we need to sort out some rules." I state.

She smiles, "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

I sit down, "we can't kiss unless it's part of the lesson."

The redhead stares at me quizzically, "Why not? Was it awful yesterday? Was I crap?"

I grimace , "Nope, it was..."

I try to think what it was, the first thing that enters my brain is that it was fucking awesome. There's no way I can say that and still manage expectations.

"Emily, it was fine, it was a good kiss and you weren't crap at all. I'm just not sure we can kiss and keep things separate. This is an arrangement and I think we shouldn't muddy the waters. . ." I state.

"I promised you I wouldn't get all clingy, I know you hate that..." Emily begins.

I sigh, "Listen, normally I spend one night with girls and kissing is a precursor to us going to bed. We'll be together quite a lot over the next couple of days and that means there's a lot more opportunity for lines to get blurred. It's cleaner this way, for both of us."

Eventually she nods, "I guess so. Ok rule number one, no kissing unless it's in a lesson. What are the rest of your conditions?"

I'm not sure how to broach it so I decide to jump right in, "I won't be able to teach you absolutely everything. Effy might have mentioned it, but I don't let girls go down on me. I'm more than happy to do it to you, but you can't do it back."

Emily tries, and fails miserably, to hide her surprise, "Really? Why not?"

"I don't like it and it's not personal, I don't let anyone..." I trail off, I don't want to have this conversation.

A look of realisation crosses her face, "It's because of what happened with Sophia isn't it?"

I try to keep my expression neutral, now I _really_ don't want to have this conversation. I hate thinking about it and I hate the fact Emily has worked me out so easily. Most girls find it a bit strange but generally don't care as I have no problem going down on them so they still get to have a good time. But Emily is staring at me and it feels like she can read my mind. I don't want her in my head and I start to regret accepting her request.

"Sorry, it's none of my business, forget I said anything." she responds.

I wish I could forget it, but I can't. I feel the panic rise in me but to my surprise instead of wanting to escape like normal, I speak.

"Yeah, it's because of Sophia. She's the only girl I've ever let do that to me and after what happened I haven't wanted anyone to do it again." I reply.

The way Emily looks at me makes me wish I hadn't said anything, "I don't want your pity. Those are my terms take them or leave them, your choice."

I can tell she senses my discomfort at the topic of conversation from the way I've just snapped at her. I stare defiantly and I'm totally disarmed when she smiles broadly at me.

"Ok, so that's no kissing unless it's in a lesson and no giving you oral. Where do I sign?" Emily asks brightly.

My eyes narrow, "I've just added a new rule."

"Which is?" She quizzes.

I return her smile, "no being cheeky."

The redhead sighs dramatically, "You really are trying to ruin all my fun aren't you?"

I grab her hand and lead her from the room, "I believe we have a lesson to get on with."

Her smiles fades slightly and she gulps nervously. I give her hand a quick squeeze partly in reassurance and partly to let her know I'm grateful for her lightening the mood again.

I pause when we reach my bedroom door, "ready?"

Emily nods and takes a deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

"Good, let's start the first part of this lesson, after you." I hold open the door and follow her into the room.

* * *

><p>We sit facing each other on the bed as Emily's eyes dart nervously around the room. I smile and take her chin, turning her head until we lock eyes.<p>

"Don't be so uptight, this should be fun ok?" I say gently.

She gives me a cute lopsided smile, "I know, I'm trying."

"Yep, you're definitely that alright." I reply with a laugh.

She pushes me and we fall backwards so she's lying on top of me, "Why Emily, how very forward of you and here's me thinking you were shy."

"This is part of the lesson right?" she asks.

I nod and I'm surprised when she crashes her lips against mine and immediately pushes her tongue into my mouth. I wrap my hands around her back and I'm glad she also listened when I said to wear something loose. She moans as I reach inside her top and start to stroke her skin. I steadily move my hands upwards and unhook her bra before I grasp both of her tits and begin massaging them causing her to moan again. After a while Emily pulls away.

"This lesson is about knowing what you want." I state as I continue to rub my thumbs across her nipples.

Emily's eyes close but she arches towards me and her breathing is shallow as I continue to tease her nipples into an increasingly hard peak. She groans and opens her eyes when I stop what I'm doing, I smile and remove her top then her bra. I flip us so now I'm on top and I lean down to take her tit into my mouth. I suck it hard and Emily moans loudly. My hand returns to her other tit and I alternate between sucking and squeezing each one in turn until she is panting beneath me.

I lift my head and start to kiss along her collar bone, I listen for subtle shifts in her breathing and finally I know I've hit a sweet spot as I hear her gasp. I run my tongue across it several times, each time pressing harder against her neck causing her to jerk towards me.

I pull back and Emily opens her eyes, they are a shade of brown I've never seen before and I can't stop looking as they draw me in. I'm so engrossed I hardly notice her remove my t-shirt and it's not until I feel her fumble with my bra clasp a couple of times that I realise I'm now topless too.

Emily stares in wonder at my tits, her hand reaches out tentatively but she pulls it away. I grab her wrist and pull her hand towards me, causing her to gasp.

"It's ok, I want you to touch me." I state as our eyes lock.

She begins to softly stroke me with her fingertips and I return my attention to her neck, it's not long before I've located another sensitive spot which I attack with relish. My actions cause her hand to grip my tit more tightly and I moan softly against her ear as her thumb firmly strokes my nipple.

I pull away and watch her until she opens her eyes, "The more a girl moans the more you know you're doing something right."

Emily smiles, "Unless she's faking it."

I raise my eyebrow, "You can always tell the difference."

"Well you couldn't just then." she replies cheekily.

To prove my point I lean down and suck hard on her neck while I roll her nipple through my fingertips, a throaty groan comes from her mouth and her back arches towards me.

"Totally genuine." I say with a smug smile.

I'm totally taken off guard when Emily flips us and presses her lips against mine while firmly kneading my tits, as her tongue enters my mouth again I moan loudly.

She pulls away, "I see what you mean."

I stare at her as she continues to caress me, I'm sure my eyes give away how much I want to fuck her and how much I wish we were on the second part of this lesson right now. Her expression grows serious as she leans in to kiss me and I wrap my arms tightly around her back pulling her closer. My fingertips graze lightly across the soft skin as I join in with a caress of my own and I take time to discover which bits of her are the most sensitive.

We continue to kiss at a leisurely pace, it's the first time in ages that I've kissed a girl just for the sake of kissing, normally this would be the prelude to my fingers being inside her. I've forgotten how enjoyable it can be when it doesn't automatically lead to sex.

Emily grows in confidence the more we kiss and soon it's my turn to moan as she nibbles down my collarbone. My breathing gets increasingly shallow as she peppers kisses across my chest and my back arches towards her when she finally takes my nipple in her mouth. She sucks it hard and then firmly flicks it with her tongue, causing my body to jerk against her. Oh fuck, her thigh is pressing into me making my jeans rub against my clit. I'm not sure she knows what's happening but right now I don't care as my hands travel down her body and I press her her harder into me.

Jesus Christ, the combination of her thigh rubbing against me while she sucks my tits is amazing and I moan loudly. If this carries on I'm going to come. The devil and the angel are back, the first telling me that it's ok, have an orgasm, screw the lessons and just fuck her; the second willing me to stop and stick to the plan. Although it nearly kills me, I listen to the angel and push Emily away.

"We need to stop." I state firmly.

Emily stares at me. "Why?"

"Because I'm not sure how much longer I can control myself." I reply honestly.

She pouts, "What if I don't want you to control yourself?"

Jesus she's so fucking sexy I nearly lose my resolve, "Emily, I really, really want to have sex with you but not like this eh? I know it's only an agreement but I still want your first time to be memorable."

She sighs and rolls off me, "You really are out to spoil my fun aren't you?"

I smile and kiss her forehead, "You only have to wait until tomorrow and it'll be worth it."

"Promise?" she says in a quiet voice.

I laugh, "Yes I promise."

She gets off the bed and begins to dress, once we're clothed I walk her to the front door. Before I have a chance to open it Emily leans in and kisses me and presses her hand between my thighs. I'm breathless when we break apart.

"Sorry, I think I just broke rules one and three." she says with a grin.

I bite my lip and open the door, "be off with you before I do something I regret."

Emily smiles, "I doubt either of us would regret it. See you tomorrow."

I watch her walk away, there's a definite swagger in her gait.

"Wear a dress." I call out and I smile as she turns back and nods.

* * *

><p>After Emily leaves I mooch around for a while. Cook won't be back from work until later and I'm bored, no actually I'm on edge. I watch tv but it doesn't hold my attention, I try reading but it's the same. I contemplate going out and hooking up with a willing girl but even that fails to excite me, let's face it I've had all the decent ones and I don't want another Jane on my hands.<p>

I wander into Cook's room and reach under the bed for his porn stash, maybe a good old fashioned journey through a plethora of fannies might help. I pick out a tried and tested favourite mag and go back to my room. I lie on the bed and flick through the pages hoping something will work. It's not until I reach a particular girl that looks a bit like Emily I feel anything stir. I quickly close the magazine and leave the room to put it back.

I walk into the kitchen and switch the kettle on, my hands drum against my thighs as I wait for it to boil. Why am I so restless? Actually that's a stupid question, I'm jittery for one reason and one reason only. I had a beautiful redhead rubbing against me and I stopped her before I came. Now I'm horny as fuck and the only way I'm going to calm down is either have a cold shower or have a wank. Guess which one wins?

I make my way back to my room and lie on the bed. I undo my jeans and push my hand inside my underwear. Unsurprisingly I quickly connect with wetness which I spread liberally as my fingers slide easily across my clit. I close my eyes and wonder who to imagine I'm fucking. I run through the usual list, Angelina, Keira, Penelope Cruz, Scarlett Johansson, nada. I try some old favourites, Kylie, Anna Friel, Jodie Foster, Willow from Buffy. The last two are redheads and as my mind drifts to another redhead I finally start to feel something.

No! No! No! I push the thought away, I don't want this to be about her.

I force myself to focus on more recent crushes, the bird that plays Hermione in Harry Potter? Nah, don't like her new haircut. Emma Stone? Redhead again and therefore far too dangerous. Got it, Rhianna, mmmm, in a pair of those really tight shorts. Shit, I realise my mistake when I'm back to thinking about Emily and finally I get worked up.

Seriously, are you shitting me? I need to think about her to get myself off? I stop what I'm doing and growl in frustration as I reach into the bedside drawer, my hand roots around before I find what I'm looking for. This'll do it, old faithful never lets me down. I shuffle out of my jeans and underwear before I firmly push the vibrator inside me. I switch it on and resume rubbing my clit with my other hand, oh fuck this feels good. I start to relax with each thrust of the toy and enjoy the throbbing sensation deep in my cunt.

After a few minutes I wonder why it's taking me so long to come, I mean normally this is a pretty quick fix when I'm desperate but although it's not exactly unpleasant it's not working either. I need a fucking orgasm and quickly.

Finally I give in and think of the redhead. I remember how she tasted, the feel of her in my mouth, how frantically she kissed me. I think about what I'm going to do to her tomorrow, how I'll fuck her, how she'll look when she comes.

Oh Jesus, now it's happening. My fingers rub firmly against my clit and at last I feel my skin start to tingle as I begin to pant.

"Oh God Emily." I utter as I imagine what it would be like to be fucked by her. Oh yeah, now I'm close, oh fuck yes, I push the vibrator deep into me and I cry out as I come whilst repeating her name.

My breathing slows and I lie against the bed, this lesson might be about working out what Emily wants but there's one thing for sure. I now know what I want.

I really, really want to fuck Emily and tomorrow I'm going to make sure I'm not disappointed.

And here endeth the lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there, here's the next installment. I have to admit there is very little plot in this chapter, it's just a shameless excuse for a bit of smut, but I did promise you some so how can I disappoint?**

**I am genuinely thrilled and blown away by how many people are enjoying this story and letting me know. Your alerts are all appreciated and your reviews are making me laugh as well as spurring me on. Thank you.**

**I'll try to update soon but in the meantime hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 5, part 2 – Know your own mind<strong>

**Day 6 Emily**

I'm outside Naomi's place again and I'm nervous, yesterday had been a real eye opener, for fuck's sake I'd finally got to touch another girl's tits, stupid thing to get excited about at my age I know, but still. And I'd almost made her lose control, I'm pretty sure she was ready to fuck me then and there and I wonder if I should have been more insistent? I moan softly at the memory before I knock on the door. It feels like a lifetime before Naomi opens it dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

She looks me up and down; I swear she blushes slightly and she can't quite meet my eye.

"We're ok to do this aren't we?" I ask hesitantly.

She nods, "Of course."

"So can I?" I motion inside.

"Sure, come on in." Naomi holds open the door.

I walk though and gulp, I'm fucking bricking it. She watches me closely and I'm drawn to her eyes again.

"You have beautiful...erm...eyes." I say. For fuck's sake Emily do you need to sound like such a fucking twat?

She smiles making her instantly more gorgeous, "You're beautiful full stop."

I know I shouldn't read anything into it, I bet she says stuff like that all the time right? But each time she tells me she sounds sincere and it makes me feel beautiful.

"Nice dress by the way, you look fit as fuck." She says with a cheeky grin.

I blush, she'd told me to wear a dress so I'd picked out my favourite, what's wrong with that? Why should I care if she likes it or not? It's not like this is a date or anything. So why did you blush Emily? Oh alright, I wanted her to think I looked nice so I'd made an effort.

"Do you fancy a beer?" she asks as I walk into the kitchen.

I shake my head, I want to be fully aware of what's happening. "Let's just get on with it ok?"

Naomi laughs, "Em, this isn't something to be frightened of. I want you to feel comfortable and I thought a beer might help."

Yeah right, I'm so nervous I'm shaking. I thought this was a good idea, get her to teach me all about sex and then I could effortlessly move in and sweep Effy off her feet like the experienced woman I am but it turns out I'm petrified. Today I'm about to lose my virginity, or at least I hope I am, oh God what if Naomi doesn't fancy me enough to go through with it? She's shagged loads of girls so chances are she'll find me attractive enough to screw but what if the fact I'm a virgin puts her off? She moaned about that other girl earlier in the week due to her lack of experience. A thousand worries cross my mind until Naomi stands in front of me and tips my chin. I look up into her blue eyes staring at me kindly.

"I can practically hear that brain of yours working, have a beer, it'll relax you and I really want you to be relaxed. This isn't something to fear, in fact if I have my way it'll be something you'll remember for a very long time." Naomi says quietly.

Again I shake my head, "I'm fine and I don't need alcohol. Shall we go to your room?"

She smiles and takes my hand, "You sure you're ready?"

I nod and let her lead me to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The door closes behind us and I gulp again, I feel a bit naseous. I'm just about to start getting undressed when Naomi pulls me to her and kisses me. At first I'm surprised, I don't know why, in the lessons it's ok right? But she seems eager to kiss me, like she wanted to do it in the kitchen but was stopping herself. She's a really good kisser, not that I have much to compare it to, but I do know that my heart rate speeds up and my knees feel weak every time our lips lock. I moan softly and tentatively push my tongue into her mouth. A small noise escapes her throat and I feel her hand begin to caress my tit over the flimsy fabric of my dress. After a while she pulls away and I don't like the lack of contact.<p>

"Kissing is something you're good at." She says breathlessly.

I smile, "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"Let's find out how good you are at shagging." Naomi says with a grin.

She takes my hand and pulls me to the other side of the bedroom. It's then that I notice the full length mirror. She sits me down and perches behind me before she pulls up my dress. I'm embarrassed staring at the reflection of my underwear and attempt to close my legs but Naomi isn't having any of it as she intertwines her own legs with mine and pushes them apart.

I stare at her incredulously, "You're shitting me?"

"Nope." Is her brief reply.

I shake my head, "Naomi, I'm not doing anything in front of a mirror."

She raises an eyebrow, "Have you ever actually seen a fanny up close?"

I grimace, "In a magazine."

She snorts, "How well do you know your way around your own?"

I redden, "That's none of your business!"

Naomi relaxes her legs and reaches down to take off my knickers, she tosses them to one side before she pushes my legs apart again.

"Just take a look," she whispers into my ear.

I really want to tell her to fuck off but I can't help stare in the mirror, she runs her fingers along the inside of my thighs and I feel the skin turn to goosebumps in her wake. She reaches the crease between my legs and hips and presses with her thumbs causing me to gasp. Slowly her fingers reach down and she opens me up, I'm wet and glistening. Jesus, talk about ready for it. She leisurely runs her index finger across my clit making my hips roll towards her. I look up and find Naomi staring at me.

"When you're with a girl you need to know what you want so you can work out what it is she wants." Naomi states.

What I really want is for you to fuck me, the ferocity of my thoughts surprises me, given the way I felt earlier I thought I'd be more reticent but one look at Naomi tells me otherwise.

She smiles as if she can read my thoughts, "So what would you do to a girl?"

I shrug, "I always thought I could do what I do to myself only slightly more aggressively."

"Show me." Naomi states with a husk in her voice.

I frown, "Show you what?"

She takes my hand and moves it so it's resting between my thighs, "Show me what you do to yourself."

I know I should be embarrassed but there's something about her tone of voice that turns me on so much I don't even question her request. Almost involuntarily my finger moves to my clit and I start to rub against it. My pace is slow as I grow wetter at my touch and I begin to moan as I lean into the blonde sitting behind me. I feel her breath next to my ear.

"You really are beautiful." She states as she begins to kiss my neck, immediately finding one of the spots that turned me on so much yesterday.

My finger starts to move faster and I find myself arching upwards as she continues her assault on my neck, her hands rest on my hips and even though her touch is fairly innocent I'm desperate for more.

"Oh Jesus." I utter as her hands push against my thighs, opening my legs wider.

"Keep going." She mutters as she stares at my reflection before her hands travel up my body and start to knead my tits through my clothes.

Again I do as I'm told and my finger is now rubbing my clit harder and harder, my head rolls back against her shoulder as her thumbs flick across my nipples in time with my hand's movement. I bite my lip and stifle a moan.

"Don't fight it Em." she commands hoarsely and this time when I feel a noise rising in my throat as my skin starts to tingle I freely let the low growl escape into the room. What surprises me is a similar sound comes out of the blonde's mouth in response.

My eyes connect with hers and she shakes her head slightly, "Watch."

I force my eyes back to the mirror and look at my hand moving against me, she's right it's a total turn on and once more I get wetter as my fingers slide easily over my clit. Her breath gets shallower and I look up to see the reflection of her transfixed by the movements of my hand. Her tongue is darting against her lips as she moistens them and I'm left in no doubt about what she's thinking when she stares at the dampness between my legs.

I reach down with my other hand and gather some of my juices onto my fingertips. I lift my hand and offer it to the blonde, her moan of pleasure as she sucks my fingers is enough to make my cunt twinge. I look at our reflection and her eyes lock with mine, she smiles as I begin to tremble against her.

"Oh... fuck..." I utter as I feel my orgasm start to really take hold as my fingers frantically rub my clit and my hips begin to push against them. Naomi grips tightly around my waist as my arm reaches round her neck and pulls her into me. I continue to writhe against her as my breath comes in short bursts and a string of expletives escape my mouth. I'm on fucking fire and I scream into the room as I come against my hand. I momentarily wish I could watch her reaction but I can't keep my eyes open any longer as I collapse back against her, panting as my fingers slowly cease their movements bringing me down.

Eventually I open my eyes and find her staring at me, her eyes are a dark shade of blue and even with my inexperience I know exactly what that means.

"You're very sexy." She says biting her lip.

I blush, "I'm not really."

"Oh yes you are and the fact you don't even realise makes it more of a turn on." she confirms.

"Are you sure it's ok if I fuck you?" she asks almost hesitantly.

I nod, oh God yes. Naomi pauses and I'm afraid she doesn't want to, but I'll beg if I have to.

As if she reads my mind she continues, "It's not like I don't want to, believe me after watching that there's very little else I can think about but…."

My shoulders slump, "You don't want to fuck a virgin, in case I'm crap."

She shakes her head, "No Emily, I don't want your first time to be a letdown. I figured you might have pictured it a bit differently than this, that's all."

I sigh, she's right, I'd always imagined the first time I had sex would be with Effy, I'd been pining after her for long enough. In my head it was all candlelit dinners and romantic music as we slowly made love to each other. But that's just me being naïve, even if, and it's an almost impossible if, Effy does ever sleep with me it won't be the start of a relationship, it'll be two drunk friends screwing, nothing more. I can think of a lot worse ways to lose my virginity than to be fucked by the gorgeous woman staring at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Naomi, at your insistence I've just watched myself masturbate in a mirror. I think from your expression you're dying to fuck me, which turns me on more than you can imagine, and given your reputation I know you are going to do things to me that will give me more pleasure than anything I've ever pictured in my head. So no, it's not exactly how I envisaged losing my virginity, but I really, really want you to fuck me right now." I explain.

Naomi smiles and gets up, "Well in that case, your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>She holds out her hand and pulls me to my feet, my dress falls down but it doesn't matter because soon she pulls it over my head and casually throws it to the floor. My bra is swiftly removed and I'm standing naked in her room. I feel self conscious as Naomi appraises me but that feeling goes completely when her eyes finally lock with mine as she begins to undress. Soon we are both naked and standing in the middle of the room as our eyes wander over each other, her body is even more stunning than I realised, long tanned legs, tight stomach, fucking awesome tits and an arse to die for.<p>

She leads me over to the bed and pulls the covers up as she ushers me inside before climbing in next to me. Again I feel nervous.

"I know this is just a favour…" I begin hesitantly.

Naomi shakes her head and smiles warmly at me, "It not a favour, I'm not doing this because you asked me to, I'm doing it because I really want to."

I stare into her beautiful blue eyes and I can tell she's being truthful, she wants me. That knowledge makes me feel more confident than I've ever felt. Naomi isn't just doing me a favour by showing me what to do with a girl she wants to do things, dirty, sexy things with me. And I want to let her.

She leans down to kiss me and I practically melt into her body. Her hand moves and she flicks her finger across my already hardened nipple. I arch my back towards her and a moan escapes my mouth. Jesus, she hasn't even properly started yet and already I'm on the verge of grabbing her fingers and pushing them inside me. I hear her chuckle as she senses my irritation. Her hand continues to move down my body and comes to rest on my hip. She draws circles on my skin with her thumb causing my breath to hitch. I grow more impatient as I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than her right now.

"If you're not fucking me within the next ten seconds then you can forget it." I state frustratedly.

Naomi laughs and runs her finger slowly up and down across my clit before letting it rest at my entrance, "Don't think so Em…..."

Her cockiness infuriates me but only because she's right, there's no way on God's earth I'm backing away from this now. I gasp as she pushes her finger partly inside me and lets it rest, I don't care if I'm a virgin, I want much more than this slow torture. I roll my hips forward causing her finger deeper inside me.

"I want you to fuck me exactly like you do with other girls." I state.

I see a look of surprise cross her face, "Emily, maybe I need to go a bit slower…."

"No, I don't want some baby version, I want this to be real." I practically growl at her.

Her eyes widen slightly before she grins, "Fair enough, ready to be fucked good and hard?"

Oh God, I'm so ready, I pull her towards me, "The harder the better."

Naomi withdraws her finger and I whimper before moaning loudly as I feel her enter me again, this time with two fingers, "Oh Jesus Christ."

Her other hand moves up to my tit and she squeezes it as she thrusts her fingers slowly inside me,

once...oh God;

twice...oh yes;

three times...oh shit;

Holy fuck this feels so good I wonder why I've been waiting. Naomi continues deliberately pushing her fingers inside me as she leans down to kiss me again, she's surprised as I bite her lip before I plunge my tongue into her mouth. I don't know which sensation to concentrate on first, the deep kiss, the palm of her hand rubbing rhythmically across my increasingly sensitive nipple or the thrusts of her fingers which seem to reach deeper each time they're withdrawn and pushed forcefully back inside. In the end I decide greed is the best option and I focus on all three, the result is mind blowing and I moan loudly into her mouth.

She pulls away, "feels good?"

I nod rapidly not wanting her to stop until I scream.

"Want it to feel better?" she asks.

Is that possible? Oh sweet Jesus, as she increases the speed of her fingers and instructs me to roll my hips I realise that yep it's possible alright.

"Shit... Naomi... Oh... Mmmmm..." I can hardly find the words.

"Ready to come yet?" Naomi says with a glint in her eye but I shake my head. I want to enjoy this for as long as possible, and believe me I'm enjoying it, a lot.

"Ok but just say the word when you are." she replies as she picks up her pace again.

My whimpers of pleasure get louder as I concentrate on the feel of her inside me. Each thrust feels slightly different, sometimes they're rapid and deep, sometimes they're slow and she teases me by leaving her fingers inside longer. I moan loudly when she withdraws her fingers completely by curling them and dragging them. This is driving me crazy. Her fingertips touch a particular spot and a jolt goes through me.

"Do that again." I pant.

She smiles and does as I've requested, the same thing happens. "Oh God."

"You like that huh?" Naomi asks and I nod, "That'll come in handy later."

I pull her towards me for another ferocious kiss. My tongue swirls around her mouth as her fingers continue to explore me. When we pull apart my eyes focus on hers and only a single word can form in my brain

"Please..."

She shifts her hand slightly and her thumb grazes across my already swollen clit. I'm so wet she slides easily against me, rubbing, pushing and teasing it into an even harder peak.

By now my hips have taken on a life of their own as they buck towards the fingers expertly fucking me. My head crashes back against the bed and my hands grip the sheets frantically trying to cling on to something as my eyes close and I begin to pant in time to the thrusts of my hips. All I'm aware of is her fingers inside me and the ceaseless rubbing of her thumb against my clit until I feel my stomach muscles begin to clench and my skin starts to tingle. My heels dig into the mattress and suddenly every nerve in my body is more sensitive and I can feel everything, Naomi's shallow breath against my ear as she kisses my neck, the hairs on her arm tickling me gently, her legs forcing me wider open as her fingers plunge deeper and deeper into me driving me closer to the edge.

My body starts to shake and I can feel fire coursing through my veins as I tense up in preparation for the explosion that's about to happen, I can already tell my orgasm is going to be fucking amazing. By now Naomi's hand is hardly moving as I'm gripping her fingers tightly in a desperate attempt to pull them deeper inside me. Her thumb pushes hard against my clit at the same time as she curls her fingers against the spot she found earlier and it's almost too much for me to take until my mind goes blank and wave after wave of euphoric feeling crashes over me.

I cry out loudly as I come harder than I have ever come before. I push against her hand as her fingertips repeatedly stroke against my walls and clit, each one giving me a different yet equally delicious sensation.

Her hands slow their movements and I begin to calm down when I feel Naomi shift position without removing her fingers from me. Fleetingly I wonder what she's doing but I'm too breathless to ask, my breathing gets worse as I feel her tongue press against me as she eagerly laps up my juices before she sucks my clit causing me to hiss.

"Naomi...it's too..." I begin in a vain attempt to stop her actions but my sentence is lost as her tongue swipes gently across my aching clit, soothing it until the painful sensation turns into an altogether more pleasurable one. A low growl comes from deep in my throat and Naomi takes that as her cue to increase the intensity of her strokes. Her tongue flicks rapidly across my clit as her fingers continue to twist inside me.

"Holy...fuck..." I utter as my body begins to hum in response to her movements, I have no control, she is playing me like a finely tuned instrument and I willingly submit to her symphony.

"Ohhhh...Jesus...yes..." I spur her on as she sucks hard on my clit, while her tongue whips back and forth in time to the thrusts of her skilful fingers.

I have seriously been missing out because I've never experienced such intense pleasure before and although I'm desperate to come I really, really don't want this feeling to stop. I push my hips off the bed and taking my cue Naomi pulls my legs over her shoulders. Oh dear God, just when I thought this couldn't get any better I feel her moan against me and increase her pressure. My hands run through her hair and I press her tighter into me, if I could surgically attach her tongue to my clit I would.

Increasingly loud whimpers tumble from my lips and I beg to be fucked, I implore her to give me an orgasm which makes her tongue move faster and her fingers push harder. It isn't long before I'm screaming her name as I come forcefully against her, the second time round is much quicker but definitely no less satisfying than the first.

Her breathing is almost as ragged as mine as she kisses her way up my body and lies on top of me as I open my eyes.

"Fucking hell." She says with a grin as she kisses me. I taste myself on her lips and I finally understand what a turn on that is, I always thought it might be a bit gross, turns out I was wrong.

When we break apart my own mega watt smile greets her, "You're telling me, I'm extremely grateful you've shagged so many girls if that's the result. Eff was right, your reputation doesn't do you justice."

She frowns and I'm sure a hurt look crosses her face before it quickly disappears, "It wasn't about my reputation, I wanted your first time to be something you'd remember, even if it wasn't with the person you wanted it to be."

My eyes search hers and for the first time I see a slight chink in her confidence.

"Naomi, I'm never going to forget that as long as I live and I mean it when I say I'm glad I lost my virginity to you, not just because you're a spectacular fuck, which even with my limited experience I can tell you are, but because I can't think of anyone else I'd rather go to bed with. You're gorgeous but you're also a nice person and I enjoy spending time with you. It's far more meaningful this way than if it had been a drunken one night stand or something." I respond gently.

A smile returns to her face, "Yeah, but you still wish it was Effy who popped your cherry."

I raise my eyebrow, "You've fucked her, is she as good as you?"

Naomi grins, "Pffft, nowhere near."

"Well then, it's an easy choice, you win hands down." I say with a smile.

Naomi checks her watch, "I need to go to work soon, sorry, and I really mean that."

I pout, "How soon?"

She raises her eyebrow when she sees the look in my eye, "Why?"

"Well this lesson was all about me knowing what I want…." I reply huskily.

Her lips quirk into a smile, "And do you?"

I nod before leaning in and capturing her lips with my own, "I want you to fuck me again."

She glances at the time before she smiles devilishly and drags me out of bed. I begin to protest until she throws me a towel and leads me to the bathroom before turning on the shower, "This way I can kill two birds with one stone."

And here endeth the lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello folks, I told you I'd update as soon as I could so here's the next installment. Words can hardly express how amazing I think you guys are for reading, alerting and sending me your brilliant reviews and comments. The gushing sentence I've just written goes some way to telling you.**

**Now I know I've promised a bit of a smut fest in this story - and I will do that I promise, I don't have a death wish – but there will also be some chapters that are a bit more sedate {easing you in gently to this chapter}.**

**So anyway I thought it might be useful to forewarn you to future smut levels (as far as possible) so you can manage your expectations and where you read each chapter. So here goes the smut-o-meter:**

**This chapter – ickle bit of smut at the end**

**Ch 8 – Smut Ahoy!**

**Ch 9 – computer says...no smut.**

**Ch 10 – what do you want? I want the smut. You want the smut, you can't handle the smut.**

**These are written in outline so I'm pretty sure about them. After that it's sketchier but I'm thinking bit of angst, bit of fluff interspersed with lashings of smut. How does that grab ya?**

**Phew that was one long author's note so onwards and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 6 – Leave them wanting more<strong>

**Day 6 Emily**

"So maybe see you in the bar later?" Naomi asks as we walk back into the complex together.

I shake my head, "I'm going back to my room, having a nice relaxing bath and an early night so I can recover from my exhausting afternoon."

I'm pleased she's walked me back, it's a chivalrous thing to do but now it feels a bit awkward and I'm not sure how to leave things, do I casually thank her, say see you around or what?

"Er, thanks for this afternoon's lesson…..." I venture uncomfortably.

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, "You're welcome and believe me when I say it was a pleasure."

I blush, "The pleasure was all mine and you're a very thorough teacher."

Naomi laughs, "I think you picked it up pretty early on Em."

I look confused, "So why did you carry on?"

She smiles and winks at me as she walks away, "Because I think you're incredibly beautiful, very sexy and I couldn't resist you."

I watch her go and can't help the broad smile that appears on my face. I know Naomi probably says things like that to girls all the time and it doesn't mean anything but it still gives me a buzz that she described me as sexy. I've always thought of myself as being pretty or cute, fluffy things that are nice, but never mean anyone wants to rip my clothes off. Naomi made me feel desirable today and regardless of the fact I'd asked her to teach me how to be with a girl I believe her when she says she wanted to fuck me.

I jiggle from one foot to the other and I know I'm far too hyper to go back to my room. I notice the snack bar out of the corner of my eye and realise I'm fucking starving, I giggle, that would be because I've had a very busy afternoon. I bound over and pick up a salad, a hot dog and fuck it some chips too. I beam at the bar person and ask for a beer, he looks strangely at me, I suppose they're not used to seeing people in such a good mood around here. I put it all on a tray and decide to head over the beach, I don't want to run into Katie and definitely not Effy.

My best friend has all this psychic shit going on at the best of times, it totally freaks people out when she apparently reads their minds. Under normal circumstances she sees straight through me, I mean half the time I'm sure she knows what I'm thinking before I do. Today? Well I might as well wear a t-shirt that says 'I've just been fucked by Naomi, woo hoo' written on the front. She'll still know anyway but there's no need for me to help her out.

I walk towards the gate and see Cook come through, neutral expression Emily, act cool.

He grins at me, "Alright red? What's up with your face? You got wind?"

Clearly my neutral look needs work.

"I'm good, just going down the beach for a bit of a chillax." I inwardly groan, my 'cool' needs some polish too.

He stares strangely, "Are you on something?"

Yep, a massive high after your best mate screwed me, "Jesus Cook, I'm just in a good mood, it's not a crime."

He squints before a massive grin breaks out on his face, "You've been shagging."

Oh bollocks, if someone like Cook can tell this easily I'm a goner with Effy, "No I haven't."

He laughs, "Red, I know a just fucked look when I see one. So who's the lucky bird?"

What? Does everyone know I'm bloody gay? "Who said it was a bird? I mean girl."

"Ah ha, so you admit you've been shagging then?" Cook says triumphantly.

Seriously, out thought by Cook? I'm a lamb to the slaughter with Eff, "It's none of your business."

He winks, "I'll find out soon enough, I know everything that happens around here. By the way have you seen Naomi?"

"No, why would have I seen Naomi? She's your friend not mine, you should know more than me, we barely know each other, I mean why ask me..." Fuck my tall hat, why don't I just tell him everything, oh wait I've pretty much just done that.

Cook stares again, "Are you sure you're not on drugs?"

"Look Cook, I've got to go, my food is getting cold." I move towards the gate.

"Well if you do see her I'm looking for her ok?" he replies.

I nod, "Sure, but I doubt I'll see her before you, she's just gone to work."

Oh for the love of God.

He frowns, "But I thought you said you hadn't seen her..."

"See you Cook, gotta go." I reply hastily as I walk away.

When I'm out of sight I sit on a wall and sigh loudly. Absentmindedly I pick up a chip, it's stone cold. I throw the food away and down my beer. Let's face it if Cook can tie me in knots like that Effy is going to make mincemeat out of me.

* * *

><p>I walk into the room, shit not her as well, it's the last thing I need. Katie and Effy are surrounded by clothes.<p>

"Hey guys." I say as casually as I can.

Katie holds up two tops, "Which one Em?"

I stare between them, "Depends whether you want to come across as a full on prostitute or just a slag?"

Effy snorts and looks at me appraisingly, "Where have you been?"

I shrug, "Over at Naomi's."

"Again? You were over there for hours yesterday, what on earth were you doing with that slapper?" Katie scoffs.

My natural inclination is to tell her the truth, describe in graphic detail exactly what we were doing which would freak her out totally, but I'm not ready for that confrontation yet and I don't want anything to detract from the massive high I'm on from being amazingly fucked all afternoon.

"She's not a slapper, so she sleeps around a bit, who cares? She's actually nice once you get to know her." I respond.

Effy raises her eyebrow and I can tell already she knows everything, like I said she always does. I quickly remove myself from her penetrating stare and start the bath running. I don't even realise it but I'm quietly humming to myself as I brush my teeth.

"Someone's had a good seeing to." Effy states with a smirk as she leans against the bathroom door.

I jump two feet in the air, "Where's Katie?"

"I got rid of her so you could tell me all about your afternoon of passion with Naomi." Effy says.

I play green, "I didn't have an afternoon of passion, we were just hanging out."

Effy snorts, "Em, don't treat me like an idiot, I can tell when someone's been well and truly fucked and I can always read you like a book. So how was it?"

I contemplate lying but what's the point? I shrug, "It was fine."

Effy raises her eyebrow but stays silent as she continues to stare at me. I busy myself around the bathroom trying to act normally but all the time I can feel her eyes boring into me. Don't look at her Emily, she'll break you. What happened today with Naomi is no one else's business, it's private.

But Effy's your best friend and you tell her everything, surely you want to share something as big as losing your virginity with her? My competing thoughts continue until there is nothing but noise in my head.

"Stop fucking staring at me like that!" I shout at Effy.

I get a smirk in return.

"Agggghhh," I scream in frustration, "Fine, alright, I spent the afternoon in bed with Naomi, ok? Well most of it was in bed, some of it was on the floor and there was also the time in the shower. And yes, she was a fucking amazing shag, not that I can compare it to anything but I don't need to because I just know how good it felt. I know, I know, Naomi sleeps around and it won't have meant anything to her even if she did call me sexy and say she couldn't resist me. But I don't care I bloody loved every last minute of it so I'm gay, alright? I'm a screaming lezza who likes, and I mean really likes, to be fucked by girls."

Effy laughs as I finally run out of breath, "Nice coming out speech Em, you might want to work on it a bit for your family though."

I stare at her before I can't help the giggles escaping, "Can you imagine my Mum's face? Hi Mum, I'm gay. What's that, how do I know? Well Mum while I was on holiday I got fucked senseless by this gorgeous blonde and I think me enjoying it a lot probably means I'm a lesbian."

Effy's laughter increases, "I was thinking more about Katie's reaction actually."

Suddenly it doesn't seem so funny anymore, "You won't say anything to her will you? I mean I will tell her but I can't face it yet. Jesus, I've only just properly been honest with myself."

Effy smiles indulgently at me, "Em, you're my best friend and I'd never blab any of your secrets. You'll know when you're ready to tell her and maybe she'll be a bit weird at first but she loves you and wants you to be happy."

I relax a little as I turn the bath off, "Thanks."

I begin to undress; hey Effy's never been shy around me so I've never seen the need to be ashamed of my body in front of her either. If I'm being honest, at first I thought she might take one look and fall madly in love with me, as usual I was wrong.

She whistles, "Naomi wasn't too gentle with you then?"

I'm confused until I glance down, there are small bruises, bites and scratches all over my skin, little reminders of my afternoon's activities.

I sink into the water and it's already soothing my aching muscles, "I asked her not to be."

"I'm impressed, I thought you'd always be too shy to be that demanding." Effy replies as she sits down.

I grin, "I don't know what happened really, I just felt really confident with Naomi and I wasn't embarrassed at all."

Effy nods, "Yeah, she's good at putting you at ease."

A flash of irritation crosses my face, I don't want to be reminded that Effy got there first. I can tell she noticed because she looks at me strangely.

"Oh no Em, please don't." Effy says warningly.

I give her my most innocent look, "Don't what?"

Effy snorts, "Look, I'm really glad you had sex at last and that at least it was with someone who was experienced enough to make you feel good. But don't make what happened this afternoon with Naomi into something more than it was."

I roll my eyes, "Don't be stupid, I've already said I know it didn't mean anything to her, I'm just another notch on the bedpost."

Effy looks sceptical, "Hmmm, maybe you're telling the truth, but you haven't said it didn't mean anything to you."

I feel myself blush, "Well obviously it meant something, I lost my virginity for fuck's sake, I'm hardly likely to do that with just anyone."

"What like I did you mean?" Effy says with a tight smile.

My shoulders slump, "Eff, that's not what I meant and you know it."

She tuts, "I know you didn't, sorry. I just don't want you to mistake an afternoon's fucking with Naomi as something more meaningful. You've seen what she's like when girls get too clingy, I don't want you to get hurt. She screwed you, you screwed her, everyone's happy."

My colour deepens and Effy picks up on it straight away, "What?"

"I didn't..." I'm too embarrassed to continue.

Effy looks confused, "You didn't what? You weren't making it up, you did have sex with her right?"

I sigh, "Well yeah. I mean I think so."

Effy frowns, "You _think_ so? How is that even possible? Either she fucked you or she didn't."

"Yes she fucked me, several times actually, but I didn't do it back." I respond.

Effy pauses, "So Naomi spent the entire afternoon making you come but didn't expect you to return the favour?"

I shake my head, "I tried in the shower but Naomi said it didn't matter about her, it was more important that I had a good time."

A strange look crosses her face as she mutters something to herself before she smiles at me, "Which you obviously did."

I return her smile, "I had a great time. Eff, what did you just mutter?"

Her poker face is on, "When?"

I snort, "Just then, you gave me a funny look and said something to yourself before you changed the subject."

"I didn't change the subject." Effy replies dismissively.

We both know she's lying but I've learnt there's no point pushing her, she just clams up even more, "What time did you say you'd meet Katie?"

"About eight, aren't you coming?" Effy enquires.

I shake my head, "I'm going to soak for a bit longer and then have an early night, I might read for a while but I'm knackered."

Effy smirks at me, "I bet you are, dirty little slut. I'll leave you alone then, just you, your book and plenty of flashbacks no doubt."

I splash her with some water, "Oy! I'm having an early night, nothing more, nothing less."

I hear her getting changed, laughing to herself. I close my eyes as I lie back and allow the water to gently lap around me. Immediately my mind is filled with pictures from earlier in the day and I sigh contentedly. So maybe Effy was half right and I do want some time alone so I can think about Naomi or more specifically what the blonde was doing to me earlier. I smile to myself as I relax and get lost in the memories.

* * *

><p>After my bath I pull on a vest top and some boy shorts, it's too bloody hot here to wear anything else. I run a comb through my hair and decide to let it dry naturally, it'll go a bit curly but no one's going to see me.<p>

I switch on the tv and flick through the channels, they're mostly English which gives you some idea of the type of place it is. I can't really concentrate so I wander out onto the balcony and stare out to sea. I count the lights on the fishing boats that bob up and down. I almost feel sick just looking at them, I love the sea but I like to stay close to the shore. You wouldn't catch me in a tiny thing like that, I'm the girl who throws up over the side of a car ferry for Christ's sake, I'd probably lose my internal organs if I was on something smaller. I hear cheering and I see one of those night time party boats pass, my idea of hell.

I look down at the pool, it looks pretty and calm lit up at night, shame it's full of arseholes during the day who in spite of the notices dive bomb into it constantly splashing those of us trying to read peacefully.

Jesus Christ Emily, you sound like a grumpy old woman. I see a flash of blonde, it's Naomi and I think how gorgeous she looks as she walks purposefully towards the bar. She's talking to herself which makes me smile. It fades when I realise that she's probably going to meet Cook and go on the pull. I know I have no right to be jealous, all we have is an agreement but I still don't like the thought of her shagging someone else the same day she fucked me.

I sigh and go back inside. Maybe I should get dressed and go down there? Yeah right, behaving like a stalker is really going to make you seem attractive to her Emily. Instead I pick up my book and sit on my bed. Part of me understands how girls like that one earlier in the week get confused. I mean I know exactly what the deal is with Naomi but when she fucks you like that it's hard not to think even on some small level it must mean something to her.

After a couple of minutes I realise I've re-read the same paragraph five times, I can't help it, my mind keeps drifting. Effy wasn't kidding about the flashbacks. Right Emily, concentrate on Dickens. I try my hardest to get back into my book but I'm constantly fidgeting and I can't get comfortable. I decide to lie on my front and rest the book on my pillow, that's better. The bedclothes are crumpled where I've been restless and as I shift position again my shorts ride up and press against me.

Hmmm, I rub backwards and forwards a couple of times enjoying the feeling of my shorts brushing my clit. Oh fuck it, what harm can it do? Maybe I'll be less restless if I give in. I put my book down on the bedside table and roll onto my back. I slide my hand inside my underwear and start to slowly circle my clit, I think back to the shower.

_I'd barely got into the cubicle before Naomi kissed me. The droplets of water cascaded over our heads and tapped against our already sensitive skin like a gentle massage. Our tongues connected and swirled against each other at a leisurely tempo. This was just about us enjoying kissing...for now. I rested my hands on her hips as she cupped my face with one hand while the other stroked my neck. God it felt good. I moved my hands onto her buttocks and stared to gently squeeze them causing Naomi to moan softly and push herself into me. I tentatively reached down and ran my fingers over her clit causing her to gasp. Believe me it wasn't only the water that was wet in here. _

My fingers rub more insistently across my clit as I remember the feel of her against me and I moan softly.

_We broke for air and stared at each other, both of us slightly breathless, both of us incredibly turned on. As I flexed my fingers Naomi closed her eyes and murmured. I was surprised when she removed my hand and said we should concentrate on me as I had some catching up to do. I felt embarrassed in case I'd done something wrong but that quickly disappeared when she pushed me against the wall began to nip at my neck. My palms flattened against the tiles when she moved down and softly bit into the flesh on my collarbone before she smoothed over it with her tongue_.

"Oh...oh...oh..." my breathing is shallow as my fingers move faster and faster inside my underwear.

_I wrapped my arms around her neck as she lifted my legs so they curled around her back. I rubbed against her in a desperate attempt to create some friction and Naomi obligingly pushed her hips into me as we rocked back and forth. I groaned in protest when she pulled away slightly but they quickly turned to moans of pleasure when she entered me, her thrusts immediately deep and strong. Her eyes never left mine the entire time she fucked me, watching intently and gauging my reaction to each swipe of her thumb against my clit or push, twist or curl of her fingers, adjusting her motions slightly to maximise the pleasurable sensations rippling through my whole body. It wasn't long before my eyes glazed and I screamed out her name. I was grateful the sound of the shower muffled me as I was sure I could be heard back at the hotel._

My fingers frantically swipe against my clit as I begin to tremble, oh fucking hell, oh yes, oh yessssss. Her name echoes around the room as I come for the second time as a result of what happened in the shower.

I lie back against the pillow as my breathing slows. I can't get enough of the blonde, she's addictive. I know she doesn't normally sleep with girls twice but this is different. I didn't get to do anything to her so technically we haven't finished the lessons right?

I'm pretty sure I can persuade her to fuck me again. After all I am sexy and she can't resist me. I giggle at my new found confidence. What's the phrase Naomi uses? Always leave them wanting more, well I do want more, plenty more and I'm determined Naomi's the one who's going to give it to me.

And here endeth the lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Awesome, awesome, awesome. That's what you all are for reading, alerting and reviewing. **

**Captain, to the south, smut ahoy!**

**My author's notes are getting stranger by the chapter but I hope that makes you realise how much I'm enjoying writing this story.**

**For those of you who missed Naomi, here she is in all her glory, and it's not just a reference to her being naked at some point (which she might be)**

**The next chapter is half written but it's proving a bit of a headache to get it spot on at the mo (when you get to the end you'll probably see why) so as ever I'll try to update soon but won't make any promises. Two chapters in three days isn't bad though right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Later Day 6 - Naomi<strong>

I slam the front door and walk purposefully towards the complex. I'm meeting Cook in the bar but I had to come home to get changed out of that awful uniform. I'm restless and even Cook picked up on it earlier when we were running our clinics for disgruntled guests, and believe me there were always plenty of those. Fucking morons, what did they expect at an all inclusive resort in Spain? The cost of the holiday should have given them some clue that it was always going to be like a glorified Butlins rather than the 'exclusive luxury' it was described as in the brochure. Didn't they realise the rating was far more influenced by the number of activities available and how much value for money the place offered?

I snort to myself as I see the two massive buildings that look more like a hospital than a hotel come into view, exclusive this place is not. Neither is it most people's version of luxury, sure there are pools galore and entertainment is provided nearly all day, Jesus you could dump your kids off on the first day of your holiday and not see them again until it was time to go home, and believe me that's what some parents did, but it wasn't luxurious. Well not unless you consider luxury to be all the shit food you can stuff your face with and being able to drink your own body weight in alcohol from dawn to midnight.

I walk past the pool and glance up, I swear I see Emily on one of the balconies. Jesus Christ, I'm obsessed. I shake myself and smack my hand against the side of my head as I continue my purposeful walk towards the bar. I desperately need a shag.

I quickly scan the room for Cook. I spot him and make my way over.

"You took your time blondie, I've been here ages." He grumbles at me.

I avert my eyes, "I haven't been that long, what do you want to drink?"

Cook tuts, "What the fuck is the matter with you today? You were all jittery earlier on and now you're acting like you're hiding something."

I contemplate telling him for a nano second but he'd absolutely piss himself if I did. I could just see him now, doubled over with laughter if I told him the truth. Naomi Campbell, womaniser extraordinaire, the ultimate fuck em' and leave em' girl, was getting all worked up because she'd spent the afternoon screwing someone and now she can't stop thinking about them. No fucking way was I going to admit that to Cook, he'd have me committed.

Come on Naomi, get your shit together. So maybe I'd been thinking about Emily a bit, but that was hardly a shock given that I'd been fucking her all afternoon. I mean I didn't come so it's normal to be a bit antsy right? The reason it had taken me so long to get back to the bar was because I thought a bit of DIY might calm me down. It didn't, in fact it only made things worse. Once again the only thing that helped as I was frantically getting myself off were thoughts of the redhead. Only now I had much more graphic pictures of Emily naked or me screwing her to assist my endeavours.

"I'm not hiding anything, I just really need to get laid." I respond eventually.

Cook grins and slaps me on the back, "That's my girl, God you had me worried there for a second."

I wink at him, "Always thinking about my next shag Cookie mate, now I'll ask you again, what are we drinking?"

I get the beers in and we quickly down two shots of tequila as our eyes search the room for some suitable girls. I see the girl from the hen party, the one that arrived on the same coach as Emily.

Oh for fuck's sake, what's the matter with me? I need to stop thinking about the redhead for long enough to score. After that it won't be a problem as I'll be concentrating on the lucky girl my talented fingers are inside. She smiles at me but I've already lost interest.

"Don't bother, she ain't that good." Cook says knowingly.

"Not my type." I reply nonchalantly taking a sip of my beer.

Cook snorts, "Since when did you have a type other than female and up for it?"

I glare at him, "I'm a bit choosier than that Cook."

He shakes his head, "Seriously Naoms, get your end away quickly because you're behavin' all weird tonight."

I sigh because I know he's right, I am in a funny mood, "Sorry, I'm just a bit knackered."

What I don't add is the reason why I'm knackered, which is the only thought going round my head.

"What about the one on the end over by the wall?" Cook points.

I look over and she smiles shyly at me, she's quite pretty I suppose and her expression shows she's clearly willing. I think about smiling back before I move in for the kill but something stops me. I can't be bothered with someone new tonight, I'm desperate to come so I need someone I know will deliver the goods.

I spot Effy and realise the solution to my problems is right in front of me. I grin at Cook and make my way over to where she's dancing. I don't even bother to ask as I join straight in and mould my body into hers. She stares but doesn't stop me.

After a couple of minutes dancing I lean into her ear, "I suppose a fuck's out of the question?"

She laughs, "What happened to no repeats?"

I smile my most charming smile, "I thought I'd make an exception for you, considering how much fun it was.

She shields my body from view and my eyes widen as she pushes her hand inside the top of my jeans and into my underwear. Her fingertip dips down and spreads my wetness across my clit.

"Hmmmm." I utter before she pulls her hand away.

She smirks before she grabs my arm, "Come with me."

To be honest I'm surprised, I thought the answer would be a resounding no, but apparently she's up for us screwing again, so who am I to argue? We make our way outside and as soon as we're alone I push her against a wall and press myself into her thigh as I kiss her. Bollocks, why am I still thinking about Emily? I need Effy to fuck me so I take her hand and try to guide it towards my jeans again. She laughs and pushes me away. The confusion on my face must be obvious because she shakes her head and tuts.

"I don't think it's me that's got you all hot and bothered babe and even I'm not that much of a fuck up I'll screw someone who's thinking about somebody else the whole time." She says with a raised eyebrow.

I redden, oh for the love of God, what is wrong with me? I never blush in front of a girl.

She laughs and grabs my arm, "Like I said follow me."

She drags me into the hotel and we get the lift before she guides me along the corridors until we're standing outside a door. As she gets her swipe card out I finally realise where we are.

"No fucking way Effy..." I begin but it's too late as she opens it and pushes me inside, she closely follows behind.

Emily sits on the bed with her head buried in a book, her hair is curled around her face and she's dressed in a vest top and some tight boy shorts. My first, and let's be honest only, thought is that I want to rip them off her, with my teeth.

"You're back early." She states not looking up.

Effy coughs, "Present for you Em."

Finally the redhead looks up and her eyes widen in surprise when she sees me, "Fuck's sake Effy, you could have given me some warning. I look like a troll."

Effy laughs, "No you don't but it doesn't matter, Naomi just wants you to fuck her."

"I am standing right here you know." I say indignantly to the brunette before I turn back to Emily, "But Effy's right you look, erm, you look um, great."

Jesus Christ Naomi, what the fuck is all the Hugh Grant stammering about? 'You look um great', I sound like a complete tosser. But Emily smiles shyly at me anyway and I seriously struggle to control myself as mental images of me ripping her clothes off cloud my brain.

Effy turns and walks out of the room, "So my work here is done, don't worry if I can't find somewhere else suitable I'll kip with Katie and I won't tell her why. Enjoy."

The door closes and we stare awkwardly at each other. I'm in uncharted territory, normally I'd be far more decisive and forward than this but for some reason I feel reticent. It's not something I'm used to and I'm not sure I like it.

"Why were you with Effy?" Emily asks.

I shrug, "I saw her in the bar."

Emily stares at me and her brow furrows, "Did you want to shag her again?"

I panic, what the hell am I supposed to say to that? I don't want Emily to think that she's some sort of second choice, that I'm here because Effy turned me down. But at the same time I don't want her to know how much I've been thinking about her. I'm at a loss to know what to do so I decide honesty is the best policy, well a bit of it at any rate.

"After this afternoon I'm horny as fuck and I couldn't be bothered being with someone untested tonight, so I focused on Effy because I knew she'd be able to make me come." I say with a sigh.

"Oh, right." Emily replies.

Shit, now I've offended her. "Sorry."

She shrugs, "It's ok, I understand."

Do you? Do you really understand? Because I fucking don't, in fact I can't make sense of anything at the moment. "I should probably go."

"Um, ok. See you around." Emily says casually and it unsettles me far more than I want it to.

I move towards the door and my brain is screaming at me to say something else, anything that might mean I don't have to walk away. But nothing occurs to me and I really hate feeling like this bumbling idiot so I carry on.

"Unless..." Emily states.

I turn back, "Unless?"

Emily shakes her head, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

I stare, "No go on, unless what?"

Emily blushes, "Unless, you want me to...you know, maybe, um, fuck you?"

Is it possible to find someone cute and incredibly sexy at the same time? Well it must be because I'm torn between wanting to give Emily a hug and wanting to screw her brains out. In the end the more carnal part of my mind wins and I quickly close the distance between us so I'm standing directly in front of her. She looks at me for what seems like an eternity but in reality is mere seconds, there is no longer any hesitation in her eyes and I can tell immediately she wants this as much as I do.

I'm not sure which one of us makes the first move, it doesn't matter, but suddenly we're kissing; not like the kiss we shared the other night, not even like the kisses we shared earlier, this is hot, insistent kissing full of longing, and there is no doubt remaining about where it's leading. Me, Emily, fucking. Our tongues mingle and swirl across each other, almost duelling to see which one of us will gain control and I'm a little surprised when it's Emily who comes out on top.

Her hands wander freely over my body, stopping every now and then to squeeze or tease the flesh which even though I'm still clothed drives me absolutely crazy. I can feel the heat between my legs increase and I'm desperate for her to touch me properly.

We break apart and catch our breath.

"I know I'm untested, and it might not be any good..." Emily starts hesitantly.

I shake my head, "Emily, I'm so turned on by the thought of you doing this I think you could read from a phone book and you'd make me come."

As my words sink in her confidence returns and when she looks at me again there is no uncertainty in her eyes. Her hands grapple with my clothes and before I know it I'm naked as Emily pushes me onto the bed and grinds her thigh into me.

"Oh God." Is all I can murmur as the redhead pushes harder and harder against me causing my wetness to spread across her leg.

"You really want me?" It's said more as a question and I can hear the slight surprise in her voice.

"Yes, and I haven't been able to think about anything else since this afternoon." I reply pulling her towards me.

"Oh Christ, I seriously want to fuck you." She mutters breathlessly as her hand trails down my side.

Although her thigh is creating friction, it's not enough, "Please Em, I need you inside me now."

I'm not used to begging but I don't care, I'm that desperate for Emily to fuck me I'm prepared to do or say anything she wants me to.

She smiles, secure in the knowledge she has got me exactly where she wants me. The great Naomi Campbell is writhing beneath her and pleading to be screwed, but Emily isn't gloating or teasing, the fact that she's driving me crazy is simply giving her confidence, which means I'm going to get fucked much more spectacularly.

She pushes two fingers deep inside me, causing a low growl to escape my mouth. At first her pace is leisurely and deliberate as she withdraws her fingers slowly before driving into me again. It's both intensely pleasurable and agony at the same time. My eyes lock with her deep brown ones staring intently as she continues to plunge her fingers into me.

"Please...faster..." I beg again and immediately her pace increases.

I moan loudly as Emily's thumb starts to flick rapidly across my engorged clit and I roughly pull her towards me for another kiss, I think the ferocity of my actions initially startles the redhead but it's like I'm possessed and I need to feel as much of her as possible. Her tongue instantly finds mine and for a second all I can concentrate on is the intense kiss we are sharing.

My attention returns to her hand as her assault on my clit continues in earnest. Emily drives her hips against me each time she thrusts her fingers and I feel my walls begin to clench around her.

My breathing is shallow and laboured as my whole body seems to arch towards her like she has some sort of magnetic pull on me, "Oh...Jesus...yes..."

My nails dig into her back and I feel her hot breath next to my ear as she continues to drive into me, "You're so sexy, I could fuck you all day."

I groan softly at the thought of being fucked all day by the redhead. My head pushes back into the bed as my hips thrust against her hand forcing her fingers deeper inside me, my skin begins to tingle and I realise I'm going to come very shortly. I know I said I was horny but this is ridiculous, I'm not sure anyone has made me come this quickly before but I can't help it. I try to think of something mundane that might stop the orgasm that is building inside me but it doesn't work, all I can think about is Emily and what she's doing to me.

Small whimpers escape my mouth as the redhead picks up her pace again and her thumb pounds against my clit, "Oh... fuuuuuccckkk... Emily."

She curls her fingers and it's enough to make me hurtle over the edge. I scream her name as a white hot heat spreads rapidly through my whole body, I jerk against her hand and grip her tightly. Emily pushes back against me and murmurs into my ear and I realise I am already completely lost in her. It's a fucking cliché but fireworks explode in my head and streak across the inside of my eyelids as the redhead continues to twist her fingers to tease wave after wave of pleasure from me.

I'm powerless and totally out of control as my body and mind surrender to her completely. It scares the shit out of me and I start to panic as I struggle for breath. Come on Naomi get back in charge, I need to do something to stop her having this hold over me, anything that will put me back in control. I move my hands and grasp her shorts before roughly pulling them down. I enter her immediately and begin to quickly thrust my fingers in and out of her. She's already dripping wet so I know this isn't going to take long.

"Oh God...mmmmmmmm..." Emily whispers hoarsely as her hips buck towards my hand.

The panic starts to dissipate and I feel better as I'm the one in command again. My heart rate slows and I can breathe more easily. Atta girl Naomi, I silently congratulate myself. My fingers rapidly plunge deep inside the redhead until Emily is panting next to my ear.

"Oh fuck Naomi...yes...yes...harder." she urges as she keeps thrusting against my hand.

I shouldn't be surprised really, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch but never the less Emily's enthusiastic embrace of the joys of fucking is seriously turning me on. I push another finger inside her and I swear her moan of pleasure is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

I feel euphoric as my fingers pump faster and faster into the redhead as she rides my hand, I'm determined she's going to have a fucking amazing orgasm. Obviously I always want to make a girl come but normally it's so I can congratulate myself on a job well done, it proves what a great fuck I am. This time it's different, I want it to happen because I want Emily to feel better than she's ever felt before and I want to be the one responsible for making her feel that way.

My other hand pushes against her clit and a low, throaty growl comes from her mouth.

"Oh fuck...yes..." she whispers breathlessly.

It's not long until I feel her stiffen above me and I push my fingers as hard and as deep as I can inside her before I curl them.

"Ohhhhhhhhh... God...Naomi..." Emily cries out as she finally succumbs to her orgasm.

I'm concentrating so hard on her, I don't notice what's happening to my own body, the redhead's fingers are still inside me and as our eyes lock I'm sent hurtling to the point of no return. I try to stop it but it's no use.

"Shit Emily...I'm going to...oh fuck..." I utter as I stare deeply into the brown eyes looking back.

Just like before I am lost, she is consuming me and I totally surrender only this time I don't care, I'd willingly give myself to her a hundred times over if this is what it feels like.

I force my eyes to stay open, I want her to know that this is the real me she's seeing, I want her to understand how rare it is, how I never let anyone in like this, how I've never come just from making someone else orgasm before.

When her eyes widen I know she understands, my eyes close and I cry out her name as I come again. Oblivion beckons and I rush towards it because Emily has sent me there. Every atom in my body implodes and I don't feel like I even exist anymore.

Eventually I come crashing back into the room, my breathing is erratic but eventually slows. I feel Emily stroke my cheek and my eyes open to find her staring as she leans down and kisses me. When we pull apart her laughter echoes around the room.

"Wow... I may not be experienced but that was..." she pauses, "I mean that was fucking amazing right?"

I bite my lip and nod. Yeah fucking amazing, but also petrifying, heart attack inducing and utterly terrifying. I have never lost control like that in my life and as I stare into the trusting chocolate brown eyes I know I can't do this. The panic is back with a vengeance, my heart is thumping in my chest and I can't breathe. I have to get out of here as quickly as I can. I swallow as the bile rises in my throat.

"Naomi, are you ok?" there's nothing but concern which makes me feel a million times worse about what I'm going to do.

"Sorry, I need to go." I state as I move her off me.

Her confusion is obvious as I get off the bed and start to dress, "What's wrong?"

I force a smile, "Nothing, I just need to go back to my place, I've got an early start."

Before she can react I kiss the top of her head and make my way to the door, my hands are shaking as I turn the handle and I walk out. I stride down the corridor, practically breaking into a run at one point. I impatiently press the lift button and it's a relief when it arrives quickly. As the doors close I see Emily look out of her room and once again our eyes lock, I'll never forget the look she gives me as long as I live.

At last I'm outside, I immediately head for the beach and I take huge lungfuls of sea air as the sound of the waves lapping against the shore finally begins to calm me down. I head for a spot I know will be deserted. When I arrive I sit in the sand and stare at the sea, it's therapeutic effect pays dividends straight away and I feel myself start to calm down.

I feel like a total cunt but I had no choice, I couldn't stay in that room, I couldn't stay with Emily. I flinch as I think again about the look on her face as I left, it was a mixture of bewilderment, devastation and insecurity. I sit by the sea for ages silently trying to rationalise what I have done, arguing with myself that I had to do it for my own self preservation. But deep down I can't reconcile the fact that what I've actually done is hurt someone decent, someone who is kind and sweet and trusting, someone who really doesn't deserve to be treated so badly. After a while I get up and head home. I let myself in and head for the bathroom where I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I don't like what I see looking back.

I've always been a big fan of the adage, leave em wanting more. I fuck girls but never twice, that way there's no chance of reality getting in the way and spoiling things. You have a good time and yeah, maybe sometimes they want to sleep with you again, but that's life right? No promises, no expectations, no guilt. But as I stare at myself I realise all too late that occasionally these things work the other way round, maybe sometimes it's me who's bruised and battered as I'm the one left wanting more.

And here endeth the lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right not totally happy with this chapter but I wanted to post because 1) I'm not sure how to make it better and 2) then I can get on with the story.**

**Please let me know what you think because {broken record alert} your reviews have been immense so far. I really appreciate every one reading, alerting or reviewing this.**

**Hopefully you'll forgive me a bit of a lull in the story. This mostly Effy and Emily with a bit of new 'all knowing' Cook at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 7 - get by with a little help from your friends<strong>

**Day 7 - Emily**

I sniff and wipe my eyes as I hear the click of the door, luckily I'm facing away from her so Effy won't see that I'm crying.

She walks into the room, "I hope you're decent..."

Her cheery voice trails off and I assume she's seen me curled tightly in a ball on the bed.

"Em?" she questions quietly.

"Hey." I respond.

I feel her arm on my shoulder, "turn around."

I shake my head.

"Emily, what's the matter?" her voice is full of concern.

I shake my head again, "Nothing."

She sits on the bed, "Em please turn around."

"I don't want to, I've been crying a bit and my eyes are all puffy." I say with a sniff.

She sighs and shuffles me over. She lies behind me and spoons into my body, her arms wrap tightly around me and her face nestles into my neck. I grip her arms and squeeze her into me. This is always our comfort position, I think it stems from that time with Freddie. There's nothing sexual about it, never has been, it's purely our default when one of us is upset. Since Freddie Effy has never cried or explicitly said there was anything wrong but I can always tell when a cuddle will make things better.

The familiarity of it breaks my resolve and I start to sob again. Effy grips me tighter and whispers shhhh in my ear. She holds me like that until the tears stop.

"What happened?" she asks gently.

"I don't know." I respond truthfully wiping my eyes.

She sighs, "Sorry, I thought Naomi wanted to screw you again, I wouldn't have brought her up here otherwise."

"She did." I state.

Effy pauses, "I don't understand."

I swallow, "Naomi did fuck me again, and I made her come, twice."

Again there's a pause, "Em, I still don't get it. Was it awful?"

I shake my head, "It was amazing, and it wasn't just me that thought so, Naomi agreed too."

"Ok, so you had this fantastic shag and then what?" Effy questions.

"She left." I state.

I can tell Effy is still confused, "Did you want her to spend the whole night?"

A tear rolls down my cheek, "No Eff, you don't understand. As soon as she'd come for the second time she jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran off."

"What straight away?" Effy asks in surprise.

I nod, "I'd barely taken my fingers out of her before she was gone. She said there was nothing wrong and that she had to get up early but I could tell she was lying. She couldn't get away fast enough Eff."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry." Effy says comfortingly.

I shrug, "It's not your fault. I guess it's just me."

Effy pulls away and forcibly turns me towards her, "Emily Fitch, shut the fuck up. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with that blonde bitch. It's not your fault she's a cunt who doesn't give a shit about other people's feelings."

I sigh, "But I still don't get it Eff, she said she'd been thinking about me all day. She told me that I could make her come just by reading from a phone book. She wanted to be here, I know she did."

"Sweetheart, she's fucked up, who the hell knows what's going on in her head? I can't work her out and I'm always spot on with people." Effy says gently.

That surprises me, Effy normally has the measure of people within five seconds. If she can't figure Naomi out what hope have I got?

"But..." I begin

Effy stops me, "No but anything. Emily, you're an amazing person, you're kind, you're funny and intelligent, you're stunningly beautiful and recently you've started to be sexy as fuck too. It's Naomi's loss, not yours. Girls like her are ten a penny, you're one in a million."

I stare at her, she really means it, a shy smile appears on my face, "Shut up."

"I will not shut up. You need to realise how special you are Em, God know's I've tried telling you enough but you have to start believing me." Effy states as she stares intently at me.

I look into her eyes and for a second I get lost until something snaps me out of it, "I'm sexy?"

Effy laughs and the spell is broken, "Too fucking right you are. I mean you always had a certain allure about you, but it was more shy geek. Now it's full on minx. You're going to be beating the girls off with sticks."

I giggle, "don't be daft."

Effy shakes her head, "Seriously Em, I'm going to have to get them to form an orderly queue."

I smile, "how come you always make me feel better?"

She kisses my forehead, "Because I love you and I hate it when you're upset."

"I love you too." I say quietly.

Effy shoves me, "Right let's stop with all the gooey crap, it's so sweet it's making me sick. What do you want to do today?"

I roll my eyes, "dunno, I don't fancy staying round here."

We both know what I mean is I don't want to run into Naomi.

"Ok, how about we head for the beach? We can stay all day and have lunch at one of the bars. I know we've already paid for it here, but let's face it the food is shite." Effy offers.

I nod, "I am going a bit stir crazy it'll be good to get out."

Effy gets off the bed, "shall I text Katie?"

I shake my head, "Can it just be us? I love Katie to bits but I can't face her questions today. I want to wallow for a bit without getting the third degree."

Effy tuts, "There'll be no wallowing today. Today is about you and me having fun, fuck the rest of the world."

I laugh, "Ok then, no self pity, just good times."

"Why don't you have a shower," she sniffs, "you smell a bit orgasmy. Then put your most revealing bikini on and we'll head off."

I'm confused as she heads for the door, "Where are you going?"

Effy stares at me like I'm stupid, "to kick the shit out of Naomi, where else would I be going?"

I shake my head vigorously, "No Eff, don't make this worse."

She snorts, "How is me beating the crap out of her going to make this worse? She deserves it, no one fucks around with my best mate's feelings and gets away with it."

"Elisabeth Stonem, I said no." I state firmly.

She knows I'm serious, I've just full named her.

"Fine. Let's go to the beach then." she says huffily.

We get ready in silence. I don't bother with a shower, I like smelling a bit orgasmy, as Effy put it, it reminds me that last night wasn't some random dream, it really happened.

We head off to the beach and I'm glad Naomi is nowhere to be seen, when we reach the crossroads Effy pauses.

"Oh shit, I forgot something, why don't you get us some beds and I'll catch you up in a minute?" Effy says casually.

She must think I'm an idiot, "Forgotten what?"

"Er, my suncream." she says hesitantly.

I shrug, "I've got plenty."

Effy pauses, "And my earphones..."

"I've got a spare pair." I interrupt.

She frowns, "And um..."

"Effy, I said no, I don't want you going anywhere near Naomi, she's my problem, not yours so let me deal with it in my own way. Today, I just want to forget all about her and enjoy myself with my best friend." I order.

Effy pouts, "Ok, I'll let it drop."

We both know she's lying. At some point she's going to find Naomi and give her a slap. I almost feel sorry for the blonde until I remember how upset I was, well still am. Fuck it, the bitch has got it coming to her, but even as I think it I know I don't really mean it. I don't want Effy to hurt her, I just want to know why she ran away.

* * *

><p>"So what do you fancy? My treat." Effy asks as we peer at the menus.<p>

We've had a pretty chilled out morning, lounging on the sunbeds, reading or playing cards and going for a swim when we got too hot. I almost forgot I was upset, almost. Every now and then my mind would drift back to the events of last night and I'd be filled with a sense of sadness. It's my own stupid fault for thinking I was different to the other girls, that maybe we were friends and that Naomi actually liked me. S he's a serial shagger and I'm just another girl to be fucked and forgotten.

I sigh and look around, I'm terrible like that, always glancing at other people's plates before I order. "the sardines look good."

Effy looks over, "Right two lots of sardines and a bottle of wine I think."

"Are you sure?..." I start unsurely.

Effy looks surprised, "Sorry Em, did you want sangria or something?"

I shake my head, "Isn't it a bit early..." .

She holds her hand up, "We're here to have a good time and that means alcohol has to be involved. All this bollocks about not needing it to enjoy yourself is only said by boring arseholes who could drink a truck load and still be dull as shit."

I smile, "Alright you've convinced me, we'll get some wine."

She nods, "you know I'm always right Em, I don't know why you bother to argue."

Neither do I, I never win. Effy calls the waiter over and we order. My mind drifts off again until Effy clicks her fingers in front of my face.

"Oy! No thinking about her and getting wistful. Have a drink." she commands as she hands me the glass.

I roll my eyes and take a sip, "Yes boss."

"Don't you forget it. Now have a proper drink." she says as she wags her finger.

I take a large gulp, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Effy laughs, "Yep, but not so I can have my wicked way with you."

"Shame." I say with a wink.

Effy looks stunned, "Emily Fitch are you flirting with me?"

I giggle, "A little bit, I could do with the practice."

Effy smiles, "Practice away, it's nice."

"It's not supposed to be nice you tit, it's supposed to make you want to rip my clothes off." I snort.

"Oh, then you're shit at it." Effy says with a grin.

"Fuck off bitch." I say with a shove.

Effy smiles at me fondly, "And she's back in the room."

Our sardines arrive and I realise we're already two thirds of the way through the wine, "Can we get another bottle please?"

Effy looks surprised, "Taking me literally then Em?"

I shrug, "I want to get bladdered and forget I ever met the blonde cow, let alone lost my virginity to her."

"Amen to that." Effy says chinking our glasses together, "here's to friendship."

We continue chatting over lunch and it takes my mind off things, well some of the time anyway. This is one of the main reasons I love Effy so much, sure the whole being in love with her is important, but mostly it's because she's a great friend. Most people don't get to see that side of her, to them she'll always be the slightly aloof, sarcastic bitch who couldn't give a fuck. But with me she's warm and funny, she always knows how to cheer me up and she's loyal, honestly she'd jump in front of a bus for me if she had to and she know's I'd do the same for her.

Not like fucking Naomi, I'd bloody push her in front of it.

Where the hell did that come from? I was listing Effy's good qualities and suddenly my head is filled with Naomi. I don't want to think about her, oh great, now I can't think about anything else. I screw my eyes shut in an attempt to clear my head but I think an image of her has been burned onto the inside of my eyelids. I picture her stunning blue eyes twinkling when she smiles or laughs, which we do quite a bit actually.

What the fuck Emily? You're not going out with her, you have, correction had, an arrangement with Naomi. It was just about sex. Now you've screwed so it's finished, over, done with.

So why am I constantly thinking about her? Why am I desperate to know what made her leave last night? I sigh, because deep down I stupidly hope it's more than just sex. I enjoyed being with her even before we shagged. I like her company, she's interesting and witty, the other night when we talked in the bar she was passionate, things matter to her I can tell. I suppose she intrigues me.

For God's sake Emily, stop it, stop making excuses for her. She's a womanising bitch who fucked you and fled after she got what she wanted. Except when I replay it, and believe me I've done that many times, all I can see is her blue eyes looking directly at me as she came. It was like she was trying to tell me everything else was an act, that this was the real her.

Or maybe I'm just a gullible fool who will buy any shit line I'm spun to get me into bed because after that she walked out on me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel Effy's hand cover mine. I look up to find her smiling sadly at me. I give her a weak smile back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help drifting off. I just don't get it Eff, one minute she was all over me and the next there was practically a Naomi shaped hole in the door." I say quietly.

Effy shrugs, "Maybe you should talk to her."

I snort, "I'd have thought me being anywhere near her was the last thing you wanted."

"True it's not up there with my favourite courses of action, but you know what you're like Em. This shit will keep going around your head until she gives you an answer." Effy opines.

I sigh, she's right, I will keep playing it over and over, looking for hidden meanings or signs.

"What if it's nothing more complicated than the fact I'm shit in bed? What if I was just a crap fuck?" I say quietly.

"Naomi came hmm?" Effy asks.

I nod, "Twice."

"And she wasn't faking it?" Effy continues.

I shake my head. "I don't think so."

Effy laughs, "Babe, you'd know."

I smile, "Ok, she definitely wasn't pretending. The second time I didn't even really have to do anything, she came right after I did."

"Well then, I think that all points towards you being pretty shit hot in bed hun." Effy states.

My chest puffs out, "I guess so."

Effy squeezes my hand, "I know so. Let's face it Em, Naomi isn't backwards in coming forwards when it comes to telling girls exactly what she thinks."

I smile ruefully, "I suppose she was pretty blunt with that Jane girl earlier in the week."

Effy glances over my shoulder, "Speak of the devil."

My head whips round because I think she means Naomi and I'm disappointed when I realise that it's Jane and that rep Fiona walking towards us.

"No Naomi today?" Jane says with a slight sneer.

I'm confused, "Sorry?"

Fiona joins in, "We've just seen you two together a lot recently, looking thick as thieves."

I shake my head, "Haven't you got better things to do than spy on Naomi?"

Jane bristles, "We're not spying, it's not our fault if we see her kissing you on the cheek in broad daylight."

"Oohhhh, not kissing me on the cheek, what ever next, holding my hand?" I respond sarcastically.

Fiona snorts, "Listen love, we're just trying to save you some hassle. She'll fuck you and then totally blank you."

I raise my eyebrow, "How do you know she hasn't fucked me already? How can you be sure we haven't been at it all week?"

"Because you'd be more upset." Jane says seriously.

I tut, "Thanks for the warning but I can look after myself."

"She'll probably move on to your mate next." Fiona says bitterly nodding towards Effy.

Effy laughs, "Sorry girls, been there, done that and bought the t-shirt."

They stare open mouthed, "How can you be so casual about it?"

To be honest I don't know, but the pair of them are pissing me off which is far outweighing any feeling of resentment I have towards the blonde at the moment.

"Did Naomi ever say it was more than a one night stand?" I question.

"Well, no, not exactly..." Jane starts.

"Did she ever imply it could be anything else?" I continue.

Fiona shifts, "No, but..."

"Was it one of the best fucks you've ever had?" I ask.

They glance at each other and shrug, "Yeah..."

"I'm also guessing you two have hooked up now?" I venture.

They smile at each other, "Yeah."

"So I don't really see your problem. You were lucky enough to get a fantastic shag out of it and now because of Naomi you've got together. If you look at it objectively, you actually have a lot to thank her for. Maybe if you put as much energy into enjoying each other's company as you do being bitter about Naomi you might find you have a far better time." I say calmly.

The two of them stare at me, "She won't appreciate this you know?"

I shrug, "That's my business. Now fuck off so I can finish lunch with my friend in peace."

They walk off but can't resist a glance back, "Don't say we didn't warn you."

I smile sweetly, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

I turn back to find Effy regarding me strangely, "What?"

"Nice put down, didn't think you had it in you. But why _did_ you stick up for her like that?" Effy asks.

I sigh, "Because regardless of what happened last night, those two are morons and Naomi doesn't deserve to be bad mouthed by them all the time."

Effy raises her eyebrow, "Em, don't make excuses for her."

I glare, "Look Effy, I really do appreciate you looking out for me but I'm getting sick of all the kid gloves. Why does everyone think I need protecting? I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this myself, I don't need anyone's help or advice ok?"

Effy backs off, "Alright, sorry I said anything, I'm just trying to be a good mate."

My face softens, "I know you are babe, and I am grateful. But right now, the best way to be a good friend is to join me in getting wasted."

Effy grins, "fair enough, it's happy hour in 15 minutes, cocktails?"

I smile back,"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"Eff, why is the sky the wrong way?" I ask with a puzzled look.<p>

"Dunno babe," she pauses, "cos we're in Spain?"

I crinkle my nose, "huh?"

She giggles, "it's all abroad and shit...you know foreign..."

"Oh yeah," I nod satisfied with her answer.

We stay silent for a while, a thought is desperately trying to form in my brain, but it won't quite crystallise.

I hear a loud laugh to the side of me, my head turns and my eyes struggle to focus until I see who it is, "Cook... Cookie... Cookie Monster..."

He folds his arms, "Do you want to tell me why you're both lying upside down on a bench?"

I smile, "oohhhh, that's why everything looks funny."

He grins, "I can see your knickers."

Effy giggles, "I'm not wearing any."

I push her, "You're a slut, a dirty great big slutty slut..."

She pokes out her tongue, it's blue, "takes one to know one."

"I feel dizzy..." I mutter.

Cook walks over and grabs me under the arms before pulling me upright.

"Oy! You touched my tits." I admonish him but he just grins back.

Effy reaches out and takes his hands before putting them on her chest, "You can grab my tits anytime big boy."

Cook helps her up too, "Well I must say ladies this is already turning out to be one of my more successful evenings."

I groan, "Don't want a hangover, I need more alcohol."

"How much have you had to drink?" Cook asks.

I sway slightly and hold my index fingers in front of me, "That much."

Effy unsuccessfully tries to grab my hands a few times before she manages to push my fingers wider apart, "That much."

Cook laughs, "Enough then."

I shake my head violently and I nearly fall over, "oh no, we haven't even started yet."

Cook whistles, "Really? We'll see about that."

I point at him, "Are you saying I can't handle my drink? Because I'll fucking piss you under the table mate."

His hands go up in a gesture of surrender, "Wasn't trying to say anything of the sort red."

I snort, "Good, cos I'll ave ya."

Effy suddenly sits bolt upright, "Where's your cunt of a mate?"

"What Naomi?" Cook replies.

Effy sneers, "Yeah, how many other cunts do you have as friends?"

Cook shrugs, "Back at ours, I left her there in a foul mood. She was out all day on a trip, when she came back she went straight to her room and refused to speak to me other than to tell me to fuck off."

I sober slightly, maybe she feels bad about last night.

Effy staggers to her feet, "Right I'm going to punch her lights out."

She turns around a few times, "Which way is it?"

"Eff, leave it yeah? You're too pissed." I slur.

She pauses, "Probably right Em, I want to hurt her, I'll do it tomorrow."

Cook frowns, "What's she done?"

Effy starts to speak but I interrupt, "nothing."

A look of realisation dawns on his face, "It was her wasn't it?"

I try to look innocent but find it too hard when I'm this drunk, "What was?"

"The bird you shagged yesterday? It was Naomi." he states.

"Nope, not her, it was a totally different bird." I reply.

Cook laughs, "And that's why she didn't come home last night."

I try to look serious, "Was not."

"Oh yeah it was." Cook says confidently.

"Wasn't with me, no siree Bob," I reply.

He chuckles, "Well, well, no wonder you were in a good mood red. Fucked you good and proper did she?"

I blush, instantly letting him know he's right but I still say quietly, "did not."

Effy prods him with her finger, "Yeah, she screwed Emily and then ran away."

"Effy! Now Cook knows." I chastise.

"He already _knew_ Emily" she tuts and turns to him, "So she's a fucking bitch and I'm going to kill her. You tell her that when you see her, ok?"

Cook sighs, "I'll be sure to let her know but that don't sound like Naomi."

I get annoyed, "Are you calling me a liar? We went to bed and then she was gone. Just like that... Pffft...gone..."

"It's alright I believe ya, it's just not normal for her is all I'm saying." Cook replies.

I sigh, "Just me then."

Effy grabs me "Not you Em, she's a total bitch."

"Total and utter blonde bitch." I agree.

Effy nods, "A total and utter blonde cunting bitch."

Cook smiles, "I get it."

I pause, "She is fucking gorgeous though, she's got amazing tits and her arse, oh God it's all, yum..."

Effy waves her hand dismissively, "she's gorgeous, but she's still a cow."

I nod and we stand in silence again.

"And she's a great fuck," I look at Cook, "I mean _really_ great..."

Cook nods, "So I've heard."

"Well yeah, but don't let that fool you Em she's still a... a...hmmmm..." Effy can't think.

"Bitch?" Cook offers helpfully.

I nudge him, "Yeah, that's it Cook, a bitch. I fucking hate her."

Cook's mouth twitches, "You sure about that red?"

I shake my head, "No, I quite like her really, but I'm cross with her."

"Which is why I'm going to beat the crap out of her tomorrow." Effy says proudly.

Cook puts his arms around us both, "Very noble, but in the meantime why don't I take you ladies into the bar and buy you a drink?"

"Aw thanks, you're sweet." I lean up and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

The clicking of heels signifies my twin is coming, "Shhhh, don't tell Katie, ok?"

"Where the fuck have you bitches been? I've been looking for you all day." Katie snaps.

I look sheepish, "Been down the beach."

Katie stares, "Are you pissed?"

Effy and I giggle, "little bit."

"Totally hammered." Cook corrects.

I shove him, "am not, I'm warning you, I'll out drink you any day of the week, you just say when, bring it on."

"We're going to the bar." Cook informs Katie.

"Yeah we are!" I shout.

She looks surprised, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

I wrinkle my nose "Oh piss off Katie, stop being a cock, I'm supposed to be the boring one."

Cook grins, "You heard the woman, come on Katiekins."

Katie relents, "Fine but if you puke on my shoes again you're a dead woman."

"Just like Naomi." Effy adds sagely.

I thump Effy, not very subtly as it turns out because Katie looks confused, "What's she got to do with it?"

"Shhhhhh, it's a secret." I hiss putting my finger to my lips.

"Emily, if I find out she's been anywhere near you..." Katie starts warningly.

"So Katie, what are my chances tonight?" Cook quickly butts in.

She snorts and takes Effy off him "Er, let me see, oh yeah, virtually nil dickhead."

I snort, "Don't believe her, she'll fuck anything, she's a right slapper."

Cook laughs, "She did say virtually nil, so I'm still in with a chance."

Katie glares at me as we walk, or rather Effy and I stagger towards the bar, I lean into Cook, "Thanks for changing the subject."

He winks, "You're welcome red."

"You're lovely really aren't you?" I squeeze Cook's bum.

He chuckles as he holds me up, "Maybe I'm after the wrong twin."

I motion him closer, "Shall I tell you a secret?"

He tries to keep a straight face, "Sure."

"You're not my type cos I'm a teeny weeny bit gay." I confide.

"There you go red we've got a lot in common you and me." he grins.

My nose crinkles, "Are you gay too?"

Cook guffaws, "No babe, but chasing fanny is definitely one of my favourite pastimes."

I dissolve into a fit of giggles, bollocks to it. Fuck Naomi and fuck her excuses. Tonight I'm going to forget all about her, get totally wankered, alright more wankered and have a good time with my mates.

"You know what? I think it might be mine too Cook."

And here endeth the lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: next chapter folks. Thank you all for your comments either via PMs or reviews. I'm not sure I have the right but maybe don't read this in pubic? I think it's a smut fest but i might be wrong. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 8 - avoid a woman scorned<strong>

**Day 8 Naomi**

My thumb hovers over the send button just like it has at least a hundred times. I look at the screen.

_Sorry._

It's only one little word, but it really is proving to be the hardest thing to say.

Like all my previous attempts, I pull my thumb back and fling my phone away in frustration.

"You fucking pathetic coward." I mutter quietly in admonishment.

It's been two days, or more precisely 25 hours, 10 minutes and four seconds since I walked out on Emily and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I don't blame her, if someone had been such a total cunt to me I wouldn't be rushing to get in touch either.

Luckily I'd been on a trip yesterday so I could avoid the complex entirely. The need to supervise enforced fun on a boat usually filled me with dread but I was grateful yesterday because it meant I didn't have much time to think about what happened the previous night.

When I got home I ignored all of Cook's attempts to prise out of me what was up and came straight to my room. In the end he stormed off to 'spend some time with people who weren't miserable fuckers'. I thought that might mean Effy, but in reality I was scared in case he ran into Emily. Cook would be horrified by my behaviour, although we both sleep around we always take pride in the fact that we treat girls with respect even if it is for one night.

The way I treated the redhead is about as far away from respect as you can get and I really fucking hate myself at the moment.

I pace up and down a few times, it'll be a lot better if Cook hears directly from me what happened. I take a deep breath before I leave my room and head down the hall way to his.

I don't bother knocking, I want to get this over with quickly before I lose my nerve. As I walk in my heart nearly stops when I see a shock of red hair bouncing up and down, it's attached to a girl on all fours, Cook is fucking her from behind.

"Emily?" I ask incredulously as my stomach starts to churn.

Cook doesn't even turn around, "Don't panic Naoms, wrong twin babe."

"Stop staring at my tits with your dirty lezza eyes and fuck off." Katie responds, not even breaking her rhythm.

"Come on Katiekins, they're great tits and Naomi might want to get in on the action too." Cook replies.

Katie snorts, "I'm not having that disgusting dyke anywhere near me. Are you going to make me come anytime soon or do I have to do everything myself?"

Cook looks at me, "You heard the woman, fuck off Naoms."

Finally I regain control of my legs and hastily back out of the room, "Shit, sorry for barging in."

I walk into the kitchen in a daze, how could I be so thick? Of course it was entirely possible, probable even, Cook would have a girl in there, why the hell didn't I knock? Although to be fair they probably wouldn't notice if I had. Shit, that probably means he already knows about me and Emily. Is that why he told me not to panic?

I put the kettle on and begin to calm down from my shock. My trauma isn't as a result of seeing Cook shag a girl, let's face it that's nothing new to me. It comes from the fact I felt a pain in my chest when I thought it was Emily. The strong emotion that floods through me because it's Katie in that room is almost alien to me, but I think it's relief. Why would I feel relieved?

I don't have time to consider things further because there is a loud, insistent banging at the front door. The person on the other side is angry and I wonder fleetingly if it's Emily.

"Open this fucking door Naomi." Effy shouts as she keeps knocking.

I gulp, I guess that answers my question. To be honest I was expecting a visit. I open the door and don't even have time to greet her before I find myself on the floor.

"You fucking punched me." I state as I hold my nose.

Effy sneers, "Do you blame me?"

I shake my head.

"How could you Naomi? How could you do that to her of all people?" The brunette spits.

"Not here." I hiss.

Effy snorts, "I don't care if the whole neighbourhood hears us after the way you've treated Emily."

My eyes dart to Cook's room, "Fair enough but Emily might care that her twin sister is currently being fucked by Cook."

Effy laughs sarcastically, "Oh your concern for Em is admirable Naomi."

She helps me up and frogmarches us into my bedroom.

"How is she?" I ask quietly.

"How do you fucking think she is, you selfish cunt?" Effy spits back.

I shrug and look sheepish, "Not great."

"That's right Naomi, Emily's 'not great' at the moment." the brunette illustrates her point with finger quotes and a voice dripping with sarcasm.

I don't know what to say.

Effy shakes her head at my silence, "She's fucking upset because she finally admitted she's gay and screwed a girl but that girl ran from the room as fast as she could and hasn't been in touch since."

"I wanted to apologise but didn't know how." Oh come on Naomi, that sounds totally pathetic.

I think she's going to hit me again, "Er, how about sorry? That's usually a good place to start. You know what? I can't believe I pushed you two together. I should have known when you asked me for a fuck that it was a bad idea and you'd end up hurting her."

I look at the floor, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Effy paces, "She's not like you and me Naomi, not a player who randomly fucks a succession of strangers just because we can and it's fun. She always feels things too much and you should have known how much it would upset her when you walked out like that."

"I know. I'm not proud of the way I behaved." I reply quietly.

"NOT PROUD? If I were you I'd be feeling like the biggest piece of shit on the planet because that's exactly what I think of you for treating someone as special as her like she's worth nothing." she responds.

"I'm sorry, she's not worth nothing, I didn't mean to make her feel like that. Did she send you round?" I question.

Effy shakes her head, "I've left her sleeping off a hangover. I wanted to find you yesterday but for some reason Emily stopped me, she's nice like that."

I feel a glimmer of hope and I can tell Effy notices because she sneers at me, "You can fuck right off if you think you're weaselling your way out of this. Emily might be willing to give you a second chance but you'll get one over my dead body."

Finally I look at her, she's almost shaking with anger. "Why are you so protective of Emily? Are you in love with her?"

Shit wrong thing to say Naomi.

She stares at me and slowly walks across the room, when her face is inches from mine she speaks quietly, "Don't you dare try to turn this onto me. I love Emily with every fibre of my being and I will do anything to keep her safe from harm until I draw my last breath. So here's what you're going to do, you're going to apologise in person and tell her she's done nothing wrong, that you're the cunt in all this. Then you're going to stay the fuck away from her because if I catch you anywhere near her for the rest of our holiday a bloody nose will be the least of your worries. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very." is all I'm able to squeak out.

She walks to the door, "At least I know I don't deserve her, don't kid yourself you're any different. Let her down gently Naomi, or I'll be back."

I nod.

She gives me a final withering look, "I'll see myself out."

I wait until I hear the door slam shut before I let go of the breath I'm holding, Jesus fucking H Christ, how scary was that? I'm not easily intimidated but there's no doubt in my mind that Effy meant every word.

I don't know what scares me more the threat from Effy or the fact I have to face Emily. Who am I kidding? The brunette frightens me far more than the redhead.

I return to the kitchen and plan how I'm going to do this. It sounds easy, find Emily, apologise then leave her alone. I pause, if that's what she wants of course.

The reality isn't that simple though is it? She might not speak to me or she might still tell me to fuck off after I've said sorry. What if I do exactly what I'm supposed to but Emily tells Effy I was a bitch again, I still end up with the crap beaten out of me.

This is why I don't usually get emotionally involved, all far too messy and complicated.

My eyes widen, hang on _what_ did I just think? I used the word usually, as in I don't _usually_ get emotionally involved. The significance hits me as hard as being punched in the face by Effy.

Does that mean this time I _am_ emotionally involved? Oh Christ no.

I think about how I felt when I first walked into Cook's room earlier and my relief when I realised it was Katie not Emily. How she consumed me completely the other night and how I not only let her, but how much I wanted, no needed, it to happen. How fucking scared I was when I realised how out of control I was and how shit I've been feeling ever since I left Emily in her bed.

The list goes on.

Effy told me to let Emily down gently, but I'm not sure I can, not because I'm not capable of doing it but because I'm not sure I want to let her down at all.

My head falls into my hands and I groan, how could I be so stupid? How could I let this happen to me when I swore never again? It's crept up on me but I realise everything points towards the same terrifying conclusion.

I fucking like Emily.

* * *

><p>I begin to get over my second shock of the day with the help of some very sweet tea when there is more loud banging at the door. I jump and immediately think it's Effy back.<p>

I throw open the door, ready to protest I need more time but it's not Effy.

Her brown eyes are blazing and if looks could kill, I'd be a lifeless heap by now.

She barges past me. "I want a fucking word with you."

She stands in the hall and waits for me to close the door before she starts shouting.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she asks.

"Emily, let's go into my room to discuss this." I hiss.

She shakes her head, "Go fuck yourself, here will be fine."

For the second time that day I find myself explaining, "Katie's with Cook, I didn't think you'd want her to overhear."

Like Effy she greets my words with scorn, "How very thoughtful of you Naomi."

I follow her down the hall and try to think how I can explain. I don't get very far as I'm distracted by her arse, mmmm, I imagine my hands on it, squeezing it and... Jesus Christ Naomi, stop thinking with your fucking fanny for once and focus. Once we get inside I close the door. I turn back to find her tapping her foot.

"Well? I'm waiting and don't test my patience. Yesterday, I was upset but today I've got a massive hangover and I'm fucking furious." she says defiantly.

I utter a few ers and ums in an attempt to buy myself some time.

"Was I so crap that you couldn't bear to stay a minute longer?" she asks angrily.

I shake my head, "You weren't crap at all, far from it."

Her eyes narrow, "So what made you scuttle away?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"For the skulking away or for not knowing why?" she demands.

The angel and the devil are back.

"Why don't you put her out of her misery and tell her you got scared?" my good conscience says.

The devil snorts, "Don't tell her that, how much more vulnerable do you want to feel?"

The angel is more insistent, "Don't you think the poor girl deserves a proper explanation?"

Emily's voice cuts through my inner dialogue, "You know what Naomi, screw you. I thought we were friends but you don't treat friends like that, at least I don't. You don't even have the decency to offer me an explanation, which just shows how little you think of me."

"That's not true, I panicked but I don't know why. I am genuinely sorry for running away." I reply.

The angel tuts, "More lies Naomi? Really?"

Emily folds her arms, "I don't give a fuck, you behaved like a total cunt towards me. You made me think I'd done something wrong or that I was shit in bed. How did you expect me to feel? blah, blah, blah."

I zone out as Emily continues to rant at me, it's not like I don't want to listen but I need time to think.

"Look tell her you like her and she'll stop being mad at you and ranting." the angel urges.

"There is another way you could stop her shouting, it'll be a lot more fun and it'll show her you like her without you needing to explicitly say anything." the devil suggests mischievously.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?" the redhead's voice breaks through my thoughts.

I focus on Emily, she really is stunningly beautiful, even though she's angry her eyes are still the most amazing shade of brown I have ever seen. I make a snap decision. I cross the room and push her against the wall before crashing our lips together. Initially she resists but eventually she kisses me back. Thank you ms devil, you evil genius. Our tongues fight for supremacy, Emily wins easily but I don't care as long as she keeps kissing me. She runs her hands through my hair and surprises me when she jerks my head backwards before sucking hard on my exposed neck. The aggressiveness of the gesture momentarily shocks me but Jesus I love it.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry." I utter breathlessly as I try to move us over to the bed.

Emily pulls away, "Oh no, I don't fucking think so. A cheesy line and that's it, I'm won over?"

I stare, "I thought..."

"You thought wrong." But the lust in her eyes betrays her.

"Oh..." I'm torn, do I push it or let it drop?

I'm even more confused when, after some frantic activity, a minute later I find myself naked on the bed, Emily pins my arms above my head while she straddles me. She grabs my wrists and forces my hands around the slats of the headboard.

"They don't move until I say it's ok." she commands.

"Oh..." I begin.

I'm stopped by her finger on my lips, "Shhhh."

Oh Christ, she's gone all dominatrix, just when I thought it was impossible for her to get any sexier, she goes and pulls this on me. I open my mouth to speak again but now her hand clamps over it.

"If I hear a single sound come from you, I'm getting off and walking straight out the door, ok?" she states.

My eyes widen and I nod my assent. I moan quietly when Emily slowly unbuttons her shirt and grinds against me.

Her eyebrow raises "I mean it Naomi, not a peep."

Fucking hell, she's being serious about me not making any noise at all, how am I going to manage that? As she opens her shirt to reveal a black silky bra I make up my mind that it doesn't matter how I do it, the only thing that matters is that I do it.

She rises off me and stands at the foot of the bed. I strain my neck to see as she shrugs the shirt off her shoulders and lets it slide to the floor. When she's sure she has my full attention she slowly unzips her skirt before also letting that drop. Emily stands there as my eyes rake up and down her body now she's left only in her underwear. Matching underwear. Matching black silky underwear. Inwardly I groan.

She's trying to kill me, her revenge is to slowly torture me with the sight of her body but not let me touch anything. It's working.

"Open your legs." she commands.

I immediately oblige and she climbs back onto the bed, she kneels between my thighs but doesn't touch me.

She slowly climbs up the bed making sure our bodies are close but there is no contact. I can almost feel the static electricity passing between us. She leans on one hand before she reaches up and runs her fingertips down the full length of my arm. She repeats her actions on my other arm. Her hand moves to my face and she gently strokes all around my features carefully avoiding my lips. I nearly gasp when her fingers brush a sensitive spot behind my ear but I stop myself.

Emily notices and repeatedly runs her fingers over it until my eyes bulge.

She licks her lips "Finding this hard already?"

I won't give her the satisfaction of a response but my stubbornness only makes her smile.

She moves her attention to my neck, now with both hands so her bra and therefore her tits are rubbing against me, I close my eyes.

She continues her leisurely journey down my torso, carefully avoiding my tits. My stomach muscles ripple beneath her fingertips as they trace languid circular patterns across my body.

Her hands come to rest on my hips and inside my head I am moaning softly, but still I make sure nothing is audible.

My nostrils flare as her thumbs begin to stroke across the sensitive skin, Jesus, she's so close to where I need her to touch me, but she simply laughs and her hands continue their journey south. She reaches under my knees and pulls my legs up, she can't resist a glance at my cunt and now it's Emily's nostrils that flare.

I feel sure she'll give in and fuck me soon so I'm surprised as she takes her time gently exploring my legs, running her hands across my calves and ankles, scraping her fingernails down the back of my thighs and across the base of my buttocks.

She watches me the whole time and when our eyes lock I know she's aware of how much this is killing me.

Once she finishes she pushes my legs down and apart before she leans forward. Her fingernails rake slowly up my sides until she reaches my tits. She pauses to gauge my reaction as she scrapes her nails under the swell before she takes them in her palms and massages each one.

She shifts position and her thumbs flick rapidly across my ever hardening nipples. I want to cry out, but I don't because all the time she watches and listens for the tiniest sound to escape. I stifle a moan and a whimper in quick succession.

She leans down and pulls on my lower lip, "Good girl, but there's one more condition you might find it harder to obey."

My eyes flutter closed at the way she says obey.

Emily runs her tongue along my collarbone and up my neck, "Do you want me to tell you what it is?"

I nod.

"You don't get to come until I let you." she husks in my ear.

My eyes bulge, holy mother of God, seriously kill me now, already I can't take much more of this.

She leans back, "Is that acceptable?"

No it fucking isn't but what choice do I have? None, so I nod.

Her hands move again and her fingers dance across my pubic bone before she opens me. My hips jerk when she finally runs a finger across my clit which is already throbbing in anticipation. How the hell I stop the gasp escaping I'll never know. She teases my clit, tickling it gently before her fingers slide through my wetness and come to rest tantalisingly at my entrance.

In my head I am screaming at her, but outwardly I'm impassive.

I struggle even more not to make a noise when she forcefully pushes two fingers inside me.

Emily licks her lips, "Hmmmmm, nice and wet."

I screw my eyes shut as she thrusts into me painfully slowly. They fly open at her next words.

"You know I can keep this pace up for a long time don't you? That I'm nowhere near letting you come?" she questions.

I chew my lip and nod, she knows her speed and pressure, while undoubtedly pleasurable, won't be enough to give me an orgasm. She's a quick learner, I'll give her that.

"Shall we see if I can do this for ten minutes without you making a noise?" Emily asks.

TEN MINUTES? I see from her determined expression that's exactly what she plans to do. Agonisingly torture me by slowly fucking me. I gasp quietly.

Her fingers stop "Was that a noise?"

I quickly shake my head.

The next ten minutes of my life feel like years, every now and then Emily speeds up her fingers and I hope she might be relenting but as soon as she feels me get more aroused or my hips start to thrust she slows right back down. And I have to endure all this in complete silence while Emily is free to make as much noise as she wants. Her occasional moans do nothing to lessen my suffering.

She watches me squirm and after what feels like a lifetime she withdraws her fingers and licks them clean.

NOOO! This is rapidly getting beyond a fucking joke, I mean seriously how can she keep expecting me to control myself? She leans over me on all fours and smiles wickedly.

"I don't think you're quite ready yet." she states with a grin.

I fucking am, please Emily, I really am, I plead with my eyes.

She shifts position and a look of surprise crosses her face as her hand rolls across something. She pulls out my vibrator. What? So I might have found it a bit hard to sleep last night. Her eyebrow quirks, she slowly rolls down her knickers and removes her bra before tossing them to one side.

Shit, shit, shit she's naked. Emily is naked, totally naked, here, with me, did I mention the naked bit?

She reaches for my hand and places the toy into it, she's got to be kidding?

"Fuck me with it." she growls, daring me to make a wrong move.

Oh sweet Jesus, there's no way I can do that and not come, I shake my head.

Emily laughs cruelly, "Either you fuck me or I make you watch, your choice."

I don't know which one is worse but at least if I do it I'll have some degree of control, no matter how small. If I could I'd laugh at this point I would, my degree of control is so small it's non existent. A light sheen of sweat already covers my body and my breathing, or rather panting, is erratic.

She kneels back and spreads her legs, I don't need asking twice as I push the vibrator inside her. She moans loudly as I switch it on and begin to gently thrust it in and out.

She begins to rock her hips against the toy as we build up a rhythm. Her eyes never leave mine, she's fully aware what this is doing to me but in case there's any doubt she hammers the fact home.

Emily leans forward until her mouth hovers above mine, "God that feels good, this really won't take long. How are you going to control yourself Naomi when I'm moaning loudly as I come?"

I don't fucking know.

"Because you will control yourself, no matter how hard it is, won't you?" she states as her hips thrust harder and harder.

I bite my lip but nod.

She laughs, "You really are being very compliant today, I like it."

I shoot her the most evil glare I can muster but all that accomplishes is to confirm that she's the one in charge.

She kisses me and soon I feel her walls begin to grip the vibrator. I break into a full sweat as I concentrate on not making a noise of any kind especially when Emily's tongue enters my mouth and she moans loudly. I'm getting greater and greater resistance with each thrust and soon all I need to do is push as Emily drives her hips down onto the vibrator.

"Oh fuck..."

"oh Jesus..."

"ohhhhh...yes..." she pants into my neck.

I push harder and make sure the vibrator is as deep inside her as possible.

The evil bitch pulls herself level with me and makes sure she stares directly into my eyes when she comes with a loud yell, "Uuugggghhhhh."

She moans a few more times as she rides it out but with barely a pause for breath she removes the toy and I find my arms back in their original position. She presses the end tantalisingly against my clit and my head slams back against the pillow.

Oh God this is more like it I think as I begin to push myself against the vibrating tip and I feel the tingling sensation in my toes. As soon as it's started it's removed.

Once more the word NO screams in my mind.

"I think that's a bit easy don't you?" she states huskily, the look I give her leaves no room for doubt that I don't agree.

HOLY FUCK, I scream in my head as she thrusts three fingers inside me and immediately splays them, opening me up completely.

"It's not just toys that can fill you Naomi." she states as her fingers gently curl, stroke and probe.

She smiles when her fingers twist and caress a sensitive area causing my hips to jerk, "That'll be the spot. Want me to make you scream Naomi?"

She's shitting me right? I'm going to scream so fucking loudly my Mum will hear it in Bristol.

"Bet you'll do anything to come?" she husks in my ear.

I nod. I will, I really will do anything, anything at all.

Emily stares at me with an evil smile, "Beg."

How can I fucking beg if I can't speak?

She rubs her thumb across my aching clit, "Beg me Naomi."

"Please Emily." my voice croaks.

She snorts "is that the best you can do?"

If I survive this I'm going to fucking kill her.

"Please Emily...I'm begging you...please let me come...I've done everything you asked." I plead.

"That's true." she concedes.

Her fingers are rippling inside me and her thumb is rubbing firmly across my clit. I'm biting my lip so hard I get the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

"Please...I'll do anything..." I offer.

Her eyebrow raises, "Anything?"

I nod.

"Would you let me go down on you?" she asks.

I don't even hesitate, "Yes..."

Emily's mask slips, "Really?"

Oh for the love of God, please woman focus, you're about to have a pile of Naomi goo on the bed here, "Yes..."

She smiles, "Well I don't think it's fair, so I won't do it but because you said I could I'm going to let you come."

THANK FUCKING CHRIST FOR THAT. I grab her round the neck and crash our lips together as her fingers firmly stroke me and her thumb pounds my clit. I'm covered in sweat and panting as my body finally gets permission to catch up with my mind, which has been ready for this for ages.

My head slams against the pillow and my heels dig into the mattress as my hips thrust hard against Emily's hand. I frantically claw at the sheets and as soon as my body and mind reconnect I'm gone. A thousand explosions happen inside me making it feel like I'm being ripped apart and shattered into a million tiny pieces. My orgasm is so intense I think I'm going to faint.

The sound that comes out of me is like nothing I've ever heard before and I'm surprised it hasn't smashed all the windows. Emily's fingers keep stroking me as wave after wave of pleasurable sensations flow through me, rippling up and down my body sending shocks of electricity across my skin. I never want to come down from this high but gradually I'm aware of my surroundings becoming more solid and soon I can feel my shallow breaths providing my lungs with the oxygen they so badly crave. My whole body goes limp against the bed and I don't think I'm ever going to have the strength to move again.

Eventually I open my eyes and look down to find Emily grinning at me as she rests her chin on her hands which are folded across my chest.

"That was fun." she says cheekily.

I shake my head, "Fun is going to the fair, people have been accused of war crimes for torture less evil than that."

She moves up my body and gently kisses me, "Well I enjoyed it."

I raise my eyebrow, "Hmmm, you don't say?"

She blushes and I struggle to relate the girl looking shyly at me with the confident sex goddess that has just tormented me for the last, bloody hell 45 minutes, no wonder I was fit to burst.

"Naomi..." she says unsurely, "Did you mean it?"

I know what she's talking about and I think we've played enough games so I nod, "Yeah, if you'd wanted to I would have let you."

Emily's eyes are shining, "it's not that I didn't want to... maybe I could do it in our next lesson?"

"After that little performance I'm not sure what else I can teach you to be honest." I respond with a laugh.

She looks away disappointed, "Oh then I guess we should stop."

I turn her face towards me and rub my thumb softly across her lips, "I didn't say that, we might just have to reverse the student/ teacher roles that's all."

The smile returns to her face.

I kiss her, I don't seem to be able to stop doing that, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Suppose so, although I might have to punish you a bit more first." Emily says with a glint in her eye.

My eyebrow raises, "Yeah? Well, I think I might have to get my own back."

Emily squeals as I flip us and start to tickle her, she struggles beneath me and tries to push me away but I love the sound of her giggles so I refuse to stop.

"There's more than one way to torture people Em." I say joining in with the laughter as I work out where she's most sensitive and concentrate my attention there.

"Please...Naomi... I can't... I can't ... breathe..." she says falteringly.

I pause, "Who's begging now?"

Emily smiles and wraps her arms around my neck before she runs a hand through my hair. I sigh and close my eyes before she pulls me down for a kiss. A jolt of electricity shoots through my body as our lips connect, God I can't get enough of this woman. The tip of her tongue pushes gently into my mouth and I slowly caress it with my own causing her to moan softly. The kiss is unhurried and I luxuriate in the feel of her against me. Our bodies press together, limbs and sweat mingling as we try to eliminate all space between us. Almost involuntarily my hips begin to grind slowly into her and a throaty growl escapes her mouth as she pushes her hips to meet me.

We break apart, "You're still horny?"

She bites her lip and nods, "a little bit."

I shake my head and run my hand down her side, "Well that won't do will it? I can't have you leaving without being completely satisfied, my reputation would be in tatters."

She giggles. Sexiest. sound. ever.

I'm about to kiss her again when Cook bursts through the door carrying a baseball bat, "Naoms, Naoms, are you alright?"

Emily stiffens beneath me and I quickly grab the sheet to cover us, "What the fuck?"

"I heard a blood curdling yell and thought you were being attacked." he replies.

"Cook, that was like 10 minutes ago, I'd be dead by now if there was an intruder." I reply incredulously.

He shrugs, "Yeah, well I couldn't find the bat and I didn't want to be unarmed."

I roll my eyes, "Cheers for the concern but you can fuck off now as I'm a bit busy."

He finally notices who I'm in bed with and chuckles, "Blimey red, you learn quick if you can make her holler like that."

Emily blushes, "I had a good teacher."

There's a noise from the hall and Emily stares wildly at me, "Shit, she's still here."

"Cook stop her." I hiss.

He pokes his head round the door, "Don't worry babes, emergency over, Naoms was just gettin a good seeing to."

"Really, well let's see how she likes being barged in on." Katie replies.

She shoves open the door pushes past Cook, "So what slapper have you managed to fool into fucking you now?"

Her hand flies to her mouth as she sees her twin in bed with me. Emily tenses and pales so I wrap myself protectively around her.

"I told you to stay away from her." Katie spits at me.

"Yeah, you did, but funny thing is Katie, Emily has got a mind of her own." I retort.

Katie sneers, "Oh fuck off, don't try to pretend you haven't been planting ideas into her head. She wasn't like this before she met you."

I snort, "No she's just been in love with a girl since she was 11, how very straight."

"That's different, it's a crush, it'll all be fine when she meets a good man and settles down." Katie responds.

I laugh, "For fuck's sake, please tell me you don't actually believe that shit? You can't change who she is Katie, she's gay."

"She's not gay, she's just stupid." Katie spits.

"Katie, I've fucked her, she's fucked me, trust me she's gay." I hammer home the message.

Katie glares at me, "She's my sister, I've known her all my life. SHE'S. NOT. GAY."

I frown, "Katie, she's still Emily."

"Just fuck off this has got nothing to do with you dyke, come on Em we're going." Katie orders.

I expect Emily to stand up to her like she did by the pool but instead she looks at me and shrugs apologetically, "I'd better go."

"I'll wait outside, the view is making me sick in here." Katie says as she storms out. Cook follows closely behind and shuts the door.

I sit silently as Emily gets out of bed and starts to dress.

"I'm sorry, it's just easier this way." she says quietly.

"For whom?" I snap.

Emily shrugs, "Everybody."

"How can you let her dictate your life like that?" I ask.

Another shrug, "it's hard in my family to be different sometimes, they grind you down, you know?"

"It's hard being different everywhere Em. What? You don't think I had any problems when I came out? There were times when Cook had to really protect me but being gay is part of who I am and I'll be fucked if I'm going to hide it away." I state angrily.

"Yeah, well not everyone has your confidence." Emily says sadly.

I get out of bed and tip her chin so she's looking at me, "The girl I was just in bed with did, she wasn't ashamed to be gay or afraid of getting what she wanted, I liked her, I liked her a lot."

Emily gives me a weak smile, "That wasn't really me either, I don't know what came over me."

"I think that was me, sorry." I say in a vague attempt to be humorous.

At least she laughs, "Look I need to go. Maybe we should cool things for a while?"

I shrug, "It's up to you, send me a text or something. See ya."

Emily sighs, "Please Naomi, I need some space to get my head around all this."

"Fine, when you work out who you are come and find me. I like confident Emily but dormouse Emily? Not so much." I say petulantly.

She leans up to kiss me but I turn away, I know it's childish but her unwillingness to stand up to Katie has upset me. "Like I said when you figure it out you know where I'll be."

She smiles sadly, "Sorry, I'll see you."

I nod and watch the door close behind her. I slump back onto the bed and groan in frustration. How did it turn to shit so quickly?

See, what do I always say? Women, not worth the hassle sometimes. But even to me it has a hollow ring, because deep down I know Emily is worth it, if only she could see it herself.

And here endeth the lesson


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm away with work at the moment but have managed to get the next chapter ready and because you are all so very lovely I'm going to post it even though I only updated yesterday.**

**First off, in the last A/N I obviously meant don't read in public, jut shows you how far in the gutter my mind was that I missed out the l.**

**Secondly, that's all on the smut front for a bit. Get ready for a bit of uncertainty and angst, but please go with it as there is method in my madness I promise.**

**I feel a bit embarrassed constantly repeating myself about how much I appreciate all of your alerts and comments but what the hell. You are all amazing and I hope I can keep up the momentum.**

**Enjoy and obviously tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 9 - to thine own self be true<strong>

**Day 9 - Emily**

I tap my foot impatiently, "Effy where the fuck are you?"

She hasn't come back this morning and I really need to talk to her, to tell her what's happened and to get her advice about what I should do. I know it's pathetic but I can't order my thoughts and I need my friend.

I'd finally caught up with Katie yesterday as she stormed away from Naomi's but she told me to fuck off and that she'd deal with me later. I seriously contemplated going back, but I wasn't sure I'd get a great reception, Naomi seemed pretty annoyed with me. Also I wasn't sure fanning the flames where Katie was concerned was the best thing to do.

When I arrived back at the room Effy wasn't here and I spent most of the night pacing up and down, muttering to myself. I'd even resorted to writing out a list of pluses and minuses that had come about due to the fact Katie had caught me in bed with Naomi.

Pluses - I can finally admit I'm gay, Naomi might not hate me

Minuses - Katie and the rest of my family will completely disown me and I'll die alone

Ok so it's a bit of a shit list but you get the idea. The horrified look on Katie's face when she realised it was me in bed with Naomi is indelibly etched on my brain. It was the only thing I saw every time I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. As a consequence I had a restless slumber full of nightmares about my family's reaction that has left me with massive bags under my eyes and in a jittery mood. Hence the foot tapping and waiting for Effy.

I give her another 20 minutes before I decide I can't put off the inevitable, I need to find Katie and talk to her. It won't be hard to locate her, she'll be by the pool in her usual spot. Getting her to talk to me on the other hand, well let's just say that's going to be a whole different kettle of fish.

Let me explain. You know when people normally get pissed off and ignore you? They shout a bit at first and then they avoid you and refuse to speak to you right? So you know they're not happy and you give them a bit of space to calm down until you can both sort it out. One or both of you says sorry and the air gets cleared.

Not Katie, as far as she's concerned _you've_ done something wrong so it's her job to punish you as much as possible. You know she's pissed off because she tells you but after that her behaviour deviates from the norm. She'll carry on her day as normal, which is why I know she'll be at the pool, you're the one who's fucked up so why should she put herself out by thinking of something different to do to avoid you?

But she won't just ignore you, oh no, that's just the absence of speaking to you, Katie proactively makes you feel like you don't exist anymore. She won't sit and glare, or voice displeasure to anyone else, or pointedly make comments, she just wipes you from the face of the earth. People use the phrase 'dead to me'? Not Katie, she can't engage in any way with you because as far as she's concerned you weren't ever born.

When it happens to other people it can be impressive to watch. Their faces contort in confusion as Katie erases all memory of them even if they're standing right in front of her, she looks through them like they're not there. Unsurprisingly, I'm not really looking forward to being on the receiving end.

I think about hiding in my room or going down to the beach for the rest of the day but that's no good either. Again as far as Katie is concerned you need to suffer for your misdemeanours so she will actively seek you out, just so she can make sure you realise you're being ignored. What's the point if you aren't there to see how worthless you are and feel the full extent of her disdain?

I'm making her sound like the biggest bitch in the world, which she can be, but she has a lot of good qualities too. No really she does, I'm just struggling to think of them at the moment.

I've thought long and hard about why it upsets her so much that I might be gay. She's not universally homophobic, to coin the phrase, some of her best friends are gay. Well not always best friends exactly but she doesn't give a shit that other people aren't straight, it doesn't bother her in the slightest that Effy has shagged girls, it's just me. I've often speculated it's because she doesn't want it reflecting badly on her, she cares so much about her reputation and what other people think, she doesn't want the shame of having a sister who's 'different'. Effy thinks it's far more deep rooted than that but she never tells me exactly what she means.

I pick up my bag and check I've got everything, iPhone, book, suncream. I place my sunglasses on and head out the door.

I sigh as it clicks behind me, time to face the music.

* * *

><p>I step out of the lifts and make my way to the double doors that lead to the pool. Shit it's Naomi. I can't really avoid her without making it totally obvious that's what I'm doing but anyway it's pointless as she clocks me and walks over.<p>

She smiles unsurely, "Hi."

I nod back a greeting, "Hey."

Well it's a good job this isn't awkward.

"Look Emily..." she hesitates and takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Sorry about what? Does she regret sleeping with me again? Not that I gave her much choice. Oh shit, did I push her into it? Or was it crap?

My brain spirals off as per usual.

She reads my mind, "not about the sex, most definitely not that. I'm sorry for how I behaved after Katie walked in on us."

I shrug, "It's ok."

Naomi shakes her head, "No it isn't. I shouldn't have been so selfish and childish."

"You weren't..." I begin but she stops me.

"Emily, it's really sweet of you, but I was. I acted like a spoilt child who's had it's favourite toy taken away, and believe me I have enough contact with kids like that to know." she replies.

I give her a half smile, "I guess you were a bit petulant, but I understand why. You were disappointed I didn't stand up to Katie."

"Yeah I was, but that's no excuse. You had a shock and felt pushed into a corner, I should have remembered what it was like and been more supportive." she states.

I don't know what to say, so I say nothing.

She smiles, "So I'll try now ok? If you want me to be around when you talk to Katie I can be. She's by the pool."

I pause, "Err, I'm not sure now is a good time..."

Naomi frowns, "You are going to tell her?"

I blush and get flustered, "Well, yeah, I mean eventually I'll talk to her..."

"Oh come on Emily, why do you keep putting it off? You're gay, Katie needs to accept there's no shame in it." Naomi says exasperatedly.

Something inside me snaps, "You know what? I'm sick of this, you're as bad as she is."

She looks surprised, "I'm just trying to help..."

I shake my head, "No you're not because if you were you wouldn't be trying to force me to come out when I'm not ready. You act like this is really easy for me, it's a few words and then everything will be fine, but it won't, I know it won't, she's going to hate me, my whole family will hate me..."

Naomi hugs me as I start to cry, "Shhh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm making a right pig's ear of this."

She holds me tightly until I calm down, I pull away embarrassed. "Sorry, you must think I'm such a baby."

She shakes her head, "No actually, I don't."

She wipes a stray tear from my cheek and I give her a weak smile, "The relationship I have with Katie is complicated, over the years I've learnt how to... manage it I suppose. From the outside it must look like I'm weak and I give in all the time, but I know the best way to deal with her."

Naomi sighs, "I know you do. Emily, I came out when I was 15, that's a long time ago and I had supportive friends and my Mum to rely on. I'm comfortable in my skin now but it wasn't easy. I forget that sometimes and I really don't mean to push you into something you don't want to do yet."

"I know you're trying to help, and I really appreciate it honestly, but everyone keeps thinking I need a shove in one direction or another. What about what I want?" I respond quietly.

"You're a lot stronger than people give you credit for. It just..." she pauses and lifts my chin and all I focus on is the blue eyes warmly looking at me, "I know you can do this Emily, I believe in you, you just need to be brave."

I roll my eyes, "Easy for you to say, you have met my sister right?"

Naomi laughs and drops her hand, "fair point. Listen, when you do decide to tell her I'll be around if you need anything, you know someone to talk to, someone who understands what it's like."

I smile gratefully, "Thanks that means a lot."

She pauses, "I've been thinking about what you said, you know about cooling off on the lessons? I think you're right, you don't need stuff like that complicating everything at the moment."

Stuff like what? Stuff like someone actually wanting to fuck me? I frown, "Oh ok, I guess this is turning into a hassle you don't need."

"Emily, I'm trying to be selfless here, it doesn't come easy believe me, especially when I'm passing up the opportunity to get you into bed again." she says with a smile.

I smile back.

"But I think you need to sort this out, even if you're not ready to talk to Katie yet you need to get it straight in your own head. It doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you, I really like being with you. Let's just be friends ok?" Naomi says gently.

Hmmm, we say that don't we? But when I look at her I know she's genuinely trying to help so I nod, "Sure, friends is good and I'll need all the support I can get."

Naomi hugs me again and I sigh into her body as I wrap my arms around her. She strokes my hair and I hug her back tightly, it makes me feel safe and I wish we could just stay like this but eventually she pulls away.

She strokes my cheek before she walks off, I watch as she turns back with a smile, "remember, be brave Emily, just be brave."

I turn back to the door and gulp, I don't feel brave as I realise it's time to find Katie and try to make amends.

* * *

><p>I glance over at Katie again, she's fastidiously ignoring me and concentrating on her magazine. She hasn't acknowledged me once since I sat down which is what I expected but it's starting to piss me off. Fair enough she was shocked yesterday and maybe she needed some time to get her head around it but this ostrich act of burying her head in the sand and pretending it didn't happen is fucking ludicrous.<p>

One of the waiters walks up and asks if we want any drinks. Katie smiles and flutters her eyelashes at him and asks for a cocktail. He turns to me and I'm about to ask for a beer but Katie interrupts.

"That's all, gracias." and he walks away with a bemused expression.

"I wanted a beer." I say indignantly.

Silence as Katie carries on reading her magazine.

I mutter something to myself and return to my book. Stupid cow, always thinking she knows what's best for me. Ever since we were kids Katie has always taken charge, she got to pick the clothes we wore (matching of course, until I rebelled), the friends we had (hers) and everything we did (shopping mainly, which I fucking hate). She's a couple of minutes older and apparently that gives her the right to order me about and decree how I should behave.

Sometimes I wish I had the balls to tell her to fuck off, I'm a person too, I'm not her. But I'm usually so meek it wouldn't make any difference, what good is it being my own person if at the slightest sign of confrontation I back down and do whatever Katie wants anyway?

I look up and smile as I see Cook wandering over, I'm still a bit embarrassed about grabbing his arse the other night and I'm mortified he barged in on me and Naomi, but he's so easy going it's hard to imagine he cares.

"Nice bikini Red, shows off your rack to perfection." he says with a grin.

I should be offended but his cheeky chappie persona is one of the reasons I find it hard not to like him. Also the fact that I wore this bikini purely because it makes my tits look great means I can't really complain he's noticed, "Cheers Cook, you really are a charmer."

He winks, "Don't ya know it babe, are you sure you're definitely a muff muncher and there's no chance we could willy waggle?"

I laugh, "Come back when hell freezes over and I'll see."

He shrugs, "Can't blame a guy for trying. So do you fancy going out on the prowl tonight, picking up some hot chicks and fucking them senseless?"

I can't see her but I can tell Katie bristles.

"Thanks for the offer Cook but there's a few things I need to sort out." I nod towards Katie.

He indicates he understands, "So Katiekins, if your sister isn't up for it how about you? Fancy a rerun of the other night?"

Katie snorts, "One, I don't have a sister and two, the other night was ok but nothing special so I'll pass."

Cook looks confused, "What do you mean you don't have a sister? I'm looking right at her."

Katie gives him a withering look and turns away.

I sigh, "This is Katie's unique way of making it clear she's unhappy with me."

"What by pretending you don't exist?" Cook clarifies.

I nod,"Yep, I've been wiped of the face of the earth."

Cook snorts, "bit fucking childish isn't it?"

I smile to myself as Katie glares at him, "did you want anything else?"

Cook holds his hands up, "nope, I'll be off. Maybe see you in the bar later."

"Not if I see you first." Katie says with a tight smile, God she's so like Mum sometimes.

He walks away and I hear him mutter something about 'weird twin shit'.

"That was a bit pathetic wasn't it?" I state.

Katie ignores me and we lapse into awkward silence again. I continue to read but inside I'm bubbling. My annoyance slowly builds and turns to anger. How fucking dare she treat me like that in front of someone else. What gives her the right to act all high and mighty? I'm gay, I haven't murdered someone, all I've done is sleep with one girl. Jesus, she fucks around all over the place, why does it make it ok for her to be a slapper because she's straight. Why is it more 'normal' to shag a different bloke every night than to be in love with one person and to fuck someone because you find them attractive?

There is a commotion across the other side of the pool and I see Naomi standing with a microphone, she announces that it's time for the daily quiz. She almost sounds enthusiastic but then she glances over and rolls her eyes at me. I smile back and think about our chat earlier, be brave she said. She believes in me, she thinks I'm strong enough to do this and you know what? I fucking well am. I'm not going to take any more shit off Katie, she can fuck right off if she thinks she can spend the rest of our lives telling me what do. I'm Emily Fitch, I'm gay and I don't give a flying fuck she doesn't like it.

My anger rises to the surface and I practically rip my earphones out of my ears. I get up and snatch Katie's magazine from her. Yeah, have to take notice now don't you bitch?

She finally stares directly at me and her eyes widen as she sees the expression on my face, "Give that back."

I shake my head, "No Katie, we need to talk and I'm not moving until we do."

She shrugs, "I'd finished reading it anyway."

I throw the magazine back at her, "I couldn't give a fuck. Stop ignoring me and let's get this all out in the open."

Her eyebrow raises, "I'll talk to you when you stop all this silliness."

"Silliness? Silliness? How can you describe something this important so flippantly?" I spit at her.

"Em, this isn't you. You've had ideas put in your head and the sooner you forget all about them, and her, the better." Katie responds patronisingly.

I scoff, "You just don't get it do you? This isn't a phase or an experiment Katie."

She smiles, "Calm down Emsie, I know it feels real but you'll soon see it'll pass."

It's like a red rag to a bull, "For fuck's sake Katie, it won't pass because I don't want it to. I'm gay, I like girls."

She looks wildly around, "Keep your voice down people are staring."

"I don't care. Is that really all you give a shit about? What other people might think?" I reply.

"Yes, I care what other people think, unlike you I don't like making a show of myself in front of everyone." she hisses.

I laugh bitterly, "You fucking bitch. This is a massive deal for me and all you care about is being embarrassed in front of a bunch of strangers."

She shrugs and the gesture infuriates me even more. I glance around, people are staring and the quiz has stopped. Naomi smiles encouragingly at me and I know what I need to do. If Katie wants embarrassment I'll give her proper humiliation. I stride over to the blonde and grab the microphone. I stare defiantly at Katie who has finally cottoned on to what I'm about to do, she looks horrified.

"Hi everyone I'm Emily, and I have an announcement." I speak calmly.

Katie rises and starts to make her way over, "Don't you dare Emily, don't you fucking dare."

"I just wanted everyone to know, but particularly my twin sister, that I'm gay. There Katie I've said it, believe me now?" I state.

Katie reaches me and tries to get the microphone, "Give me that you stupid cow."

I struggle but continue, "That's right folks, I'm gay as a window, total lezza, no cock for me, I love shagging girls."

Some of the parents have covered their children's ears but the majority of people are laughing, including the blonde standing next to me.

"Actually, I like shagging a particular girl," I point to Naomi, "she's great in the sack, girls you should try it, oh wait most of you probably have."

"Oy! Don't be cheeky." she gives me a shove but she's still smiling, I grin back.

Katie stands there like a statue, "Well done Emily, you fucking bitch, how could you embarrass me like that, I'm never speaking to you again."

She storms off and some of the fight leaves me, I was running on adrenalin but now I'm painfully aware of everyone staring at me.

"Well thanks for listening and sorry I interrupted the quiz." I hand the microphone back, my face is burning.

Naomi covers it, "Are you ok?"

My shoulders sag, "I don't know. Shit, what have I done? I'd better go after her."

"Ok, but like I said if you need me I'll be here." she says gently.

I nod, "Thanks, but I'm not sure anything's going to help."

She smiles, "Well at least no one can accuse you of being a coward."

I grimace, I'm not sure that's a good thing. I wander off in a daze, at the time it seemed like a good idea to shock Katie but now all I feel is embarrassment. I run into Cook.

"Nice speech Red, I don't think it left anyone in any doubt about your sexuality." he grins.

I frown, "Have you seen Katie?"

He nods, "She ran back towards the hotel, she looked upset."

Oh fuck, this is all my fault. I need to find her quickly and make this right, but I'm not sure I can. I run towards her room and bump into Effy.

"What the fuck is going on? Katie's just rushed past and refused to speak to me." Effy asks.

"I need to find her Eff, I've fucked up a bit." I reply sheepishly.

Effy sighs, "She's probably gone back to her room, I've still got a key from the other night, come on."

I follow her gratefully and prepare myself for the explosion that's bound to take place when we find Katie.

* * *

><p>As we enter the room I can hear Katie wailing, Effy rushes in and pulls her into a tight hug, "What the fuck did you do Emily?"<p>

"I didn't do anything... I... I... just wanted her to understand." I stammer.

Katie sneers at me through her teary eyes, "Get the fuck out of here, I hate you."

Her words cut through me like a knife, "Katie, please."

"I said GET OUT." she screams at me but I refuse to leave.

She turns to Effy, "Do you know what she just did? She humiliated me I front of everyone at the pool. I can't show my face here again, I'll have to go home."

Effy is still in the dark, "how did Em humiliate you?"

"She... She..." Katie's chest is heaving, "she told everyone she was gay."

Effy can't help the snort of laughter, "She did what?"

"She announced over the microphone that she was a lezza who liked shagging girls." Katie sobs.

Effy swallows as she strokes Katie's hair, I can tell she's trying not to laugh, "oh babe, that must have been awful."

Katie sniffs, "It was Eff, I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole."

"There, there, it'll be ok." Effy soothes.

I cough, "Katie, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, but something just snapped. I shouldn't have been so public but you wouldn't listen."

Katie glares at me, "so you thought you'd announce it to the world? Now everyone will be calling us the gay Fitch twins and laughing behind our backs."

Something clicks into place, "Is that what this is about? You think people will assume you're gay too?"

Katie sneers, "Of course that's what they'll assume, we're identical Emily."

I start to laugh until Effy shoots me a look, "Katie, everyone can see within two minutes of meeting us that we might look the same but that's where the similarities end."

Katie snorts, "Yeah but they won't be able to tell that if they won't come anywhere near me because they think I'm a dyke."

I frown, "Katie people aren't that stupid."

"Oh yeah? Do you remember at school when everyone finally found out you we're in love with Effy? I had to put up with shit for months because of that." Katie responds.

I'm shocked, "Really? I didn't notice."

Effy nods, "It's true Em, Katie did get a hard time. I had to step in on a couple of occasions."

The fact that Effy had to stick up for Katie stuns me, Katie can handle herself, she's always been capable of fighting her own battles, and usually mine too.

"I had no idea." I say quietly.

Katie shrugs, "why would you? You were so wrapped up in your own little world of angst nothing else got through. You didn't give a fuck that I might cop some of the fall out, it was all about you."

"Hey, that's not fair. I was going through a lot and the two people I relied on for support were the ones I couldn't go to, I had nobody." I challenge.

Effy raises her eyebrow, "Come on Emily, don't be so dramatic."

I turn on her, "Oh great, this is typical. The pair of you ganging up on me as usual."

Effy sighs, "Em, I knew you had feelings for me, it was obvious. We could have talked about it more if that's what you needed. I just left it up to you and you never said anything unless we were drunk. Then you'd sober up and pretend it didn't happen."

I frown, "it was embarrassing, being in love with you when you didn't feel the same way."

"So typical Em, you ignored it and hoped it would sort itself out. What did you expect, that Effy would wake up one day and decide she was in love with you after all?" Katie says with scorn.

I blush, that's exactly what I hoped.

"Jesus Christ Em, how pathetic. Why didn't you get it all out in the open and maybe then you could have moved on? Instead you've used Effy as your security blanket all these years." Katie states.

"What do you mean?" I question.

Effy shrugs, oh brilliant a real two hander, "You hid behind the fact you were in love with me as an excuse to stop having to admit you were gay."

"I did not." I splutter.

Katie nods, "Yes you did."

My temperature rises and I can feel myself get defensive, I turn to Effy, "And what about the part you played in all this?"

She's surprised, "What part?"

I snort, "Maybe you're right, maybe I did use the way I feel about you as some sort of shield, but it suited you right down to the ground didn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean." Effy says narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yes you fucking do. You liked the fact I followed you around like a puppy, it made you feel good knowing I was devoted to you. That way you could go off and fuck anyone you wanted safe in the knowledge that sweet little Emily would always be there to pick up the pieces when it went tits up. You always made sure I had just enough hope to keep me interested." I spit.

Effy shakes her head, "You're wrong, it wasn't like that."

"Yeah, it was Eff, but I'm sick of that too. Both of you are always trying to control me, pretending you're doing it for my own good but really it's just to keep me in my place. Emily Fitch, in Katie's shadow and Effy's bitch. Well no more, I'm not putting up with it." my voice is steely.

The two of them glance at each other before Katie turns back to me, "Ok."

I'm too angry to notice at first, "Katie I'm gay, get over it."

"Ok." she repeats but I'm on a roll.

"I'm a person, I'm not you, I'm Emily and I like girls." I state defiantly.

Effy starts to laugh, "Katie said ok Em, twice."

I pause, "What?"

Katie shrugs, "I said ok, you're gay, I get it."

"Really? You're alright with it?" I ask incredulously, I can't believe she's caved.

Katie shrugs, "Not totally, but I'll get there. You were always so wishy washy and unsure, I suppose that gave me licence to think it might not be true. Now, you seem certain so I'll have to accept it I guess."

I'm so relieved, I cross the room and give her a hug, "Thank you."

We smile as we pull apart, "but I definitely want veto on the girls you shag, seriously Emily, you can do a lot better than that skank Naomi."

Effy's eyes widen, "Oh so she knows about that?"

Katie snorts, "it was pretty obvious when I walked in on them screwing yesterday."

Effy frowns, "Oh Em, please don't tell me you fucked her again after what she did?"

"Again? So that wasn't the first time?" Katie stares at me.

I shake my head, "We've er... we made an arrangement."

Effy folds her arms, "What do you mean, an arrangement?"

I redden, "I asked her to well sort of, teach me, you know about sex and stuff, with a girl."

"She said no when I suggested it..." Effy trails off.

I stare, "You asked her to sleep with me?"

Effy looks at the floor, "Er, yeah, she said she didn't want another new born after that nightmare Jane."

At first I'm upset, I can't believe Naomi would say that, but then I think about it rationally and realise I don't care, "Yeah well Eff, when I asked her she was more than happy to oblige so I guess I'm just a bit more persuasive than you."

Effy grins, "My, my we have grown in confidence."

I shrug, "Turns out not only do I like being fucked by girls, I'm quite good at returning the favour. It does wonders for your self esteem."

Katie covers her ears, "I don't want bloody details, it was bad enough walking in on you."

Effy nudges her, "You might not want to know, but I do, got any vodka?"

Katie motions toward the wardrobe and we sit on the opposing beds while Effy grabs the bottle. I feel like I'm at an interview with the pair of them staring at me.

"So is that what you were up to the other afternoon?" Katie asks, funnily enough she seems much more interested than she'd have us believe.

I nod, "The first afternoon we just kissed and fooled around a bit. The next day we fucked, well Naomi screwed me in the afternoon but I fucked her in the evening. Yesterday you know all about."

"What did you mean Eff, when you said 'after what she did', what did she do?" Katie questions.

Effy purses her lips, "she screwed Em and then walked out without another word. I was fucking livid."

Katie bristles, "She's going to get a slap for that."

Effy waves her hand, "Already taken care of, I punched her in the face yesterday morning."

I gasp, "You did what? Naomi didn't say anything although I did think her nose was a bit swollen."

Effy shrugs, "Probably embarrassed. I told her to stay away from you. But you screwed that up by going round for a shag."

"I didn't intend to sleep with her. I went to give her a piece of my mind, I was angry." I explain.

Katie snorts, "but then what? One minute you're shouting at her and the next all your clothes fall off and you find yourself in her bed?"

I blush, "Kind of, I was in the middle of a rant and she kissed me, mainly to shut me up I think and one thing led to another."

"So do you like her?" Effy asks.

I shrug, "I guess so."

"And does she like you?" Katie asks.

"I think so, I mean I don't know for sure, she said she did but then she said we should just be friends." I say unsurely.

Katie pauses, "So have you, you know, done everything?"

"Not everything, no..." I start.

"Naomi doesn't let girls go down on her." Effy interjects.

I'm slightly annoyed, "Actually she said I could if I wanted to."

Effy looks shocked, "Really? Didn't you want to?"

How can I explain this? "Well, she kind of agreed to it under duress so I didn't think it was fair."

Katie's eyebrow raises, "under duress?"

I nod, "I might have been, sort of, erm, torturing her a bit at the time."

Effy bursts out laughing, "how?"

I decide to get it over and done with, "I was angry remember? So I told Naomi she couldn't come until I let her, and I didn't let her for quite a while."

They both look impressed, "Jesus Em, at the start of the week you were a virgin and now you're some sort of what? Sex mad dominatrix?"

"Well you might be a bit of a late starter but at least I don't have to worry the Fitch reputation will be tarnished, even if it is with a lezza." Katie says almost proudly.

I tut at the apparent turn around but smile all the same as we settle down and I face a fresh barrage of questions.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll be ok?" Effy asks as we stare at Katie's dormant form on the bed as a loud snore comes from her mouth.<p>

"I've put her in the recovery position just in case but she's hardly ever sick." I reply.

We make our way to the door and Effy stops to grab some more vodka from the wardrobe, "What? We can replace it and she drank most of the bottle anyway."

It's a fair point so I let it slide. We walk back to our room and Effy keeps glancing my way, I can't read her expression but it's a new one on me.

"What's up?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing, can't a cat look at a queen?" she replies.

I shove her, "Shut up idiot."

She smiles, "I'm serious, you're different, more confident. It's about time that's all, I'm just observing."

We lapse into silence until we reach the room, when we get inside we sit side by side on the bed and Effy takes a swig of vodka before handing me the bottle. I gulp down a mouthful and cough as it goes down the wrong way. Effy claps me on the back until I stop choking.

"Careful Em, we don't want you dying before the all new shiny you gets a chance to fuck your way through half of Bristol." she's smiling but I notice a slight edge to her voice.

I smile back and take another sip, "I doubt that will happen Eff."

She shrugs, "Why not? Like I said, beating them off with sticks."

I giggle, "Maybe you're right, Emily Fitch, shagger extraordinaire."

She looks serious, "Em, you know what you said? About me liking you being in love with me?"

I stare, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just lashing out."

She shakes her head, "No you were being honest and you were right. It is nice to know that there's someone out there who loves you, warts and all."

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say.

Effy takes a deep breath, "But I'm sorry if it's held you back, you know stopped you admitting you were gay, it wasn't fair to expect you to keep waiting for me."

I smile, "Yeah, well I had a lot to do with that too. It's not like you've ever said you feel the same way and I could stop hiding behind you anytime I want."

"I suppose so, but I still feel bad. It's not a great thing for a friend to do." Effy says sadly.

I turn to her, "Eff, we both got something out of it, I had my security blanket and you got complete adoration."

"Should have enjoyed it while it lasted." Effy says wryly.

My brow furrows, "Effy I love you, I always will."

"I know, but it won't be the same when you get a girlfriend." Effy says quietly.

I snort, "who says I'll get a girlfriend?"

Effy tuts, "Oh come on Em, you might shag around at first but it's not really you is it? Soon enough some gorgeous girl will sweep you off your feet and you'll be all loved up."

If I didn't know better I'd think Effy was jealous, I stare strangely at her until she meets my eye.

She reads my thoughts, "You can't blame me for being a bit jealous, I've had you all to myself for so long."

"Honestly Effy, you're so contrary. I've been completely in love with you since we were 11 but you didn't want me and as soon as it looks like I might be moving on, what? You decide I'm great after all?" I say slightly exasperatedly.

"I've always thought you were great Em, but like I said you're different now. I know it's unfair but I can't help it." Effy says with a sigh.

I pause as I process her words, "What are you trying to say?"

She puts the vodka down and even before she leans towards me I know what's going to happen. Her lips gently brush mine before she pulls away trying to gauge my reaction.

"Oh." it feels different to the other kisses we've shared.

I lean over and press our lips together again only this time neither of us pulls away as quickly. When we do break apart we stare at each other. Effy reaches over and removes my t-shirt and I return the favour. She runs her hands up my arms and begins to stroke across my bikini top. I close my eyes as my back arches towards her and a soft moan comes from my mouth as my nipples harden against her palms.

Effy begins to kiss my neck and her hands release my tits from my bikini as she slowly kneads them causing gentle whimpers of pleasure to escape from us both. She pushes me back onto the bed until she is lying on top of me.

She kisses me again and this time I tentatively push my tongue into her mouth causing her to moan.

Effy pulls away and stares at me, "This is what you want isn't it?"

I bite my lip and nod, "It's what I've always wanted."

She smiles as she releases my bikini top fully before she gently takes my nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue across it causing me to gasp. I close my eyes as she kisses down my body and I allow myself to get lost in her as finally all of my dreams are about to come true.

And here endeth the lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Next chapter is here, still a bit angsty I'm afraid and quite short but things will move on in the next few chapters.**

**I know some of you were like NOOOOO! at the end of the last chapter but Emily has loved Effy since she was 11 so I thought something had to happen between them. All will be revealed soon, I promise.**

**Also as I'm now on chapter 12, the 10 chapters idea is out of the window. It'll stretch to 18 which is still quite short but better I hope.**

**Please believe me when I repeatedly praise all of you reading, alerting and reviewing this. I really do find you all totally amazing.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 10 - beware the green eyed monster, part 1<strong>

**Day 10 - Naomi**

I check my phone as I walk though the gates, still no message from Emily, I hope she's ok. Maybe no news is good news right? Perhaps she got through to Katie and they spent the rest of yesterday talking and sorting things out. Selfishly I really want that to be the case, if Katie is ok with Emily being gay that means there's nothing stopping me fucking her again is there? And believe me, that's something I really want to do.

I could have killed my stupid brain yesterday when the idea we should cool things came out of my mouth. I know it was Emily's suggestion initially and deep down I know it's the right thing to do, but God it's left me frustrated. Even old faithful couldn't help me last night, especially when I thought of the last place it had been. It seems nothing but the redhead does the trick anymore. I roll my eyes, who'd have thought I'd be so easily tamed?

I walk into the office and see the rota has changed, I'm back out by the pool today for an afternoon of events. The dumb fuck's quiz kicks it all off, honestly the questions are so fucking easy it's embarrassing and still I have to count down from 250 to about 130 at the end until some fat cunt jumps up to say they've won. They get excited at the prize which is a round of drinks and some tapas, it's fucking all inclusive you morons, you've already paid for it.

I might as well get there early, you know prepare properly? The fact that I might run into a certain redhead has absolutely nothing to do with it, nothing at all. I smile to myself and pick up the clip board with the questions. As I make my way outside I wonder what bikini she'll be wearing today, hmmm, hopefully the black halter neck, makes her tits look amazing. Although she was wearing that yesterday so maybe it'll be the purple one. Ah who cares as long as she's not wearing anything much at all.

Maybe I should invite her over to my place tonight, cook her dinner or some shit like that? Honestly it's been so long since I actually liked a girl for more than just a shag I've forgotten how to do it. The best I normally stretch to is breakfast and even then most of the time I leave it to Cook to do the honours.

I walk to the pool bar and get a coke, it's thirsty work all this planning. I scan the pool but I can't see Emily anywhere, maybe it was a late one. I busy myself preparing for the other activities, water polo at two, archery at four and mini golf at six. Boring as shit, but at least I'm not in the kids' club today. The time seems to pass by slowly and there's still no sign of Emily, I can't see Katie or Effy either, maybe they've gone down to the beach. I try to hide my disappointment.

After I've rearranged all of the equipment a hundred times, one of the other reps comes over and says it's time for the quiz, at least that'll take my mind off things for a while. I switch the microphone on.

"Right folks, it's time for the quiz. I can't promise you as much excitement as yesterday but I do have a lot of very challenging questions." I start.

A ripple of laughter goes round the pool, most off them were here for Emily's big coming out speech yesterday. I wait until those that weren't get filled in by their neighbours.

"Donna will be coming round with the answer sheets and you know the drill, pick a name, clean ones please, and write it at the top. We'll start in 10 minutes." I give out the instructions, I don't know why we bother sometimes, most people are here every day but there might be some new guests I suppose.

As Donna walks around with the sheets I go over the questions again. Seriously if no one gets over two hundred they're brain dead. What's the capital of France and also a place in Texas? It's bad enough it doesn't stop at the first bit without giving people an extra clue.

I hear a familiar laugh and my head shoots up. I see Emily with Effy and I wave. The redhead smiles quickly at me but looks away. I'm confused, I thought we agreed to be friends. I'm still puzzled so it takes me a while to register what's wrong with the picture.

I do a double take to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, but no Effy has definitely got her arm around Emily's waist and not in a friendly way either, this is full on territorial shit.

As I stare the brunette looks at me and winks as she ushers Emily over to some free loungers. What the fuck is that all about? I can't stop looking as they sit down. Oh for Christ's sake, the beds don't get any closer than that, why don't you just share? I'm horrified as that's virtually what happens, they might as well be on top of each other.

Donna goes over and asks if they want a sheet but Effy shakes her head, I force myself to look away when Emily starts to giggle as the brunette's hands wander over her body. Emily likes it when _I_ tickle her, is what I want to shout, but of course I don't.

"Isn't that the girl who came out at the quiz yesterday?" Donna asks as she walks back to the bar.

I nod.

"Didn't you and her have a thing?" she continues.

"It was just a shag." the words nearly choke me.

Donna laughs, "I should have known, let's face it when is it anything else with you Naoms? You really are a bad girl."

I force a smile onto my face, "So I'm told, frequently. Let's get on with the quiz."

I switch the microphone back on and try to concentrate on the questions, "Right everyone ready? Question 1: How many people make up a duo?"

Two, same as twins. I glance over just in time to see Effy kiss Emily, it's no more than a peck but it feels like someone has punched me in the stomach. I move onto the next question, and the next, I'm on auto pilot as I try desperately not to get distracted by the redhead and the brunette. By some miracle, I'm not sure how exactly, I manage to hold it together until we get to the half way point and it's time for a break. I switch off the mic and go over to the bar.

"Get me a vodka." I order the stunned bar tender.

"You're not supposed to drink on duty." he replies.

I glare, "I know that, but this is an emergency."

I'm just about to down it when I hear a tutting noise next to me, "Isn't that against your staff rules or something?"

I'm not going to give the smug cow any ammunition so I chuck it in the bin, "Hi Effy. You ok?"

I don't give a shit about the answer.

She shrugs and looks at Emily, "oh you know, mustn't grumble."

Yeah, I bet you mustn't. I really don't want to ask but I can't stop myself. "So, you and Emily then?"

She smiles, "Yeah, me and Emily, who'd have thought it after all this time eh?"

Not me, that's for fucking sure.

"Actually, I should thank you." she continues.

"Oh yeah?" I try to keep my voice calm but inside I'm churning.

She nods, "For breaking her in for me, she's like a different person now she has confidence, so much more sexy don't you think?"

My blood starts to boil, "Don't speak about her like that, she's not a piece of fucking meat."

Effy laughs and my fists curl into balls, "Seriously, you're lecturing me about how to treat women?"

"No, I'm telling you how to treat Emily." I say through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry babe, I've already worked that one out all on my own, several times actually, very satisfying." Effy replies casually as she walks off.

"Can you take over, I need to be somewhere." I ask Donna.

She nods, "Sure hun, are you ok?"

I shake my head, "I don't feel well, I need to lie down."

Before I leave I look back over to the redhead as Effy approaches her with the drinks, the brunette says something and Emily's face breaks into a grin. She looks over at me but her smile fades when she sees my expression.

I smile sadly before I turn around and walk away without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>My legs feel like lead as I walk slowly back from the beach, I thought going to my favourite spot might make me feel better, calmer, but it didn't. I sat and stared at the sea, but all it did was intensify the inner turmoil I was feeling and amplify my thoughts.<p>

_Emily and Effy. Effy and Emily. Together. Not just friends anymore. Fucking each other. _

_And it's thanks to me. I did this, I made Emily finally seem attractive to the brunette. It's all my fault._

In the end I'd felt like screaming, I would have done if there weren't people further down the beach.

So I decided to come back, maybe a bit of competitive water polo would get rid of some of my aggression.

I've just walked through the gate when I see Katie coming towards me, fucking fantastic, that's all I need, some homophobic insults on top of everything else. Imagine my surprise when she smiles.

"Hey Naomi, how are you?" she says brightly.

I shrug, "I'm ok."

"Really, you look a bit pissed off?" she responds.

Fine, I'm fucking depressed because your sister, who I finally realise I like a lot, is fucking her best friend, actually she's probably her girlfriend by now.

"Just a bit bored of this place." I reply.

Katie sighs, "I know, the only way I've survived is going into the town and shopping, I don't know how you stand it."

I stare, "anyway I need to get back to the pool, see you later."

"Oh are Em and Eff there?" Katie asks unaware she might as well have stabbed me through the heart.

I nod, "They were around earlier."

"Great, I might join them later, although at the moment three's a bit of a crowd if you know what I mean?" Katie says with a wink.

Yeah, I know alright, "So they're together, together then?"

Katie nods, "It's brilliant isn't it?"

Oh you're shitting me? What is this? National kick Naomi when she's down day? "So you don't mind?"

She shakes her head, "Em and I had a good chat yesterday and I realise she can't change who she is."

No fucking shit Sherlock, why didn't it work when I told you that? Maybe it'd be me with Emily instead.

My thoughts are interrupted, "I should thank you really."

"Seems to be the day for it," I reply bitterly.

"Yeah, if I hadn't caught you with Emily it wouldn't have brought things to a head and then I wouldn't be ok about her and Effy. As it is I think it's great Emily has finally got her girl after all these years." Katie says smiling at me.

Oh yeah, I'm just a regular fucking hero, "Look I really have to get back."

She waves, "Ok but we're going to the bar later to celebrate so might see you there?"

I'd rather stick pins into my eyes than celebrate that, in fact I'd rather stick pins in Effy's eyes, "Maybe."

I'm muttering to myself as I get back to the pool, stupid fucking Effy, waltzing in on Emily like that. I should have known all she'd need to do is show a flicker of interest to get Em falling at her feet. I hate her, I fucking loathe every last little smug, self satisfied piece of her.

"What's up blondie?" Cook asks as I begin to strip off for the water polo.

"Nothing." I snarl.

He laughs, "Right, I can see that."

I'm about to make a sarcastic remark when I hear a squeal from the water, I glance over and sure enough Emily and Effy are splashing around. The brunette grabs Emily and tries to push her under.

"Oy! No messing around in the water." I shout and the lifeguard glares at me, "What? Just doing your job for you."

Cook chuckles, "They seem very touchy feely."

"Fuck off Cook. It's dangerous." I respond sharply.

He shakes his head and takes the mic, "right you competitive lot, water polo in the pool, five minutes, get in if you want to join in."

He walks over to the edge, "Will you ladies be joining us?"

Emily shoots Effy a look and the brunette shrugs, "Why not."

By the time we're ready there's enough for two full teams, normally we'd just split the pool in half but that means Emily and Effy will be on the same side. Cook is about to divide everyone up but I shout across him.

"Effy, you're with Cook, Emily with me." except she isn't, is she?

Cook gives me a strange look but keeps quiet, "Right you losers there are on Naomi's side, you winners here are with me."

I get in the pool and the redhead smiles, "I'm going to be shit at this, I don't know why you picked me."

Because this way at least I get to be close to you, even if it is only for 20 minutes, and I don't have to watch you fawn all over your new girlfriend I think sarcastically.

I shrug, "it's only a bit of fun."

Emily nods towards Cook, he's got his team huddled around him as he gives them a pep talk, "Don't think he sees it like that somehow."

I call everyone over, "Right, Cook is really competitive, hates to lose anything so they'll try dirty tactics. Not this team ok? We're going to win but we'll do it fair and square. So watch out for Cook feeling you up, he'll tell the girls to wiggle their tits at you and the blokes will try to dunk you under the water. Ignore everything and concentrate on getting the ball into the back of that net. Go team."

We spread out but I make sure I'm close to Emily, she stares at me, "What?"

A small smile plays around her lips, "That was very honourable."

I shrug, "What's the point of winning if you cheat? I'd rather not win at all than do it unfairly."

Emily shakes her head, "you're fascinating you know that? You keep surprising me."

I'm slightly taken aback, "Let's get on with the game."

Cook wins the throw in and we quickly start battling for the ball. Out of the corner of my eye I keep seeing Emily glancing at me, it makes me self conscious to be honest. I take me eye off the ball for a second and before I know it Cook has slammed it into the net.

"Need to concentrate harder blondie." he says with a wink as he moves back into his half.

I will do if Emily stops staring, why does she keep looking at me like that?

We huddle up again, "Ok so we're one down which is my fault so here's what we're going to do..."

The game starts again and as per my instructions one of the team starts swimming towards the goal, once I've got the ball I motion that I'm going to throw it and Cook's team all move in. No one notices Emily swimming down the side and when I'm sure they're distracted I change direction and toss it to the redhead. I whoop as Emily catches it neatly and it flies into the net.

She's grinning as she makes her way back, "Nice call."

I smile back, "Thanks, I guess I play a little dirty sometimes."

"I think we all like to play a little dirty Naomi." she replies with a wink.

Is she flirting with me? She can't be, but her tone suggests she is. I'm more confused than ever.

The game continues and we both get another goal. We switch sides and it's pretty evenly matched. I can see Cook is getting frustrated, which means he'll try something stupid to win and leave the goal wide open. We've got the ball and so I swim powerfully down to the other end of the pool. Only Effy is left guarding the net. Perfect.

"Emily," I yell and wave my arm.

The redhead turns and spots me before chucking the ball in my direction. I see Effy about to leap so I jump first and make sure my arm pushes her down firmly. See how you like the drowned rat look bitch. She tumbles under the water leaving me free to catch the ball and score. Effy resurfaces spluttering.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" she spits.

"Do what?" I reply innocently.

Her eyes narrow, "You know exactly what. That's fucking cheating."

I hold my hands up, "I got the ball fairly, it's not my fault if you got in the way."

By now Cook is here, "You, out."

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"Get the fuck out of the pool Naomi, you're off and that goal doesn't count." he states firmly.

I'm about to protest but he points to the side, I mutter under my breath as I get out. I sit on the sidelines and get even more annoyed when I see Emily checking Effy is ok. The brunette says something and Emily shoots me a disapproving look.

In the end it's a massacre as we're one player short. I'm in a foul mood as I towel myself dry. Great, Effy is coming over, what does the stupid bitch want now?

"No hard feelings eh?" she says.

I glare at her, why do I get the distinct impression she's not just talking about the game. "Sure."

She pauses, "I guess the best woman won in the end."

Definitely more than just the game, "Yeah, and now you get your prize."

Effy stares at Emily, "I think I've already got that."

I can't stand this any longer so I quickly pull my shorts and t-shirt on before I walk off, I don't care my bikini is soaking through my clothes. I haven't got far before Cook catches up with me.

"What the fuck was that all about?" he asks.

I pretend I don't know what he means, "All what?"

"Nearly drowning Effy." he clarifies.

I snort, "She didn't nearly drown. I went for the ball and accidentally pushed her."

Cook looks sceptical, "Accidentally on purpose more like, I could see you from the other end of the pool."

I frown, "Just piss off Cook alright? I don't need any more shit today."

"Babe, what's wrong?" he says gently.

I sigh loudly, "Nothing everything's just peachy."

"Is it Red?" he asks displaying a level of insight which is rare.

I pause and then nod, "I hate seeing them together like that."

He pulls me into a hug, normally I'd hit him if he tried this shit but today I find it comforting, "Bloody hell Naoms, you really like her don't you?"

I nod against his shoulder, I feel pathetic, but it's Cook so I don't care as much.

He pulls away, "So what you gonna do?"

I stare at him, "What can I do? Emily has wanted this for years, I can't compete with that."

Cook tuts, "that don't sound like the Naomi I know."

I shrug, "The Naomi you know fucks girls and moves on Cook, she doesn't let herself stupidly fall for any of them. She's pretty simple and things don't end up in a mess like this. So I'm going to do what I do best, I'm going to see Elena, get off my trolley and hopefully find a nice, uncomplicated girl to screw."

Cook's eyebrow raises, "if you think it'll make you feel better..."

I laugh bitterly, "It can't make me feel worse."

"Alright, see you later, but be careful eh?" Cook says protectively.

I nod and head out of the hotel. Right Naomi, time to drown your sorrows.

* * *

><p>We walk into the hotel bar hand in hand, her name is Benita and she's a friend of Elena. I've met her a couple of times before and she seems nice, best of all she's fucking gorgeous and available.<p>

I scan the room and see Effy, Katie and Cook at one of the tables. Bollocks, Emily's not there. But as I look the redhead arrives and sits down. She pauses for a moment and then looks in my direction, like she knew I was staring. She smiles but it fades as she notices my hand in Benita's. I'm sure she looks hurt for a second but it passes and she turns back to the table. I grimace as I see Effy lean over and kiss her.

"Right what do you want to drink?" I ask turning to Benita.

"Stick with vodka? Although it doesn't seem to be working on you." she replies.

She's right, I've drunk a skinful this afternoon and I feel more sober than when I started. I order us two vodkas each and find a table. We make small talk but my attention keeps drifting across the room to the redhead. On more than one occasion when I glance over I find her staring back at me before she hastily averts her eyes.

"We can go and join your friends if you like?" Benita says with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I keep getting distracted."

Benita looks over, "Is it the redhead? She's very beautiful."

There's no point in lying, "Yeah she is."

"If it's any consolation, she seems fascinated by you too." Benita says gently.

I shrug, "I doubt that, the brunette next to her is her girlfriend."

We chat easily, she's good company and makes me laugh when she regales me with embarrassing stories about some of the nights out she's had with Elena. At one point I burst out laughing and Benita nods towards the other table. I turn just in time to see Emily glare. Her expression is similar to the one she had when I was dancing with Effy.

"She's been giving me evil looks all night." Benita whispers conspiratorially.

"Like she wants to rip your head off?" I question.

Benita nods, "Exactly like that."

I'm at a loss to understand why. Emily's got everything she always wanted...hasn't she?

I groan as Fiona and that Jane walk up to the table, crazy stalker ladies, all I fucking need to round my day off nicely.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Fiona asks brightly.

I roll my eyes, "Fiona, Jane, this is Benita."

Jane holds her hand out, "It's always nice to meet one of Naomi's girl's, although there are so many."

They look confused when instead of being put off Benita laughs, she motions them towards her, "I hear that's what makes her a great fuck, lots of experience. My friend Elena raves about her."

My attention drifts to the redhead again, she's watching the exchange curiously. Fiona's usually thick as shit so I'm surprised when she notices I'm distracted.

"I see your redhead friend has got herself a new plaything? We saw them both down the beach the other day, all over each other weren't they Jane?" she says cattily.

"When were they at the beach?" I should ignore them but I want to know.

Jane eyes me strangely, "Day before yesterday, why?"

I've slept with Emily since then, she wouldn't have fucked me if there was anything happening with Effy would she? I'm sure she's not like that, but a shred of doubt creeps in.

"Just wondering, no particular reason." I state and even I can hear the false tone in my voice.

Fiona senses my discomfort, "Actually, she stuck up for you. I thought you and her might have a bit of a thing going, you seemed to be joined at the hip."

I smile sweetly, "I don't have things with people Fiona remember? That's why you were so hacked off when I wouldn't sleep with you again."

Jane smiles, "Well there's no need to worry about that anymore Naomi, Fiona is getting everything she needs from me."

I fucking doubt that hun, I think uncharitably, but I force myself to be polite, "Well isn't that great, you make a lovely couple."

I watch as Jane tries to work out if I'm being sarcastic, stupid cow. My head snaps around when I hear the redhead laugh and almost involuntarily I sneer as I see Effy's hands all over her.

I try to look casual but I can tell Fiona senses blood, "Oh dear me, don't tell me you're bothered by those two being together?"

"Don't be stupid, why would that bother me?" I say through slightly gritted teeth.

Fiona laughs, "Getting a taste of your own medicine Naomi, it's about time."

I snort, "Can you please fuck off and leave me alone with Benita, you're kind of in the way."

They laugh as they walk off and I give the finger to their retreating figures. I turn back to Benita who is smiling at me, "Honestly Naomi, one day you'll really get into trouble."

I sigh and look towards the redhead as she and Effy get up, "I think I might already have done."

"They're going to dance, do you want to join them?" Benita asks.

I smile, "Sure, why not."

I grab her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. She's close to me and she starts to push against my body, her hands float up and down my sides before they rest on my hips. I wrap my arms around her back and I think about is kissing her, so I do. Our lips connect and I immediately push my tongue into her mouth. She strokes it with her own and for a moment I forget about everything else. This is what I need, a nice distraction, her hands move down to my arse and she pulls me into her. My hand moves up to the back of her neck and I press my lips more firmly against hers causing her to moan.

We break apart and Benita grins at me. "Well I'm pleased to say your reputation is safe."

I smile, "maybe."

I feel quite self satisfied until I notice Emily dancing with Effy, the brunette stands behind the redhead and Emily's arms reach above her head as she grips Effy closer. The redhead's eyes are closed as Effy kisses her neck and her hands wander up the inside of Emily's thighs before they settle on her hips. As I watch them swaying in time to the music I feel my fists clench.

Benita notices my discomfort, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nod, the further I can get away from Emily the better. I take Benita's hand and with a quick glance back we leave. Maybe I can't have the redhead, and maybe I'm jealous, but I'm not so much of a fuck up I'll hang around to see someone else succeed where I've failed so sensationally.

And here endeth the lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just can't keep away. I made myself a bargain that when/if I got over 200 reviews I'd update never dreaming it would happen so quickly. So I really want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart - I know I keep saying it, but it really is true, I think you're all brilliant.**

**Hopefully this will explain Emily's behaviour, why Effy was such a bitch and Katie's weirdness (well maybe not all of it!) Some of you worked it out so I hope it's a believable direction for the story to go.**

**Only a limited smutty bit in the flashback, but the next chapter is a return to the good old days when smut was smut and we weren't afraid to say so. It's mostly written so I know what I'm talking about.**

**Chapter 13 unlucky for some? Hmmm, we'll see...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 10 - beware the green eyed monster, part 2<strong>

**Day 10 - Emily**

I feel her hands stroking the inside of my thighs and I sigh as I lean back into her. My arms are wrapped tightly around the back of her neck as we continue to sway in time to the music. Light butterfly kisses are placed along my collarbone and I allow myself to fantasise about the other places on my body I want those lips to be. She pulls away and I open my eyes to stare into the ones looking back at me.

They're the wrong shade of blue.

"Shit Eff, sorry, I got a bit carried away there." I say apologetically.

Effy raises her eyebrow, "I kind of worked that out hun, especially because you kept muttering 'Naomi' under your breath."

I smile shyly, "Like I said sorry."

Katie walks up, "very convincing, you almost had me fooled."

"Did it work?" I ask.

Katie frowns, "Sort of. She couldn't take her eyes off you but then she left."

"What? With the girl?" I question.

Katie looks away and nods.

"Oh this is just fucking perfect, that's the last time I listen to either of you. What was I thinking?" my voice raises an octave.

Effy looks apologetic, "Sorry Em, I thought it was sure to work. How was I to know she'd hook up with someone else."

My anger increases, "Make her jealous Em, that way you'll know for sure if she likes you. Fucking idiots the pair of you, I knew I should have just talked to her, you know like a normal human being? Now look what's happened, she's off screwing someone else. Thanks a lot."

Katie looks sheepish, "She seemed upset when I gave her my speech earlier if it's any consolation."

I glare at her, "no, not really Katie. I didn't want to upset her, I wanted her to be driven crazy with envy, crazy enough so she wouldn't be able to resist me and she might fight for me."

Effy shrugs, "Well she kind of was, she nearly drowned me earlier remember? It's just her reaction that hasn't worked out the way we planned."

I shake my head at the understatement of the century, this is about as far away from what we, or rather they, planned as you can get. I stupidly thought if I made her jealous it would make her sit up and admit she liked me, instead it's sent her running straight into someone else's arms.

I can't say I totally blame her, the girl she was with was stunning. I bet she doesn't mess around playing childish games. I bet it's very simple with her, a good old fashioned fuck. Oh God, that's probably what they're doing right now. I try not to feel sick.

"I need some air, I'll see you useless muppets later." I state.

They both mumble something but I'm not listening, all I can think about is the mental images in my head of Naomi and that girl shagging. I think I'm going to faint if I don't get outside soon.

Once I'm by the pool I feel a bit better. How the fuck did I get in this situation in the first place? I sit on a lounger and my mind drifts back to the other night.

* * *

><p><em>Effy pulls away and stares at me, "This is what you want isn't it?"<em>

_I bite my lip and nod, "It's what I've always wanted."_

_She smiles as she releases the strap of my bikini top before she gently takes my nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue across it causing me to gasp. I close my eyes as she kisses down my body and I allow myself to get lost in her as finally all of my dreams are about to come true._

_Except all I see when I close my eyes is blonde, I told you an image of Naomi had been seared into my eyelids. I shake my head and try to get rid of it. Come on Emily, you're about to have sex with Effy, the girl you've fantasised about since you were 11 is about to fuck you. I concentrate on the sensation of Effy's tongue as it runs across my stomach and I moan softly as it dips into my belly button. _

_She pauses as her hands rest on my hips, this is it, the point of no return, I tremble in anticipation, Effy is about to give me what I've always wanted. She takes down my bikini bottoms and tosses them to one side. I'm completely naked and waiting for her. I open my legs wider and inhale sharply as her fingertips stroke the sensitive skin on the inside of my thighs._

_She exhales slowly, her breath tickles adding to the building expectancy. Effy hesitates again before I feel the tip of her tongue press against my clit. I murmur softly as she circles it a few times before dipping her tongue down and back up._

_"Hmmmm," I mutter as her tongue flicks rhythmically back and forth and I wait for the build up to start._

_And I wait._

_And I wait some more._

_Nada._

_Oh God, is what I should be thinking right? I should be writhing in pleasure, desperate for her to take me. Within seconds of Naomi doing this I was panting and thrusting wildly against her in an all consuming attempt to get her closer to me. I wanted her to own me, to fuck me, to make me totally lose control._

_While what Effy is doing is, well nice I suppose, it's not having the desired effect at all. It shouldn't just be pleasant, I should be so turned on I'm practically coming by now. But I'm not even remotely close. _

_All I think of is Naomi and how different it felt with her. With Effy, something's just not right._

_Shit._

_"Eff?" I say quietly._

_Her head immediately jerks up, "Yeah?"_

_"I'm really sorry, but I can't do this." I state._

_Her shoulders sag and I think she's upset until I hear her laugh, "Oh thank fucking Christ for that, neither can I."_

_I'm a bit shocked, "it's not just me then?"_

_Effy quickly rolls away and shakes her head, "Sorry Em, it's not like you're not hot or anything, it just felt... a bit... well actually totally weird."_

_I nod, "Like incest?"_

_She smiles, "exactly, it was like I was screwing a close relative. Yuk!"_

_"I couldn't stop thinking about Naomi," I admit._

_Effy moves until she lies beside me in the crook of my shoulder and her arm drapes across my stomach, "I would have gone through with it if you really wanted me to." _

_I snort, "Thanks a lot. Shagging me is something people endure, not enjoy."_

_She laughs, "Shut up, you know that's not true. Plenty of girls would give their eye teeth to be where I am right now."_

_My eyebrow raises, "Yeah, plenty of girls would have been happily giving me an orgasm too."_

_"Hey, you were the one thinking about someone else, don't blame me. I can try again to get rid of your frustration?" Effy responds._

_We look at each other and burst out laughing, "No thanks, it'd feel less strange if I just did it myself."_

_Effy's eyebrow quirks, "now that I could watch."_

_"Fuck off perv." I state with a smile._

_Effy's hand moves and she strokes it across my tits, "These are pretty magnificent though."_

_I slap it away, "Get off, no sex, no touching either."_

_She pouts, "I was just having a play."_

_"Well they're not yours to play with." I state in mock sternness. _

_Effy smirks, "No, they're Naomi's..."_

_I blush, "They're not hers either..."_

_We both know I'm lying, let's face it the blonde can have any bit of me she wants. I tremble at the thought of that. I get off the bed and grab some shorts and a vest top from the drawer and put them on. I sit back down with a sigh._

_"What's up babe?" Effy asks._

_I shrug, "All that time wasted."_

_Effy snorts, "Oh cheers, do you always make girls feel this special?"_

_"You know what I mean Eff," I state, "If only we'd tried to screw earlier and realised how wrong it felt."_

_Effy tuts, "I know, but maybe it had to happen now, maybe neither of us would have had the guts to stop it if we'd done it sooner or we were more drunk."_

_I nod, "I guess so. If I hadn't been constantly thinking about Naomi I might have let you carry on, even if it did feel weird."_

_"Slut." Effy says playfully._

_I smile, "if wanting to be fucked makes me a slut, then bring it on."_

_Effy chuckles, "You really have changed, and in my humble opinion for the better. So what are you going to do about Naomi?"_

_I sigh, "I don't know Eff, I mean I really like her and I think she likes me but she said we should just be friends."_

_"Do you think she meant it?" Effy questions._

_I shrug, "Not sure."_

_"Well if she didn't, if she was only saying it because she thinks it's what you need then it probably means she likes you and it actually makes her quite a nice person." Effy opines._

_"She is a nice person, she's really lovely underneath her sarcastic exterior." I respond._

_We sit in silence until a smile crosses Effy's face, "There is one way you could find out for sure if she likes you."_

_I'm interested, "How?"_

_"Well Em, absence makes the heart grow fonder, but jealousy really makes the blood boil." Effy says smugly._

_"How am I going to do that? It never bothers her if she sees girls she's screwed with someone else. I don't think she gets jealous." I say sceptically._

_Effy shakes her head, "Maybe not normally, but normally she doesn't fuck girls more than once either. She's screwed you three times, so you must be different. Believe me Em it'll work."_

_I ponder her words, it's true that Naomi has been acting differently with me, Jesus, she was going to let me go down on her so that must mean something._

_"So what do we do?" I ask._

_Effy winks, "we pretend you and I are together, make her believe that I've started to see you in a different way thanks to her teachings. We'll get Katie on side too, she can reinforce it."_

_I frown, "And you think that'll work, it'll make her admit she likes me?"_

_Effy nods, "It's a no brainer Em, it can't fail."_

* * *

><p>I snap out of my thoughts, it can't fail is what Effy assured me, well it bloody well has failed, and pretty prodigiously at that. Not only am I no closer to knowing if Naomi likes me, I now have to cope with the fact she's gone off with someone else and let's face it she's probably already gone to bed with them. I feel like crying.<p>

I get up and decide to head down to the beach, it'll be quiet and I can bawl away to my heart's content without anyone seeing me. My head is a mess as I make my way down the sand and I'm lost in thought. So much so I don't notice the person sitting there until I nearly trip over them.

"Shit, sorry I didn't see you there," I stop, "Naomi?"

She sniffs and hastily wipes her eyes.

Is she crying? "Are you ok?"

She nods and points at the beach, "some sand blew in my face."

There's no wind, not even a gentle breeze, "Can I sit down or do you want to be on your own?"

She shakes her head, "Sit down, it's fine."

I sit beside her and we both stare out to sea. My heart is racing and there are so many questions going round my head I think it's about to burst.

"So what happened to the girl you were with?" I try to sound casual but my voice is on edge.

Naomi shrugs, "She went home."

"So you didn't..." I can't bring myself to finish the sentence but I need to know.

The blonde shakes her head, "Wasn't in the mood."

I suppose I should have realised when I found her down here, but never the less I'm relieved Naomi confirms it.

We lapse back into silence, every now and then I feel Naomi look at me as if she wants to say something but each time she turns back to the sea. In the end the atmosphere gets oppressive and she can't help herself.

"So you and Effy eh? How does it feel to get your girl at last?" she says slightly bitterly.

I pause, "I don't know."

My answer puzzles her, "What do you mean, I thought you'd be over the moon."

I take a deep breath, "I don't know how it feels because I don't know if I have my girl or not."

She stares quizzically at me, "she seemed pretty into you earlier."

"Not Effy..." I let the sentence hang unfinished.

Her brow furrows, "Not Effy? I don't understand, then who?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Fucking hell she's dense.

"You." I let it sink in, "I like you... idiot."

"But what about Effy? In love with her since you were 11? Girl of your dreams? Practically fucking you on a sun lounger earlier?" Naomi asks incredulously.

She really isn't making this easy. I sigh, "That was Effy's idea, it's really childish and maybe you'll be pissed off but I was trying to make you jealous."

Naomi snorts, "Well it worked."

"Yeah?" I say with hope.

She nods, "I wanted to scratch her eyes out."

I smile, "But you settled for nearly drowning her instead."

Naomi tuts, "Will people stop saying that, it was an accident."

I raise my eyebrow, "Except it wasn't really was it?"

She gives a small laugh, "No, if I thought I could get away with it I'd have held her under for longer. I wanted the bitch to suffer."

I really hope I know the answer to my next question, "Why?"

Naomi stares at me, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe, but just so we're both clear can you say it?" I request.

"Because I like Effy." Naomi states and my heart leaps into my mouth until she starts laughing.

I hit her, "That was cruel."

"Sorry, couldn't resist it. I'm kind of a tit when I'm nervous." she replies.

"What's your excuse the rest of the time?" I say dryly.

I smile as it's my turn to get a slap "Hey, you can go off people you know?"

I grin, "Nah, you're too into me to do that."

She laughs, "is that a fact?"

I nod. "you're crazy about me really."

She gazes at me before she leans over and gently kisses me, "I am you know. Totally crazy about you."

"Good because I feel the same way about you." I state as I stare into her eyes.

She sighs, "So all of that business with Effy was pretend? You guys didn't, well you know."

I pause for slightly too long and her smile fades, but I have to be honest, "We were going to, last night we kissed, Effy, well she erm, you know did stuff to me, it was ok but I didn't come. Sorry."

Naomi tenses slightly but shrugs, "No need to apologise, you're free to do as you please."

I snort, "Turns out that's not strictly true, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She smiles, "Is that why you didn't finish?"

"Yeah, that and the fact it felt totally weird, nothing like I imagined it at all." I explain.

She smiles again, "Really? So that's it, years of obsession over and done with?"

I nod, "I mean Effy is always going to be hugely important to me and I love her tons, but there's nothing sexual there anymore. To be honest I'm not sure there ever was. I guess it was easier to hide behind my feelings for her knowing full well nothing would ever happen than admit I was gay."

"And now look at you, all out and proud." Naomi says with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll it's one thing being like this on holiday where no one knows me. I'm still dreading telling my family. My Mum will go ape. She's still trying to fool herself that my crush on Effy is a phase and I'll meet a nice young man and settle down." I say ruefully.

"So she's not going to take the news you've been fucking me that well then?" Naomi asks.

I laugh, "I might put it a bit more subtly than that."

"Why? Shock and awe Em, it's the way forward. Hey Mum, I met this gorgeous blonde on holiday and she gives the best orgasms ever, all the girls say so." she pauses as my face falls.

"Sorry, me and my big bloody mouth again, I never know when to shut up." she looks sheepish.

I shrug and become fascinated by the sand, "It's ok. It's not like you've lied to me about it, I know you're no angel. That's why I shouldn't have been surprised when you turned up with that girl earlier."

"Emily look at me," I lift my head, "I had no intention of sleeping with Benita."

"But I thought..." I begin.

She shakes her head, "Maybe you weren't the only one playing the jealousy card."

"Huh?" I'm still in he dark.

Naomi smiles, "She's a friend of Elena's, I've known her a while and I spent most of the afternoon telling her about you. She offered to come back to the bar with me in case you and Effy were there, so I didn't look like a sad loser. I kind of hoped it might make you a bit jealous too."

"Well it did, she's gorgeous. I wanted to rip her head off." I reply.

Naomi laughs, "Benita noticed that, but I thought you were with Effy so I didn't understand why it bothered you."

"So she's just a friend? You've never..." Naomi looks away, "Oh."

The blonde sighs, "Listen Emily, this place isn't that big and I've slept with a lot of girls over the past six months. The majority were holiday makers like you but some work in the hotel or are locals. Unfortunately, that means we might run into them. Is that going to be a problem?"

I pause while I think about it, eventually I shake my head "It's not a problem, I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me a bit, but I can't really get upset about things that happened before I met you. It was just sex right?"

She nods, "they were fucks, nothing more. I didn't have feelings for any of them, not the way I do for you. I like you more than I've liked any girl for a very, very long time."

I smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Since Sophia I haven't let myself like anyone in case I got hurt, the thought of pain terrifies me. That's why I ran off the other night, I knew I was starting to develop feelings for you and it scared the shit out of me." Naomi explains.

I take her hand, "I'm pretty new to all this too you know? I'm scared as well. But I'd never cheat on you like Sophia did."

She pulls her hand away and hugs her knees tightly to her chest while staring out to sea. It looks like she is wrestling with something, so I wait patiently.

"You know you said I was a crap liar?" she starts hesitantly, "Well I might be a bit better than you think."

I'm not sure what to make of that admission so I stay silent.

"Sophia didn't cheat on me, I was the one who slept with someone else." Naomi says quietly.

I swallow nervously, "Oh right."

She shakes her head, "I was a dumb kid, only just seventeen for Christ's sake and I couldn't see what a good thing I had. We'd been together for over a year and I finally had to admit I'd fallen in love with her. It scared the living crap out of me, you know, someone having that hold over me? I started to get jealous and possessive, I was so sure she was going to wake up one day and realise this was all a big mistake and I'd get my heart broken. I always had to know where she was and who she was with. I accused her of all sorts, fucking people behind my back, laughing at me with her friends. I made her life a bloody misery I was so paranoid. At first she was really patient and tried to reassure me that she loved me. Sometimes it worked for a while and things would get back to normal but all the time it was eating away inside me."

She pauses and looks at me to gauge my reaction, I can't pretend I'm not surprised but I don't want her to think I'm judging her, "So what happened?"

Naomi turns back to the sea, "There was this one girl, Alice, she and Sophia spent a lot of time together at rallies and stuff. I became fixated with the idea they were sleeping together. One day Sophia made the mistake of telling me that Alice had tried to kiss her, she said she'd firmly told her that she already had a girlfriend so it wasn't a goer but it didn't matter, it was enough to send my paranoia into a tail spin. I worked myself up so much it was making me ill. One weekend they were on a march together and I was waiting at Sophia's flat. She called me to say they'd got stranded on the way home and they'd have to book into a hotel. As you can imagine that stoked my jealousy sky high. I was sure they'd fuck each other, convinced myself they'd be at it like rabbits while I waited at home."

"So what did you do?" I enquire.

Naomi laughs bitterly, "Well attack is the best form of defence right? I phoned this girl from school, she'd made it obvious she liked me, but I'd always been clear that I wasn't interested because I had a girlfriend. I made up some spurious excuse and invited her over. To be honest she didn't need much persuasion. We had something to eat and chatted a bit but we both knew exactly why I'd asked her round. We'd sunk the best part of a bottle of vodka when she kissed me and this time I didn't stop her. A couple of minutes later we were naked on the lounge floor, my legs were wrapped around her and her fingers were pumping away inside me. I briefly thought about Sophia but I convinced myself Alice was doing the same to her, so I set any guilt I felt to one side. Once I'd managed to separate the physical act from the feeling of remorse it didn't take much to make me come. We got our breath back and I returned the favour. I remember feeling powerful as I made her completely lose control. I'd always been able to make Sophia come easily but I'd put that down to the fact we were in a relationship, there were feelings involved. But that was the first time I realised I could make girls scream my name regardless of whether we cared about each other or not."

"So you were the one that got caught?" I ask.

Naomi nods her head, "It might not have been so bad if we stopped there, I mean I'd still screwed someone else but maybe Sophia never had to find out as long as I could lock my feelings of guilt away. But we were both drunk and craving the adrenalin rush, so I suggested we carry on in the bedroom. How cruel is that? I was going to fuck someone else in our bed, but I wasn't thinking, or rather I was thinking with my cunt not my brain."

I listen intently as she continues.

"As soon as we got to the room I pushed her on the bed and buried my head straight between her thighs. Again Sophia was the only girl I'd ever done that with so l got some sort of twisted kick out of knowing I was good at it, that not only could I make girls come but that they'd beg me to do it, plead with me to fuck them. It was a pretty massive buzz to know I could have that sort of control." she looks sheepish.

"Once she was completely satisfied she asked if she could do it back, I was more than happy to let her, after my epiphany I was gagging to come because I knew I could get maximum pleasure without ever needing to lose control myself. I was concentrating so hard on her fucking me I didn't hear the front door. We were completely exposed on the bed for anyone walking in to see in graphic detail exactly what was happening, what I was letting someone other than my girlfriend do to me. I was thrusting against her, loudly urging her on and I had my eyes closed. "

She pauses and sighs deeply, I can't be certain but I think Naomi blinks away a tear.

"We were both really going for it. I cried out her name when I orgasmed and after I'd calmed down I opened my eyes to find Sophia stood rigid in the doorway. I'll never forget the look of absolute devastation and betrayal on her face. At first none of us moved until I pushed the girl off me and stupidly tried to explain. Honestly Em, it was pathetic, Sophia had seen us and it was obvious I was a willing participant. The eager way I was encouracing her and the force with which I'd come clearly showed I'd enjoyed being fucked just as much as she got a kick out of fucking me. Sophia started crying and I tried to comfort her but she went mental and started screaming at me. She kicked us both out and told me she never wanted to see me again. I tried to speak to her for six months afterwards but she always refused, not that I blame her, I was a total cunt. My Mum and Cook are the only ones who know what happened and they virtually disowned me. Do you know what the most ironic thing about it all is?"

I shake my head.

"I found out about a year later that she'd started seeing Alice, apparently she'd been her 'rock' when she picked up the pieces as Sophia tried to get over me cheating on her. Nothing ever happened when we were together but me fucking someone else had actually been the catalyst for them getting together. I ran into a mutual friend about seven months ago and she told me they're married now with a couple of kids." Naomi says with a sigh.

I think I understand, "Is that why you came here?"

Her head turns sharply, "Yeah, how did you know?"

I shrug, "lucky guess on the timing."

"So do you hate me now I've told you the truth?" she asks cautiously.

I shake my head, "Like I said, if it was something that happened before I met you I can't really complain. You were younger, more immature, you freaked out and did something stupid. We all make mistakes Naomi, it's what we learn from them that counts."

God I sound like a sanctimonious tosser, but she smiles at me anyway.

"Are you always this understanding? Most girls would have run a mile by now." she asks curiously.

I smile, "I suppose I'm not most girls."

She reaches over and strokes my cheek, "You're definitely one of a kind."

"So that's the real reason you don't let girls go down on you? Because of how Sophia found you?" I ask.

She nods, "mostly because I can't think about it without feeling guilty and ashamed, it makes me feel cheap. But also because after I cheated I swore I'd never let myself like a girl again, I can't stand the thought of turning back into that needy, possessive, clingy person. So I keep everything light and casual, and as a result I've never been with a girl long enough to trust her to let her do it."

"So you trust me enough?" I seek assurance.

Naomi smiles, "Yeah I do and I really, really like you so that's another rule out of the window too."

I pause, "You're not freaking out now are you?"

"A little bit of me is, but I'd rather be with you than not, so I guess I'll have to accept the wigging out." Naomi states.

I lean over and kiss her, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, I promise."

She smiles, "Let's take this one step at a time eh? Let's not make promises no matter how much we want them to be true we don't know for sure we can keep. But I appreciate you saying it and I promise I'll do everything I can not to hurt you either."

"So where do we go from here?" I question.

Naomi takes a deep breath, "Well it's my day off tomorrow so I was wondering if you'd like to spend it with me?"

I wiggle my eyebrows, "What did you have in mind."

She laughs, "Get your mind out of the gutter. I mean would you let me take you out for the day?"

I smile shyly, "What sort of like a date?"

Naomi shakes her head and I frown, "Not sort of like a date Emily, _actually_ a date."

I beam at her, "Oh ok, that would be really lovely."

"It's been a long time since I've been on one so I'd wait until afterwards before you decide it's lovely, it might be shit." Naomi says self depreciatingly.

I smile, "it'd better not be, I've never been on a date before so I have high expectations."

Her eyes widen, "No fucking pressure then? So what do you want to do now?"

I shoot her a coy look.

"Emily! You're like some kind of sex crazed animal." she stops, "But would you mind if we didn't? I kind of feel a bit drained after pouring my heart out and besides if I'm taking you on a date I'd like to do things properly. There'll be plenty of time to shag in the sand tomorrow."

I pretend to be offended, "Do I look like the kind of girl who sleeps with someone on a first date?"

She shakes her head, "No, you look way more slutty than that, I imagine you'd almost certainly sleep with a girl long before it got to the first date stage."

"Oy! You cheeky bitch, take that back." I aim a swipe at her but she ducks out of the way.

She smiles, "Shall I walk you back to your room?"

I pause, "What did Fiona and Jane want earlier?"

Naomi shrugs, "Rubbing my face in it about you and Effy. I suppose it was pretty obvious I liked you."

"Why are they so bloody bitter? They've got each other now." I say with a frown.

"I am pretty hard to get over, I'm really great in bed." Naomi smirks.

"Hmmm, you're ok I suppose." I say playfully.

She leaps on me and pins me down, "Ok? I'm ok? How bloody dare you."

I shrug.

She leans down and punctuates each word with a kiss , "I. Am. A. Fantastic. Shag."

I giggle, "Naomi, what happened to doing things properly?"

Her eyes narrow and she gets off me."You just wait, I'm going to make you suffer tomorrow."

"Promises, promises Naomi." I respond cheekily as she helps me up.

* * *

><p>We walk hand in hand back to the hotel. She moves towards the main building but I pull her back towards the bar, "come on, let's have one more drink eh?"<p>

"Ok, but I do hope you're not trying to take advantage of me." Naomi says with a grin.

I clutch my chest, "As if I would. I'm very sweet and innocent you know?"

Naomi snorts, "Yeah right, sweet maybe but innocent? I don't think so."

We walk into the bar and she orders us some drinks, Effy, Katie and Cook stare at us quizically, "uh oh, we have an audience."

She shrugs, "I don't care. Fancy a dance?"

I nod and we move onto the floor, she wraps her arms around me and I meld into her body. Oh God, I could stay like this all night, in fact I could probably happily stay like this forever. Her breath tickles my neck as I nestle even closer to her. We move apart and Naomi rests her forehead against mine. I feel like I'm drowning in the deep blue eyes that remain focused on me, and only me. She leans down to capture my lips and for a blissful moment everything else disappears, it's just the two of us and this amazing kiss.

"You're so beautiful." she whispers as she pulls away.

I smile, she makes me feel beautiful, in fact she makes me feel a lot of things. When I'm with her I feel sexy, confident, outgoing, interesting. I feel like me or at least the me I want to be, the me that's not shy or embarrassed to be who I am. We sway to the music for a while before we make our way over to our friends.

Effy's face is impassive, "what did I warn you?"

Naomi looks sheepish, "I can't."

Effy nods, "Fair enough, sorry I was such a bitch today."

Naomi shrugs, "I understand why, you were looking out for your friend. Sorry I tried to drown you."

I stare as Effy starts to laugh, "Don't be, that was pretty impressive. So I guess the best woman won after all."

Naomi smiles at her, "I'll try to be."

I look at Naomi, "what's that all about?"

She smiles, "nothing but I think that's Effy's way of giving us her approval."

Katie squares up to her, "She's my sister yeah? If you fucking hurt her I'll rip your heart out and beat you to death with it.

Naomi's looks confused, "Er, I think if you ripped out my heart I'd already be dead."

I smile as Katie sighs exasperatedly and rolls her eyes.

Naomi half smiles, "Oh right, I get it, a threat. Don't worry, I won't."

Cook slaps us both on the back, it almost winds me, "any chance of a threesome?"

I roll my eyes, "Cook, remember what I said about hell freezing over? Still applies."

He shakes his head, "Such a waste."

Naomi takes my hand, "Let's go, I want you fresh as a daisy for our date tomorrow."

Cook snorts, "You're going on a date?"

Naomi glares, "Yeah? Problem?"

"No, not at all," Cook responds while mouthing 'pussy whipped' at me so everyone can see, including Naomi.

She walks over and firmly squeezes his crotch, we all wince and Cook's eyes start to water. "You're not taking the piss are you Cook?"

He shakes his head.

"Good because I'd hate to be forced to rip little Cook and his minions off with my bare hands." she says menacingly.

"No problem." he squeaks.

Naomi lets go and Cook sighs with relief.

She winks at him, "Being pussy whipped doesn't mean I've gone totally soft, best you bear that in mind Cookie."

I smile as we walk towards the door. We're about to leave when I spot Fiona and Jane glaring at us. Naomi tries to usher me out but I'm having none of it.

"Oh come on, they deserve it." I state.

Naomi raises her eyebrow, "Fine, but don't be too cruel."

I tut, "as if..."

We walk over but they try to ignore us.

"I hear you were a bit uncharitable earlier." I start.

They focus on me and shrug. "No worse than the way Naomi treats people."

I raise my eyebrow, "I thought we cleared that up the other day? Naomi is always very honest, sometimes _people_ don't like it."

Fiona snorts, "I don't get why you keep sticking up for her, once she's screwed you she'll move on to the next girl."

I laugh, "Girls, please, Naomi has already screwed me. More than once actually."

Jane frowns, "I don't believe you. She doesn't do that."

Naomi holds her hands up, "Sorry, but it's true. Can't get enough of her. Turns out I've got a bit of a thing for redheads."

Fiona's face twists, "So what happened to no repeats?"

I smile, "I guess with the right girl she'll make an exception, luckily for me I seem to be the right girl."

They frown and stare contemptuously at me before Jane turns to Naomi, "what's she got that we haven't?"

Naomi pauses and then grins, "Me... Now grow up and stop being such arseholes eh?"

Their mouths open and close as we walk away.

We get back to my room and I smile shyly, "do you want to come in?"

She shakes her head, "Far, far too much temptation. I'll pick you up about 10, is that ok?"

I nod, "That'll be great. See you tomorrow."

I lean up and softly kiss her, she murmurs into my mouth and my lips part as her tongue requests entrance. Like I could ever refuse. Her fingers run through my hair as she pushes me against the door. My hands press against the small of her back and I pull her in even tighter. We start to slowly grind against each other and Naomi's hand travels inside my shirt as she moves down to my neck. With what seems like supreme effort she finally pulls away.

"Tomorrow." she says breathlessly.

My head falls back against the door, "Tomorrow."

"Night Emily," she kisses me chastely, "sweet dreams."

I watch her leave and lick my lips as I stare at her arse, I'm definitely having all sorts of dreams about her tonight, but I really can't promise they'll be sweet.

And here endeth the lesson.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I intended to post this sooner but I've been ill so couldn't manage it. It's a longish chapter so I hope that makes up for the wait.**

**It's date time so it's all nice and clean old fashioned fluff.**

**What? Oh yeah, I know I said it would be a return to smut but I changed my mind...**

**Only joking! This is just a great big sexy ball with bells on. It's not my fault if they are in the 'can't keep their hands off each other' phase.**

**Hope you like it and although it's not for me to say, don't read in public, or with your parents, or at work...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 11 - Don't be afraid to try something new<strong>

**Day 11 - Naomi**

I turn from side to side as I look at my reflection. Nice flat stomach, hmmm arse is good, tits are looking pretty awesome. I'm hot. Ok so appraising yourself in a mirror is a bit sad, but I'm going on a date with Emily, it's important. Obviously, I want her to think what a great person I am for organising the perfect date but I also want her only other thought to be how much she wants to rip my bikini off and do unspeakable things to me in the sand. So yeah, I'm checking myself out.

I hear a chuckle and spin around to see Cook shaking his head.

"God you've got it bad." he states with a grin.

I smile nervously "I want us to have a nice day, I want Emily to enjoy herself but I also want to make sure she can't resist me."

Cook's eyebrow raises, "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah?" I say unsurely.

He nods, "Lamb to the slaughter babes, she don't stand a chance."

I turn to the bed, virtually all my clothes are laid out on it. Cook walks over and picks up a top and some shorts, "Here you go."

"Thanks Gok Wan, since when did you become a fashion expert?" I say in surprise.

He grins, "Fashion ain't my thing Naoms, but knowing what makes a girl look good enough to screw? I'm your man."

I dress and look in the mirror again, he's pretty spot on. I slide into my flip flops and make my way to the kitchen. Silently I take the food and place it on the table. I'm running through my mental inventory as I pack my rucksack.

"What the fuck Naomi? If she eats all that we'll be sending out a search party for the beached whale you've created." Cook states.

I panic, "I don't know what she'll want to eat so I thought I'd pack lots of different things. Is that wrong? Am I going to look desperate? Like I'm trying too hard?"

Cook places his hands on my shoulders, "Babe, calm down. Emily is totally in to you and I'm sure whatever you've got planned will be cool."

I sigh, "When was the last time you saw me go on a date?"

He chuckles, "my memory ain't that good Naoms."

"Exactly, it's one thing to see a girl in a bar, flirt to let her know I'm interested and then leave with her. It's follows the same formula each time, very little thought involved other than where and how I should fuck her. This is different, I need to get the right balance to show Emily I've made an effort but not put too much pressure on us. I want it to be a nice relaxing day where we can get to know each other better and have a good time." I explain.

He rolls his eyes, "Bit too fucking late to be worrying about pressure ain't it? You're shitting yourself."

He's right, I am, but that's a good thing right? It shows that this is a big deal to me. I really don't want to fuck it up. Everything sounds so easy, take Emily out for the day, I mean how hard can it be? But it isn't simple, it's terrifying. I sigh.

Come on Naomi, you're a woman of experience, you can do this. But most of my experience relates to the fact I've fucked more girls than most people have had hot dinners. This is different, it's about being with someone, making sure they're ok, wanting to hold their hand, kiss them all the time or gently stroke their hair. All of the things I want to do with Emily. Oh for fuck's sake Cook's right, I've got it so bad it might be fatal.

The reality of the situation comes crashing in on me. Jesus Christ, I'm going on a date, an actual _date_ with Emily, Emily who's beautiful and sweet and just... Emily. I know I've already been chivalrous by saying I'd pick her up, but I need more than that. I want to woo her, sweep her off her feet. Something clicks in my brain, I need flowers.

"Cook, where can I get flowers?" I ask urgently.

Cook looks bemused, "How the fuck would I know?"

I tut, fucking useless twat, I pick up my phone and dial a number.

"Elena it's me, where can I get a bunch of flowers?" I enquire.

I pause for the response.

"It doesn't matter why, just tell me where." I reply.

Another pause.

"Oh for fuck's sake, fine, yes they're for Emily, I don't want to turn up empty handed." I relent.

I'm sure Cook can hear the peals of laughter that echo down the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious I know. Are you going to help or not?" I say exasperatedly.

I finally smile when she says she'll bring me something from her mother's garden.

I end the call and turn back to Cook who is grinning at me, "What?"

"I told you, pussy whipped." he says with a shake of his head.

I shrug and smile, if wanting to make Emily happy makes me pussy whipped then I guess I'll just have to live with that.

* * *

><p>I glance at my watch, I'm a little early. Ok so I'm 20 minutes early but I didn't want to be late. Does it make me seem too keen? I'm pondering what signal it sends out when of it's own accord my hand knocks on the door. I stare at it, what the fuck did you do that for? Before I have time to weigh up my options the door opens a crack and Emily pokes her head out.<p>

"Hi, you're early." she states.

I shrug in what I hope is a casual manner but it probably looks like some sort of fit, "Sorry, I can come back later."

She shakes her head, "it's fine, if you don't mind waiting a bit I'm nearly ready."

I smile and nod "No problem."

She opens the door to let me in and all the moisture drains from my mouth. She's only wearing a bikini, the black one, the one that, oh God, the one that really makes her tits look great. And her arse. And... Actually, everything about her looks amazing in that bikini.

I stand in the doorway transfixed, I can't take my eyes off her. My gaze rakes up and down her body and my breath becomes laboured. I bite my lower lip as the x rated nature of my thoughts increases and the dirty mental images that have been very close to the surface of my mind since our goodnight kiss pop into my brain in rapid succession. My eyes close and I moan softly.

Emily's laughter interrupts me, "I think I'd better get dressed."

Internally I'm pleading with her not to but I force my eyes to look at her face, "might be for the best, otherwise I'm not sure we'll be going anywhere today."

She pulls on a top and some shorts, it's better for my blood pressure but not much.

"Are they for me?" Emily asks pointing at the bouquet.

"Shit, sorry, yes they are." I reply thrusting out my arm.

She takes them and sniffs, "They're beautiful, thank you. I'll put them in the sink."

Emily wanders into the bathroom and I use the break as a way of pulling myself together. Come on Naomi, show her this is about much more than a fuck, you like her and it's important to you that she has a good time. Preferably with her legs wrapped around you and your fingers inside her.

No! Stop it, bad Naomi. This is a date, you'll talk, swim, have some lunch, enjoy the sunshine. _Then_ you can fuck her senseless.

I curse my one track mind, now I can't think about anything else. I glance up to find Emily staring at me with an amused expression.

"Something the matter?" she questions with a raised eyebrow.

I quickly shake my head, "No, I'm good."

She walks over to me and removes the rucksack, I wonder what she's doing but I don't have to wait long. Her hand slides inside my shorts and bikini. I gasp as her fingertips rub softly against my clit.

"You look a bit frustrated." she says with a smile as she continues her actions.

Oh fuck, if I didn't have a one track mind before I have one now.

"You need to relax a bit Naomi," she says huskily as her hand presses harder against me.

Oh Jesus, this isn't calming me down in any way shape or form, my pulse has sky rocketed and I'm sure Emily can feel my heart beating furiously against my rib cage. My breathing shallows as the pace and pressure of her fingers intensifies.

"I've been thinking about doing this since we said goodnight yesterday." the hoarseness of her voice makes me moan.

Me too Emily, oh God, me too.

I look into the deep brown eyes which are now deadly serious as she focuses intently on making me come and a low whimper escapes my mouth.

My desperation takes over and I crash our lips together as my hands claw at her shorts and bikini bottoms, loosening them and pulling them down just enough so my fingers can get access. I moan loudly as my fingertips slide easily through her wetness and she opens her legs slightly so I can push them deep inside her.

Oh sweet Jesus, now I'll be able to come. We quickly build up a steady rhythm so that each time her hand presses or flicks across my clit, my fingers thrust inside her and our frenzied kissing intensifies. We continue like this for a while until I am seriously short of breath, but I can't pull away from her, I need to kiss her, I need to touch her, oh God, I just need her.

Her fingers move frantically and I pause my movements as my stomach muscles begin to clench, I push hard against her hand and almost immediately my orgasm tears through my body.

"Oh...oh...uh..." I utter as I jerk against her.

She is panting as her hips rock against my hand, I pull away and can see from the yearning look Emily gives me that she's already close. I quickly resume the thrusting of my fingers and move my other hand so it flicks rapidly across her clit.

"Oh...fuck... yes Naomi." Emily urges me on.

Before long I feel her clench around my fingers and I twist and curl inside her making her body convulse. Her head falls back and a low growl of pleasure echoes around the room.

When our gazes meet, I lean in and kiss her, it's electric. "Well that was an interesting start to our date."

Emily looks at her watch, "Technically, our date hasn't officially begun yet."

My own watch confirms it's only just approaching 10. "I did say you were that kind of girl."

Emily smiles, "Seriously Naomi, you were stalking me like a caged animal. I had to do something to make you stop looking like you were about to pounce on me any minute. I thought an orgasm might calm you down enough to actually take me out."

I laugh as we move to the bathroom to freshen up, "Well, whatever your rationale, I feel much less nervous now than when you opened the door in your bikini."

Emily stretches, revealing a flash of skin, I inhale sharply and she rolls her eyes, "Come on madam perv-a-lot, let's get out of here before the rest of the day gets wasted."

I grin as I pick the rucksack up, "I wouldn't exactly call that a waste of a day Em..."

She propels me out the door, "I was promised shagging in the sand, and that's exactly what I'm going to get Naomi."

I bow theatrically, "Your wish is my command milady."

Emily smiles wickedly, "Oh, don't worry, I'm looking forward to putting that fully to the test too."

* * *

><p>"Ta da," I motion dramatically towards the boat.<p>

I'm expecting at least a small amount of excitement so I'm surprised when all I get is silence. I frown and turn round to see Emily eyeing it warily.

"I know it's not a yacht..." I begin unsurely until I see how pale she is. "Are you ok?"

She shakes her head, "I get really sea sick."

My heart sinks, "Sorry, I should have asked."

Emily smiles weakly, "It's not your fault I'm pathetic. Can we get to where we were going another way?"

I sigh, "No, the cove I wanted to take you to is only accessible by boat, the cliffs are too steep to climb down."

She looks sad, "I'm really sorry, I've ruined everything."

I smile, "It doesn't matter honestly, we can go somewhere else. I can't promise it'll be as deserted but there are some lovely beaches along the coast."

I hold out my hand but Emily refuses to take it, she looks like she's struggling with something, "How long will it take us to get there?"

I shrug, "About an hour."

She weighs up the information, "And is it really beautiful?"

I take out my phone and show her a picture, "The scenery is stunning, even on a rough day like that."

She nods, "Ok, we'll go then."

"Emily, I don't want to make you ill." I protest but she holds her hand up.

"It's my decision, and if I have to be a bit sick to get to our destination then it's a small price to pay to get the whole day alone with you." she states firmly.

I eye her gingerly, "If you're really sure..."

"I'm positive Naomi, now help me on." she says with false brightness.

I wade out with the rucksack above my head and climb up the ladder at the back. The water is pretty calm and barely reaches my waist, but Emily is shorter than me and I don't want her to get soaked. Sea sick and freezing won't exactly get me many brownie points in the perfect date category. I pull the anchor chain and the boat turns as it drifts a bit closer to the shore.

"That's as far as I can safely take it in, are you ok to get to the ladder?" I ask.

Emily nods as she takes off her flip flops and walks the short distance to the back of the boat. I help her up and soon she's on deck with me. There is a small gust of wind which causes the boat to pitch slightly and Emily gasps.

"Hey, are you quite sure about this?" I say with concern.

She smiles, "I'll be fine once I get used to it. Where are the life jackets?"

I point, "under that seat there."

She walks over and pulls two out before handing one to me. I watch in amusement as she does hers up and looks expectantly in my direction.

"Er, I don't normally bother." I explain.

Emily folds her arms, which is no mean feat with a life jacket on, "I'm not going anywhere until you put that on."

I can see from her expression it's non negotiable so I do as I'm told, doesn't stop me grumbling though, "I look like a right tit."

"No, you look like someone who won't drown if the boat sinks." she replies.

"Em, I'm going to mainly be heading down the coast so we'll never be that far from dry land. I'm a strong swimmer and I can handle the boat." I try to reason.

She purses her lips, "I'm not doubting that for a second, but it would make me far happier if you kept it on at least that way I know you'll be safe."

The sincerity of her words touches me, I give her a brief kiss, "if it makes you happier, then I'll wear it."

"Thank you." she says with a nod and I smile indulgently at her, "What?"

I shrug, "You're impossibly cute sometimes."

Emily snorts, "Let's see how cute you think I am when I'm throwing up the contents of my stomach over the side of the boat."

"There's no need, it's bad for the environment, there's a toilet in the cabin." I point.

"Oh right, I wasn't expecting that." Emily looks surprised.

"Do you want the grand tour before we set off?" I offer and she nods.

I show her the cabin with two small berths and the toilet. "cosy."

Then I show her the wheel house "obviously that's where I'll be steering the boat, but this converts to a double bed if you want to lie down and there's a small hob and sink too."

She looks impressed, "So who owns it?"

"Elena's Dad, he takes people deep sea fishing and stuff, but he didn't have any bookings today so said we could use it." I poke my head round the corner and give silent thanks to Elena. She's left a bottle of champagne chilling in a cooler along with two glasses.

Emily leans in to see what I'm staring at and raises her eyebrow, "Are you intending to seduce me?"

"I thought I might." I respond cheekily, "is that a problem?"

She shakes her head, "I'd have been very offended if you didn't."

"Good, so shall we get underway?" I say waving the key in front of her.

She nods but looks nervous, "Why not, the earlier we start the earlier we get there."

I weigh anchor and start the engine. I slowly head out of the harbour and on to the open sea. There's very little wind, which means the sea is quite calm, maybe Emily won't be sick if it isn't choppy. She's sitting beside me and I frequently glance in her direction, making sure she's ok. After about ten minutes I'm starting to think so far, so good. That is until I look at her. She's a funny almost green colour, I thought people were joking when they said that but no, it's actually true.

"Em, are you alright?" I enquire.

She's about to reply when her hand flies to her mouth and she dashes off. I hear her retching in the toilet, Jesus, she's being violently sick. I feel terrible for forcing her onto the boat.

When she returns my face is etched into a frown, "I'm so, so sorry. Do you want me to turn back?"

She quickly shakes her head before running off to the toilet again. She stays down there for ages and I'm starting to worry as all I can hear is her vomiting repeatedly with a few small pauses in between. She is ashen faced when she returns.

"Here drink this." I state as I hand her some water.

She smiles wanly and takes a sip, "God, I'm sorry. I must look as attractive as I feel."

I smile, "You still look very beautiful."

She blushes, at least that returns a bit of colour to her face, "I know part of this is about the scenery, but would you mind if I lay down?"

I shake my head, "Of course not, do whatever you think might make this more bearable. I'll get you when we arrive ok?"

She nods and makes her way to one of the small bunks in the cabin, at least she's near the toilet. Now Emily isn't around I take off the life jacket, it's hampering my ability to steer the boat to be honest. I pick up speed, I know it makes the ride more bumpy but I figure Emily will prefer to get to the cove sooner rather than later. It's a real shame she's missing out on some of the landscape, but let's face it being stuck with your head down the toilet isn't exactly picturesque either. If I strain hard enough I can hear little snores coming from the cabin, she must have fallen asleep. The time flies by and soon I drop anchor as we get to our destination. I make my way to the cabin but return half way to put the life jacket back on. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

I stand in the entrance and watch her sleep, it's kind of stalkery, but she really does captivate me. Her shorts and top are thrown on the other berth and I'm indignant as I notice her life jacket with them. What happened to all that health and safety bollocks? My brain finally catches up with my eyes, don't complain you fucking idiot, Emily is lying there in only her bikini, what's the matter with you? My eyes wander up and down her body and I can't help it as a soft moan escapes my mouth. As I watch, Emily's hand travels over her bikini top and a gentle groan comes from deep in her throat.

I stare open mouthed as she continues to rub her tits, "Mmmmmm."

Oh God, is she having a sex dream? She must be, I really, really hope it's about me.

Oh shit, her hand moves down her body, across her stomach and her fingers rest at the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

DON'T STOP THERE! I scream in my head as my eyes remain glued to her. I sigh with relief when her hand disappears inside and she begins to stroke herself.

"Oh Naomi... hmmmm...that feels so good..." she says breathlessly.

I quietly hiss "yes" as I triumphantly punch the air. It's about me, Emily is imagining I'm doing things to her, that it's me doing that to her.

Would it be wrong to join in?

Of course it would you perv, totally wrong, and bad, very bad, for you to touch her while she sleeps.

I moisten my lips, on the other hand I reason, Emily already thinks it's me, so what harm can it do if I simply replace her fingers with mine?

Oh for the love of God Naomi, will you listen to yourself.

"You do realise it's kind of creepy to watch someone sleep like that?" her voice cuts through my internal dialogue.

I go a deep shade of crimson and look up into the amused brown eyes, "We're here."

"You also realise that by contemplating whether you should join in makes you even more of a pervy weirdo?" Emily states with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't," I splutter indignantly.

Emily snorts, "Naomi your fingers were twitching."

I stare at my traitorous hands, that's twice you've got me into trouble today, one more strike and I'm cutting you off. Wait a minute, how did Emily know that if she was asleep?

"You're winding me up?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

Emily nods, "I woke up when the anchor thudded. I heard you in the doorway and thought I'd tease you."

I tut, "So you weren't really having a dream about me?"

Emily smiles mysteriously, "Why would I do that, when I'm going to let you do all sorts of dirty things to me when I'm awake?"

I watch her retreating form as she goes off to brush her teeth, I'm definitely getting me a piece of that action. My eyes roll, why the hell have I turned into a sex obsessed teenager all of a sudden? My answer becomes clear when Emily climbs back on deck, because she's fucking stunning and whatever she wants me to do to her, I'm more than happy to oblige, it'd be rude not too.

* * *

><p>"That took ages." Emily states cheekily as she jumps onto the sand.<p>

I stare incredulously, "Well it might have been quicker if you'd swum over instead of making me push you."

She giggles and helps me out of the water, I turn around and drag the dingy onto the beach and start to unload it. I had planned for us to drink the champagne on the boat on the way but for obvious reasons that never happened. I put the blanket down and place the rucksack on top of it. I glance up and find Emily looking around with a big smile.

"It's beautiful Naomi, really spectacular." she says quietly.

I nod, "Yeah, Elena showed it to me one day, I was blown away too."

Her shoulders sag, "So is this somewhere you usually bring people to impress them?"

We both know that by people she means girls, "No, you're the first and I expect only person I've been here with."

"Did Elena bring you here to impress you then?" she pushes.

I laugh, "No Emily, we came here as friends and that's exactly how we left. We'd already slept together and neither of us was looking for it to happen again."

She brightens up, "So I'm unique?"

I nod, "Yep, you're very special, which is why I wanted you to see it. Are you hungry?"

Emily pauses, "A little bit as I threw up my breakfast, but I quite fancy a swim first, you know work up an appetite?"

I wink, "I can definitely think of a good way to do that."

"Race you to the sea," she shouts as she sets off towards the water.

I closely follow her and grab around her waist when I land with a splash beside her, "Hey that was cheating."

Emily shakes her head, "I won fair and square."

My eyes narrow, "I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you."

Her arms snake round my neck and she wraps her legs around my waist, "That was sort of the plan."

I link my hands under her arse and we bob in the sea like that for a bit, just content to be with each other. Emily leans in and kisses me gently, it's quite chaste by our standards but it still results in my heart nearly beating out of my chest. I shiver as Emily's fingertips softly stroke the nape of my neck.

"Are you cold?" She asks with concern. "Do you want to get out?"

When my eyes meet hers, she is left in no doubt what caused me to quiver. "No I'm fine here."

My voice is laced with want and Emily doesn't fail to notice, "me too."

We stare at each other for a while and my thoughts are getting more and more impure as each second passes, "Have you ever been fucked in the sea?"

She giggles, "You know I haven't."

"Do you want to be?" I ask directly.

She nods and bites her lip, "Yes please."

Her husky, lust filled voice almost makes me come on the spot but I manage to keep enough composure to kiss her fiercely, our tongues immediately connect and begin a passionate dance as they twist and slide across each other which further fans the fire erupting inside me.

I know I said today was about us enjoying being together but I can't help it, I really can't keep my hands off her. I've slept with a lot of girls and obviously I fancied them but I've never been driven this crazy with desire in my entire life.

Eventually we break for air and Emily simply says "wow."

I grin inanely like a loon, "God I love kissing you."

"Me too, although it might need some work." Emily replies seriously.

My smile fades, "I thought it was pretty perfect as it was actually."

Emily smiles, "I think we need more practice."

The realisation dawns on my face, "hmmm you might be right, we should probably do it again?"

This time the kiss is slower and more sensual but no less earth shattering. I make sure I'm still supporting her weight before I move one hand upwards and run my fingers through her hair. I pull away slightly and begin to trail hot, wet kisses across her jaw before moving down to her neck and along her collarbone. Emily tilts her head back to give me greater access and she moans softly as I start to nip the sensitive skin.

She pulls me up to eye level, "I believe a fuck was mentioned."

I smile, "All in good time Em, I want to savour you first."

"Naomi," she pouts at me.

I pull on her protruding lip, "Don't be a baby."

She looks at me with the biggest pair of doe eyes I've ever seen, "Please."

It's like she's hypnotising me because I can't move and I can't stop staring deeply into her eyes. I'm totally under her spell and powerless to do anything other than the things she commands. I reach up and undo the straps of her bikini, I hear the splash as it hits the waves but still I can't tear my eyes away from hers.

I run my fingertips down between her tits and softly begin to tickle lightly across them. I am still teasing slightly but it has more intent than before and it's clear where this is leading.

Emily sighs as my fingers brush across one nipple, before I move over and firmly squeeze the other. "Are you gripping me tightly enough?"

She nods and I remove the other hand supporting her and place both over her tits, palming her nipples until they feel like stone beneath me. Emily's nostrils flare and her breathing grows shallow. Her legs tighten their grip and her hips grind slowly against my body.

I kiss her gently and our tongues meet in a caress. All the time I massage her tits and press harder and harder against her nipples, flicking and twisting them at will. When we pull apart Emily's eyes are almost black and I feel a twinge deep inside as I realise how turned on she is and how much she wants me.

"Fuck me Naomi." she demands in a low whisper. "Fuck me right now. I can't stand this much longer, I need you inside me, I need you to make me lose control. Please."

I stare and nod. Even without her plea, I couldn't stop myself fucking her, I crave her like a drug.

My hands move down to her buttocks and I run my thumbs up and down the gusset of her bikini. When I press the material slightly inside her or rub across her clit, she jerks towards me and murmurs. Instead of pulling her bikini down I push my hands through the sides, I spread my fingers and push both of my thumbs inside her, side by side.

Her eyes widen as I pull them apart and open her, "Oh...God..."

Her breath hitches as I push two more fingers into her and form a sort of cone with one thumb. I remove my other hand as I press deeper and deeper into her, filling her more and more. I don't thrust, there's no need, this will give her all the satisfaction she so badly wants.

"Mmmm..." she murmurs.

I push harder and splay my fingers, "Feeling good?"

She nods and bites her lip.

I take her clit between my thumb and middle finger and I pull it hard causing her to gasp, "Oh...uh..."

I flick my index finger slowly across it and I can tell from Emily's expression that although it is slightly painful, this is only increasing her pleasure. I open and close my fingers inside her, each time pressing and stroking firmly against the walls that are beginning to close around me.

Our eyes remain locked as I deliberately fuck her. It's not frantic or hurried, but I can tell from the increasingly loud whimpering noises Emily makes it's having the desired effect.

She wants to lose control, I'm determined I'm going to make her see stars.

Her legs tighten around me but her arms slacken and she leans backwards as a moan escapes her mouth. My index finger flicks rapidly against her increasingly erect clit and occasionally I scrape my nail across it, causing her to cry out. Her hips push against my hand pressing my fingers deeper. I quicken the pace that I open and close them and feel greater and greater resistance as her walls clench and unclench with each movement.

Emily is panting and thrusting harder and harder against me making her tits bounce deliciously up and down, I take her nipple in my mouth and swirl my tongue rapidly across it before I repeat my actions on her other tit.

"Jesus... Oh... Naomi..." her words come out in staccato.

I bite my lip and my face frowns in concentration as I focus all my attention on making her come, I know it won't be long. Once again our eyes find each other and hers start to glaze over as I feel her orgasm gather momentum and begin to take hold.

"Uh... Uh... Uh..." a series of small grunts escape and I feel my own cunt twinge in response to the guttural moans.

Emily's eyes widen and I can tell she's struggling to keep them open but she's determined I'm going to watch her come undone. I have never seen anything so raw and sexy in my life. She stares right into the very fibre of my being as she finally lets go. Her whole body twitches and begins to shake as my fingers relentlessly twist, push and curl making certain the explosion inside her is all consuming.

"Naomi!" she screams my name loudly into the cove as she comes forcefully against my hand.

I don't stop my actions as she continues to jerk against me moaning loudly, I'm determined her pleasure will last as long as possible. As I feel the contractions of her walls decrease my fingers gradually slow and Emily starts to come down from her high. She falls forward as her body goes limp against my shoulder and I hear her gasping for breath. I gently remove my fingers and support her weight with one hand while stroking her hair with the other as she recovers.

Eventually she sits up and I greet her with a smile, "You're back."

She kisses me, "You're a fucking genius."

I grin, "Well you seem to inspire it in me."

She shakes her head, "I mean it Naomi, totally out of this world."

"Now you're making me blush." I respond.

We kiss again at a leisurely pace until Emily's stomach rumbles. She smiles shyly, "Guess I worked up an appetite."

I move to tie her bikini top back up but instead she takes it off and then removes mine. I raise my eyebrow but she grins.

"Come on, there's no one around and it'll make lunch much more enjoyable." she says cheekily.

I laugh, "If you want to make it really interesting we could get naked?"

She swims towards the shore, as she gets out she takes her bikini bottoms off and holds them up, "Come on then, I'm starving."

I lick my lips and quickly follow suit, I bloody well hope so Emily, because I can definitely think of a few things I'd really, really like you to feast on.

* * *

><p>I smile down at the contented face grinning back up at me, "Have you had enough?"<p>

Emily nods, "I'm stuffed. That was delicious, thank you."

Apart from the obvious being totally naked distraction we've had a lovely lunch. We chatted easily and laughed a lot, and not always when food spilled onto slightly inappropriate places. I love the way I feel when I'm with Emily, I feel more relaxed than I have in years, I don't have to put on a front, I can just be myself. It's liberating.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asks gently.

I realise my face must look serious so I smile again, "Just how I feel like I'm a better person when I'm with you."

She smiles, "I know, I feel like I can really be myself with you."

I nod, "Exactly."

"I want to thank you for bringing me out of my shell. I couldn't carry on the way I was, it would have eaten me up eventually I think." she states.

I gently stroke her cheek, "You're an amazing person Emily, I just wanted you and the rest of the world to see that."

She smiles wryly, "I only hope I can be the same when I go home and you're not around to support me."

My face clouds over, I've really been trying to avoid thinking about the fact she's only here for a few more days. Emily notices my change in mood.

She sits up, "What's the matter baby?"

In spite of my dark thoughts I can't help smiling slightly at her term of endearment, "Nothing, it's just... Well we've only got till the end of the week together and it makes me a bit sad."

"I know, I've been trying not to think about it." Emily says quietly.

I hate the fact that our easy going atmosphere now has a shadow over it, "Oh, fuck it. Let's not dwell on that eh? We should concentrate on enjoying the time we do have left."

She smiles, "Ok, so how about you finally open that champagne?"

"Shit, I totally forgot about it. It'll probably be all warm and disgusting now." I jump up and go over to the cooler and grab the bottle. Surprisingly, it's still cool, not chilled but not hot either.

Emily packs away some of the food and moves the rucksack out of the way so we have some space to sit down properly. She picks up the two glasses and waits expectantly. I remove the foil and cover and place my hand over the cork. It's already pushing itself up and with alarming clarity I have a vision of what's about to happen. Almost in slow motion the cork flies into the air with a loud pop and the contents of the bottle shoot out and spill all over me.

Emily starts to giggle as I blink and try to wipe the champagne off my face, "It's not funny, that's expensive stuff to waste."

She gives me a strange look and places the glasses out of the way before she moves towards me. I swallow as she runs her tongue slowly up my neck and cheek.

"Who says it has to be a waste?" she asks huskily licking her lips

I only just stop myself tipping the whole bottle over my body. She takes it from me and pushes me backwards onto the blanket and settles herself between my legs which have involuntarily opened. Agonisingly slowly she proceeds to lick the spilt drink from my face, neck and shoulders. My eyes follow her every move. She picks up my arm and leisurely licks it's length until she sucks my fingers one after the other. I'm not even sure there was any champagne on them, but I'm really not complaining.

She smiles devilishly as she picks up my other arm and repeats her actions, all the time she watches me and can tell this is totally turning me on. Let's be honest, screwing her in the sea and having her naked next to me over lunch pretty much took care of that by itself. But this is definitely heightening my state of arousal.

Emily lets my arms drop to the blanket and picks up the bottle, it hovers above my chest and she tips it until a slow stream dribbles across me. I moan in anticipation as she places the bottle back and leans down. She slurps the liquid that has pooled between my tits before she methodically laps her tongue across them, paying particular attention to my nipples which are already rock hard. I groan as she covers my tit with her mouth and sucks. A louder noise comes from my mouth as she pays the same attention to my other tit as her thumb flicks across my nipple.

I can already feel liquid of an entirely different kind collecting between my thighs.

She runs her tongue firmly across my stomach and it darts in and out of my belly button as she sups more of the champagne from my body which arches towards her. I moan in frustration when she sits up.

"Anywhere else?" she asks looking me directly in the eye.

Oh God I fucking hope so, I haven't let anyone do this to me in years but I seriously think I'll explode if Emily doesn't do it soon. "You know what I want."

Her eyebrow raises as her hand moves down and parts me causing my breath to hitch. She reaches over for the champagne and pours it liberally over my clit, the fizzing sensation feels incredible and it runs down mingling with my juices.

"Oops, how clumsy of me, let me help clean you up." she utters placing the bottle down.

Never before has the word clean sounded so filthy.

She shifts position and her mouth hovers above me, she blows gently around my clit and another frustrated growl escapes, "Oh God, please Emily...please."

The last plea is barely audible, my mouth is dry and my breathing shallow as I wait for her to finally touch me. I feel her hot breath grow closer and the anticipation is killing me.

"_Please..._" I whimper softly.

At last I feel the tip of her tongue tentatively press against my clit and I moan loudly. "Jesus Christ."

She pulls away and I almost scream in protest until I feel her tongue again, only this time she presses more firmly. She swipes across my clit, each time harder than the last as she grows in confidence.

"Hmmmm." I mutter as she begins to swirl her tongue in slow circular motions.

Emily tests different movements on me. Each time coming from a slightly different angle or with contrasting pressure. She flicks, swirls, sucks and nips repeatedly on my clit. All the time she gauges my response and every time she finds an action that causes me to moan or my hips to jerk she repeats it until I'm writhing beneath her.

She is slow and systematic, which should be agonising but it simply heightens my pleasure. If it took a year to make me come I wouldn't care as long as this exquisite feeling was involved.

I've forgotten how much I like this being done to me, but honestly, I don't ever remember it being this incredible before. My sense of elation has just as much to with the redhead licking, pressing and sucking me as the act itself.

When she scrapes her teeth across my clit my hips jerk violently towards her and she moans into me before repeating her actions several times.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Emily pulls back and I scream at her, "Noooo..."

But my words are rendered meaningless as she slides her tongue down and firmly pushes it inside me, "Holy... fucking...shit..."

She presses my legs wider apart and begins to suck hard at my entrance as her tongue darts in and out. This is fucking ecstasy. She hardens her tongue each time she thrusts it into me and I think I can't feel any better without coming until she rapidly flutters it inside me, bouncing the tip repeatedly against my walls.

"Oh...Emily... Fuck... Yes." No one has ever made me feel like this before.

Emily moans into me as she resumes her thrusting and the vibrations intensify every single delicious sensation rippling through my body. She bends my legs and if it's possible pushes her tongue deeper into me, it's feels like she's climbing inside me, and the thought sends me further down the road towards the orgasm I know is bubbling away ready to explode any minute.

Her arms wrap around my thighs and her fingers easily find my throbbing clit, pushing and rubbing hard against it causing me to cry out. Oh Jesus... oh Jesus... oh Jesus...

My whole body begins to tremble and twitch, my skin is covered in goosebumps and every hair I have stands on end. My cunt begins to spasm and Emily takes that as her cue to flutter her tongue inside me again.

"Oh... Oh... Yes... Yes..." the rapid movement of her tongue is matched by the flicking of her fingers against my clit.

My head slams back and I am lost as I submit my body and soul to the redhead, she was always going to take me completely and I was always going to willingly surrender.

My whole world turns upside down and I can't tell if I'm on fire or everything else around me is. I am being pushed and pulled in so many directions I'm surprised my skin doesn't rip apart.

I cry out her name over and over as my rapture totally overtakes my senses like an out of body experience. I am hurtling through the skies as Emily continues to force me higher and higher, I wanted her to see stars but I'm fucking experiencing the big bang, this is where everything starts and nothing does.

No one has ever felt the sense of euphoria I'm currently experiencing. My high is so great that I have no choice but to come hurtling down with an almighty crash.

I become aware of my hands gripping the blanket, my hips thrusting wildly, my breath coming in short bursts as I gradually rejoin the physical world. The back of my head aches because I have slammed it so hard against the sand and I still can't open my eyes.

I start to recover when I feel Emily shift position and press hard against my thigh, she rocks herself backwards and forwards, covering me in her juices. Guttural animalistic moans rapidly fire from her throat.

"That was so fucking hot." she husks in my ear before her mouth clamps forcefully over mine and she kisses me desperately.

I can taste myself and somewhere deep inside me something stirs. With energy I didn't even know I had I flip us and grind my thigh vigorously into her. I want her to come, I want her to come hard as a result of what she's just done to me.

"Oh... God..." her legs clamp round mine and she squeezes, furiously seeking the friction she craves.

Our eyes connect, I have never seen so much carnal want before and it is the most erotic experience of my life.

"Need... To ... Feel... You..." she utters as her fingers plunge into my cunt.

Inside my head I protest that I can't take anymore but no words come out. I think I'm totally spent but the combination of her impending orgasm and the way she skilfully fucks me means I get aroused far more easily than I expect.

I feel her stiffen against me and her ecstatic cry of pure pleasure sends me hurtling straight back over the edge.

This time my orgasm isn't nearly as intense but it still rips through my whole body as I yell her name loudly. My recovery time is much quicker and I open my eyes to find Emily panting beneath me. Even though we are both perilously short of breath we crash our lips together in a frenzied kiss.

"Holy fucking Christ on a bike." is all I can think to say when we break apart.

Emily starts to laugh hysterically, "Oh God... I mean... No... I just don't have the words."

I grin stupidly but I'm speechless too as I pull her to me and hug her tightly. She sighs contentedly as she nestles into my side and I stroke my fingers through her hair.

She looks up and yawns, "can we have a little nap or do we need to get back?"

I smile, "As long as we get back before sunset I think a sleep is in order. I'm not sure I could drive the boat in my current state anyway."

"Hang on a sec." Emily rises and picks up the champagne, "I think you missed out."

I laugh, "If that was me missing out I really don't care."

Emily pours the remaining contents into the glasses, "Cheers."

We chink them together and take a sip, Emily looks thoughtful, "What is it babe?"

A sly smile spreads across her face, "I think I preferred it the other way."

I grin back, "Me too Em, me too."

* * *

><p>I look pointedly at the dingy, "You, out, now. If you think I'm pushing you back to the boat after the tiring afternoon I've had you've got to be kidding."<p>

She looks at me from under her eyelashes.

"Don't think the puppy dog eyes are going to work either, I'm immune and you're swimming." I state firmly, but I have to look away before I give in.

"Fine," she mumbles as she gets out, "You're mean."

I snort, "Didn't hear any complaints about the food or the sex."

Emily sighs, "Sorry if I throw it all up on the way back, I know you went to a lot of effort."

I shrug, "You enjoyed it at the time."

"I know but it's still a waste of money." Emily says apologetically.

A thought occurs to me, "Did you ever get car sick?"

She nods, "But I grew out of it."

"Hmmm, me too but only as a passenger, when I was driving I was ok." I state.

She shrugs, "I guess so."

"So why don't you? Drive on the way back I mean, it might help." I suggest.

Emily shakes her head, "I couldn't, I don't know how."

I nod, "Yes you could, I'll help and if it means you don't spend the whole time in the toilet that's got to be good right?"

"Ok, if you're sure I'd love to." Emily says excitedly.

We swim back to the boat, I bring the dingy, it's not fair to make Emily help. I chain it back up and empty the contents onto the deck. We tidy up the rubbish and leave our bikinis to dry on one of the seats, even though it's late afternoon the sun is still strong. I towel off and pull my shorts and top on.

"Oh, I didn't bring any underwear to change into." Emily says with a frown.

I laugh, "I'm going commando."

Emily stares at my chest, "in that case your tits are even more pert and magnificent than I thought."

She pulls her clothes on and we make our way to the wheel where I hand her the key.

"Switch it on then." I instruct.

She turns the key and the boat lurches to life, "So do I push this to make us go?"

I grab her hand and stop her, "You need to weigh the anchor first, otherwise the boat will be torn in two."

She blushes, "Sorry, forgot about that bit."

I point to the button, "Press this."

She does and soon the anchor is creaking back into its casing, "Right now you can move the throttle."

She pushes it tentatively and it doesn't move so I place my hand over hers and move it more forcefully, "Don't be afraid Em."

She squeals as the boat moves forward and we set off home, "what now?"

I smile, "Increase our speed and take the wheel, that monitor there shows you where we're going and this one tells you where the land or other objects are."

"You won't stop watching will you?" Emily says unsurely.

I shake my head, "I'll be right here, don't worry."

We motor along at a fair pace and there doesn't seem to be any sign of the sea sickness, occasionally I turn the wheel slightly to keep us on course but other than that Emily is doing a great job. I watch her carefully as she grows in confidence and think how beautiful she looks. I point out a few landmarks but Emily refuses to take her eyes away from the water ahead. After a while I sit down and focus all my effort on watching her arse, it's a much better view.

"Are you checking me out?" she asks indignantly. "You're supposed to be watching me navigate this thing. I could kill us both."

I laugh loudly, "Jesus Emily, there's no need to be so dramatic. You're doing very well and I was admiring the landscape."

Her head spins round quickly, "What landscape?"

I smile, "Your arse mainly. Shit Em look out!"

She panics and turns back in horror but there's nothing there, "Oh very fucking funny."

As I'm doubled over with laughter, I have to agree.

"You're a bloody child, you know that?" She says exasperatedly.

I still can't stop chuckling but I can tell from her body language she's pissed off. I wrap my arms around her waist and she tenses, "Don't be cross."

She huffs so I begin kissing her neck in the spot I know she likes, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Naomi, stop it, I need to concentrate." she says but her tone lacks conviction.

I gently lick her earlobe, "I promise I won't distract you too much."

She sighs, "Too late for that."

"So do you forgive me or do I have to convince you a bit more?" I ask as my hands move under her top and start to tickle across her stomach.

"Hmmm, maybe a bit more persuasion might be needed." she says slightly breathlessly.

I pause, "Let me see, up or down."

Emily moans, "Down."

I smile as I travel to the top of her shorts, I pop open the button and quickly dip my hand inside, "No knickers was a very good idea."

"I'm a slut, what can I say?" Emily says with a grin.

"And I'm very grateful." I whisper as I slowly start to stroke my fingers across her clit.

She turns her head so I can kiss her, like I need any encouragement, her arm snakes around my neck and I move my free hand to take the other side of the wheel.

"Oh God Naomi." she utters as I get into a rhythm.

Seriously, why can't I stop doing this? I increase the speed and pressure of my fingers and the moan it elicits tells me exactly why I'm so addicted to Emily. If I could spend every minute I had giving her fucking great orgasms I would. Now that would definitely be something where I could confidently state 'I enjoy my job' if anyone asked.

The only sounds in the wheel room are the bleeping of the GPS and the whimpers coming from Emily.

"Let's get rid of these shall we?" I murmur as I push her shorts to the floor.

She opens her legs wider as she takes my hand and pushes my fingers into her. I shift a couple of times but the angle means I can't reach her clit. "Em I need to keep one hand on the wheel."

She returns both hands to the wheel, "And now you don't..."

I grin and immediately pick up where I left off on her clit only now it's accompanied by my fingers thrusting inside her, "You haven't had enough yet?"

She moans and shakes her head, "Nowhere near..."

"Well I'd better keep fucking you until you beg me to stop." I husk in her ear.

Emily leans against me, "Not gonna happen anytime soon..."

The engine cuts out but I'm more interested in the redhead writhing each time I flex my fingers. I have absolutely no idea what makes me tear my attention away but when I do I notice we've veered significantly off course and we're now a lot further out to sea than we should be. I glance to the side of the boat and nearly have a heart attack when I see the emblem of the coast guard. He's got his arms folded and he raises a questioning eyebrow.

I freeze. "Er Em, we might have a problem."

She tuts, "I know I do, you're supposed to be fucking me..."

I try shield her from view, "Seriously Emily."

"I'm not falling for that again, now get those talented fingers back to work." she utters breathlessly.

The coastguard coughs and her eyes fly open, she quickly slaps my hands away and pulls up her shorts.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?" she hisses out of the side of her mouth.

I snort, "I tried to but you were too busy to listen."

"Everything ok ladies?" he asks.

I hide a smile as Emily suffers from a severe attack of verbal diarrhoea, "Oh absolutely fine officer, we're just out for the day, you know boating around, bobbing along on the ocean wave, we might even try a spot of fishing."

She points to the water and mimes a casting action.

"I see, it's just we had a few reports of a boat that was coming along the coast lurching wildly before it headed out to sea." the coastguard informs us.

"I've been teaching her how to navigate." I explain.

He smiles wryly, "First lesson?"

Emily's eyes narrow, "Actually it is, and I was doing very well. I obviously made a small error somewhere but we're fine now."

He flicks through his pad, "So Señor Jurado doesn't have to be worried about his boat?"

I shake my head, "We'll head straight back."

"And you have enough fuel?" he asks.

Shit! I look sheepish as he hands over a canister. "Thanks, I return it tomorrow."

He nods, "Come by the harbour office anytime."

As soon as he's gone I refuel and start the engine, "Do you want to steer?

Emily shakes her head violently, "I've had enough for one day thanks."

We travel in silence until I start to laugh, "Bobbing along on the ocean wave?"

Emily hits me, "What? We had to think of something to explain why we'd gone off course."

"I don't think he was fooled by the fishing." I repeat her mime.

"Fuck off, you didn't come up with anything better." she replies with a smile.

I raise my eyebrow, "Yeah, we'll call me pragmatic, but I thought we should cut our losses. It was pretty obvious from the scene he found why we'd found it challenging to keep on track."

"It's really embarrassing. Will we be in a lot of trouble?" she asks going red.

I smile, "I'm sure they've seen worse."

Emily sighs, "What about Elena's Dad?"

I put my arm around her waist, "Do you always worry about things this much?"

"Yeah, I stress about everything all the time." she replies.

I stare at her, "Well you shouldn't. Just chill out, this was my fault, so I'll take the blame."

Her eyes widen, "So there _will _be trouble?"

I roll my eyes, "Not much, and I can handle it."

"Sorry." she states meekly.

"Em, please stop apologising. So what? We were enjoying ourselves, I mean I was..." I say.

She smiles, "I was too."

I shrug, "So there you go, it was worth it right?"

Her eyebrow quirks, "Would have been if you finished..."

I grin, "That's better, at least you can cross it off the list."

"What list?" she asks.

I smile, "The list of your interesting stories about places you've had sex. Being caught by the coastguard has got to be worth at least 50 points."

She smiles back wryly, "Well at least after this holiday I actually have some stories."

I chuckle, "See? The glass is always half full Em."

Emily smiles and nestles into my side, "And I haven't been sick on the way home."

"Now you're getting it." I respond as I kiss the top of her head.

* * *

><p>We pull into the harbour and Elena's father rushes towards us, he is ranting in Spanish, his English is usually pretty good so he must be really angry. I mumble an apology.<p>

Elena smirks, "Got a bit lost did we?"

"Er, yeah, Em was steering and we got a bit distracted..." I explain.

Her Dad points at me and swipes across his neck, my eyes widen until Elena translates.

"He says that's the last time he does any of my friends favours." she states.

"I really am sorry. We both are." I say as Emily nods furiously.

I think the worst is over until we see who else is in the harbour, shit, Cook was on a trip and obviously Katie and Effy got bored around the complex so decided to go as well.

Katie looks unimpressed, "That was you? In that boat?"

Emily grimaces, "It was my fault. Naomi was letting me steer so I wouldn't be sick."

I turn to her, "I take full responsibility."

She smiles, "No, I was as much to blame."

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter, I should have been supervising better, honestly it was my fault."

Cook looks at us strangely, "What exactly were you doing?"

We both look at the floor, "Nothing."

Effy laughs, "Seriously? You were fucking at the wheel?"

We both blush, "No, we had a slight difference of opinion and I was..."

Katie stares contemptuously, "Fucking lezzas, always thinking with your snatches."

We walk back to the complex in silence, Emily grips my hand tightly and I can tell she's still a bit worried about the ramifications, "It's fine, no harm done eh?"

She smiles sweetly, "You're lovely."

I blush and shrug, "I don't want you to be stressed."

We get to the water feature and prepare to go our separate ways.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Emily says unsurely.

I can't believe there's any doubt in her mind, "Of course."

She smiles and pecks me on the cheek, "Ok, sleep well."

I nod but I can't leave it like this.

I grab her arm and pull her into a proper kiss, "I had the most fantastic day, thank you."

She smiles shyly, "me too, apart from the end. I really am sorry."

I tip her chin, "Em, not your fault, I shouldn't be so completely obsessed with wanting to touch you."

She giggles, "I quite like it."

I grin back, "Me too."

Reluctantly we leave each other, I'm about to head home when I pause. "unless..."

She snaps back round, "Unless what?"

I shrug, "Maybe you'd like to come back to mine?"

"You wouldn't mind?" she questions.

I shake my head, "I have to be up in the morning, but you're welcome to hang around for as long as you like."

She smiles her most beautiful smile and I feel another piece of me turn to mush. "Ok, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to."

I take her hand and we say goodbye to the others, I smile at her as we walk, believe me whatever's unfinished won't stay that way for long.

And here endeth the lesson.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15 is here and it's the end of Emily's holiday. After the last chapter this is quite smut lite, diet smut if you will, but hopefully the fluff is good too.**

**I'm going away this week to Iceland so will try to post another chapter before I set off but if I don't this is quite a nice place to leave it for a while I think. Good news is I should get the time to finish the next chapters so will hopefully be able to update quickly when I get back.**

**The final three chapters are set in Bristol six months after this one ends. I know leaps in time aren't everyones cup of tea but it's all explained so hopefully it will still work.**

**As always, a _mahoosive_ shout out to everyone reading, alerting and reviewing. It has made writing this story immensely enjoyable and I appreciate each and every one of you. I know it sounds tired but you really are all very lovely people.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 12 - know when to let go<strong>

**Day 15 - final day of Emily's holiday**

**Emily**

* * *

><p>I stir and rub my eyes before I stretch. A few of my bones literally click back into place as I do it and I smile as I think about the reason they were off kilter in the first instance.<p>

"What's got you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Naomi questions.

I turn around and find her resting on her side watching me, "I was just thinking that I may have started this holiday as an inexperienced virgin, but I'm definitely not going home one."

She smiles, "Happy I could help."

I mirror her position, "Believe me Naomi, so am I."

We lie silently for a while with stupid grins on our faces, until she reaches out and traces a finger across my features, "I'm going to miss not waking up with you."

"You'll miss your early morning perv more like." I say in attempt to keep the mood light.

She shoves me, "Oy! I told you I'm not perving, I just like watching you sleep."

I snort, "So how come I keep waking up to find you touching me?"

Naomi grins, "It's an experiment Em, I like seeing how your breathing changes or what noises you make in your sleep."

"Proper little scientist aren't we?" I mutter wryly.

She shrugs, "I'm a naturally curious woman. And besides you haven't exactly been complaining."

She's right of course, being woken up by soft strokes or gentle kisses being peppered over my body has quickly become my favourite alarm call. The fact that once I'm awake Naomi's actions have inevitably led to my first orgasm of the day hasn't been a chore to live with either. Out of the corner of my eye I see my suitcase and I sigh loudly.

"I can't believe I'm going home today." I state sadly.

Naomi checks her watch, "I know, but we've still got a few hours before the coach so let's not waste them fretting about it, ok?"

I drum my fingers across my mouth, "Ok, a couple of hours, hmmm what can we do to fill a couple of hours?"

"Well first off, I'm going to kiss you good morning." Naomi responds.

"Even though I have morning breath?" I ask.

She nods, "I love your morning breath, it's all sexy and decadent."

I laugh, "You're weird."

"Do you want this kiss or not?" she questions.

I nod and sigh as immediately her lips press firmly against mine. It's a gentle kiss, one that we've shared every morning since our date but it always surprises me how amazing it feels, how it makes my body tingle from head to toe, how it makes me adore Naomi just a little bit more every time.

Eventually she pulls away and I pout, "I was enjoying that."

"I know, but I want to make you breakfast in bed." she states with a smile.

My eyebrow raises, "More cooking? Are there no end to your talents?"

She shakes her head, "I'm a proper domestic goddess, spaghetti bolognase, Thai curry, breakfast, I can do the lot."

I run my hand down her side, "It's some of your other talents I'm more interested in at the moment."

Naomi laughs, "I thought breakfast first and then we've got plenty of time left for that."

I pause, "How about we have sex first, just so I can work up an appetite of course, and then we can make breakfast together, maybe naked?"

"I'm not sure the kitchen table can take much more Em." she says in an amused tone.

I blush slightly. The morning after our date Naomi had to work, she didn't wake me but left a note saying she'd be back as soon as she could and I should help myself to anything I wanted to eat. I got up and put on one of her t-shirts before I made my way to the kitchen. I was buttering some toast waiting for the kettle to boil when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It took me by surprise, in a good way obviously, as I wasn't expecting her back but apparently she had some free time and thought she'd check I was ok.

Her breath hitched when she realised I wasn't wearing anything else apart from the t-shirt. I barely had time to turn around before Naomi lifted me onto the table and her deft fingers began to work their magic. She was surprised how ready I was until I told her I'd been thinking about the things I wanted to do to her while I was making my breakfast. Her pupils dilated and she asked me to tell her in graphic detail exactly what I was planning, at first I was embarrassed but it turns out I've got a bit of a talent for dirty talk and believe me the resulting orgasm was all the better for it.

"What's up baby? You've gone all quiet on me." Naomi asks with concern,

I smile, "Nothing, just thinking about us fucking on the table."

She smiles back, "I still don't know how we kept straight faces when Cook noticed it had suddenly developed a wobble."

I grin, "We'd better hope he doesn't examine the rest of the place too carefully either then."

We'd had a lot of sex over the past couple of days, and I mean a _lot_. Not just indoors either, over the place, we can't seem to control ourselves. But to be fair we've pretty much christened every room and most of the furniture at Naomi's. Let's just say a few things have been smashed, dented and damaged along the way.

"Right one breakfast in bed coming up." Naomi says rolling away from me.

I grab her waist and pull her back, "Sex first, food later."

She grins, "God you're a demanding girlfriend."

We both freeze.

"Shit... sorry... I um... I don't know where that came from... it just slipped out." Naomi stammers in embarrassment.

I'm in shock so at first I don't say anything, Naomi takes my silence as a bad sign.

"Please Em, don't freak out, I didn't mean anything by it." she pleads.

A smile slowly spreads across my face, "That's a shame because I like it."

Naomi looks coy, "Yeah?"

I nod, "Definitely, I mean if it's ok with you?"

Now it's my turn to be unsure, what if she really didn't mean anything by it? What if it did just slip out by accident?

She leans down and kisses me, "Don't panic, I like it too."

I smile, "So I'm demanding eh?"

"Mmmm, hmmmm." Naomi utters as she kisses my neck.

"Does this mean you expect all sorts of girlfriend privileges?" I murmur.

Her tongue strokes against my earlobe, "Like what?"

I sigh, "I don't know, maybe you'll want me to do all sorts of dirty things."

Naomi pulls away and stares at me, "What? More than you have already?"

I smile shyly, "Everything once yeah?"

Her eyes darken, "Oh God, I really wish you weren't going home today."

I pull her towards me, "Better make the most of me then."

Naomi smiles, "Don't worry, I intend to take full advantage of you while I can."

I giggle, "I'm going to be more knackered when I get home than when I arrived."

"I hope so." she says with a grin as she moves on top of me.

Her hand strokes softly down my arm, Naomi laces our fingers together and she gently kisses my hand. It is an innocent gesture but it makes my heart double in size. I stare into her eyes and I know that the adoration I feel is reciprocated. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I can't quite believe she's mine.

"I am you know?" she whispers.

I furrow my brow, "What?"

Naomi smiles, "Yours. Completely and utterly."

She knows what I was thinking? "Good, because I've never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you."

"Oh Emily..." her words get lost as she kisses me. It is deep and sensual and I feel completely joined to her as our bodies mesh into one.

Our tongues swirl together passionately in an unhurried waltz and I'm overcome as once again a deep hunger awakens inside me. Sometimes I think I need her more than I need air, I want her so much it's killing me.

She pulls away and as I gaze into her eyes I can tell Naomi feels it too, the desperate need we have to consume each other, to get totally lost in one another.

Her free hand reaches out and strokes gently down my cheek before she runs her thumb across my lips, "So fucking beautiful."

She lets go of my hand and rests her elbows either side of my head as she runs her hands through my hair. My arms reach round her and I run my fingertips slowly up and down her back causing her breath to hitch as I trace swirls across her skin.

Naomi leans down and gently sucks on my pulse point making me gasp. I move my head to grant her more access and she bites softly along the exposed flesh, each time soothing the skin with her tongue. She moves slowly up my neck and across my jaw line before she pulls on my lower lip.

Our eyes meet again, I've never seen her look at me with such deep need before but I can see from her expression that I reflect every ounce of desire back at her.

Instinctively I open my legs wider as Naomi pushes her hips down and she begins to grind slowly against me. The sensual build up to this moment has ensured we are both wet and we slide across each other easily creating friction as our bodies rub together purposefully.

As our pace gradually increases my breathing slows, I never dreamed something like this could feel so perfect, but nothing should surprise me anymore where the blonde is concerned, she's discovered a multitude of ways of giving me pleasure.

With each thrust more and more of our skin connects until I can barely register where my body ends and hers begins. I wrap my legs tightly around her back and use them as leverage to press harder against her further increasing the friction between us.

"Oh... God..." Naomi utters as she bites her lip.

I love it when she does that, it's so fucking sexy. I have to kiss her. I lean up and crash our lips together in a sloppy open mouthed kiss that causes us both to moan softly.

We press more firmly against each other developing a perfect counterbalancing rhythm that means there's constant pressure and stimulation. My hands move down her body and I press us even tighter together resulting in our clits starting to rub against each other.

"Oh... Fuck..." I growl as my head tips into the pillow.

Naomi pulls it back so we are looking at each other again, "I need... to see you..."

We frantically grind together, getting faster and faster until our breath comes in short bursts. My arousal intensifies and I feel my cunt clench as every muscle in my body starts to spasm. My skin tingles, I know I'm going to come shortly and I begin to moan loudly.

"Oh shit Naomi... I'm going to..." I state breathlessly

Naomi groans loudly, "Me... Oh God... Me too Em..."

The simple fact that she's going to come with me is enough to send me rushing headlong over the edge. Our eyes remain locked as we lose control at the same time. Our bodies thrash wildly against each other teasing out more and more pleasure. But the physical side of my orgasm is nothing compared to the emotional connection I feel as I get totally lost in the sea of blue threatening to drown me.

The room is filled with a series of deep moans as we continue our actions until we're both sure the other is totally spent. I have never experienced a high like it and I want to relish every last minute.

Eventually Naomi collapses on top of me, we both pant as our sweat covered bodies continue to slide against each other.

After a few minutes our breathing returns turns to normal and she lifts herself up. She smiles so perfectly at me and I can't help the tears that spring into my eyes. Fuck, I know she hates that. I quickly try to blink them away without Naomi seeing but her hand reaches out and does it for me. I'm surprised to see tears in her own eyes as she looks at me.

"We came at the same time." I say in wonder.

She nods and whispers, "No one has ever made me come that way."

"Not even Sophia?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Not even Sophia. I said you were special."

I smile, "You're special to me too."

She kisses me, it is soft and gentle and I want it to go on forever. But we both know it can't and the knowledge I'm going home today fills me with such despair I nearly cry again.

"Can we stay like this for a bit?" I ask with a hint of desperation.

She nods, "For a bit, but you need to get the coach sweetheart."

I sigh as we hold each other tightly, I never want to let go.

My brain is whirling with the unfairness of the situation "why couldn't we have met in Bristol?"

Naomi laughs, "Because you'd probably have hated me on sight, written me off as a womaniser and I'd have thought you were a freak for still being a virgin in the closet and totally ignored you."

I slap her, "Don't be such a tit."

"It's true!" Naomi states indignantly.

"So how come I saw past your womanising ways here?" I ask.

Naomi snorts, "You didn't, the only reason you suggested our arrangement was because you could tell I was a hit with the _ladies_ and you wanted me to do you a favour and reveal all my secrets."

I know she's teasing me in an attempt to lift the depression but I'm still annoyed. My eyes narrow, "Are you trying to suggest this was all just a favour?"

She nods her head, "Yep, all just to help you out, I'm such a good person, putting myself out for others."

She smiles wickedly as I leap on top of her and pin her down, "Sorry you had to stomach such a burden."

"Please Emily, not again, don't force me to have sex with you, I've done enough charity work." she pleads.

I'm indignant, "Charity work?"

She nods, "Always helping out those less fortunate than myself."

I smirk at her, "Yeah, well that's true I am less fortunate, the fantastic orgasms I give you are far better than the mediocre ones I get in return."

Naomi snorts, "You cheeky fucking bitch."

I shrug, "All I'm saying is that I'm not sure you've delivered your end of the bargain."

Her eyebrow raises, "Really? So what are you going to do about it?"

Much to her surprise, I get off her and walk to the door, "I think I might have to punish you in the shower."

I smile to myself as she eagerly leaps out of bed to follow me, "Punish me how exactly?"

"All in good time Naomi." I respond as we walk into the bathroom.

She shakes her head, "Who knew the shy little virgin would turn out to be such a dirty bitch."

I laugh as I push her into the cubicle, "Bet you didn't think that was on the cards when I asked you to teach me about sex."

Naomi grins, "Nah, I could tell you were filthy from the way you stared at me, I wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

I tut as retrieve two objects from the shelf before I get in the shower, "and that little remark has earned you even more punishment."

"It's a tough life..." she starts until she sees what is in my hand, "you wouldn't?"

"Oh come on don't be a baby, it'll only sting a for a little while." I state with a smile as I warm up the wax strips.

She points, "And what's that for?"

I laugh, "That's for punishment number two, at least you'll come and I'll only hurt you a tiny bit, I promise."

I get a great sense of satisfaction as her eyes widen. Who'd have thought it? Looks like I am a dirty bitch after all.

* * *

><p>Naomi grips my hand as she pulls my suitcase towards the hotel. Every now and again we stop and she rubs the crotch of her jeans.<p>

"Will you stop doing that, it makes you look like a right perv." I state with a smile.

"Humpf, it's bloody itchy and it's sore." she grumbles as we set off again.

I pout, "I kissed it better..."

She grins, "That's true. Make sure you remind me to replace the head on Cook's electric toothbrush."

I shrug, "Meh, he'll probably quite like the taste."

She shakes her head, "Pure filth."

I laugh, "Yeah, luckily for you."

Her eyebrow quirks, "You didn't do too badly."

I nod, "True. I always liked it when I was a kid and my Dad put me on his shoulders. Turns out it's still a lot of fun when you're an adult."

She laughs, "Yeah, but don't try that with your Dad eh Em?"

I shove her, "Don't be gross."

The coach comes into view and we lapse into silence as a cloud descends over our mood.

"So I guess this is goodbye then." I state sadly.

"I'm coming to the airport with you idiot." she replies.

My spirits lift slightly at the thought we've got a bit more time together, "Really?"

Naomi nods, "Of course, what sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't give you a proper send off?"

"So we're definitely going to try this long distance thing?" I ask unsurely.

She panics, "Yes, I mean I want to, don't you?"

I roll my eyes, "Of course I do, I just wanted to check you were sure."

She looks at me tenderly, "I don't want to lose you Em, so even if it's hard I'm prepared to try anything."

Effy and Katie are waiting at the coach for me, "Hey guys."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Katie asks in a puzzled tone.

"Eh?" I don't catch on.

"Actually, you know what it is? I used to have sister that looked exactly like you. She disappeared off the face of the earth about four days ago." she explains with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Naomi smiles, "Sorry, that would be my fault."

"Had you under lock and key did she?" Katie stares pointedly.

I wink at Naomi, "Not all the time..."

Katie makes fake gagging noises, "For fuck's sake, spare me the details."

Effy chuckles, "Well I think that's sorted our topic of conversation for the flight home because I want to know everything."

I look to see if Naomi is uncomfortable but she's grinning, "Make sure I come out of it well."

I kiss her, "Oh don't worry baby, you're going to come out of it supremely well I can promise you."

"Hmmm, don't down play your strengths either though," she replies kissing me back.

Katie tuts loudly, "Jesus Christ, get a fucking room."

I smile, "Not always necessary."

"Seriously, stop it, I'm going to hurl." Katie says with a raised hand.

I snort, "Oh right so after years of having to hear how well endowed this bloke was, or how such and such fucked you in the stationery cupboard at the Christmas party I'm not allowed to mention the fact I've had sex?"

Katie rolls her eyes, "I don't give a fuck about you having sex Em, talk about it to your heart's content. It's all this loved up shit I object to."

"Green really isn't a good colour on you is it Katie?" Effy opines.

"Shut up, I'm not jealous." Katie responds.

I raise my eyebrow, "Then you won't mind the fact that Naomi's coming to the airport with us will you?"

Both Effy and Katie seem surprised. We're interrupted by Fiona tersely telling us to say our farewells and get on the coach. As Naomi and I are about to board, Fiona stops us.

"Er, where are you going Naomi? You're not on airport duty today." she questions.

Naomi pauses, "I know that, I'm going with Emily."

"I don't think so, this is for people who've paid for an airport transfer." Fiona replies smugly.

"Oh come on Fiona, there are always spare seats and you're going anyway." Naomi reasons.

Fiona shakes her head, "Policy is policy Naomi. I can't bend it so you can have a bit more time with whoever your current favourite is, you'd be back and forth all the time."

"Hey, I'll thank you not to talk about my girlfriend like that." I state coldly.

Fiona laughs, "Girlfriend? She'll be fucking the next one before you've even taken off."

Naomi slaps her across the face, "Not this time Fiona, Emily's different."

Cook pokes his head out to see what the commotion is, "What the fuck's the hold up?"

Fiona grips her cheek dramatically, "She hit me, Naomi actually physically assaulted me, I have witnesses."

Cook shrugs, "Your face is very slappable, I'm surprised she resisted for this long. Now what's the real problem?"

Naomi glares, "Fiona, is being an officious cunt and won't let me get on the coach with my girlfriend so I can go to the airport with her."

Cook winks at me, "Nice one red. Come on Naoms hop on or we'll be late."

We push past Fiona, "Cheers Cook, glad not everyone is being a total cock today."

We find some seats and Katie and Effy slip in behind us. I countdown in my head from ten and sure enough two heads pop eagerly over the seats.

"Girlfriend?" Effy questions.

I smile at Naomi and nod.

"How's that going to work then?" Katie enquires.

We both shrug, "Not sure yet. We were going to try to figure the details out on the way to the airport."

Katie and Effy exchange glances, "Fair enough."

Fiona instructs them to sit down and reluctantly they leave us alone.

Naomi takes my hand, "I'm guessing you're in for the third degree on the way home."

I smile, "I doubt I'll be able to stop talking about you and at least for once there's something for me to get a grilling on."

The coach sets off and we stare out of the window in silence for a while. Naomi points towards the mountain, "There's that restaurant I was telling you about. I wish I could have taken you there."

I grin, "Now remind me why we didn't make it in the end?"

She smiles back, "Because I was taking you in an entirely different way if I recall correctly."

"There's always next time I come over." I state.

Naomi laughs, "Emily, if we're going to be spending weeks apart then the only thing I'm going to be interested in when you get here is how quickly I can get you back to mine and fuck you."

I pretend to be disappointed, "You think you'll be able to resist me for that long? I had high hopes for the cab ride back."

"So, how _is_ this going to work?" she asks seriously.

I frown, "I can afford to get a flight over once or maybe twice a month, how easy will it be for you to get back to Bristol?"

Naomi winces, "Not sure Em. It'll depend on what the rota looks like and if I can switch with people. I'll pay half the cost of your flights though."

I smile, "Thanks, that'll definitely mean I can come across more frequently. Depending on work I might even be able to come every weekend."

"What exactly is it you do? You never said." Naomi asks.

"I work in a lap dancing club under the name Madame Whiplash." I say wryly as she splutters.

She stares at me, "Seriously?"

I shake my head, "As if, I'm an English teacher, far less glamorous I'm afraid. It's the summer holidays at the moment."

She pauses and a slow realisation creeps across her face, "Oh so that's where the love of discipline comes from?"

I grin, "I think I'd get the sack if I tried anything like that with my pupils."

Naomi looks wistful, "My school days would have been a lot better if I had a teacher like you threatening me with all sorts of punishments if I didn't do my homework."

I lean in and make sure no one's listening, "how about I bring my cane with me next time?"

Her eyes widen and I laugh when she realises I'm only half joking, "Now, that's definitely something to look forward to. When did you say you'll be back?"

* * *

><p>We stand in the airport terminal and I check the queue at security again, normally I'd be straight through but I don't want to leave. I've checked in and I keep glancing at my boarding pass to work out the last possible moment I can arrive at the gate.<p>

Katie and Effy said they'd meet me in the departure lounge, naturally Katie wants to do some last minute shopping. So Naomi and I have been left alone to make the most of the time we've got left.

"So, let's run through it again." she states, I know she's stalling too because we've already discussed this a million times.

"I'll text you as soon as I land, to let you know I'm safe. Then I'll text you again when I'm home and we can Skype." I say.

She nods, "We should try to do it the same time every night, it'll give me something to look forward to when I'm with all the morons during the day."

I smile, "And you'll let me know about your rota later in the week so I can book a flight?"

"As soon as I know, I'll tell you. I'm sorry I can't be any clearer sooner, it's going to make the flights more expensive." she says with a sigh.

"Hey, that's not your fault, it's the way things are if we want to see each other." I reply.

She kisses me, "You really are amazing you know that?"

I blush, "I just want to come over as often as I can."

"I'll really try hard to get back to Bristol too, it'll be tiring for you to keep being the one that travels all the time. Believe it or not I have got some leave owed to me, but they keep cancelling it because we're short staffed. Oh Jesus Christ..." she stops abruptly.

I panic, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Naomi shakes her head, "Nothing's wrong, but I was supposed to be on holiday for the past two weeks until it got binned. Imagine if it hadn't? I'd have been in Bristol while you were here, we'd never have met at all."

I wrap my arms around her neck, "So I guess there's one thing to thank 'Paradise Holidays' for then."

She laughs, "you should write in, it's very rare we get any letters of praise."

"Dear Paradise Holidays, I would like to commend one of your reps, who really went the extra mile during my stay. Naomi was attentive, her attention to detail was second to none and she was unrelenting in her desire to make sure I was very, very, happy at all times. Thanks to her I'm leaving your hotel a lot more satisfied than when I arrived." I say with a grin.

She pauses, "It's good, but I think you need to emphasise just how fantastic a fuck I am a bit more. I might get a bonus."

I hit her, "Oy! Your bonus is getting to shag me again, just you remember that."

"I doubt I'll be able to think of anything else." she replies with a wink.

I glance at my watch and sigh loudly, I can't put this off anymore, "Babe, I have to go."

She hugs me tightly and we share a final kiss, I'm determined not to cry but I can tell I'm already close to it.

Naomi gently strokes my face. "I'm going to miss you."

I nod, "I know, me too. Thank you for all of my lessons, I learnt a lot."

She smiles, "So did I Em. I hate long goodbyes so I'm going to go ok? Safe flight home."

I give her a weak smile and head towards security. In spite of her saying she was going she watches me all the way through until we lose sight of each other. I feel desolate.

As soon as I'm in the departure area I hear Katie's voice, "It's about fucking time, we're going to miss the plane if we don't hurry and I've already had my shopping time cut because I've been waiting for you."

I know she's annoyed but I don't care, "Not now eh Katie?"

She's going to respond until Effy lays a warning hand on her arm and shakes her head. But it's too late and they both stare open mouthed as I burst into tears.

"Oh Emsie, I'm sorry babes." Katie says gently but that makes me sob even harder.

They place their arms around me and usher me towards the gate. I'm sure people must be wondering what's wrong and staring at me but I don't give a shit, I can't stop crying even if I want to.

When we arrive they sit me down and Effy rubs my back. My eyes are red raw and snot bubbles come from my nostrils. Katie gets me a tissue and I blow my nose loudly. After a few minutes one of the airport staff comes over.

"Is everything alright?" she asks worriedly.

I want to answer but all that comes from me is a fresh bout of weeping. And snot, lots more snot.

"She's fine. Just said goodbye to her girlfriend so she's a bit upset." Effy explains quietly.

The woman understands, "Oh I see, first time?"

I nod and she pats me on the shoulder, "It'll get easier."

I bloody well hope so because I can't stand the thought of this happening every time I leave. I'll become known as the 'snotty weeping girl of Malaga airport.'

"What the fuck are you looking at? She's crying, get over it prick." Katie snaps protectively and the man hastily turns away.

Effy squeezes me, "You all sobbed out yet babe?"

I shake my head, I'm going to be a mess the whole way home and now I have hiccups too. "I.. I...really don't...don't...want ...to leave."

"Then...don't..." a raspy voice says behind me.

I spin around, "What the..."

Naomi crouches in front of me as she gets her breath back, she must have run all the way from security, "Don't go, don't leave."

"But I have to..." I start as I wipe my nose.

She shakes her head, "No you don't, not yet anyway. You said yourself it's the school holidays, you can change your flight and go home later. I'll pay whatever it costs."

"What about my case?" I ask with a sniff.

She waves her hand, "They have to pull luggage off the plane all the time when people check in and miss the flight."

I look at Effy then Katie, "Naomi has a point, you don't have to be home yet, you could stay another week."

"Please Em, don't get on that plane today, come back with me." she pleads as she cups my face and wipes away my tears.

Normally I wouldn't dream of doing anything like this, it's totally out of character and I'd be worried about causing a fuss. But as I stare into the blue eyes imploring me to stay, I know there's only one way this is going. Maybe shy retiring Emily wouldn't do this, but I'm not her anymore and it's definitely something confident Emily, Naomi's girlfriend would do in a heartbeat.

"Ok, what do we need to do?" I state finally smiling as I blow my nose again.

"First we need to do this." she kisses me and I know I've made the right choice, another week of this is going to be bliss.

She pulls away and points, "Then we'd better speak to them."

We make our way to the counter and explain that I won't be flying after all. The woman behind the desk shakes her head and says it's too late, that the flight will be delayed. I stand quietly as Naomi squeezes my hand reassuringly. She listens patiently to all of the woman's objections before she politely but firmly counters each one in turn. Eventually she points out that in the time it's taken to have this discussion they could have already found my case and started boarding the passengers.

The woman from earlier arrives and says something in Spanish to her colleague. I haven't got a clue what she says but my heart lifts when the woman behind the counter glares at us.

"Wait over there, your case will be here shortly and then you'll be escorted back through the airport." she says sulkily.

I smile gratefully at the other woman, who nods back.

Naomi grins, "See, what did I tell you? Piece of cake Em."

I look embarrassed, "Might have to fly back with a different airline though."

Katie and Effy come over and they both hug me, "Everything sorted."

I nod, "Thanks to Naomi's persistence."

Effy winks at her, "That was quite a turn on, you being all commanding like that."

I punch her in the arm, "Oy! That's my woman you're talking about."

"Oh come on Em, don't pretend it didn't get you a little bit damp?" Effy teases.

I redden and Naomi raises her eyebrow, "Really?"

I shrug, "It was totally hot."

"Was it indeed? Hmmm, interesting." Naomi responds.

Katie snorts, "And now we have an unpleasant picture of the 'airport game' they'll be playing later implanted in our brains."

My case arrives and one of the security guards tells us he'll take us back. We say our final goodbyes.

"Make sure she actually gets on the plane next week yeah?" Katie says sarcastically.

Naomi laughs, "I'll see to it personally."

Katie rolls her eyes, "That's what you were supposed to be doing today."

I go to take my case but Naomi grabs it first before she puts her other arm around my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her waist as we're led from the gate.

"Are we getting a coach back?" I ask as we walk.

She pauses and her eyes twinkle, "Actually, I thought we might see how that cab ride works out for us."

I smile, "Really? Even though I'm a blotchy red faced mess?"

"You're still here and you've never looked more beautiful." she replies sincerely.

"Oh, you're good. At this rate I might not even make it as far as the cab." I respond with a laugh.

She winks at me, "I _knew_ finding out where the deserted parts of this airport are would come in handy one day."

* * *

><p>The following week we stand in exactly the same spot in the airport saying goodbye.<p>

"So you'll text me when you land..." Naomi starts.

I roll my eyes, "Yes baby, and we'll Skype later. I think we both know the drill."

She snorts, "That's what you said last week and look how that turned out."

I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her, "Hey, I can't help it if my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend went all romantic on me and bought herself a plane ticket just so she could beg me to stay another week."

Her eyebrow raises, "Are you complaining?"

I shake my head. "The last week, well actually the last three weeks, have been the happiest of my life."

I really mean it, if I thought things were going well with Naomi during my holiday it was nothing compared to the last seven days. We spent every spare moment glued to each other, Naomi had even managed to get some time off work towards the end of the week so I had her completely to myself for three delicious days.

It wasn't all about sex either, although that seemed to get better and better each time. Sometimes we just talked for hours on end, discussing everything and anything we felt like. Admittedly, we were often naked in bed having just had mind blowing sex when we had these deep and meaningful conversations, but hey we spent a lot of time naked in bed so the law of averages meant it was inevitable they'd mostly happen there.

I've never felt so comfortable with anyone as I have done with Naomi these past couple of weeks and I'm sure she feels the same, like we can be totally honest with each other and just be ourselves.

Which is why it's bugging me there's one thing she's being cagey about. She won't tell me her surname. I've tried reasoning with her, I've tried threatening her and I've tried the gentle art of persuasion. None of them worked, although to be fair the last two methods turned us on so much they did lead to some earth shattering orgasms so it wasn't all bad.

"I'm still not telling you." Naomi's amused voice cuts through my thoughts.

That's another thing, in a short space of time we've developed quite a lot of those coupley things, so we know what the other is thinking or we finish each other's sentences. You know the type of stuff that makes you feel all gooey and part of something special when you're one of the pair but annoys the living shit out of everyone around you. Cook had walked out on us a number of times before he became, in his words, 'infected by the fucking sweetness'.

"Please? How can I be your girlfriend and not know?" I whine.

Oh yeah, that's method four, still no success.

She smiles wryly, "Because I want you to stay my girlfriend."

"Is it Hitler?" I ask.

"You've already guessed that one and the answer's still no." she smiles.

"Is it..." I pause, "is it... cuntface?"

She splutters, "No!"

I change tactics, "Well if you won't tell me then that's what I'm going to call you. This is my girlfriend Naomi Cuntface or maybe I'll just drop the Naomi altogether."

"Hey Em, if you're happy saying that to people then who am I to argue." she says with a shrug.

"God you're annoying." I sigh frustratedly.

She holds her hands up, "So sue me."

My eyes narrow, "I'm not having sex with you again until you tell me."

She snorts, "Already tried that too Em, remind me what happened..."

"I lasted 20 minutes before I gave in." I mumble.

She shakes her head, "I think it was closer to 15."

"Oh whatever, anyway I've got to go." I say sulkily trying to pull away.

Naomi refuses to release her grip, "Seriously? You're going to leave in a huff because you didn't get your own way?"

I sigh, "Of course not, I'm sorry, come here."

We kiss, at first it's fairly innocent, but it soon deepens as we both realise it's the last one we'll be sharing for a while. Then it becomes more heated, we are both moaning softly as our tongues swirl across each other. For a moment I forget where we are as my hands wander inside Naomi's t-shirt and straight up to her bra.

We jump apart when we hear a chuckle. I open my eyes to find Cook grinning at us.

"Honestly Campbell, how come all the fun ones bat for your team?" he says with a shake of his head.

It takes a while to register, "Your surname is Campbell?"

She bites her lip and nods.

I try to stop it but can't help the giggle escaping and soon my shoulders are shaking.

"It's not that funny," she utters which only makes me laugh more.

"I'm sorry babe," I state as I calm down.

"Hmmm, I can see that." she responds sarcastically.

"Glass half full remember? At least this time I leave the only tears I'll be crying will be from laughter." I say with a smile.

Her eyes narrow, "You're a cow."

"You know you love me really." the words are out before I can stop myself.

We stare uncomfortably at each other, why the fuck did I say that?

Naomi coughs, "Right, so I'll speak to you later."

I nod sheepishly and point towards departures, "I'd better go through."

We hug and kiss briefly but it's awkward. I glance back a couple of times but Naomi is out of sight, she must have left almost as soon as my back was turned. Although I'm still amused at finding out her surname I'm also fretting slightly about what I blurted out before I left.

Do I apologise when we talk later or does that make it worse? Should I just ignore it and pretend it never happened? Oh God, what if I've freaked her out so much she doesn't call me? Maybe I should text her and explain it was just a phrase, I didn't mean anything by it.

A thousand worries swirl around my head and I'm working myself into a state. I go to the gate in a daze and sit down. I try to read while I'm waiting but I can barely make out the words on the page. By the time the flight is called I'm a mess, my fingernails are bitten to shreds and I've convinced myself I'm never going to hear from Naomi again. I wipe away the tears that have formed and spilt down my cheeks. The horrible airline woman from last week is on the desk and she tuts at me. Fucking cow.

I stand in the queue waiting to board, I am jittery and it makes some of the other passengers nervous. I take a deep breath, come on Emily stop worrying and think. I feel slightly better when I decide to work out a plan on the flight home.

I reach the woman who smiles sarcastically as she takes my boarding card, "Oh you're getting on this week then?"

I nod and am about to go through when I hear a shout.

"EMILY! WAIT!"

I turn around to see Naomi running towards the gate.

"Oh no, not again. You can forget it this time." the woman states crossly.

Naomi reaches me and doubles over with her hands on her knees as she desperately catches her breath. "Jesus... Christ... I need... to... get... fitter."

I smile unsurely as she rises, she's about to speak but the woman interrupts, "There's no way we can retrieve the case."

Naomi shakes her head, "Won't be necessary, she can board in a minute but I have to say something first."

I stare expectantly.

"You're costing me a bloody fortune in unused plane tickets." she says with a smile.

"Sorry," I mumble looking at the floor.

She lifts my head and kisses me, "I do you know?"

I frown in confusion, "Do what?"

"Love you, just thought you might want to know." she smiles at me.

Her words sink in and my face nearly cracks my grin is so wide, "Really?"

She nods, "Totally, what's not to love?"

I throw myself into her arms so forcefully we nearly fall over and I kiss her passionately until I run out of air.

"I love you too." I say breathlessly when we pull apart.

Naomi smiles, "Now we've got that sorted out you can get your flight, I didn't want you to fret."

I blush, "How do you know I was worried?"

"Because my girlfriend get's into a right old dither over all sorts of things. It's kind of cute." she replies.

There is a cough behind us, "Er, we need to leave."

Naomi sets me down and kisses me again, "Safe journey baby."

I nod and walk through the gate with a massive spring in my step. I turn around and poke my tongue out at the woman causing Naomi to chuckle.

Just as I'm about to go out of sight I turn back, "I'll see you soon Naomi Campbell."

She winks, "You better believe it Emily Fitch, can't be without the woman I love for too long."

"You won't be I promise," I reply and somehow letting go doesn't feel so bad when I know it's only temporary.

And here endeth the lesson.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, I'm back from Iceland which was spectacular but weird to think it snowed more in the UK than there while I was away.**

**So let me take you on a journey, six months into the future and I won't lie folks it ain't looking good for our girls.**

**This is Naomi's take on things and I think it's an ok chapter but it's quite navel gazey and obviously I think it fits in with the story but if it's a bit off then please forgive me.**

**As always the alerts and reviews are bloody superb to get and I hope it isn't too much of a dip.**

**Only two more to go after this, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 13 - The best laid plans of mice and men<strong>

**Six months later - Bristol**

**Naomi**

* * *

><p>The redhead turns as she reaches the end of the path, "Call me!"<p>

I smile and nod, "Sure."

I'm about to close the front door when Cook rocks up in a suit, he watches her retreating figure as he saunters down the path before he follows me into the kitchen.

"So you gonna?" he asks.

"What?" I reply.

"Call her." he clarifies.

I screw up the piece of paper with her number and throw it in the bin, "Am I fuck."

Cook smiles, "So was she any good?"

I shrug, "Surprisingly dull considering it's been ages since I had a shag and I was gagging for it."

"So where did you meet her?" he questions.

"She works in a cafe near the office. I go in for my morning coffee on the way to work and we've flirted a bit. Yesterday she asked if I fancied a stronger drink later and I thought we're both adults so why not? Rest is history, we went to the pub, had a few drinks, then I brought her back here and fucked her." I explain.

Cook chuckles, "You're gonna have to go elsewhere for your coffee now."

I smile, "Meh, it wasn't that good anyway. So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cook grows serious, "Just wanted to check up on you, are you ok babe?"

I avert my gaze and change the subject, "So what's with the suit?"

"Job interview, something crappy in town but I thought I'd better look the part." he responds.

I sigh, "I keep telling you, come and work for me. I could really use your smooth talking patter to drum up business."

Cook shakes his head, "You're just starting out, you can't afford it. But I promise once you're more established I'll be there like a shot."

I wag my finger, "You'd better mean that."

He smiles, "I do. Now answer my question."

Shit, I thought I'd distracted him, "I'm fine."

He looks sceptical, "You've been at the office far too much, all work and no play makes Naomi a grumpy bitch."

I point towards the door, "Er, I've been playing plenty, well a bit. Besides, I'm trying to get the business up and running so I need to put in the hours."

"Alright, but I've managed to get us on the guest list at that new club so you're coming out with me tonight." he orders.

I pause, "I'm not sure..."

Cook tuts, "Don't fucking care, you and me are going out tonight, come on it'll be like old times. You never know you might run into E..."

I immediately jump in, "I fucking told you never to mention her name again Cook."

"Naoms, I'm worried about you." he says gently.

I snort, "There's no need, I'm great."

"No you ain't and you haven't been since you and red split up." he scoffs.

"What did I just say?" I respond indignantly.

"I never said her name..." he says cheekily.

I glare, "Right from now on I don't want her or anything to do with her mentioned again. Do you think I need a constant reminder of the biggest mistake I ever made?"

Cook sighs, "You were happy, it wasn't a mistake."

"Cook, all it taught me was that I'm not cut out for relationships. I had it spot on before, find a girl, screw her and then wave bye bye. No complications and no fucking mess. I should never have forgotten that." I'm getting annoyed.

He raises his eyebrow, "I think you might be lying."

"I'm not!" I answer.

"Don't you think there's a bit of a pattern developing here?" he asks.

I play green, "What do you mean?"

He laughs, "You know exactly what I'm on about but I'll play along. All the girls you find attractive these days are pretty similar. Maybe red hair or brown eyes or whatever else reminds you of her in someway."

I explode, "Oh don't be so fucking ridiculous you total prick. I've never heard such a load of shit in my life. I want to forget her so why would I shag girls that remind me of her?"

He lets me rant, he knows I'm getting wound up.

"So why do you always keep a look out for her on the odd occasions these days I manage to drag you out?" he questions.

I'm apoplectic, "I fucking don't!"

His eyebrow quirks higher, "Yeah you do, your breath catches every time you see someone who looks like her and you're crap at hiding your disappointment when it isn't."

I push him towards the door, "Fuck off, just fuck right off, go to your bloody interview. I don't need your shitty psychoanalysis."

He snorts, "Fine, you keep telling yourself that Naoms, but you're coming out tonight even if I have to drag you out by your hair."

I shove him out and slam the door behind him. I'm not fucking going anywhere with that annoying cunt.

The letterbox opens, "Be ready at nine, we're going to uncle Keith's first."

I kick at it but he's already gone, I sigh, he won't leave me alone until I relent so it looks like I'm going into town tonight whether I like it or not.

* * *

><p>I flick through the channels again, there's nothing on but it doesn't really matter as my head is such a mess I'm not sure I could concentrate anyway. Cook's words swim round and round my brain. Even though it's painful I force myself to confront what happened.<p>

At first things were incredible with Emily, we were crazy about each other and totally in love. Although we hated being apart, we spoke every day on Skype, sometimes more than once. Emily would text silly messages to me throughout the day which always made me smile and not feel so shitty about my job or the fact I was thousands of miles away in Spain.

She came over every weekend and I'd be like a kid in a sweet shop the whole of Friday, nervous and giddy with anticipation. I'd rush to the airport and wait eagerly for the first sight of red that would mean she was here. As soon as she saw me her face would light up and it was only a matter of minutes before she'd throw herself into my arms as we kissed the life out of each other. The cab ride back was a mixture of garbled chatter, more kissing and wandering hands, the sexual tension was so obvious you could cut it with a knife.

As soon as we got through the front door, that was it. Clothes flying everywhere, limbs entangling, hands and mouths hungrily reclaiming flesh, fingers and tongues thrusting, twisting, licking and sucking as we fucked each other senseless. As soon as we'd come we'd try to make it to my room but more often than not it took more than one attempt. We didn't even care if Cook was in or not, we had to have each other as quickly as we could, it was like we were possessed.

Friday nights and Saturday mornings were pretty much a write off in terms of doing anything else. We'd emerge Saturday afternoon, sore, sated and fucking ravenous. We'd attack the fridge like starving urchins who hadn't eaten for a week. Usually we'd have a bath or shower, more fucking involved obviously, and then it was straight back to bed. On the rare occasions we went out, maybe to Elena's bar, we'd last one drink before deciding being at home was a much better idea.

Sometimes I couldn't switch shifts so I'd have to work and Emily would come down to the pool with me to sunbathe or swim. I was about as much use as a chocolate teapot as soon as she was in her bikini. I couldn't concentrate on anything else, especially not stupid activities with imbeciles. I remember this one time when we were in the middle of the quiz and she got up from her lounger to get a drink. It totally floored me and I stopped mid sentence. Eventually Donna took the microphone away from me in case I electrocuted myself I was drooling so much.

In the end Harriet stopped putting me on the rota because she said she didn't want the company to get sued when I let someone drown because I wasn't paying attention. I worked extra hours in the week instead, I didn't care how many hours I put in when Emily wasn't there as long as I got to spend all my time with her when she was.

All too quickly it was Sunday and we'd find ourselves back at the airport. We'd wait until the last possible moment to say goodbye, kissing and hugging each other tightly, often teary and reluctant to let go so soon. I'd watch as she went through security and return home in a foul mood until we spoke again on Skype that evening.

That lasted for two blissful months, I'd never been happier and I'd never loved anyone the way I loved Emily, I had fallen fast and I had fallen completely. The most incredible thing was I knew she felt the same way about me.

But then the cracks started to show, little niggles at first, the odd snappy word here and there, the occasional moan or gripe. Deep down I knew we were ratty because we missed each other so much and it was making us miserable not being together all the time. Emily was coming over for half term and I was so excited we'd get the whole week together. She didn't arrive until the Saturday and for the first few days everything was normal. I'd tried to get time off but there were even less staff now and it was impossible.

Mid week I'd been on the airport run and told her to meet me in the lobby and I'd take her to breakfast. We'd been shagging most of the night so I knew she'd be starving and it was an easy way for me to get some brownie points. When she arrived I was chatting to one of the guests, the girl was flirting shamelessly with me and before Emily I'd have might have been up for it but compared to the redhead she was nothing. Her face fell when I introduced her to my girlfriend and excused myself. I thought nothing of it until later that night I asked Em what was wrong, she'd been slightly cold with me all day. She fobbed me off a few times but then blurted out that she was pissed off because I'd been flirting with the girl earlier. I tried to reason with her, to tell her I wasn't flirting I was just doing my job but we ended up having a row, it was our first one and I think it threw us both a bit. Eventually I'd managed to reassure her that it didn't mean anything, that I'd never cheat on her because I loved her and only her. The make up sex was phenomenal, but things were slightly edgy for the rest of the week and we seemed to tip toe around each other a bit more than normal.

The following weekend Emily couldn't come over, she was putting a play on at school and she had to schedule in extra rehearsals so they'd be ready. I told her I understood but I was still bitterly disappointed and more than a bit resentful. That led to another falling out when I childishly accused her of loving her stupid play more than she did me and questioned whether there were any fit teachers she'd rather spend her time with. It took a few days for us to make up this time round but I knew I'd been forgiven when I got a text telling me to Skype her immediately. I did as I was told and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I was greeted by a totally naked Emily, who proceeded to show me very thoroughly exactly what she'd be doing to me if she could. I wanked so hard my hand nearly fell off.

But as time wore on we grew increasingly irritated by each other and I couldn't work out what had changed. Friday came around and I went to the airport as usual, but when Emily arrived she was in a vile mood. She said she was knackered from always having to travel. In an attempt to avert another row, I said I'd come back to Bristol in a couple of weekends time, I'd already been mulling it over as I wanted Emily to meet my Mum. She didn't seem that keen and I was confused as to why but I let it drop because I was happy to see her. I brought it up a couple of times but each time I did she'd quickly change the subject and so we never really discussed it properly.

I decided to be impulsive and surprise her by booking a flight anyway, I'd even told Mum I was coming home and she'd been thrilled. Those plans went tits up when I found out the reason Emily was so reticent. It was later in the week when I told her I'd got my ticket, I was expecting her to be excited or at least pleased but she paled and went quiet. This time I couldn't let it go so I pushed her and grudgingly she revealed that she hadn't told her family about us. They knew she was seeing someone in Spain but she'd let them think it was a bloke rather than admit she was gay.

I went absolutely ballistic and we had a blazing row, I accused her of being ashamed of me, of trying to hide who she really was, of being a coward. Our call ended with me telling her not to bother coming over again until she'd had the balls to be honest with her parents. Later that week she called me in tears saying she was at the airport, I told her to get a cab and I'd pay for it when she got here. She was a total mess, she'd told her parents and her Dad was mildly shocked but he asked for some time to get used to it. Her Mum on the other hand was a different story. At first, she got really upset, demanding to know who this predatory bitch was who'd corrupted her little girl. Then she simply refused to acknowledge it at all, changing the subject every time Emily tried to talk to her. In the end they stopped speaking all together.

That weekend was awful, Emily would cry at the drop of a hat and I felt totally guilty I'd pushed her into doing something that was causing her so much pain. Even when we had sex, which unsurprisingly didn't happen as much as normal that weekend, there was an element of closeness missing because I'd convinced myself that secretly Emily blamed me for everything, that she'd soon realise that being with me wasn't worth losing her Mum, that she was going to leave me. I worked myself up so much that by the time she went home on Sunday I was sure I was never going to see her again.

You know what they say about self fulfilling prophecies? All true.

Looking back that weekend was the beginning of the end and we limped along for another couple of weeks but it never quite felt the same. We could hardly look at each other in the eye anymore because I felt so guilty and Emily so obviously resented me. My jealousy was always bubbling beneath the surface which didn't help either. I could tell the constant questions about who such and such was or where she was going grated on her and I hated the fact I was becoming the person I'd been with Sophia again, mistrustful, paranoid and in some cases spiteful. We'd bicker and fight about anything, snapping easily at each other and becoming less and less willing to forgive.

It came to a head one night when we were on Skype, we'd been together just over three months and although Emily was due over the following weekend we hadn't seen each other in person for nearly two weeks. I'd been looking into the possibility of finishing work in Spain early and moving back home but Harriet had informed me that because people kept letting them down by leaving the terms were watertight with a three month non negotiable notice period. If I left before then they'd sue me for breach of contract. I handed in my notice immediately but I'd still have to wait three months before I could leave.

As soon as I told Emily her shoulders sagged and she started to cry. I tried to comfort her but it's hard when you're in totally different countries on the end of a webcam. She kept shaking her head saying she couldn't stand it anymore, that she was sick and tired of not being with me. I've never felt so helpless in my life and naturally being the control freak I am that spun me out totally.

My reaction was, in hindsight, totally fucking stupid, but also very predictable.

I accused her of sleeping with someone else.

I sat and asked Emily, the person I was supposed to be completely in love with, if she'd been seeing someone else behind my back. I got on a roll and boy there was no stopping me as the accusations flowed freely from my mouth. I kept trying to calm myself down and stop all of the hurtful remarks emerging but it was no good. Inside I was screaming at myself to stop but it was like a red, or more probably a green, mist had descended and I was a completely different person.

Emily was totally shocked and sat ashen faced as I ranted at her. When I finally stopped she looked at me in disgust and told me that she now understood exactly how Sophia felt. And that was it, the floodgates opened and all of our resentment came tumbling out, all the little things that had been bugging us suddenly turned into massive issues, big enough problems to end a relationship, especially one that was already under a lot of strain because we were apart so much.

Maybe if we'd been together longer it would have been different but in reality that was it was all it took to make everything come crashing down around our ears and we hadn't spoken or been in any form of contact since.

At first I was devastated, I feigned illness and didn't get out of bed for days. I totally shut myself off from everything and refused to speak to anyone, even Cook. I was crying all the time and would replay everything over and over in my head. I thought about calling her a million times, begging her to forgive me, telling her I was sorry, but we Campbells are a stubborn bunch and I couldn't bring myself to back down, to be the one who caved in, to be shown to be weak. Apparently Emily felt the same way or maybe she was just so hurt she couldn't find a good enough reason to get in touch. I guess I'll never know.

I moped for a couple of weeks and I was really starting to piss everyone off with my bad moods and shitty attitude. Harriet called me in for warnings several times but I didn't give a toss. Things changed, not necessarily for the better, one day when I noticed a girl as she got off the coach. Her eyes were brown, not as beautiful as Emily's but then none were ever going to be as far as I was concerned. She reminded me just enough of the redhead to spike my interest and I found myself winking at her. She smiled back and walked over to introduce herself. I waited for her while she checked in feigning it was all part of the service and I offered to show her to her room. She raised her eyebrow and asked if I gave all the guests this special attention. My response of 'only the fuckable ones' was enough to make it patently obvious what was going to happen.

She laughed an let me lead the way. She'd barely closed the door and set her case down before we pounced on each other. Clothes were hastily discarded and we didn't even make it to the bed, my fingers were pumping hard and fast inside her virtually before we hit the floor. I was detached from anything that didn't relate to making her come as quickly as possible and from the loud noises escaping her mouth that was more than ok with her. By the time I started licking her clit she was already thrusting wildly towards me and it didn't take long before her whimpers became yells of pleasure as she came. For a brief moment I got that feeling of power again as the knowledge I could still do this to girls flooded back to me, but it didn't last long, I only wanted one girl to lose control when I fucked her and it wasn't the one I was currently with.

I seriously thought about leaving then and there but in the end I let her screw me back. I was clear she couldn't go down on me which she got slightly annoyed about but I was adamant. So I lay there and tried to concentrate on the fingers driving repeatedly into me and the thumb rubbing harder and harder across my clit. I was sort of getting aroused but not a lot was happening if I'm honest, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong either, I just wasn't that interested. So I closed my eyes and imagined it was Emily, not some random girl fucking me. The pictures in my head were enough to speed things up considerably and finally I came hard against her hand. We lay on the floor panting and I felt a bit guilty I'd been thinking about someone else but it was the only way I could orgasm.

Afterwards I was dying to get out of there so I quickly got dressed, said goodbye and left. I went home feeling totally empty and finally I admitted to Cook something was wrong, I hadn't told him explicitly about me and Emily but it was so obvious he already knew. He hugged me as I cried and we rocked backwards and forwards as the whole messy story unfolded. I told him about the girl and how guilty I felt, like I was betraying the redhead in some way. He tried to make me feel better but I was inconsolable.

There was no way I could keep feeling the way I did and function properly. So in my head I locked absolutely everything to do with her away in a box marked 'Emily' and stashed it neatly next to the one marked 'Sophia'.

Then, and only then, was I able to get back to doing what I do best, pretending I was happy as long as I was screwing a hot girl. For the next month I fucked a succession of girls in meaningless one off encounters. If people thought I was a player before it was nothing compared to how I was now. I simply didn't give a fuck about anything. I even started to time myself, trying to get a shorter and shorter period between me spotting my target and when she was screaming my name. With most of them we didn't even make it back to their room I'd shag them wherever, in the toilets, on a lounger, against a wall, who cared as long as it was quick and gratifying.

I went back to shagging a different girl nearly every day, sometimes more than one a day or at a time. There was this one girl I was screwing, unusually we were in her room, and her mate walked in just as I was going down on her. I didn't even pause for breath before I continued, and I think she came in double quick time because her friend was watching us. I know by that stage it didn't take much more than her mates fingers inside me to make me come either. With two of them to play with I stayed for a while and when I got bored I watched the pair of them fucking furiously. I'd like to say it was the start of something special but I was so jaded about relationships by this stage I was meanly hoping it wasn't. Why should anyone else be happy in a couple when I couldn't be? In reality I'm sure it was something that happened on tour so it stayed on tour.

I knew I was over compensating for losing Emily, moving from one meaningless fuck to the next, desperately trying to fill the void she'd left. It didn't work of course, there was always one euphoric moment, just as I came usually, when I'd almost be able to convince myself I was with her. But then I'd open my eyes and see it was a stranger and I'd feel even more lonely than before.

But Cook was right earlier, all the girls I'd slept with always had to remind me of her. Brown eyes, red hair, slight lisp, a mannerism that was just like her. It was as if I couldn't have her so I was trying to get Emily back piece by piece.

At times I retreated so far in my fantasy world it got embarrassing. You try explaining why you yelled 'Oh fuck, yes Emily' when you came to someone who's called Tina, it ain't easy to get out of that one believe me.

Everything went tits up in Spain the night Harriet found Cook screwing her daughter. To be fair Cook didn't know she was related to Harriet and she looked a lot older than she was. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and he got fired on the spot. No more Cook meant there was even less reason for me to be there and I persuaded Harriet to let me go too. If we're being honest I think she was glad to see the back of us both.

So just over a month ago we'd returned to Bristol and I'd moved back in with Mum and Kieran while Cook rented a small bedsit. He could easily have stayed with us but apparently he wouldn't feel right shagging under my Mum's roof so 'the pussy pad' was better. It felt weird not living with him anymore but we couldn't really afford it. But even after a relatively short period of time Mum was already doing my head in.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my Mum to bits but Jesus Christ she annoys the shit out of me sometimes. When I was growing up we'd have a succession of random freaks sharing the house like some sort of hippy commune. She was always banging on about this protest or that injustice occurring. I'd inherited a hatred of unfairness from her but it didn't mean I wanted her ramming stuff down my throat all the time, especially not at the moment.

Then there was Kieran, Irish and almost as loopy as Mum, which is why they got on so well I suppose. He was my politics teacher at college and I was mortified when I found them in bed together after a parents evening. Apparently Gina was just 'right' and they'd been together ever since.

Only now the dumb twats had decided living in sin wasn't for them and they were actually getting married. I couldn't fucking believe it when they told me, the feminist who thought marriage was a method of male oppression and the lapsed catholic were tying the knot. Obviously my view of the whole thing was further clouded by my recent experience of a relationship, but still, swearing undying love? It was a crock of shit and you could stick it where the sun don't shine.

I knew Mum was worried about me, she kept dropping very unsubtle hints about me being 'a bit quiet' all the time since I'd been back. But I had no desire to share anything with her because she'd keep probing until I was a total mess. No thank you, I'll keep everything locked away in my little box and pretend I'm fine.

Except I'm not ok by a long chalk. I definitely can't admit it to anyone else, Jesus I have trouble admitting it to myself, but the truth is simple, I miss her.

I miss waking up next to her, I miss her smile or hearing her laugh, the silly conversations we had, the heated debates, I miss being able to look at her all the time and the way she studied me when she thought I wasn't watching, I miss being able to touch her and I miss the sensation of getting totally lost in the most beautiful chocolate eyes I've ever seen.

I miss everything about her.

There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about Emily and regret how it ended. I've almost called her loads of times since I've been back, but my finger hovers over my phone before I decide against it. I've even got her Christmas present sitting in my room. I bought it ages ago but we split up before I could give it to her. It's nothing special but I still look at it from time to time and it makes me sad she'll never get it.

To be honest, I'm scared to get in touch in case she rejects me again. The thought of her moving on or having a girlfriend terrifies me, we might not be together anymore but I can't stand the idea of her being with anyone else, it'd kill me.

So meet Naomi Campbell, the ostrich. I've reverted totally to type, if something frightens me, I run away and pretend it's not happening. It's hypocritical really as I was always telling Emily to be brave and here I am the biggest coward in the world. I've thrown myself into work, I hide behind the fact I'm starting up a business of my own as an excuse to not engage with the real world at all. Cook was spot on about always looking for her on the odd occasion I'm dragged out but secretly I'm a bit glad I don't have to confront anything I might not like.

There's also been a knock on effect to my sex life, I'm not sure if that's good or bad. But apart from the girl last night, which frankly was the non event of the century, I haven't slept with anyone else since I've been back. At first I pretended I was too busy or that it wasn't as easy to pick up girls here, but they're both lies. I just can't be bothered anymore, I get very little out of it and crap fucks with random strangers just remind me how amazing sex with Emily was.

I feel the tears prickle in my eyes and I finally switch off the telly to allow myself time to wallow in self pity.

* * *

><p>I look at the list again as I wander round the supermarket. That's another thing that gets on my tits, Mum seems to think I need to 'get out and about more, meet new people' so she keeps making me run errands for her like I'm fucking twelve or something. It's probaly something from one of those bloody awful self help books she insists on reading, I told you she was a nutter.<p>

I'm not paying attention so I don't notice I'm about to run into someone until I'm on top of them.

Literally.

"Fuck...shit... sorry..." I stammer.

"Hello stranger." she drawls with a laugh.

I'm gobsmacked, "Effy?"

She winks at me, "You haven't changed then, still sweeping girls off their feet."

I smile and help her up, "You know me, can't stop myself. So how are you?"

Effy shrugs, "Being knocked over in the supermarket aside, not bad. You?"

I nod, "Yeah I'm well thanks, bit pissed off at having to move back in with my Mum, but apart from that I'm ok."

"Oh, so this isn't a holiday then? You're back for good?" she seems surprised.

I smile, "Fraid so. Cook got into a spot of bother and unfortunately that meant our wonderful working relationship with Paradise Holidays came to an abrupt end."

She laughs, "Whose wife did he fuck this time?"

"Harriet's daughter actually, she was barely legal, in fact I think Cook might have been her sixteenth birthday present." I respond with a grin.

"Meh, I can think of worse ways to celebrate coming of age." Effy replies.

I snort, "Pity Harriet didn't see it like that, or maybe not given how fucking crap the job was."

We stand in silence for a while, Effy is appraising me in that slightly creepy way she has as we both tip toe around the massive elephant in the room. I'm dying to ask, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

Effy smiles, "She's fine, gone off the rails a bit but broadly ok."

I wonder what she means, gone off the rails? Well duh, obviously I know what it means but what does it mean in relation to Emily?

"Gone off the rails?" I question tentatively.

She nods wryly, "Yeah, Em is getting herself quite a reputation as Bristol's newest lothario."

My face falls, I know it's totally unreasonable of me to be jealous, I've hardly been a nun have I? But the thought of Emily sleeping around, fucking other girls, makes me feel sick.

Effy lays her hand on my arm, "If it's any consolation, she has a type these days. Only ever blondes with blue eyes."

It doesn't make me feel any better, "So you and her still haven't ever?"

Effy smiles, "Nah, Emily tries every now and again when she's drunk, which seems to be a lot these days, but I always turn her down. Unfortunately, other girls don't seem to have a problem shagging someone who is off their tits and will barely remember it afterwards."

I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my chest, why the fuck is she behaving like that? She's worth so much more.

Effy cuts through my thoughts, "We both know exactly why she's doing it."

"I've been the same, had a whole month back in Spain when all I did was fuck a different girl every day. They all had to remind me of her in someway." I don't know why I'm suddenly opening up to Effy.

"Did it work?" she asks gently.

I shake my head, "No, just made me feel more alone."

Her eyebrow quirks, "I don't think it's working for Emily either. She misses you."

I snort, "Not enough to get in touch though."

"That's unfair, you haven't exactly been quick at letting her know you're back." Effy chastises.

"Sorry, that was mean." I sigh, "I don't know what to say to her. It's sounds as if she's doing fine without me."

Effy tuts, "I know Emily better than anyone, she's not ok, she's in a lot of pain Naomi."

I wince at the thought of that, because it's my fault.

"I know she'd like to see you..." Effy starts.

"I doubt that, we both said some really hurtful things to each other. She told me she never wanted to see me again." I scoff.

Effy rolls her eyes, "That was in the heat of the moment. Honestly, you're as bad as each other, acting like a couple of children."

"I'm not." I mutter sulkily.

She laughs, "Really? Thanks for clearing that up. Look a mate of ours runs that new club in town, we're all going tonight why don't you come along too?"

"Cook's got us on the guest list and is trying to drag me out with him." I state.

Effy holds her hands up, "There you go, it's a sign, you were obviously meant to run into each other again."

I snort, "You sound like my fucking mother, she's always banging on about fate and all that shit. It's a load of new age bollocks."

"Actually destiny is much more ancient than that..." Effy counters.

I shove her, "Shut the fuck up Eff, I'll be there tonight. But don't blame me when it goes hideously wrong, let's see how much fate or destiny is involved then shall we?"

She smiles mysteriously, "You'll see."

I pause, "Don't tell Emily though will you? I wouldn't want her to change her mind about going in case she runs into me."

Effy nods, "Ok I won't say a word, but I imagine knowing you'll be there will give her more incentive to go. She's always hoping she'll see you, I see her searching all the time."

I brighten slightly at her words, so Emily has been acting the same way as me, maybe there's hope after all.

Effy waves as she walks off, "See you later and dress to impress Naomi."

I smile at her retreating figure. I don't want to come across as a loser so I'm fucked if I'm going out of my way to impress Emily. She can take me as she finds me.

I laugh quietly to myself and wonder if I've got time to wash and dry my favourite jeans and top, the ones that show off my figure quite spectacularly in my humble opinion. It's my best pulling outfit and obviously I'm not making any special effort, but making sure I look drop dead gorgeous can't do any harm now can it?

And here endeth the lesson.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: so next chapter is here and if you thought Naomi was bad in the last chapter then IMHO Emily is worse in this one. I won't lie, the meeting in the club doesn't go or end that well.**

**Let's hope they pull their heads out of their arses in time for the final chapter.**

**I know I keep banging on about it, but thank you so much to everyone who is reading, alerting or reviewing this story, it really is appreciated.**

**I'm away with work at the start of the week so hopefully the last chapter will be up Thursday or Friday at the latest.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 14 - the truth is a bitter pill to swallow.<strong>

**The same day - Emily**

* * *

><p>I groan loudly as I wake, I feel like shit. I quickly check my surroundings and I'm relieved to find I'm in my own bed and I'm alone. Believe me, it's not always a given these days, I've lost count of the number of strange beds I've woken in recently with no recollection of how I've got there. It's always hugely embarrassing because invariably I have no idea who the girl next to me is either. Having awkward conversations as I try to skulk away is pretty hard when they look at you expectantly and all you're doing is desperately trying to remember their name or the fuck you had the night before.<p>

I sniff my fingers, oh hello, someone got lucky last night. I have zero memory of who the hell it was or what happened. As usual, I'm sure Katie will fill me in with her customary disgust. It's weird, she's actually fine with me being gay now, apparently it's the fact I'm turning into a 'fucking slag' that she objects to. Bit bloody rich coming from her but she has a point I guess. I am incredibly indiscriminate about who I screw these days, well apart from the fact they all have to be blonde and blue eyed, but that doesn't mean anything right?

Right on cue the door is kicked open, "Get the fuck out of bed you skank. We've got to be over at Mum and Dad's in an hour."

I moan, "Oh can't you just go, say I'm not well or something?"

Katie yanks open the curtains causing me to shield my very sore eyes, "I'm not making any more excuses for you Em, I've already called in sick for you at work more times than I'm comfortable with and we said we'd help prepare for Dad's birthday tomorrow so we're both going."

I throw myself into the pillow, "Oh please K, it's only a little lie, I'm feeling dog rough."

She snorts, "Yeah, but that's because you got totally pissed and off your nut last night, again."

I tut, "Oh here it comes, the disapproval."

Katie stares at me pointedly, "Do you even remember what happened?"

I shrug, "Bits of it, I think. Did I shag someone?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Emily, you really don't have a clue do you?" she spits.

I shake my head, "Can't remember much after we got to the club."

She sits on the bed and sighs, "Well you took two pills and downed most of the vodka. You tried it on with Effy again, you wouldn't leave her alone and kept pawing at her and begging her to fuck you. Honestly, how she keeps finding it funny I don't know, I'd have punched you by now."

I grin, "Effy loves the attention really. Secretly she's flattered."

Katie snorts, "Anyway you finally gave up your Effy quest when you spotted a girl on the dance floor."

I know the answer but I ask anyway, "What did she look like?"

Katie raises her eyebrow, "The same as they all do Em, blonde, blue eyes, looked a bit like Naomi if you squinted hard enough."

I blush, "Shut up! I don't do that. So what happened?"

"You made a bee line for her and started dancing in front of her. Put on quite a show even after you had her attention. She said something that made you laugh and the next thing your tongue was halfway down her throat. The face sucking lasted a while with plenty of wandering hands thrown in, it was like watching an octopus." Katie continues.

I think I might have a vague memory coming back to me of grinding against someone as they felt my tits, but it's hazy at best.

"Then you took her by the hand to the toilets, you emerged about twenty minutes later licking your fingers with a big grin on your face and told us you had 'another satisfied customer' when you walked up." Katie says with a slight sneer.

I rack my brains, I must remember fucking someone surely? What kind of person forgets that? It's blurry but I think I recall going into the toilets and locking the door. Then, that's right, I pushed her against it and asked how she wanted to be screwed. Her quite amusing response was 'quickly' so I didn't waste any more time.

It's becoming clearer now. Her skirt being lifted and oh yeah, her very vocal appreciation of my tongue piercing. It was a bit embarrassing when she yelled loudly into the bathroom when she came but what the hell, it doesn't do your reputation any harm to let girls know you'll give them a good time.

I hardly gave her time to catch her breath before I demanded she fuck me. My own orgasm wasn't far off especially when I started imagining it was Naomi's fingers thrusting deeper and deeper into me, that really sped things up and made me horny as hell. She'd been surprised when instead of leaving, I began pumping my fingers into her. I kept my eyes closed the whole time and imagined it was Naomi I was screwing, that she was the blonde I was making pant and beg to be fucked harder and harder.

"I remember it now, well most of it." I say with a grin.

Katie gives me a look and I can tell we're about to have one of _those_ conversations. I should be used to them now, they've been happening a lot recently.

"Ems, talk to me babes. I know exactly what's wrong but I can't help you if you're not honest with me." Katie says gently.

I snort, "I keep telling you, there's nothing wrong, Jesus Katie I'm having the time of my life. I'm footloose and fancy free and I've shagged a succession of fucking gorgeous girls, ones that six months ago I would've thought were well out of my league."

She looks sceptical, "Emily, I know you. With other people you might get away with it, but not me. I can see how unhappy you are."

"Why the fuck would I be unhappy? Did you not hear the part about screwing all the hotties?" I scoff.

Katie sighs, "Yeah I did, but I still don't think it makes up for it."

I know what she's talking about but I pretend I don't, "Makes up for what?"

"Not being with Naomi anymore." she states.

I tut, "Look it was what it was. She taught me about sex and we tried having a relationship. At the time I thought we were in love but it turns out that was all a lie, all we ever were was fuck buddies, so now I've got some new ones and everything's great."

Katie doesn't believe that any more than I do but I'm not about to admit it.

"Em, I know you think this is stupid coming from me, but all of this fucking around it isn't you babe. Regardless of what you might say, you'd be far happier if you were in a relationship, preferably with Naomi." She states.

I glare at her, "Yeah? Well I'm not. That all got totally blasted out of the water and so excuse me if I'm just trying to have a bit of fun."

Katie looks at me sadly, "But you're not are you?"

I swallow nervously but rally, "Katie, I'm fine honestly. And yeah maybe I'm behaving like a bit of a slapper at the moment but I just see that as making up for lost time. I'm really not looking for any thing more serious than a quick fuck."

She holds her arms out and we hug, "I'm just looking out for you."

I nod, "I know. But please don't worry, I'll calm down once I've got it all out of my system."

"Why don't we have a girls night tonight? Get some silly films and just relax." Katie offers.

I smile, "It's Thommo's big night, we're not going to miss that."

Katie smiles, "Alright, but try not to go too mad and we'll do the girly stuff soon yeah?"

I roll my eyes, "Fine I'll try to be good."

"And if you can't be good..." she starts.

I grin at her, "I'll be careful."

* * *

><p>I sigh as Katie leaves and throw myself back against the bed. I know she's worried about me, so's Effy, but I'm a fucking adult and can handle myself. So maybe having to be reminded that they'd screwed a random stranger in a club's toilets wasn't everyone's idea of fun, but it was mine at the moment. I got off my tits because just for a while I didn't give a fuck about anything, I had confidence and a sense of self belief that told me I could have any woman I wanted.<p>

Katie's right of course, not that I'd ever tell her, she'd be unbearable, but I'm not exactly happy at the moment and trying to compensate by shagging random strangers only partly covers it up.

The simple truth is I haven't been ok since I split up with Naomi. I really thought we loved each other and that would be enough to get past the distance thing. I know it was all a bit fast and the intensity of the first three weeks was always going be difficult to sustain but I really didn't imagine it could go badly wrong so quickly.

I knew the fact that Naomi was in Spain and I was here was going to be tough, but in the end the separation killed me. Every weekend I'd travel over and at first I didn't care, but then it got tiring. Actually that's a lie, it didn't, I couldn't wait to see her most of the time. I'd get a flight each Friday and spend most of it jiggling in anticipation. When I arrived I'd drag my case through passport control and eagerly make my way through the airport. She'd always be waiting for me and the first glimpse of blonde I got would make everything seem worthwhile. I'd throw myself into her arms and kiss her until we ran out of air. She wasn't kidding about the cab rides back to hers either, to outsiders it looked like a reunion, to us it was the most amazing foreplay.

As soon as we arrived at Naomi's we'd need to have each other, sometimes we'd barely make it through the door before we were clawing at each other's clothes in a desperate attempt to reclaim what was rightfully ours. Oh God, we were like animals, and I loved every single minute of it. I felt like I was the most desirable woman in the world when she looked hungrily at me and couldn't control herself.

We'd fuck well into the night until we were either too sore or too tired to continue. Saturday mornings were more of the same until we'd emerge starving in the afternoon. I could have eaten a scabby horse by that stage. Once we'd eaten we'd be back at it, hammer and tongs, usually for the rest of the weekend until I had to go.

The journey knackered me out though. Because I was in Spain all weekend I didn't have the time to get on top of things like my marking or prep for my lessons. That meant as well as working all week I was staying up late playing catch up all the time. I suppose that might have made me a bit grumpy during our Skype conversations and I know it put me in a bad mood some Fridays when I arrived. I tried telling Naomi all this so she'd understand a bit more but it usually led to to her becoming jealous or paranoid so after a while I didn't bother just to avoid it becoming an issue.

So it was pretty ironic that the start of things going wrong was because I began suffering from the green eyed monster. I'd been over for half term and was looking forward to a week together, Naomi had tried to get some time off or move her shifts around but as it was busy and they were low on staff she still had to work some of it. Mid week she had to go on an airport run but told me to meet her in the lobby afterwards and she'd treat me to breakfast. I was running late because I'd taken advantage of the fact I could have a lie in and even though I was starving after a night of shagging the lure of food hadn't motivated me to get out of bed.

I walked in and saw her chatting to one of the guests, she was probably a couple of years younger than us and wasn't bad looking but I immediately saw a threat. My anxiety only intensified when she touched Naomi's arm as they laughed about something, the fucking skank was all over _my _girlfriend. My hands curled into fists and I still don't know how I stopped myself from repeatedly punching her in the face.

Naomi spotted me and eagerly waved me over, she introduced us and I calmed down slightly when the girl realised she was wasting her time. It wasn't even like I had anything to worry about where Naomi was concerned, I could clearly see she was being friendly but she wasn't sending off any signals she was remotely interested.

I know I was being totally irrational and actually quite unfair, but I couldn't shake the sense of unease I felt for the rest of the day. I kept zoning out and replaying the scene over in my head, except my versions always ended with a totally different outcome, Naomi and the girl fucking somewhere. It made me feel sick to the pit of my stomach.

Eventually Naomi refused to accept my terse reply of 'fine' when she asked me if I was ok and pushed a bit harder. I was embarrassed I'd been fretting so much over an imaginary situation so naturally I became defensive and snapped at her for flirting with the girl. She was gobsmacked I'd been stewing over something so irrelevant, which made me feel like an even bigger fool so once again the claws came out. We had a big row about trust, our first proper one, and we're both left a bit bruised afterwards.

To give Naomi her due she didn't rise to the bait as much as she could and actually she calmed down pretty quickly when she saw I was genuinely upset. Even though I was afraid to explicitly say how it made me feel, she just knew that the thought of her going off with someone else had shaken me. In truth she was really sweet, she cuddled me and reassured me that she didn't want to be with anyone else, that it was me, and only me, whom she loved. The make up sex was fucking sensational and I knew deep down I was worrying unnecessarily but I was still agitated for the rest of the week.

To make matters worse I couldn't make it over the next weekend because the play I was organising at school was, to put it bluntly, a fucking disaster. It was mainly my fault for neglecting it and not making the effort so I felt guilty enough to schedule in extra rehearsals. I put off telling her until the last moment but it still caused a row where Naomi was pretty childish but I was secretly a bit glad the focus was back on her jealousy because it meant the extent of my own growing paranoia wasn't under the spotlight.

We let each other stew for a few days but us not speaking only made my anxiety increase so I came up with a novel way to get us back on good terms. Lying naked in front of a webcam while talking dirty and masturbating isn't as embarrassing as you might at first think. Especially when you get to watch your girlfriend frantically getting herself off as a result.

But soon we were snapping at each other and bickering. I still hadn't told my parents that I was gay, of course they knew I was travelling to Spain to see someone but they'd assumed it was a guy and stupidly I didn't correct them. Katie was putting pressure on me to come clean and I felt stressed about the whole situation. Naomi assumed they knew and again, like the cowardly lion, I didn't set her straight. I nearly had a heart attack when she said she'd come over to Bristol for the weekend. I managed to avoid it completely until the following week when she told me she'd bought a ticket and I had to tell her the truth. Understandably she was furious and our call ended acrimoniously.

I knew I should have bitten the bullet and told my parents, so I grew a pair and that's what I did. Dad was a bit bemused but I could tell he was sort of expecting it and I knew he'd be fine eventually. What I was really scared of was how my Mum would take the news. Turns out with good reason. At first she was angry talking about me being led astray, then almost grieving at the loss of her daughter but then she just wiped it from her mind as if it had never happened. I tried talking to her but she acted like a child who puts their fingers in their ears and screams 'la la la' when they hear something they don't want to. I was devastated, I called in sick at work and caught the next flight out to Spain. I phoned Naomi from the airport in tears and I've never felt so safe as I did when she held me tightly and told me things were going to be fine.

But things weren't fine, she kept apologising over and over again for forcing me to come out to my parents. I tried telling her it wasn't her fault but I couldn't stop crying and her guilt increased. What I couldn't admit to her, and never have to anyone, was that most of my tears were because I was shitting myself she was going to leave me. I thought everything was getting too intense and she'd wake up one day and think all of this was too much hassle, that I wasn't worth it.

It was all part of the snowballing paranoia I had about our relationship. Naomi accused me of being ashamed of her, but she was wrong, I wasn't, Jesus most of the time I couldn't believe someone like her would even look at me. Ever since I'd seen that girl trying to chat her up I'd convinced myself it was only a matter of time. Each week I'd arrive and she'd greet me looking tanned and gorgeous, while I seemed to be fading with each passing day. Honestly sometimes I'd look in the mirror during the week and feel so dowdy in my sensible clothes going to my stuck up job and I'd question how the hell she could ever fancy me. I suppose that was also another reason I dreaded her coming over to Bristol, what if she took one look when we were outside our lovely Spanish bubble and ran for the hills? In the end I could hardly look her in the eye I was so scared she'd see my insecurity.

By the time she told me she couldn't get out of her contract I'd persuaded myself she was pulling away. I was so worked up I started to cry but nothing could have prepared me for her reaction. I have no idea where it came from but she accused me of cheating on her. I sat mute as she shot one accusation after another at me. I was aghast she'd even _think_ I could do that to her, let alone believe it to be true. After that outburst we were well on the way to being over but I was so hurt and upset I couldn't help retaliating. So that was it, the gloves came off and we played out the end of our relationship by seeing who could damage the other more with increasingly cruel or cutting comments.

Afterwards I was desolate, I was like a zombie going through the motions of a normal day. Obviously, I told Katie briefly what happened and Effy just knew, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it in detail. My Dad understood I was upset but he was still getting his whole head around the me being gay thing so he couldn't offer any words of comfort other than to tell me there were plenty more fish in the sea. Mum was over the moon and told me she knew this silliness was just a phase. I told her it wasn't a fucking experiment, I was gay and that was how it was going to be so she'd better get used to it. Her response hurt me the most, she belittled the fact I was upset when I'd only known 'this girl' five minutes and called me naive.

So that's when I started going a bit crazy and found my new perfect bedfellows, vodka and pills. At first it was only weekends, I'd go out with Katie, Effy and whoever else was tagging along and get totally wasted. I was always fucking legless by the time we arrived at the club and I'm sure I only got in because one of our group knew the bouncers or people running them. I never had any recollection of my night the next day but mainly because I pretty much drank through the whole weekend. Work on Monday was always fun and I had to get Katie to phone in sick for me a couple of times.

I was more interested in getting off my tits than anything else so imagine my surprise when one night I spotted a blonde girl giving me the eye at a club. I was brimming with drug fuelled confidence so I went over and asked her to dance. It was quite a performance so I'm told and when she asked me back to hers so we could 'finish what we'd started in private' I thought why not? We went to get a cab and I spent most of the journey with her tongue in my mouth and my hand inside her bra much to the delight of the driver. We ended up fucking in the lift as we made our way to her flat, it was fast and it wasn't particularly great but we both came so neither of us could be arsed doing it again. I fell asleep on the sofa and escaped early the next morning only leaving a brief note of thanks as any evidence it had happened at all.

So that's how it all began, I'd go out and get off my nut before spotting someone I wanted to fuck. I'd let them know I was interested and usually that meant within the hour we'd be screwing. Sometimes I went back to their place, never under any circumstances did I invite them back to mine, but more frequently we'd shag in the club or somewhere just outside.

I rarely remembered their names and there was never any suggestion we'd meet again so imagine my surprise when a couple sat in front of me at parents' evening and I recognised the wife, I'd fucked her the previous weekend. Her husband was bitterly complaining about the appalling teachers letting his special little girl down, it was a load of crap of course, she was just thick as pig shit. I looked at the woman and raised my eyebrow, you've never seen someone diffuse a situation so quickly. She sought me out at the end of the night to thank me for not saying anything and I suppose making me come on my classroom desk while her husband waited in the car was a fairly innovative way of expressing her gratitude.

But what Katie said earlier was true, I do have a type these days, namely women who come in a blonde, blue eyed, bit like Naomi shaped variety. I'm not interested unless I can fantasise about fucking her instead of the girl I'm actually with. It's pretty tragic I guess and I'm sure I'll stop eventually, it's just the way things are at the moment. I've thought about contacting her but I can't bring myself to face the rejection, at least this way I can make sure everything turns out exactly how I want. It's totally stupid but every time I go clubbing or to the pub I keep an eye out in case she's visiting her Mum or something. I'm not sure what would happen if we met again and maybe it's too soon but it never stops me hoping I'll run into her.

I sigh and get out of bed, I'd better get in the shower and then go over to my parents for yet another excruciating day of pretending everything in my life is ok.

* * *

><p>I scan the club, it's already pretty busy and I'm pleased for Thommo, he's worked hard to get this night up and running. I down another shot of vodka and search for Effy, she sent me the strangest text earlier saying she had a surprise for me. No matter how much I try to wheedle it out of her she's remaining tight lipped.<p>

I feel a nudge, "Don't tell me you're already on the hunt? This is supposed to be about having a laugh with our mates."

I roll my eyes, "Katie chill the fuck out, I'm looking for Effy, I'm not on the prowl... yet."

Katie smiles mysteriously, "Oh right, well she's around somewhere I saw her a little while ago."

I frown, "What is the matter with everyone tonight? Why do I keep getting the distinct impression you all know something I don't?"

"Stop being paranoid Em, get the drinks in and relax." Katie scoffs.

I turn back to the bar, we're in a sort of VIP area so it doesn't take long to get served and soon I set two shots and two beers in front of my twin. "We should get this party started."

Katie shrugs, "The night is young, you should pace yourself."

"Oh fuck off Katie, it's Saturday night, I'm going to get trashed and almost certainly have inappropriate sex with a total stranger, probably somewhere in this club." I snort.

Katie stares at me, "Fine, but you need to remember we're staying at Mum and Dad's tonight."

I tut, "I know that you prick, which is why I'm going to fuck someone here before I go back."

"So you got your eye on anyone then?" Katie questions.

"Not really but I'm bound to find at least one person who fits the bill." I respond.

We stand in silence for a while until Katie nudges me again, I really wish she'd stop doing that, "How about her?"

I look to where she's pointing, "Nah, too dark haired."

"What about that one?" she offers.

I glance at the girl just as she looks up, "Nope, already had her screaming my name, at least I think it was her, but anyway no."

Katie pauses and points again, "Her maybe?"

I follow Katie's finger, I can't really see her face but it's a good start because she's blonde and has a bloody gorgeous body. My eyes rake up her long legs, hmmm they'd definitely look a lot better draped over my shoulders. Next I check out her arse, very nice indeed. So far so good she seems exactly my type. I lick my lips as I study the curve of her tits, there is something familiar about her. In fact if I squint she looks a lot like Naomi, hang on a minute, if I don't squint she still looks like Naomi. I watch Effy hand the girl a drink, finally she looks up and her eyes connect with mine, they are the most perfect shade of blue.

"Surprise!" Katie says cheerily.

I'm totally thrown, what the fuck is she doing here? She's in Spain... isn't she? I panic as Effy drags her over. Shit Emily, be cool, be aloof, don't let her see how much your stomach is churning or your heart rate has sped up.

"Surprise!" Effy drawls as they reach us.

I tut, "Katie beat you to it."

Effy looks non plussed, "I know."

I stare at Naomi who glances around and avoids my gaze, "Hi, long time no see."

Long time no see? How fucking lame does that sound?

She turns to me with a small smile, "So do you come here often?"

I know she's trying to get a bit of friendly banter going but I just can't be that familiar with her again, like nothing happened, "Frequently, some of my most satisfying encounters have occurred in this venue."

She recoils like I've slapped her, "Oh, I heard you were quite the woman about town these days."

I shrug, "What's the matter? Scared I might steal your crown?"

Why the fuck am I being such a total arsehole? The sharp stabbing pain in my chest reminds me exactly why.

Naomi looks at Effy, "I told you this was a mistake."

She smiles sadly at me, "Have a good night, maybe see you some other time."

I watch as she walks away and turn back to find Effy and Katie glaring at me, "What?"

"Did you have to be such a bitch?" Effy asks.

I snort, "So what was I supposed to do? Pretend she didn't hurt me? Act like I was meeting a long lost friend?"

Katie shakes her head, "No, neither of us were hoping for that but we did think you might be a bit more pleased to see her."

"Why would that be? She fucking broke my heart. No actually it was worse than that, she ripped it out and tore it to shreds." I reply angrily.

A quiet voice behind me interrupts, "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry."

I spin around, "I thought you'd gone?"

Naomi shakes her head, "I didn't want to leave things like that, I hoped we could talk, clear the air and maybe move on?"

I sneer, "I've already moved on sweetheart. Ask any of the girls in here."

She looks hurt, "Fine, at least I tried. Like I said, have a good night."

I watch her walk away for the second time, my head is a mess and I can't think straight, oh for fuck's sake Emily, you know what to do, "Naomi, wait."

She turns back.

"Do you fancy a drink?" I ask tentatively.

She nods, "Yeah, that would be good."

"Vodka?" I offer.

She smiles, "works for me."

* * *

><p>We sit in silence sipping our drinks, we've hardly said two words to each other since we sat down. I genuinely don't know how to speak to her anymore.<p>

"So the guy running this is a mate of yours?" Naomi ventures.

I nod, "Yeah, we were all at college together. I've known him and Panda for years."

Her eyebrow quirks, "Panda?"

I smile, "It's short for Pandora, she's totally loopy but l love her to bits."

On cue Panda moonwalks past us, "Alright Ems, wakker party eh? Thommo is getting the surf and turf of his life for this, it's ace."

I grin, "Thommo's a lucky guy Pandapops."

She notices I'm not alone, "Soz Emily, didn't realise you were tryin' to make the beast with two backs."

"Panda, this is Naomi, Naomi, meet Panda." I introduce them.

Naomi nods, "Hi, it's a really good night."

Panda stands with her mouth open, "Fuck Ems, _this _is Naomi? No wonder you were so curly whirly coo coo when you split up. I'm no lezza but I would. Well no I wouldn't cos I love Thomas, but if I wasn't with him and I was into girls, which I'm not, apart from you and Effy and maybe Katie if she was really drunk and wouldn't remember then yeah I would. She's gorge."

Naomi looks puzzled, I twist my finger around the side of my temple and mouth 'totally mad'.

Panda hits me, "No I ain't, I'm gifted remember, stupid."

"That's right, you are. Now why don't you go and be gifted over there?" I nod my head.

She squeals, "Vodka Jelly, I'm gonna be mashed as a carrot tonight. THOMMO, save some for me."

We watch her rush over to the other side of the club and I turn back to Naomi who's still bemused, "Is she for real?"

I nod, "Oh yeah, she's like this crazy wind up toy she gets so wired sometimes. Her Mum still does exercises with her every week to calm her down."

After our brief respite the awkward silence is back.

"So I see you got your tongue pierced." she notes.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm quite the rebel these days."

She smiles, "How's that going down at work?"

I wave my hand dismissively, "Oh I don't put it in during the day, there's no need. As long as I make sure I'm wearing when I go out it's fine, the girls bloody love it."

I think I see her wince slightly but I can't be sure, "I wouldn't know about that."

Fuck's sake Emily, think before you speak next time.

"Your tan has faded." I observe. Really Emily? Commenting on her tan? That's you thinking before you say anything? What a cock.

She nods, "Yeah, we've been back a while now. I'm sure I visibly paled as soon as we stepped off the plane into the delightful rainy weather."

"Oh, so this isn't a break then? You're back in Bristol for good?" I ask.

"Um hum, Cook got into a bit of a pickle with Harriet's daughter and everyone thought it was best if we left quietly." she replies.

"Well one of you was bound to push Harriet too far eventually." I say wryly.

Naomi smiles, "believe me her daughter was gorgeous, if she batted the other way it would definitely have been me not him that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar... shit... sorry..."

She trails off but it's too late for me to disguise my hurt, I know I'm a hypocrite, I've just rubbed her nose in the fact that I've shagged lots of girls since our split but it doesn't mean I have to like it when she does the same.

"None of my business anymore." I can't avoid sounding bitter.

She pauses and stares at the table, "I thought about calling you."

"But you didn't, did you hun?" I reply tersely.

Naomi shakes her head, "No."

I can't stand the oppressive atmosphere anymore, "Look Naomi, this isn't doing either of us any good. Obviously it's too soon to talk about, well anything much I guess, so I suggest we do ourselves a favour and don't try."

She looks dejected, "Ok you're probably right, but I am sorry things ended the way they did. I didn't want either of us to get hurt."

I shrug, "I'm sorry too but shit happens and it's for the best we found out sooner rather than later."

Naomi sighs loudly, "Yeah, I suppose so. Right, I'll leave you alone to enjoy your mate's club night."

I touch her arm and we can't fail to notice the spark that passes between us, "I'm not saying we'll never be able to manage being civil, hell who knows one day we might even become friends of some sort again. But right now it still feels too raw."

"I know it does." She says with a rueful smile.

I make a snap decision.

"Look we're dancing in the VIP bit, and I use the term loosely, if you want to join us?" I offer.

For the first time that night Naomi genuinely smiles and I remember why I fell in love with her in the first place, "If you're sure you don't mind?"

I shake my head, "As long as you don't say a word to me I'll be fine."

She looks shocked until she realises I'm joking, "I'll be like a Trappist monk, I promise."

"Come on then, before I change my mind." I say with a half smile.

We make our way back over to the others and find Cook has now blagged his way in too.

"Good to see ya red." he gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cook, I hear you've been naughty again." I respond with a smile.

He grins, "I've learnt my lesson this time."

I laugh, "I doubt that."

He looks around, "Right you lot, who wants to get this party off with a bang?"

There are various muted responses until he gets a bag of pills out.

"If you don't want to be ill, don't ask me how I got these in here." he says handing them out.

I take mine and wash it down with some water.

He winks at me and hands me another, "For blondie, thought you might like to give her one. And then you can hand over the pill."

I roll my eyes and I'm just about to pass it over when Effy hisses that some security guys are coming, I quickly pop the pill onto my tongue and lean towards Naomi. At first she looks hesitant but it doesn't last and soon her mouth is covering mine.

Oh God I miss this, I mean I know we're not really kissing but it's still enough to remind me how much I used to love it. I cheekily tease her with the pill, pushing my tongue slightly into her mouth and withdrawing it when I feel her try to take it. She chases me a couple of times, swiping her tongue across mine but then her hand grasps my neck firmly and she traps me into place. She takes the pill and I feel her swallow but she doesn't seem to be in any hurry to pull away, but then again neither am I. It's not until we hear the all clear from Katie that we move apart and stare slightly awkwardly at each other.

"Thanks." Naomi utters quietly.

I simply nod in response.

We are interrupted by the opening bars of Thommo's signature tune which lets everyone know his set has started, the place erupts and we are all scattered by the surge of people. This is what I love, everyone moving together, thumping bass and a fucking awesome sense of belonging. Soon everyone is going totally mental as the beats crank up, we are all grinning at each other but my gaze keeps drifting over to the blonde who is more often than not staring right back at me. We gravitate towards each other with each passing tune and by the time I reach her I am starting to come up.

Somewhere in my subconscious I'm telling myself I'm angry with Naomi, but it all seems irrelevant as I am overtaken by a sense of elation. She gives me a lopsided smile and I can tell the ecstasy is hitting the spot for her as well. We dance together for a while, close but not touching until I meet her gaze, I'm not sure if it's the drugs, because of her eyes or the fact no one has stared at me like that in ages but almost involuntarily my arms wrap around her neck. Naomi's hands travel to the small of my back and she pulls me into her body.

We mesh together and as we move in unison I let myself enjoy the feeling of being in her arms again, it's familiar and somehow it just feels right. I feel her hot breath tickle my ear.

"I miss you." Naomi says in a voice that is barely audible over the noise surrounding us.

I want to tell her I miss her too, but something stops me. Instead I pull away slightly and lean up to kiss her, our lips connect properly for the first time in months and everything else slowly fades away as it immediately deepens. I've kissed a fair few girls in the past few months but none of them ever had the effect on me Naomi does. None of them made me go weak at the knees and not a single one of them set my whole body on fire just by joining our lips together.

We break apart and look at each other, our mutual desire is obvious as is the fact that the atmosphere in the club has suddenly become charged and awash with sexual tension. She looks slightly surprised as I grab her hand and drag her towards the toilets but she doesn't resist too much.

As it's the VIP area it's empty but I wouldn't care if it wasn't, I need to have her as quickly as possible. I lock us into a cubicle and push her forcefully against the side before I kiss her hungrily again. I've almost forgotten what it's like to want someone this much but I shouldn't be surprised even when things were really bad between us the sex was still phenomenal.

At first Naomi is hesitant but as soon as I attack the spot behind her ear that always drives her crazy any doubts she has disappear. Her head tilts back and I continue my assault on her exposed neck, biting into the flesh causing her to moan. I rapidly make my way across her jaw and once again my lips are covering hers. I firmly push my tongue into her mouth and immediately we are fighting for dominance. I grab her tits with both hands and grind into her with my thigh, sorry sweetheart but there was only ever going to be one winner here.

We continue to kiss furiously as my hands travel down her body and I grapple with the button of her jeans. I yank the zip down and push them over her hips just enough to give me access. She moans into my mouth as I rub hard against her clit, my hand slides easily across it several times liberally spreading her wetness and causing her hips to jerk towards me. Still got it Em I think smugly as Naomi continues to dance to my tune but it's not enough, I want her to be helpless, I want total control.

I quickly thrust my fingers into her causing her breath to hitch and I'm relentless as I frantically drive them hard and deep inside her. That's it Naomi, let me fuck you, I want you to remember how good it was, how easy it is for me to make you come.

We break from our kiss and our eyes lock, I want her to see me totally own her again, how effortless it was to make her acquiesce but her expression changes and she grabs my arm forcing me to stop. I struggle against her but she is gripping me firmly.

She shakes her head, "Not like this."

I laugh coldly, "Like what?"

"Not in some dingy club toilets, not when you're so angry." she replies.

"I'm not angry." I splutter but we both know I'm lying.

"You are," she states, "Come on Emily this is nothing like before when we were both crazy with lust and had to have each other no matter where we were. This is all about you showing me you can take me whenever you want."

I remove my fingers and shrug, "Sorry, I thought it was just a fuck."

"It was never just a fuck, in fact nothing to do with you was ever _just _anything to me," she says sadly.

I sneer, "Well sorry Naomi, but this is all I do now. I screw girls in club toilets, make sure we both come good and hard and then I move on."

She frowns, "Why are you being like this?"

I snort "Being like what? Honest? I think you taught me that was always a good way to live your life."

Her frown deepens, "I may have taught you a lot of things but being cold and clinical wasn't one of them."

"Yeah? Well this way I don't invest anything Naomi, it's purely a physical act that gives me and the girl I'm with a lot of pleasure, this way I don't get hurt. Leave em wanting more eh? Fuck em and walk away. I learnt from the best after all." I respond bitterly.

"How fucking dare you! It was never like that between us." she responds indignantly.

I shrug, "Maybe not, but that was what you were like when we met, a total womaniser who'd fuck anything with a pulse."

I know I'm being deliberately cruel trying to reduce what we had to some seedy encounter, but she's right I am angry and I can't help lashing out.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks incredulously.

I laugh, "This is me all grown up Naomi, no more dormouse, no more letting people treat me like shit, sorry if you don't like it. I thought you of all people would understand."

She shakes her head, "you know what Emily? Maybe you're right, maybe I did sleep around and maybe that makes me a slapper. But I'll tell you one thing, no matter who I was with I always treated them with respect and I never, ever made them feel like they were a cheap whore."

I stand rigid as she opens the door and walks away. At first I am too stunned to move but then I find my feet. I slam the door open and storm after her. I see her striding across the club towards the exit with Cook in hot pursuit.

"That's it Naomi, do what you do best, fucking run away." I scream after her retreating figure.

Effy stares at me, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Oh piss off Eff, I didn't do anything, I was just giving her what she wanted." I spit.

She snorts, "I really don't know what's happened to you but you're a fucking disgrace these days Emily."

She goes to walk away but I grab her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

She shakes my arm off, "To check if Naomi is ok."

I sneer, "Oh great, take her fucking side, you're supposed to be my best friend."

She nods, "Yeah I thought that too but sorry, I'm never friends with someone who is a complete and utter cunt, so I guess I was wrong."

For the second time that night I am stunned as someone walks away from me.

Katie tuts next to me, "Sort your shit out Emily yeah? You'll drive everybody away if you carry on like this."

I spin around, "Oh don't you fucking start, you can't stand the fact I don't do exactly what you tell me anymore can you? It really gets on your tits I'm my own person these days."

To my surprise she laughs, "If you think this is you being your own person then you're in bigger trouble than I thought."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I blurt out.

Katie stares at me, "I've tried being nice about it Em but you don't seem to be getting the message. The reason most of us don't want to spend time with you anymore is because you've turned into a heartless, cynical bitch who's a viscious drunk and embarassing to be with. You fuck a succession of women in disgusting palces and you act like the big I am but underneath it all you're still a scared little girl. It's pathetic and it makes you look trashy."

I snort, "That's rich coming from you. So what do you want K? Do you want me to go back to being that shy, timid freak who wouldn't say boo to a goose?"

She looks sadly at me, "No, that wasn't you either, but my sister is kind, warm, funny and intelligent and what I really want is to have her back again."

She walks off and I am left on my own in the club. I feel bruised and battered and I've never felt more lonely in my entire life.

* * *

><p>I throw my keys onto the coffee table and make my way to the kitchen. I open the fridge door and sure enough as predicted there's half a bottle of white wine in it. Sometimes it pays to have parents that are health freaks and only have one glass with dinner. In the house I share with Katie an opened bottle of wine never lasts long. I pour myself some and slump at the island. I nearly leap out of my skin when I hear a cough behind me.<p>

"Alright Em, I thought I heard you come in." My Dad's states as he switches on the light.

I shield my eyes, "Jesus Dad does it have to be so bright."

He sees I'm drinking and helps himself to a glass of red before he sits beside me, "You on your own love?"

I nod, "Apparently no one wants to know me anymore."

He smiles, "I'm sure it'll all blow over sweetheart."

I smile ruefully, "Maybe not this time Dad. I've behaved appallingly towards everyone, I'm not surprised they've reached the end of their tether."

He pauses, "Well I have noticed you've been going a bit wild lately but you didn't rebel as a teenager like most kids so I figured it was just a phase."

I sigh loudly, "Maybe, but what use is it if I alienate everyone close to me?"

"Why don't you tell your old Dad what's wrong, in spite of what your mum says I do listen." he says with a grin.

I've always been able to talk to him and frankly I don't see any other sympathetic ears being offered, "You know I was seeing that girl in Spain..."

He sits patiently as I tell him all about Naomi, about our arrangement, our relationship, how it all went wrong and the part I played in it. I'm honest about how upset I am and I admit I've gone off the rails a bit since. He is slightly shocked when I tell him I've been sleeping around but I can tell he's not really judging me, that's why I find it easy to open up. He pours us another two glasses of wine and I finally tell him about this evening.

When I finish I give him an unsure smile. "So there you go, what do you think of your precious daughter now?"

He studies me carefully, "I think my little girl is in a lot of pain and that really hurts me love."

I stare at the table and my lip begins to wobble, "I hate myself at the moment Dad, I really don't like what I've become."

"Hey, hate is a strong word. So you've gone a bit crazy, we all do it, everyone understands and they'll all forgive you even if it takes a bit of time." he says gently.

I shake my head as the tears start to fall, "Not this time Dad, I've totally ruined any chance I had with Naomi, she detests me I could tell by the way she looked at me."

"Oh love I'm sure that's not true, you can't just switch feelings like that off you know? Look at me and your mum, we almost split up when the gym got into trouble." he states.

I sniff and look up in surprise, "Really? I mean we all knew you weren't getting on but I didn't realise it got that bad."

He nods, "Had my bags packed and everything, your mum was about to chuck me out on my arse."

"So why didn't she?" I question.

He smiles, "We talked things through and decided it was better if we took it on together. That's when she started up the business and as things picked up we were able to manage at the gym until it got back on its feet. Now look at us, nice posh new house, big cars, and most importantly we're happy as Larry. It still scares me how easily it could have gone the other way but me and your Mum love each other and it taught us that no matter what happened we could face anything as long as we stuck together."

I sigh loudly, "But it's not the same for me is it? You and Mum have been with each other for years, me and Naomi barely lasted three months before we were tearing each other to shreds."

He shrugs, "I'm sure the distance didn't help, maybe now she's back in Bristol there's hope for the pair of you."

"But what about Mum? That didn't help either you know? I mean, she says she's ok with me being gay now but I can still see her looking distastefully at me sometimes." I counter.

My Dad chuckles, "Ems, she's never going to be 100% alright with it, you know what she's like about weddings and grandkids but she loves you and she wants you to be happy. If she looks at you like anything it's because she can see at the moment you're not."

I look sceptical, "Honestly?"

He nods, "Told me herself, we do talk about you lot you know?"

Finally I smile, "So I suppose it's time to stop being an arsehole then?"

"Probably best love, it's not really you is it? All this shagging around is more Katie's style, she was always the one I thought I had to worry about." he states.

"Dad! You can't say that about one of your children." I say indignantly.

He laughs, "Oh come on, you know your sister, back in the day we'd have called her the local bike, it doesn't mean I don't love her."

"I won't tell her you said that." I say with a grin.

He touches the side of his nose, "Don't tell James we know he's a filthy pervert either then."

I splutter, "Jesus, what do you and Mum say about me behind my back?"

Dad smiles, "Oh no, you're the perfect one, don't say anything to Katie or James, but you were always our favourite."

I shake my head and laugh, "Dad, we talk to each other too. I know you say that to all of us."

He clicks his fingers, "Damn busted at last."

I finish my drink, "I best get to bed, I've got a ton of marking to do tomorrow."

He holds out his arms and gives me a big bear hug, "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll always be my little Emsie, I know she's still in there."

I hug him back, "Thanks Dad and by the way Happy Birthday."

He releases me, "No problem love, now go and get some sleep, tomorrow's another day, you'll see."

I walk up the stairs feeling lighter than I have in months, he's right tomorrow is going to be a fresh start for me, no more getting totally off my face, no more shagging around and no more being a bitch. I'm going to be the real Emily Fitch from now on and maybe that way I can make amends with all the people I've pushed away, including Naomi if she'll let me.

And here endeth the lesson.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It's here my friends the final chapter of Lessons in Love. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**I've had such a brilliant time writing this story and I'm sorry it's done but I have a few one shot ideas if people think that would be good?**

**I've said it before but I'll say it again. Every single person who has read, alerted or reviewed this is the most awesome thing on its most awesome day in awesome town. I appreciate it so much and your ability to make me grin from ear to ear is second to none. Obviously the strange looks I get as I snort with laughter on public transport are a bit more embarrassing, ah who am I trying to kid? They're totally worth it and let's face it I have been responsible for some of you facing derision as you shout at your phone, loudly go AWWWW, hurt yourself or get hot and bothered in spite of the disclaimer I've put in the A/N.**

**I would say I'm sorry but we all know I'd be lying.**

**I'm going to take a bit of a break and then get back to my other stories starting with the lost sandwich box. I can't promise I'll update as quickly as with this but I will finish them all.**

**So for the last time, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>The final lesson<strong>

**Emily**

I wake up and stretch, I don't feel as shit as normal. My head feels clear and I had a far better sleep than I've had in ages. I look at the clock, Christ it's gone eleven, Dad's birthday lunch is at three and I've got to get my work done before then. I leap out of bed and notice the other one in the room hasn't been slept in. Normally if we stay over at Mum and Dad's and Katie doesn't come back it's because she's pulled, I have a strong suspicion that last night it was more about her not wanting to see me.

I sigh and start to feel bad but then I remember the conversation with my Dad and the promise I made myself. It might not be easy but I need to put things right. Inwardly I groan as I walk into the bathroom, Katie and Effy are going to make me jump through hoops and do some serious arse kissing before they forgive me but it'll be worth it in the end.

I get out of the shower and hear voices downstairs so I guess my twin and best friend have arrived. I consider how to play this while I'm drying off and moisturising. I could go straight in with the begging for forgiveness, throw myself at their feet and ask for mercy? I chuckle, probably best I keep all of the melodramatic stuff in reserve in case I don't get off to the best start. Come on Emily, be sensible, just apologise for how you've been behaving and promise it won't happen again. I snort, yeah right like it's ever going to be that simple with those two, they'll want their pound of flesh.

The bigger problem I have is what to do about Naomi. I can't believe I was so cruel, I mean I know I was, no still am, angry and upset but it's not really an excuse. There were two of us involved and it's not fair of me to pretend it was all one sided or that she's totally to blame for things going wrong, I'm equally as culpable. But it scares me I might have to be honest about that, I've mastered the art of playing the victim in all this, I was the one wronged, the one who had their heart broken so to admit it didn't exactly happen how I've painted it is a bit daunting.

I walk into the bedroom and find Katie and Effy sitting on one of the beds with stern looks on their faces.

"Hi guys." I utter sheepishly.

They both nod hello but don't say anything. I busy myself getting dressed and sorting my hair out, the whole time their eyes bore intensely into me and their scrutiny makes me uncomfortable. Eventually I sit opposite them and sigh.

"You didn't come back last night." I say to Katie, way to go Emily, talk about stating the bleeding obvious.

"No, I thought it was best to give you some space." she replies tersely.

I nod, "I had a chat with Dad, it helped."

Effy raises her eyebrow, "Yeah he was just telling us, I hear you had a bit of an epiphany."

Again I nod, "I guess you could call it that."

Katie folds her arms, "So is there anything you want to say?"

Jesus they're not making this easy, but why should they I suppose? I needn't have bothered thinking about a plan of action in the bathroom, it looks like they've worked it out for me.

I sigh loudly, "Look, I'm sorry if I've been behaving like a total cunt recently. I know the way I've acted has probably embarrassed [cough from Katie] alright has definitely embarrassed you both and I understand why that's made you reluctant to be around me. If it's any consolation, I'm not a great fan of me at the moment either."

"Not really Emily, we'd actually prefer it if you liked yourself and acted as if you had some self respect." Effy responds coldly.

I look at my hands, "I want that too, but it's been hard to do that recently without facing up to some harsh facts and I suppose I found it easier to get wasted and not think about things."

"At last some honesty." Katie chips in.

I bite my lip, I'm determined not to cry, "When things started to go wrong with Naomi I got really scared. The thought of losing her petrified me but I didn't know what to do to stop it happening. She was miles away in Spain and I missed her all the time but I was tired with the travel and my work was suffering. Then there was all the shit with Mum freaking out and I suppose it all got a bit overwhelming. It started to feel more and more of a chore and we even stopped enjoying ourselves when we were together. We'd fight all the time and I could see it unravelling in front of my eyes. It felt like I was watching it from the outside and I could see clearly where I should be doing things differently from there but the me that was inside the relationship kept needling or pushing her away. I'm not expressing myself very well."

It sounds like a load of garbled nonsense to me but I can't explain it any other way.

"So you felt helpless, like you couldn't change course?" Effy asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Why?" Katie's question surprises me.

I look up, "Huh?"

Katie stares at me, "Why couldn't you act differently if you knew it would help?"

They both look expectantly at me and I realise I need to be honest, "because I thought Naomi was falling out of love with me, or that maybe she'd never really been in love with me in the first place. What if when she got to know me better she didn't like me anymore? I acted totally out of character in Spain, I was confident, I was brave, I felt sexy and desirable. None of the things I was ever like at home."

To my surprise Effy bursts out laughing, "You fucking idiot."

I frown, "Look it's hard to be honest so if you're just going to take the piss you can both fuck off."

Katie raises her eyebrow, "Em, you've always been all of those things, sure you were a bit shy at times but that's how everyone has always seen you. It was only you who thought you were this stupid dormouse who was afraid all the time."

I shake my head, "That's not true, I was always in your shadow and Effy's too. Nobody ever noticed me, I was always in the background and the only reason I got to experience anything was because you two would do it and I'd trail along for the ride like some sad loser."

Effy snorts, "Em, you were in our shadow because you put yourself there. Sure a lot of it was because you were gay and trying to come to terms with that but you found it easier not to put your head above the parapet and pretend it was because we were always trying to keep you down."

I'm outraged, "I fucking did not!"

Katie nods, "Yes you did. Come on babes, how many times did one of us try to tell you how great you are only to be met with derision?"

I think about it, I suppose I did scoff at them when they tried to convince me I didn't need to be such a wallflower or to stand up for myself at school. "I never had enough confidence to be like you."

"We know that, which is why it was so bloody refreshing in Spain. Emily, you weren't behaving like a different person there, you were just finally being you." Effy says gently.

I smile, "Really? That's what you always thought I could be like?"

Effy snorts, "Yes you tit, I did tell you often enough if I recall correctly."

I nod, "Yeah you did and the funny thing was I started to believe it."

"Well go back to believing it, you're fantastic and you don't need to be my twin or Effy's best mate, you're Emily fucking Fitch." Katie says proudly.

I exhale, "Jesus Christ, two epiphanies in as many days, it's a miracle."

They come over and sit beside me for a hug. When we break apart I sigh loudly.

"Oh God, what now?" Effy says exasperatedly.

I shrug, "What about Naomi? I was fucking awful to her last night, she'll probably never speak to me again."

"I'm not going to lie Em, she was really upset at the way you treated her." Effy states.

I blush, "I know I was horrible but I was hurt too."

Katie smiles kindly, "We know you were, so maybe you need to talk to her yeah? Be as honest with Naomi as you have been with us."

"I'm scared, what if it's not enough? What if it's already too damaged to be fixed?" I say quietly.

Effy squeezes my shoulder, "Babe, maybe you and Naomi won't get back together but I think you can at least be friends or maybe just accept what happened."

"That's better than nothing I suppose." I say with a resigned sigh.

"Look whatever happens Em, at least if you clear the air you'll feel better about the way things ended and be able to move on without feeling so guilty." Katie states.

I nod, "Yeah, because I really hate the way things are at the moment. Let's get Dad's birthday out of the way and maybe I'll ask her for coffee later in the week or something."

Effy gets up, "Come on then, let's go downstairs and celebrate you not being a total fucking arsehole anymore."

I smile, "was I really that bad to be around?"

Katie snorts, "An absolute fucking nightmare. Jesus Em, if we weren't identical and therefore obviously related I'd have disowned you ages ago."

I shove her, "Oy! I've had to put up with years of being tainted by being your twin, now you know what it feels like."

"You cheeky cow! I was never as bad as you. Shagging random strangers in toilets is disgusting, I'm far classier than that." Katie responds.

Effy raises her eyebrow, "Really Katiekins? So it wasn't you I saw giving Cook a blow job in the corner of the VIP area last night then?"

"You're joking? You dirty slapper." I say with a laugh.

Katie reddens, "I didn't think we could be seen."

"Clearly not, nor heard apparently when we got back to my place." Effy says with a smirk.

I stare at Katie, it's time to turn the tables, "Anything you want to tell me?"

She looks defiant, "Yeah alright so we shagged each other, but it's still different."

I fold my arms, "How do you figure that out?"

Katie sneers, "It wasn't in the toilets and Cook's not a total stranger."

I shrug, "I'll let you off this time, I'm the bigger slag."

Effy grins, "Although to be fair Em, Naomi's hardly a stranger either is she?"

I blush, "No, but it was still in the toilets."

Katie nudges me, "VIP toilets."

"See? I'm well on the way to being refined." I say with a smile.

Effy grins at us as we make our way downstairs, "honestly, I never thought I'd look like the innocent one here. I think you need to be called the dirty Fitches from now on."

I turn to Katie, my eyes sparkle, "And may I present you with our porn names."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I walk up the path and stop in surprise, "What the fuck Kieran?"

He grins at me, "Ahh number one step daughter, if I'm going to be carrying your mother over the threshold then it needs to be a fine piece of wood, better than that shite that was there before."

I stare at the splintered door frame, "you seem to be doing well."

He grins, "I was always good with my hands."

"Jesus Kieran, too much fucking information." I say in disgust.

I move to go inside, but I hear him cough. I turn back and for the first time in a long while I see him look nervous.

"Well um, I have a wee question to ask you." he says nervously.

I stare, "Ok, what is it?"

"Aw shit, it's bollocks, it's all bollocks. It doesn't matter." he replies.

I smile, "Are you embarrassed?"

"Fuck yeah, I am Naomi, I really am." he responds.

I could make this easy but I know I won't, "so what is this 'wee' question?"

He's going to ask if it's ok he marries my Mum.

He takes a deep breath, wait for it, "Would you do me the honour of being my best man?"

I almost fall over in shock, "What about your brother?"

"Aw fuck him, he's a gobshite. I want my two favourite girls next to me." he grins.

I smile, "Really?"

He takes a deep breath, "Naomi, I know I'm not your Dad, and I'd never try to be but we do alright don't we?"

"Not really." I reply.

He looks crestfallen, "Well I thought I'd ask."

I walk up and give him a hug, I know it surprises him because we're not that demonstrative. "We don't do alright tosser, we do a lot better than that. No, you're not my Dad, but you've stayed around far longer than he ever did and you've been a far bigger part of my life than he ever was. So yeah, I'll be your best man, you stupid fucker."

"Aw Naomi, you have a way with words, I'm looking forward to the speech." he says with a smile.

I snort, "Can I tell everyone you kissed me when you were my teacher?"

"Fuck off, you kissed me," he retorts.

"In your dreams twat." I respond. "So who's going to give Mum away?"

"We thought Cook could do it." he responds.

I smirk, "Wow, you're very secure."

He looks puzzled, "why?"

"Cos Cook will definitely try it on, he'll do the whole, come on one last fling Mrs C, I'll show you a good time." I state.

"He'd better fuckin not, I'll have his balls." Kieran snarls.

I roll my eyes, "I'm joking, he'll be thrilled."

"So where did you get to last night? Some lucky girl's house?" he asks.

I frown, "Nah just over at a mate's. Is Mum inside?"

He sighs loudly, "Unfortunately yes, she's been on the phone to that feckin wedding planner all morning."

Did I forget to mention that? Not only are they getting married they're paying some stuck up bitch tons of money to organise it all. I saw an invoice yesterday for swans for fuck's sake. I make my way into the kitchen and Mum smiles at me and motions towards the kettle.

"Sorry, I have to go, Naomi's just arrived back." She nods, "Of course I'll mention it to her, bye."

The kettle boils and I make us two cups of tea. "So what's the daft cow got you ordering now? Rings brought in by butterflies?"

Mum rolls her eyes, "Love, we want to do this properly and I don't have the time to sort everything out."

I snort, "Pay me. I'll do it all for you."

She tuts, "You're far too busy. Did Kieran speak to you?"

I smile, "Yeah, don't tell him, but secretly I'm flattered."

"Why? He loves you, we both do. Which is why we're worried." she replies.

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes, "Jesus Mum, you have to love me and I'm fine."

We sit at the table and Mum stares at me, "Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

I shrug, "Not much to talk about."

"Naomi..." she starts warningly.

I sigh, "Alright. I met someone when I was in Spain. She was on holiday and we had a relationship..."

"What like a holiday fling?" Mum questions.

I shake my head, "it started out like that but we saw each other afterwards as well. She flew out every weekend."

Mum smiles, "So what's she like?"

I pause, after last night I'm not sure anymore but then I think about the real Emily, my Emily, and smile back, "She's beautiful and I don't just mean physically, although she is stunning, she's a really good person too. She's got the most incredible soulful eyes, they're this deep shade of brown, I've never seen anything like them. She's really kind and thoughtful, intelligent, warm, funny. When I'm with her, I don't know, everything just seems better, brighter, I feel more alive."

Mum looks surprised, "you love her?"

I nod, "In spite of everything, I can't help it."

"So what happened?" Mum questions.

I sigh and tell her everything, about how we met, our agreement, how things developed during the holiday, about the mad airport dashes, she laughs at that point and tells me she didn't think I was such a romantic sod.

I explain about the start of the relationship, how good things were but how the distance was horrible. I'm honest about how paranoid I got and how that put a strain on things, how guilty I felt when I forced her to tell her parents about us, how everything got too much to handle in the end.

Mum takes my hand, "Oh love, I'm sorry you got hurt again."

I smile ruefully, "Yeah, and it was only partly my fault this time."

Mum tuts, "Look Naomi, you know I wasn't happy after what happened with Sophia but I could see it coming."

I stare in surprise, "What do you mean?"

She pauses, "You probably don't even remember this, it was about out a month before you split up we had a conversation late one night. You and Sophia had been arguing and you got totally pissed."

A vague memory comes back to me but no real details.

"You were down but not upset. You told me you weren't sure you loved Sophia any more, that you felt trapped and suffocated but you didn't want to hurt her. You said you were sick of the fighting and wanted to end things but you didn't know how." Mum continues.

I must have really buried that away because I don't remember feeling like that at all. But then again after what I did all I felt was guilt and that was so overwhelmingly huge it probably did block anything else out.

"Maybe if I'd ended things sooner I wouldn't have hurt her so much." I opine.

Mum shrugs, "Maybe, but after our chat you didn't mention it again. I could see you trying to pick fights with her though almost as if you wanted to behave so badly she'd be the one to end things."

I snort, "How very mature of me."

"Come on love, you were 17. Your father, shitty little prick, behaved exactly the same way with me and he was a grown man." she replies.

I sigh, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, all water under the bridge now eh? My biggest concern now is what to do about Emily. I saw her again last night and it didn't go well."

"That sounds ominous, what happened?" Mum asks curiously.

"I ran into a friend of hers yesterday at the supermarket. Don't look like that Mum, running errands is still a crock of shit and you know it. So anyway, she said they were going out and invited me along. Cook and I were planning to go anyway so it seemed like a good idea. At first things were awkward but she mellowed a bit and we started dancing with each other. She kissed me and then..." I pause, it's a bit embarrassing admitting to your Mum you were shagging at all, let alone in the toilets of a club.

Her eyebrow quirks, "And then?"

I shrug, "we kind of went into the toilets, you know together."

Mum smiles, "Ah fucking in club toilets, those were the days. I remember this time in India..."

"Mum! I don't need to know. Jesus it's bad enough I have to listen to you and Kieran at it all the bloody time, I really don't need any more unpleasant images in my head." I cut her off.

She snorts, "Naomi, a healthy sex life is good at any age. You don't turn to stone when you hit 30 you know?"

I tut, "I'm well aware of that, believe me. But anyway let's get back to me and my problems shall we? So yeah we were at it in the toilets but when she looked at me all I could see was anger, like she was trying to teach me a lesson you know? So I couldn't go through with it, it felt all wrong but Emily was pissed off and actually downright mean. We had another fight and I left."

"Did she come after you?" Mum enquires.

I shake my head, "She shouted something at me but I couldn't hear what she said. Her mate and her sister did though so that tells you how horrible she was being for them to take my side. So we all went back to Effy's and got hideously pissed."

"So what are you going to do?" she asks.

I sigh, "I really don't know Mum, part of me says I should walk away, Emily made it pretty clear last night she doesn't think much of me."

Mum smiles, "But another part of you wants to talk to her and try to sort things out?"

I nod, "I mean I'm not sure if it's possible or not, but I have to try right?"

"Sweetheart, love is very precious, when you find it you need to grab onto it with both hands and cherish it. That's why Kieran and I are making such a fuss about getting married, to show off how special we are to each other." Mum states.

I roll my eyes, "With swans?"

Mum laughs, "That's just the wedding planner, she's fixated on them."

The memory of the conversation I overheard as I walked in comes back, "Was there something you were going to mention to me?"

Mum coughs and shakes her head, "It doesn't matter."

I look puzzled, "Come on Mum, spit it out."

"Seriously Naomi, it's nothing." Mum refuses to budge.

"Mum! Tell me!" I whine petulantly.

Mum shrugs, "Alright, but after what you've just told me I know you won't be interested. Our wedding planner has a daughter about your age, she's only just come out and so we thought the two of you might hit it off."

I roll my eyes, "She's a nice girl then, proper relationship material?"

"I've never met her, but she's an English teacher at that posh girls' school and she sounds lovely." Mum explains.

I snort, "I doubt I'd ever get on with someone who's all about teaching the next generation of Tory cunts, she's probably a right bitch."

It takes a while for my brain to catch up, but once it does my mind is racing. Mum is still saying something but I've zoned out. Nah, it's too much of a coincidence. But then again how many other lesbians will teach English at the same school Emily does?

My thoughts are interrupted by Mum waving a card in my face, "I've written her number down here. Maybe you won't want to date her but you might make a new friend."

I stare at the number, it's so familiar I could repeat it by heart if asked. My hands are shaking as I turn the card over and read what's on the front.

_Don't just get hitched, get Fitched._

As I look up Mum stops talking, "What's the matter?"

A smile spreads across my face, "It's her."

Mum looks confused, "What's her?"

I point at the card, "The wedding planner's daughter, it's Emily, the girl I was telling you about."

"Come to think of it Jenna did say her name was Emily, what a coincidence." Mum replies.

I shake my head, "No Mum, Effy was right, it's a sign. Where does she live?"

She says an address, it's literally round the corner, "So she's been here all along?"

Mum shakes her head, "They moved in about six months ago. I don't think the kids live with them but they're there today because it's their Dad's birthday."

I'm quaking with excitement, "I'm going round, I need to see her."

I make my way to the door and Mum follows me, "Naomi, you can't just barge in like that."

I grin, "Oh yes I can. Don't you get it? Effy was right, it's destiny or fate or whatever bollocks you want to call it."

She stares, "I didn't think you believed that 'utter crap' apparently I was a nutter for thinking it?"

I shrug, "Maybe I was wrong. All I know is that I need to see her, now."

I grab my keys and push past a startled Kieran, "Where are you going?"

I turn back and smile, "I'm going to see about a girl."

He smiles, "Atta girl Naomi, go get your woman."

I grin back, I fully intend to. I quickly run across a few streets and in no time at all I'm standing in front of a door. I knock rapidly and am startled as I hear a pissed off voice inside. The door is flung open and I'm met with a glare that almost knocks me off my feet. Jesus she's scary.

"Yes, can I help you?" she spits in a low Scottish burr.

I catch my breath, "Hi, is Emily in please?"

She sneers, "If you're another one of these girls, I keep telling you, she's not interested."

I recoil, "Mrs Fitch, I'm Gina's daughter, she said you were hoping I might get along with Emily?"

Her demeanour totally changes as she smiles broadly at me, now I can see where Emily gets her looks, "You're Naomi?"

I nod.

"Oh come on in, why didn't you say?" she says warmly.

I shrug, "I'm sorry to interrupt your family lunch Mrs Fitch, I won't stay long..."

She ushers me inside, "Please call me Jenna and nonsense, it's a pleasure to have you here, I know Emily is dying to meet you."

After last night I doubt that but I don't care. I follow her inside as I'm led to the lounge. My breath catches as I see her sitting at the table. Katie and Effy's eyes widen but they grin at me.

"Emily, there's someone to see you. The girl I was telling you about." Jenna states.

She doesn't look up, "What the corporate arsehole? Tell her to fuck off, I'm not interested."

"Emily! Don't be so rude." Jenna admonishes.

I clear my throat, "Hello, I'm Naomi."

Her head spins around so quickly I'm sure she's going to get whiplash. She places her pen down and slowly rises from the table, she smiles unsurely, "it's good to see you."

My eyebrow raises, "Really? I wasn't sure I'd be welcome."

She blushes, God she's cute, oh for fucks sake Naomi stop it and bloody focus will you. I wait for her response.

Emily coughs, "I'm really sorry about last night, I had no right to treat you like that."

I nod, "I was hurt, but I guess neither of us has behaved particularly kindly at times."

Jenna looks puzzled, "Do you two know each other?"

Emily nods, "Naomi is the girl I met in Spain."

A large hand is thrust towards me, "Rob Fitch, pleased to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

I firmly shake it before I look unsurely at Jenna, I know what she thought at the time, but she smiles sweetly, "Oh Emily why didn't you say the holiday rep job was only temporary and that normally Naomi was a very successful business woman."

Emily rolls her eyes, "I didn't know but I should have guessed that would have made all the difference."

"So Naomi, would you like to join us for lunch?" Jenna asks.

I glance at Emily who makes a gagging motion and shakes her head, "Actually I should get back home, Mum will be waiting, we've got a wedding to plan you know."

Jenna laughs like I've just said the funniest thing in the world. I think she might be a bit crazy, actually anyone who fixates on swans has got to be a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

"I was going to invite you for coffee later in the week." Emily says shyly.

I smile, "I was going to invite you out to dinner, not a date or anything, just so we could talk, but coffee is good too."

Emily smiles back, "No, dinner sounds better if the offer's still open?"

"Sure, I'll call you later in the week." I look around, Effy and Katie are frowning at us, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I'll show you out." Rob states in a gruff voice and I follow him.

As I'm about to go into the hallway Emily speaks, "Naomi, I'd really like it if we could be friends."

I smile and nod, "Me too, I'll see you soon."

The front door is opened and just as I'm about to leave Emily's Dad steps in front of me, he grins but there's no real humour in it, "Hurt her and they'll be finding pieces of your body in bin bags all over the South West."

I gulp and scurry away. I pause when I reach the end of the street and let go of the breath I'm holding. I think he was joking, well half joking, wasn't he? I should feel relieved, I got out in one piece and had a civil conversation with Emily, we're going out to dinner which is a good start right? Maybe we _can_ be friends. As soon as I think the words I stop and frown. I shake my head, something isn't right.

I turn back and stride purposefully towards the Fitch's front door and bang on it.

It opens and I see Rob smiling at me, "Back so soon? Come on in."

I walk into the room and Emily looks up in surprise, "Is everything ok?"

I shake my head, "Not really."

She frowns, "Oh, have you changed your mind?"

I stare at her, "Emily, I don't think we can be friends."

Her face falls, "It's ok, I understand."

I tut loudly, "Well you clearly bloody don't. I have enough friends... well ok, I have Cook."

There's a cough and I smile at the brunette, "And maybe Effy."

"Er hello?" Katie chips in as I stare at her. "What? You make me look good and you won't be after blokes I like the whole time."

I turn back to the redhead, "Anyway that's not the point. We can't be friends and I don't need some stupid dinner to tell me that."

She looks at me sadly, "I thought we might be able to salvage something."

I stare at her, "I don't want us to _salvage_ something you idiot. I don't want to just be your friend, I don't want to spend time with you and not be able to touch you or kiss you, I don't want take you to dinner knowing that at the end of the night you'll go one way and I'll go another and I really, really don't want to have to pretend I'm happy if you find someone else, because I won't be, I could never be. There's only one person you should be with and that's me."

A small smile plays around her lips, "Yeah?"

I nod and stand in front of her, "I'm crazy about you, always have been. Please Em, I know the distance was hard before but we're both in Bristol now, let's try again. Give me a second chance, actually no, give _us_ a second chance because I'm so hopelessly in love with you there's no way I'm ever going to be happy with anyone else."

I know it's a bit cheesy, but it's true and it's the way I feel.

Her arms reach round my neck and she kisses me slowly, when we pull away she's beaming, "You had me at hello."

I smile, at least I'm not the only one being corny, "I love you."

"Oh Naomi, I love you too. So fucking much not being with you is killing me." she states.

I stroke her cheek and kiss her again. This time it's immediately deep and sensual and Emily murmurs into my mouth as my tongue begins to gently caress hers. We're interrupted by a cough and reluctantly we pull apart.

"So will you be staying for lunch Naomi?" Jenna questions.

I smile and nod, "Please, if it's ok."

Emily takes my hand and leads me towards the door, "Of course it is. Come on."

I frown in confusion, "Don't you need to finish your marking?"

She smiles, "I can do it later, I thought you might want your belated Christmas present."

I look puzzled, "but you didn't know I'd be here..."

Emily raises her eyebrow, "It's upstairs, but if you don't want it..."

Suddenly I understand, "Oh right, um no, I'd really like it, the err, the present that is..."

She tuts as she leads me to her room, I push the door shut and turn around. We stare at each other, there's no longer any anger in her eyes, it's been totally replaced with raw hunger. I feel a twinge deep inside my cunt, oh Jesus, I forgot what it felt like to be looked at like that.

Within seconds we're all over one and other, kissing frantically as clothes fly everywhere, our limbs flail around like a couple of windmills and soon we're naked on the bed.

We're already breathless as I move on top of Emily and furiously start to grind my thigh into her, I moan as it connects with wetness and we kiss again as my leg slides easily against her.

I'm surprised when she stops me, "What's the matter?"

She grins wickedly and flips us over "Me first."

For a nanosecond I think about objecting but as she trails hot, open mouthed kisses down my body I lose any tiny shred of resolve I may have fooled myself I had. Her mouth finds my nipple and my back arches towards her, oh God, she's always going to be able to make me totally surrender. She continues to attack my tits, sucking each nipple in turn, biting and licking them until I'm panting heavily and thrusting towards her.

"Oh Jesus... please Emily... please fuck me..." I beg.

I don't care about anything else, I want her so badly, I need her to take me, to make me totally hers and only hers again.

She moves quickly down my body, nipping and sucking flesh as my cunt continues to throb in anticipation. I open my legs wider, I don't want anything to impede her journey. I feel her hands on my thighs and she pushes them even further apart. I growl in frustration as she pauses.

"Don't make me beg again." but we both know I'll do anything she wants me to.

She moans as she parts me and blows gently around my clit. I propel my hips forward forcing myself towards her, silently but desperately pleading.

I cry out as finally I feel her tongue press firmly against my clit. She flicks it rapidly causing my hips to jerk wildly as we immediately find a frenzied rhythm.

Oh...my...fucking...God...

She wasn't wrong about the tongue piercing, it takes something that was already heaven to a totally new level and I've never experienced anything like it.

"Oh...Oh...Oh..." I utter as my hands run through her hair and I press her harder and harder against me.

She doesn't break her tempo as she pulls my legs over her shoulders. My head nearly explodes when her fingers enter me and deep thrust after deep thrust complements her darting tongue.

"Fuck...fuck...oh God... yes..." I state as my whole body convulses.

Her fingers curl inside me and my cunt clamps hard around them.

JESUS H CHRIST, her tongue twists and I totally lose control.

Every muscle in my body spasms as fire roars through my veins and I willingly hurtle towards oblivion as Emily relentlessly fucks me harder and harder, making me come more forcefully than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I feel Naomi tense beneath me and her body shakes as she screams my name into the room. I don't stop my actions, I can't stop until I'm sure she's totally spent. Finally her body goes limp and slowly I cease my movements as I bring her gently back down.

Her eyes remain closed and her breath is shallow as I move back up her body to place a soft kiss on her mouth. She moans and her arms wrap tightly around my back. I pull away and find her staring at me in awe.

She shakes her head in bewilderment, "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better... wow."

I smile, "Maybe you just forgot how good we are together."

She rubs her thumb across my cheek, "I'd never forget that."

My smile widens, "Me neither."

Her eyebrow raises, "Someone's got some new moves, what the hell was that thing you did with your tongue?"

I blush, "Just something I saw on the internet."

Naomi laughs, "Thank you on line porn. So it wasn't from one of your many conquests?"

I look away embarrassed, "I'm sorry about the other girls..."

She turns my face back towards her, "It's ok, I wasn't a saint either you know?"

"None of them meant anything, it was just sex." I continue.

Naomi sighs, "Look Em, I won't lie and say I'm not jealous, the thought of you being with anyone else makes me feel sick. But in a strange way I'm also sort of glad you did it."

I stare at her and fail miserably to hide my surprise, "Why?"

She bites her lip, "I was always a bit worried I was the only girl you'd slept with, you know in case you felt like you were missing out on something."

I laugh, "You idiot, even before I slept with anyone else I knew you were always going to be the best."

Her hand trails down my body causing me to shiver, "Yeah?"

I nod and inhale sharply as her fingers brush across my clit, "Always."

She continues to rub firmly back and forth as my breathing slows, "Did any of the other girls make you this wet?"

I shake my head. "Never."

She shifts position and her hand slides through my juices until it rest at my entrance, "Did any of them fuck you like I'm going to?"

"No." I utter breathlessly.

Two fingers slip easily inside me and immediately stroke against my walls,I moan loudly, she remembers exactly.

Naomi chuckles, "As if I'd forget."

I lick my lips as she starts to thrust painfully slowly in and out of me, she's going to make me work for this I can tell but I don't care how much she teases or makes me beg, no one has ever made me feel the way she does, no one ever will.

"Get up and straddle me." she commands as she continues to push her fingers deep inside me.

I instantly rise and place my knees either side of her. She sits up and removes her hand completely causing me to groan. She places my arms behind me and pushes me gently until I'm leaning backwards before she takes my legs, pushing them wide apart as she drapes them out behind her.

"Now we can both see exactly what I'm doing to you." she states hoarsely as her fingertip brushes my clit.

Oh Jesus, not only is she going to tease me, she's going to make me watch her do it, I've never been so turned on in my life.

Her hands travel over my stomach causing it to ripple under her touch and my back arches as she begins to knead my tits. She flicks my nipples into harder and harder peaks until I'm panting.

"That feels good right?" she asks.

I nod.

Her eyebrow raises, "But I bet you'd like my fingers to be elsewhere?"

"Oh God yes." I utter.

She tuts, "Ask nicely Emily."

"Please Naomi." I instantly plead.

"Please what?" she teases.

"Fuck me." I state.

She pauses, "You want me to fuck you?"

I can't wait much longer, "Yes."

"You want me to fuck you hard?" she questions.

I nod, "Yes."

Her hands move to my hips, "you want me to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before?"

"YES," I hiss at her, "I want you to make me lose control the way only you can."

She smiles devilishly, "Watch me."

I nod and moan loudly as finally her fingers slide into me, "Oh... yes..."

They're withdrawn before she drives them into me again. She keeps her pace deliberately slow, knowing full well this is the perfect kind of exquisite torture.

"Let's see how much you can take shall we?" Naomi asksas my eyes widen when another finger enters me.

"Oh fuck..." I murmur as her fingers stroke along my walls as she drags them out of me.

My hips buck in a frantic attempt to increase the speed of her thrusts, I'm so ready to be fucked and desperate to come.

"Do I need to go faster?" she questions.

"Yes... oh God... yes..." I beg as I continue to push against her.

She smiles and picks up her pace. Oh sweet Jesus, I watch as her fingers plunge rapidly into me. She uses her other hand to open me and her index finger swipes repeatedly across my engorged clit.

Small grunts escape my mouth as our rhythm intensifies, my cunt begins to clench around her hand and my head rolls back.

"Look at me," she orders and my head snaps back.

Our eyes lock and the sight of pure want is enough to send me crashing over the edge. Her fingers twist and curl as my body jerks wildly and guttural whimpers form deep in my throat. "Ohhhhhhh... fuuuuuccckkk..."

Wave after wave crashes over me and I think I'm going to pass out the pleasure is so great. Naomi gradually ceases her movements and I collapse back onto the bed panting. I feel her move and my eyes fly open as I hear her yell. I grab hold of her before she falls to the floor.

"Jesus Em, what is it with you and single beds?" she says exasperatedly.

I pull her on top of me and smile, "I have a very nice queen size bed at home actually."

She grins back, "Really? I'll look forward to testing it out at some point."

"How does after we've left here suit?" I ask.

She pauses, "Are you sure?"

I frown, "Why not? I mean I am assuming we're properly back together now. We are aren't we?"

Naomi smiles, "Of course we are, don't panic. I figured you might want to get on with your work or prepare for tomorrow, that's all. I know it bugged you in Spain when you didn't get time."

"So you did listen then?" I respond cheekily.

She nods, "I'm sorry if all the travelling put pressure on you."

I sigh, "No need to apologise, I wanted to see you every weekend if I could. I shouldn't have taken it out on you when I was tired, it was my choice."

She looks away, "Em, maybe now isn't the best time, but can we talk about what went wrong?"

I gulp, "I suppose it's better sooner rather than later."

We sit facing each other, I wonder if I should start but then Naomi begins quietly.

"I'm sorry if I was jealous or possessive, I missed you so much it got to me sometimes. And I'm truly sorry I accused you of sleeping with someone else." she pauses and takes a deep breath, "I thought I was losing you and it scared the shit out of me. I hated the fact I was becoming the person I was when I was with Sophia again."

Something clicks in my brain, "And then that was exactly what I accused you of..."

She nods, "I thought if you could even see it then it must be true and I was definitely going to drive you away."

"Naomi, the distance made it difficult, it wasn't ever because I didn't love you or want to be with you. In fact I wanted to be with you all the time, that was part of the problem." I say gently.

"I know, but after I made you tell your parents about us I felt so guilty, I honestly wouldn't have pushed if I'd known it would hurt you so much or you'd resent me for it." She continues.

I'm shocked, I know she felt guilty but I never imagined she thought I blamed her in some way, "Naomi I didn't resent you at all. You were right, I should never have hidden it in the first place. How could I object to you making me grow up and start acting like an adult?"

She frowns, "but I thought... I mean you could hardly look at me afterwards."

I swallow nervously, looks like it's confession time, "that wasn't anything to do with you, well it was but not how you think..."

"What do you mean?" she says in confusion.

I sigh, "I got scared too. I thought, well I thought you were going off me, that everything was getting too much and you'd decide it wasn't worth the hassle."

"Why on earth did you think that?" she asks incredulously.

I shrug, "because look at you. You're gorgeous, women throw themselves at you without you even trying. Why would you want me? A boring English teacher who worries about everything, baggage to boot and to cap it all I lived miles away. You could easily have had some uncomplicated easy going girl who was there and just out for some fun."

I look up nervously, she shakes her head until she bursts out laughing, "Oh my God, even for you that's stretching things."

I blush, "I couldn't help it. The more we were apart the easier it was to convince myself."

"Emily, you must see my reaction when you're around? You're so beautiful I can't tear my eyes away. I can't keep my hands off you, I just want to touch you and be near you all the time. You're an amazing person, you're kind, intelligent, you make me laugh and you're the sexiest woman I've ever met. I love you so why on earth would I want someone else when you're the woman of my dreams?" she states.

I smile, "Really?"

Naomi tuts "Yes really dumbass. Jesus Em if anything I'm the lucky one cos last time I checked there wasn't a shortage of gorgeous girls beating a path to your door either."

I push her, "Shut up, I only managed to pull most of the time because I was off my tits and it gave me false confidence."

Her eyebrow quirks, "Well if that's what drugs do to you I'm banning them. From now on I'll give you all the confidence boosts you need."

I smile, "You do you know? Give me confidence. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything or be anyone."

She kisses me, "How about you settle for being yourself?"

I look thoughtful, "Hmm, what's it like having the perfect girlfriend?"

"Dunno Em, why don't you tell me?" she says cheekily.

I snort, "Excuse me but would the perfect girlfriend leave me this unfulfilled?"

She shoves me, "You cheeky bitch, that was mind blowing."

I raise my eyebrow, "I believe you experienced the joys of both my fingers and my expert tongue..."

She pushes me onto the bed, "Oh I see, well I'll have to rectify that and remind you who's the best..."

I shake my head and smile shyly, "I haven't let any girls do that to me."

She stops and a smile spreads across her face, "Neither did I."

"No wonder you were gagging for it." I reply as she kisses down my body.

She chuckles, "We'll see who's gagging for it Em."

My eyes close as I feel the first flick of her tongue across my clit, Oh God I've missed this, I've missed the way she immediately knows how fast and firm I need her to be, like she can read my body perfectly. I moan softly as her tongue swipes and swirls rhythmically and already I know this is probably going to be the quickest orgasm of my life, but then again it rarely takes much for Naomi to make me come.

"Oh baby..." I mutter as my hips start to rock and her fingers thrust inside me as she picks up her pace.

I beginning to relax and enjoy the sensation, which is why what happens next startles me so much.

"AAAHHHHGGGG! Oh my God, my eyes, my fucking eyes..."

We both jump twenty feet into the air and this time I'm not quick enough to stop Naomi falling off the bed, I watch in slow motion as she lands in a heap on the floor. I look towards the doorway and see Katie shielding her face with her hands while my brother grins madly over her shoulder. To make matters worse my parents rush up the stairs to see what the commotion is, they stand like statues staring at the scene that greets them. I leap off the bed and quickly cover us both with the duvet.

"What the fuck!" I say crossly.

Katie peeks between her fingers and sighs with relief when she sees we're covered, "Don't ever let me witness anything like that again."

I don't fucking believe it, she barged in on us and apparently it's somehow my fault, "What exactly did you think we'd be doing?"

"You've been up here ages, I thought you'd be finished. Mum sent me to tell you to lunch is ready and you should come down." she spits as my Mum nods mutely behind her.

"It's called _going_ down Katie, I thought you of all people would know that." James says wryly.

"Why the fuck didn't you knock first?" I say hiss indignantly.

Katie snorts, "Errr, I did, three times."

My Dad coughs, "Well, anyway, we'll go and let you get dressed in peace."

"I'm not going anywhere," James says looking salaciously at Naomi.

I scowl at him, "Fuck off pervert, we'll be down in a minute."

Katie turns on her heel and stomps off slamming the door behind her.

Naomi looks at me and we dissolve into giggles. "Well that's one way of getting the embarrassing family introductions over and done with. Your brother's an interesting character."

I roll my eyes, "James is a filthy weirdo and don't ever have a shower when he's around."

"I'll bear that in mind Em," she states as she starts to get up.

I pull her back down, "Where do you think you're going?"

Naomi points to the door, "We've been summoned to lunch."

I laugh, "Oh I'm sure it won't matter if we're a bit late."

"Em, I don't want your parents to think I'm rude." she says with a frown.

My eyebrow raises, "They've just caught you fucking their precious innocent daughter, it's going to take a bit more than sitting down to lunch on time to erase that little faux pas."

Her eyes narrow, "You're an evil woman."

I push her head firmly down my body, "No, I'm a grumpy one because I believe you promised me an orgasm and once again you failed to deliver the goods."

Naomi shakes her head, "I think you'll find the goods will be delivered very shortly."

I smile as she pushes my legs apart and immediately takes up where she left off, "I knew you'd see things my way eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I can't help the blush that spreads across my face as we walk hand in hand into the dining room. Even without seeing it with their own eyes it would have been obvious what I was doing with Emily upstairs and the fact it's taken us ten minutes to 'get dressed' is a pretty big indicator we didn't stop after they left. Besides our hair is messy, our make up is smudged and I'm sure there are a few buttons missing from my shirt.

I smile sheepishly, "Thanks for inviting me to lunch."

"No problem." Jenna says with false brightness.

She maybe dealing better with Emily's sexuality but I'm guessing it doesn't quite stretch to catching her shagging just yet.

"You sit here love, next to Emsie," Rob points to a seat and I lower myself into it.

"Before you start you can shut the fuck up, it's a family name ok?" Emily hisses out of the side of her mouth.

I smile, "Didn't say a word _Emsie_."

She shoots me a look, "Call me that again and this will be the shortest relationship in history."

"I'm looking forward to screaming it tonight when you fuck me." I whisper quietly into her ear.

Her eyes close slightly, "You don't play fair Campbell."

I kiss her cheek and pull away with a grin, "I know."

Katie glares at me, "Can't you two control yourselves while we have a meal for fuck's sake?"

Emily squeezes my thigh and smiles, "Not normally."

"Red or white?" Rob asks holding out two bottles just as I pop some bread into my mouth.

I chew quickly and swallow, "Er, I'll start with white please. I might have red later depending on what we're having."

I hear Emily snort, "What?"

She eyes me sceptically, "How come you didn't act this sophisticated in Spain? Drinking beer or tequila from a glass was about as much as you could manage there."

I pretend to look offended, "Are you saying I wasn't ladylike?"

She grins, "You must have been I suppose otherwise I wouldn't have been interested."

We're interrupted as a bowl is placed in front of us, I stare unsurely at its contents. Somehow it manages to look green, purple and white at the same time and it has less substance than a reality tv star.

Emily smiles sweetly, "tuck in Naomi, because it's Dad's birthday for a special treat we're having _cream_ of artichoke and beetroot soup."

Jenna smiles at Rob, "once in a while doesn't hurt."

Rob beams back, "Babe, you spoil me."

I take a mouthful and nearly choke, "Jesus, what does it taste like when it's not a treat?"

"Wanky bollock shite." Emily's brother answers and that earns him a cuff round the head.

I turn to Jenna, "I'm sorry, all I meant was, it's quite surprising on the palate, it's not what I was expecting."

She gives me a tight smile, "It is an acquired taste I suppose, but we all love it don't we?"

A chorus of hmmmms go round the table. Really? It's just me?

I'm more enthusiastic after my next spoon, "Actually, now I'm used to it, it's delicious."

I glance sideways and see Emily is trying not to laugh, "I was right all along, you really are a crap liar."

I look up to find Effy smirking at me, "Maybe Naomi's not that hungry, I heard she ate quite a lot earlier."

I blush.

Katie snorts, "Hmm I doubt she's full, from what I hear she's got quite a big appetite."

"Leave her alone you two, she's a guest." Emily admonishes.

"So am I," Effy corrects.

"Oh no Effy love, you're part of the family." Rob states as he slurps his soup.

Jenna tuts and stares wildly at him, "Rob! Manners in front of Naomi."

I smile, "Please don't feel like you have to act differently because I'm here, I'd hate to think I was making anything awkward."

"Thank fuck for that," James says getting his phone out, "All that 'be on your best behaviour' was pissing me right off."

He dials a number and winks at me, "Gordo, it's Jim, you'll never guess what I've just seen. [a pause]. Nah mate, way better than that, let's face it half of Bristol has seen Katie's fanny."

He ducks as Katie swipes at him.

"I saw my sister getting fucked by her girlfriend." he continues as I wish the ground would swallow me whole, so much for not making things awkward.

Emily throws her napkin down and rounds the table, "Give me that you little shit."

James leaps up, knocking his chair over in the process, "I swear Gordo, giving her oral and fingers in her cunt, that's why they call them dykes after all. I had a great view, it was bloody awesome."

I watch in horror as Emily knees him squarely in the balls, he doubles over and she grabs the phone, "James has got to go Gordon [pause] No you can't fucking watch next time [pause] NO! You definitely won't be joining in."

She hangs up and tosses the phone away before she twists her brother's ear, "If I catch you looking at her tits, making suggestive remarks or even trying to spy on us I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, ok?"

"Ouch! Alright, but you can't blame me, she's fit as fuck." he squeals.

Emily twists again, "James, I'm warning you."

"It's an observation..." he protests and finally she lets go before she sits back down.

"Right, we've established Naomi is gorgeous and that we had sex upstairs earlier, so can we change the bloody subject and get on with Dad's meal please?" she says sternly.

Jenna and Rob gather the dishes and mumble something about getting the main course, James glares at her and goes to retrieve his phone. How the hell I stop myself throwing her to the floor and fucking her, I'll never know.

Emily sees me staring, "Sorry, but sometimes you have to be strict."

Oh God, is she trying to kill me? I moisten my lips, "I can see how that might be necessary."

Emily's expression changes, "Seriously? That turned you on?"

I nod, "never wanted you more."

Emily laughs, "Well maybe there are a few ways you can help me prepare for school tonight after all."

Katie gags, "First the fucking airport game and now 'detentions', please guys stop filling my head with these images. MUM, can I stay here tonight?"

Jenna walks in carrying some plates, "Of course sweetheart, but why?"

Effy grins, "You really don't want to know."

We sit in silence as I try to work out what the hell is in front of me.

"Some red with your beef Naomi?" Rob asks.

Beef? I've seen charcoal that doesn't look as bad as this, but at least I'm prepared this time, "Hmm, yes that would be great."

Just as I take a mouthful Jenna engages me in conversation, "So Naomi, working in Spain wasn't a permanent thing? Your Mum tells me you've started you own business but you used to work in London?"

I chew as fast as I can without gagging, but the meat is like shoe leather, "Yes, I took voluntary redundancy, I wanted a bit of a break from being a 'corporate arsehole' and so when Paradise Holidays came along I applied."

Emily smiles shyly, "Sorry for calling you that."

I shrug, "Don't be, I was a right tosser and I worked with some complete wankers, in the end I got sick of it."

"What did you do?" Rob asks.

"I was a specialist importer, mainly for private clients but some corporate ones too." I explain.

Katie looks at me strangely, "So what sort of things did you import?"

I laugh, "I'm not a drug dealer if that's what you're thinking. Wines, food, art, furniture that sort of stuff."

"Oh we could always use someone who could get us a deal on some alcohol, we might be able to put some business your way," Jenna says with a smile.

This is really embarrassing and I can tell Emily senses my discomfort, "Mum, I don't think Naomi means wholesale plonk, right?"

I smile gratefully, "No, it's more one off purchases."

"So what's the most interesting thing you imported?" Katie asks disinterestedly.

"Anything to do with fashion or shoes." Emily helpfully whispers.

I pause, " Erm, one client wanted something from Stuart Weitzman, it was tough but I managed it in the end."

The noise Katie emits startles everyone, it's like a strangled cat, on acid, Effy shields her ears, actually we all do.

"Oh...oh...oh...my Goooooodddddd!" Katie says as she frantically fans her face.

Emily smiles, "two down, two to go."

We're interrupted as the doorbell rings, Rob leaps up, "I'll get it."

I hear familiar voices and I groan. Sure enough Rob leads my Mum and Kieran inside.

"Sorry to interrupt Jenna but we were wondering where Naomi had got to." Mum says apologetically.

Emily's Mum smiles, "Don't be silly, we're practically family now. Budge up girls find some space."

I start to move until Emily sidles into my lap, "I can sit here."

I wrap my arms around her and I'm not sure how but I stop the moan escaping as she grinds into me.

"Ah, so, this is the lassie that has stolen Naomi's heart" Kieran states.

My head would be in my hands if they were free, "Yes this is Emily."

Mum strides over and hugs her, "I'm Gina, lovely to meet you. You have to come over for dinner."

Emily smiles, "That would be lovely."

Mum turns to me, "You didn't say she was this beautiful."

I snort, "Didn't really get the chance."

"We should get out of here. I have a bed that needs testing." she husks into my ear.

I stare, "Why Ms Fitch, are you trying to seduce me?"

She rises and takes my hand, we get to the doorway and I turn around, it's chaos. Effy is rubbing Katie's back and making her breathe. Rob's pointing to a chin up bar as he tells James he wants ten of his best, Jenna's showing Mum and Kieran something in a brochure and all I hear is 'Over my fecking dead body'.

I turn to Emily, "We never did get round to the last lesson."

Her eyebrow raises, "Which is?"

"Forewarned is forearmed." I say with a smile.

She smiles back, "what before you fall head over heels in love with someone you should meet their family?"

I nod, "You can always change your mind."

Emily looks at me tenderly, "I lost you once, it's never going to happen again."

She smiles her perfect smile and as I look at her I know she's destined to be my everything. "So bed testing, what exactly does that entail?"

"Well we need to be very through..."

**The end**


	19. the aftermath

**A/N: I know I have stories on the go, maybe no one remembers this but I re-read it and it's something that I always wanted to continue. So anyway, I tried to leave the Naomily I'd created alone but it wasn't happening and I really love to write this story. Hope that's ok and hope I don't ruin it. **

**As ever let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine months later - Emily<strong>

My eyes snap sharply open, what the fuck was that? I listen carefully and all I can hear is a scraping noise. I glance at the clock it's 3.30am. My breath catches as I hear someone coming up the stairs, they stop outside the door and I tense. It opens and a totally wankered Naomi greets me.

"Ems, my Emsie, my cute little redhead, my world, my universe, my everything." she slurs with her arms held out.

I roll my eyes, "Good night then?"

She staggers into the room, trips on something, probably her own feet and lands in a heap on the floor, "Um hum, it was brilliant, event if I do say so myself."

"I thought you were staying at your Mum's tonight." I state as I sit up.

Her brow furrows, "Where am I?"

I tut loudly, "God only knows how but you've managed to make it over to my place."

She grins at me, "I wanted to see you."

I get up and try to help her but she's not budging, "Naoms, you need to get into bed."

She chuckles, "_now_ I remember why I came here..."

I sigh exasperatedly, "Honestly, if you think a shag is on the cards then you're even more wasted than you're acting."

A pout appears, "Don't you fancy me anymore?"

I tut, "Naomi, we had sex before you went on Kieran's stag do and before you came back smelling like a cross between a brothel and a brewery."

Her smiles returns, "Oh yeah, we fucked twice. But I still want to do it again..."

I grab her hands and try to pull her up but it doesn't work, instead she drags me on top of her. I stare into the bleary blue eyes trying to focus on me.

She sighs, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

I smile, "Yes, you tell me all the time."

"I mean it though Em, you're so fucking beautiful, you're like the most beautiful thing ever, you're like..." she pauses and I can hear her brain working... slowly..."you're like the sunset at the end of a perfect summer day."

She smiles triumphantly, instantly proud of her analogy, I roll my eyes again, "Jesus, when you get poetic I know we're in serious trouble."

She pouts, "I was only trying to tell you how much I love you, how much I..."

"Want to get into my knickers?" I say sceptically.

She grins, "Am I that trans...trans...trans...?"

I decide to put her out of her misery, "Totally obvious, it's always the same when you're trashed."

She bites her lip, "But I do love you."

"I know and I love you too, now get the fuck into bed and stop being such a nuisance, it's the bloody middle of the night." I order as I rise and drag her with me.

She sits on the edge of the bed swaying as I remove her clothes, it's made twice as hard because she fidgets and every time I take off a garment she giggles and makes some kind of suggestive comment, at least I think that's what she's doing, most of it's barely coherent.

Eventually she's naked and I swing her legs onto the bed and roll her to the other side.

"Try not to snore too much." I say sternly as a get in beside her.

With a supreme amount of effort she turns round, "Come on, let me fuck you."

I roll my eyes, it's a constant reaction when Naomi's like this, "As romantic as that sounds, I'm not shagging you in this state, you're far too pissed."

"But I'm horny." she whines.

My eyebrow raises, "You're always horny and I said no."

She frowns, "But Em, I had to watch girls taking their clothes off, it got me all hot and bothered."

Even in her inebriated state she knows she's fucked up, "You went to a strip club?"

She looks sheepish, "It was Cook's idea."

I glare at her, "But you were in charge of organising everything, you could have said no."

"Kieran and Cook were worse than me, they got a lap dance." she states in a vain attempt to divert attention away from her.

I huff, "Well I'm sure Gina and Katie will have something to say about that."

Her eyes widen, "You can't tell them, what happens on the stag, stays on the stag."

I smile smugly and turn away, "Well clearly you've broken the code, goodnight."

After a while I feel Naomi move closer to spoon me, well if we're being honest it's hard not to notice, she's about as graceful as a baby elephant. The alcohol fumes nearly overpower me as I feel her breath next to my ear.

"M-lee. Don't be cross baby, all I was thinking about was what it would be like if you stripped for me." she states.

Oh for God's sake, has she really just dribbled in my ear? Fucking gross. I reach up with my hand and wipe it clean, "You're disgusting."

Naomi realises my arm has moved and seizes the opportunity to reach round and put her hand up my top, bloody typical, so pissed she can hardly stand but still she works out how to cop a feel of my tits, "Oh God, you've got magnificent breasts."

"How come you only ever call them that when you're trashed?" I mutter as she continues to what can only be described as grope them.

She sloppily kisses the back of my neck as her hand continues to squeeze, "Accept it Em, you want me to fuck you."

"Seriously babe, I can wait." I try to slap her hand away but I'm thrown off guard as she pushes her leg between my thighs and she grinds into me. Part of me doesn't want to give in, but her tits rub against my back each time she thrusts against me and I moan softly.

"Take your pyjamas off and lie on your back." Naomi husks.

I think about refusing, but who am I trying to kid? Even when she's shit faced I can't stop myself responding to her. I sit up to take my top off and I wriggle out of my shorts. In a surprising display of athleticism Naomi vaults me as I find myself pushed backwards and pinned to the bed. She strokes my cheek and smiles before she leans in and kisses me. Strangely enough, I don't mind the smell so much anymore.

She pushes her tongue into my mouth and I'm left in no doubt about how impatient she is when I feel her hand quickly travel down my side and soon her fingertips rub insistently across my clit. Because she's pissed her strokes are haphazard and far from gentle but I don't mind, in fact sometimes I find it quite a turn on when she's a bit rough with me.

Her pace intensifies causing me to moan into her mouth.

She pulls away, "I knew you wanted me."

I roll my hips towards her, "I always want you."

"God you're fucking sexy." she mutters as her fingers continue to push against me.

I smile, "Always a charmer..."

Naomi moves and kisses along my neck, "I always want to fuck you Em, I can't help it, I think I'm addicted to you..."

I open my legs wider causing her hand to slip, I moan as I feel her fingers enter me, "Mmmmm..."

She begins to thrust into me and I push my hips in time. My breathing shallows, oh God that feels good but I need more. "Naomi, I need you to go faster."

There's no change of pace and after a while I realise the only motion is coming from me, "Naomi? ... Naoms?..."

A loud snore erupts in my ear.

Oh you're shitting me? She fucking well turns up pissed as a fart, demanding sex and then she falls asleep?

I push her off me and she doesn't even stir as she flops on her back with a contented sigh. A succession of grunts and wheezes escape her mouth and even though I should be annoyed I can't help smiling, even in this state I find her adorable.

I watch her sleep for a while, it's something I do quite regularly, I often wake before Naomi and get a blissful five minutes perving time all to myself before I get up. My eyes trail over the profile I know so well I could draw it from memory, if I could actually draw of course, which I can't.

Even though we've been back together for nine months I'm still slightly in awe that someone as gorgeous as Naomi is with me. On one level I know I'm being ridiculous and she's always telling me she's the lucky one to have someone as beautiful as me, but I don't want to take anything for granted. The three months we split up were the most miserable time of my life and the thought of losing her again fills me with dread.

Not that there's any suggestion I will. Since the day she came over to my parents our relationship has gone from strength to strength and every day I thank my lucky stars we met. I suppose I've always been a bit of a sap when it comes to love, for Christ's sake look at how long I pined after Effy believing she was 'the one', but I honestly believe it was fate that brought me and Naomi together.

I shake my head, I've been listening to Gina too much and I'm starting to sound as bonkers as she does. But even Naomi thinks there were far too many coincidences for it not to have been destined to happen in some way and she doesn't even believe in that shit.

That's not to say it's always plain sailing, it's not believe me, we still have some humdingers of rows that end up with one or both of us storming off in a massive huff. But we disagree with each other safe in the knowledge that it's a temporary blip, not a deal breaker. To be honest, apart from one of us cheating, which I can't ever see happening, I don't think there's much that ever will be.

Jesus, I sound like a right loved up twat don't I? But then again that's exactly what I am, so meh.

Naomi rolls over slightly and cuddles into me with a serene murmur. "Love you."

I shake my head, guess it's time to go to sleep then. I wrap my arm around her and pull her in closer, "Love you too baby."

* * *

><p>The next morning I stride into the room and open the curtains, the sun streaks through the window and sure enough soon I hear a groan.<p>

"Too bright..." Naomi utters.

I sit on the bed and offer her some water and pain killers, she gratefully accepts both.

"How are you feeling?" I ask with a smirk.

She rubs her temples, "Like someone has removed my brain, put sawdust in my mouth and punched me repeatedly in the head."

I smile, "You were absolutely trolleyed so I'm not surprised."

"Hang on a minute, why am I here?" she asks.

My eyebrow raises, "You turned up last night looking for a shag."

She grins sheepishly, "Did I get one?"

"Sort of, but you fell asleep half way through trying to fuck me." I state wryly.

A look of realisation dawns on her face, "Oh, I thought that was a dream. "

I raise my eyebrow, "Nope, I'd just started to enjoy myself and think it wasn't such a bad thing you'd rocked up at 3.30 in the morning after all when you began snoring in my ear."

"If you wait for the painkillers to kick in I'll make it up to you." she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I smile, "That's a given Campbell, once you're properly awake you're going to do all sorts of things to me to get rid of my frustration. I can't tell you how x rated some of the dreams I had last night were."

She grins, "You could try..."

"What and make it easy for you? I don't think so, you're going to have to work for it." I respond.

Her grin widens, "Oh I do love a good challenge, wait here."

"Why, where are you going?" I say in a puzzled tone.

"Em, my mouth feels disgusting, I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'm going to take great pleasure in fucking you properly." Naomi promises as she gets out of bed.

She roots around for a t-shirt, "Don't bother Katie stayed at my parents last night."

"Jesus, I hope Cook didn't turn up there in the middle of the night, although he said he was horny as fuck." Naomi says as she walks to the door.

My eyebrow raises, "After his lap dance?"

Her eyes widen, "Oh shit, how did you find out?"

I tut, "As well as being drunk as a skunk you were also very loose tongued last night. Don't worry Naomi I'll come up with something suitable to punish you for going to a strip club without telling me."

"Why is that never as dirty as it sounds?" she says with a sigh as she leaves.

I smile to myself and get undressed. I don't mind her going really, let's face it watching women take off their clothes on a stag night is hardly original is it? Anyway, I haven't told Naomi Katie's ordered a stripper for tonight either, I know it's a bloke so it doesn't really count but hey, what's good for the goose is good for the gander.

I lie in bed on my side waiting for Naomi to come back and I begin to think of a fitting punishment for her. What? She doesn't need to know I don't care and she's expecting some form of retribution so I have to really. Usually I make her do boring things like the ironing but this time, who knows maybe I'll be a bit more generous. I smile as the perfect thing occurs to me.

"What are you grinning about?" she asks warily as she comes back into the room.

"How I'm going to discipline you." I say with a glint in my eye.

She lies next to me on the bed, "Can't that wait Em, don't kill the mood."

I run my hand up and down her side, "Ok but I thought you might want me to tell you, after all you have been pretty bad."

Naomi looks at me strangely as my hand travels across the small of her back and I slap her sharply on the arse. Her eyes widen as I do it again and by now I know she understands.

"I think you might need to be taught a lesson Naomi." I state huskily. "But first, I believe I was promised a fuck?"

She bites her lip and nods, "Yeah, I seem to remember that too. Then I get punished right?"

"Make me come and we'll take it from there." I state teasingly.


End file.
